Lily y el Arte de Ser Sísifo
by TheFortune
Summary: Como personificación involuntaria de la Muerte, la realidad existe para Lily a través del velo de la cortina trás un escenario, un espectáculo transitorio realizado por actores que toman sus roles muy en serio. Pero como niña-que-vivió Lily tiene el rol más importante, y si lo desempeña mal, lo hará, sin importar cuan horrible parezca pensar el Mago Lenin que ella es en su trabajo.
1. Una Estación de Tren Llamada Purgatorio

**Traducción del trabajo "Lily and the Art of Being Sisyphus", realizada con el permiso de la autora original, The Carnivorous Muffin.**

* * *

 _En el cual la niña-que-vivió no vive según su título, conoce a la Muerte en una estación de tren, y decide cambiar su nombre._

Eleanor Lily Potter era la única hija de los fallecidos James y Lily Potter, ambos supuestamente muertos en un accidente automovilístico cuando ella tenía solo un año de edad. Ella ahora vivía con su tía, tío, y primo donde ella trabajaba como una sirvienta contratada hasta que les hubiese pagado por su interminable bondad. Ella no podía recordar donde había oído el término "sirvienta contratada" pero lo había encontrado en su cerebro un día (los Dursleys realmente nunca habían usado esa palabra, ellos siempre la habían llamado 'monstruo' o 'niña' o algún otro nombre de pocas sílabas que realmente era más como un mandato) y había decidido que eso es lo que ella era. Después de todo, ella era la que estaba encargada de mantener la casa limpia, asegurarse de que el desayuno se haya hecho de forma que era comestible, y desmalezar el jardín y a cambio sus parientes le daban su habitación (los cuartos de los sirvientes debajo de las escaleras) y pensión (una versión más pequeña de las enormes comidas de Dudley).

Claro, su habitación era un armario que probablemente había sido una despensa en su última vida, pero era una habitación y tenía un cochón así que ella no se quejaba mucho. Ella se preguntaba cómo entró en este negocio de sirvienta contratada, no podía recordar un momento en el que no hubiera estado trabajando para los Dursley, entonces tuvo que asumir que la deuda vino cuando ellos tuvieron que levantarla después del accidente automovilístico. Aun así, ella pensaría para sí misma mientras estaba arrancando hierbas, que eso fue hace mucho tiempo y la deuda ya debería haber sido pagada por ahora (a menos que ellos estuvieran cobrando intereses).

Cuando no trabajaba para los Dursley iba a la escuela y corría muy rápido mientras Dudley y su amigo flacucho cuyo nombre ella nunca podía recordar la perseguían a través del parque con palos, gritándole cosas que ella realmente nunca se molestó en escuchar.

Cuando se le pedía describirse a sí misma respondería rápidamente, "Soy una niña, tengo cabello rojo y ojos verdes, soy baja para mi edad pero creceré más alta cuando mi trabajo sea más satisfactorio y los Dursley incrementen mi salario, mis padres están muertos y tengo cinco años de edad."

Fue en ese año que la descripción que ella había dado cambiaría completamente.

Los Dursleys tenían algunos importantes asuntos familiares en la ciudad, lo que probablemente significaba Dudley comiendo su peso en pasta en un restaurant que era demasiado bueno como para que las sirvientas asistan, y ella había sido dejada con la loca Sra. Figg. La Sra. Figg, además de haber sido nombrada como una fruta, amaba a los gatos, así fue como la pequeña niña supo etiquetarla como loca en lugar de excéntrica, y en ese día en particular la casa estaba rebalsándose de ellos. A Ellie (como ella se llamaba a sí misma en ese entonces) no le gustaban o disgustaban los gatos particularmente, pero no estaba segura de por qué la Sra. Figg necesitaba tantos.

Ellas estaban sentados en la sala de estar, un lugar bastante floral con un poco de demasiado encaje como para ser considerado decorativo. Ellie estaba mirando las fotos de gatos sobre las murallas donde los Dursley mantenían fotos de Dudley mientras la Sra. Figg ordenaba una maltratada bandeja de plata que contenía una amplia variedad de galletas, pan, y té.

"Entonces, mi querida, ¿Cómo le va a tu primo?" La Sra. Figg preguntó cuándo le pasó a Ellie su particular taza de té para el día. Ellie sabía que se suponía que bebiese el té primero pero realmente quería comer, los Dursleys le habían rebajado el sueldo de nuevo después de descubrir que Dudley no lo estaba haciendo bien en la escuela y bajó su rendimiento general, si ella pudiera almacenar algunas galletas ahora no tendría que preocuparse sobre cuando sus fondos corrieran demasiado bajos y la inanición se estableciera.

"Gordo." Ellie respondió bebiendo del té con el porte delicado que parecía apropiado para este tipo de escenario.

"…¿Lo siento? Creo que no te oí muy bien, ¿dijiste que a tu primo le va… gordo?" La Sra. Figg preguntó en la manera que normalmente estaba reservada para el profesor de jardín infantil de Ellie. Ellie notó con un aire de sabiduría y bajó su té para explicar.

"Dudley se está poniendo particularmente gordo últimamente." Ellie dijo en confidencia, "Es para que así él pueda heredar el negocio familiar de tío Vernon, ya ve, yo creo que un montón de eso es presentación, entonces sí Dudley comienza a lucir como tío Vernon él eventualmente se convertirá en tío Vernon y será capaz de tomar su legado una vez que tío Vernon se retire."

La Sra. Figg sonrió cortésmente, la sonrisa que Ellie sospechó fue forzada y algo falsa, pero que recibía con demasiada frecuencia como para ofenderse, "Eso es… bueno, querida."

"Yo no esperaba que Dudley comenzara a entrenar tan pronto," Ellie confesó a la ahora algo silenciosa Sra. Figg, "Pero entonces, tía Petunia y tío Vernon siempre están hablando sobre cuán extraordinario es Dudley, entonces supongo que es bastante razonable que él comenzaría súper joven."

La sonrisa cortés de la Sra. Figg se volvía progresivamente más cortés y Ellie se preguntó sí ella estaba al borde de decir otro "Eso es bueno, querida." Lo que siempre parecía ser la respuesta de la gente no-Dursleys para cualquier cosa que ella dijera y ella nunca podría entender por qué. Ella se preguntó si fue algo que comieron.

"…¿Cómo es la escuela?" La Sra. Figg preguntó repentinamente, como para desviar el tema.

La escuela era un lugar muy interesante, después de unos pocos días de ser arreada en su manada con otros niños, Ellie se dio cuenta de que la escuela era una especie de zoológico para adultos para poder observar los patrones de los niños. Ellos fueron observados en un artificial, pero desesperadamente intentando ser natural, ambiente donde sus guardianes marcarían su progreso en varias tareas sobre tablas con estrellas doradas y seguirían sus interacciones con otros miembros de la manada. De todas maneras, esto era todo muy secreto, porque arruinaría las observaciones si los sujetos supieran que estaban siendo observados. Además, ella no estaba segura de sí los otros niños eran conscientes de la verdadera naturaleza de la escuela, cuando ella le habló a uno de ellos sobre el tema, simplemente la miraron y luego se alejaron.

"Muy educativa." Ellie finalmente colocó antes de clarificar diciendo, "Leemos libros."

"Si, supongo que lo haces." La Sra. Figg dijo, "¿Te gusta?"

"Es un lugar." Ellie dijo después de meditar la pregunta por unos pocos momentos, con un encogimiento de hombros, "Los libros son buenos, aunque no se supone que seamos capaces de leerlos todavía."

"¿Ya puedes leer?" La Sra. Figg preguntó sonando algo sorprendida.

"Dentro de los registros tendré que decir que no porque arruinará los resultados oficiales del experimento, fuera de los registros habían un montón de libros en el ático de los Dursley que misteriosamente se trasladaron a los cuartos de los sirvientes y no fueron extrañados." Entonces ella parpadeó con sus enormes ojos verdes bastante como un búho y continuó bebiendo su té, la Sra. Figg parecía bastante sorprendida por la corriente de palabras que había salido de la boca de la niña.

Parecía como si finalmente la loca Sra. Figg hubiera rebasado su límite porque suspiró y dijo, "Eleanor, querida, ¿te gustaría jugar afuera por un rato?"

Y entonces Ellie dejó la casa llena de gatos e hizo su camino fuera donde se enfrentó a un muy ominoso árbol que cambiaría para siempre su destino. Lucía como un árbol muy escalable, que fue lo que captó su interés en primer lugar, Ellie había escalado muy pocos árboles en su vida y rara vez solo por hacerlo (usualmente eran un medio para escapar de Dudley cuando él estaba siendo inusualmente persistente) y mirándolo ahora pensó que le gustaría hacer un lento ascenso y entonces podría intentar tocar el cielo. Alto, y gris, bloqueaba el sol y proyectaba sombras sobre los ojos de Ellie mientras ascendía cada vez más.

A este ritmo, ella pensó para sí misma, saborearé las nubes en mi boca antes de llegar a la cima y entonces saborearé la luz del sol. Ella escaló firmemente con extremidades confiables que iban de una rama a la siguiente con facilidad nacida de largos años de atletismo practicado. Entonces tal vez no fue su confiable pie que resbaló, o una rama inteligente que se rompió bajo el peso, sino más bien fue un instrumento del destino él que envió a una Eleanor Lily Potter de cinco años de edad cayendo del árbol al duro suelo debajo.

Ella casi no sintió el impacto, y luego no sintió nada en lo absoluto.

Por un momento o dos no hubo nada, ella no estaba en ningún lugar, y entonces lenta pero seguramente apareció una estación de tren. Un gran tren negro y rojo que esperaba pasajeros con un aura benigna mientras la estación resplandecía con una limpieza prístina. Ella sabía que nunca había estado aquí antes y sin embargo se sentía como si todo fuera muy familiar, como el rostro de un compañero de clases cuyo nombre siempre se le escapaba de la vista, algo fuera de su alcance. Se levantó lentamente, sacudió sus rodillas, y comenzó a explorar la aparentemente vacía estación.

Ciertamente no era el jardín de la Sra. Figg, eso era seguro, pero a veces a Ellie le sucedían cosas raras y ella descubrió que era mejor ir con la corriente. Como la vez que tía Petunia había cortado su cabello con tijeras y había crecido al día siguiente. Terminar misteriosamente en una desconocida/conocida estación de tren era un poco extraño, pero no impensable.

Mientras caminaba por la estación mantuvo un ojo en el tren, preguntándose si se suponía que debía subir, no tenía boleto, pero parecía tan brillante e invitador como si estuviera sonriendo y esperando que ella subiera a bordo para una aventura.

Se acercó al deslumbrante tren y encontró una entrada, justo antes de pisar alguien bajó. Era un hombre alto y delgado quien le recordó a un cuervo. Se mantuvo erguido y muy quieto, vestido con muy extrañas ropas oscuras con los bordes desgastados y miró con leve interés la estación que lo rodeaba. No era tanto que todo era negro sino que todo era oscuro, como mirando una sombra y notando que no era toda negra sino un azul que había sido consumido por el negro, este hombre vestía un oscuro y andrajoso arcoíris que había sido teñido en tinta para ocultar su riqueza. Él tenía cabello oscuro y salvaje que le cubría la cabeza como plumas mientras su cara era tan pálida que parecía una máscara pintada, y sus ojos brillaban como joyas verdes robadas en las que su corazón de cuervo había tomado deleite.

El hombre-cuervo no la había notado sino que estaba observando con esos ojos verde-hoja el vació de la estación de tren, él frunció el ceño levemente y se balanceó sobre sus talones parpadeando antes de observar de nuevo con la cabeza ladeada.

Él murmuró algo en un lenguaje desconocido y ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado luciendo, en todo caso, más confundido que antes.

"¡Hola!" Ellie dijo alegremente saludándolo. Su cabeza azotó alrededor salvajemente hasta que él estaba mirándola directamente con parpadeante confusión. Su boca se abrió ligeramente antes de cerrarse de nuevo y se inclinó como si quisiera volver a subir al tren, "¡No, espera, no te vayas! Mi nombre es Ellie y no sé dónde estoy. ¿El tren fue agradable?"

Él al menos dejó de moverse hacia atrás y se detuvo como si la considerara, ojos verdes tomándola pieza por pieza hasta que hubo organizado y reorganizado todo de ella. Finalmente en una suave y poderosa voz él dijo, "Hola."

Él parecía haber decidido que ella estaba bien porque se alejó del tren y subió a la plataforma. Continuó mirándola mientras sus rasgos finalmente cambiaban de confusión a una pequeña sonrisa, una que ella nunca había visto antes, incluso no en televisión. Era suave, amable, pero también era antigua y triste y ligeramente peligrosa.

Finalmente, Ellie declaró con autoridad: "Es grosero no presentarte."

"Ah," El hombre dijo, su sonrisa perdiendo un poco de ese borde triste, "perdóname, ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien pensó en preguntar." Entonces pareció distraerse mientras miraba la estación de tren, lucía como los niños en la escuela que casi sabían la respuesta pero la olvidaban en el último minuto, finalmente dijo: "Supongo que soy la Muerte."

"¿Muerte?" Ella preguntó con las cejas levantadas asimilándolo, la muerte en la televisión también era negra pero usualmente era un esqueleto y además tenía una guadaña.

"Destructor de mundos." Él terminó con una leve sonrisa torcida.

Ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, preguntándose si realmente era la muerte o era solo un tipo llamado Muerte, quizás sus padres eran unos de esas personas raras que los Dursley siempre mencionaban. O quizás él estaba un poco loco como la Sra. Figg, ella decidió averiguarlo, "¿Tienes algún gato?"

Pareció ligeramente desconcertado por la pregunta, pero finalmente respondió: "…No, me temo que no. Aunque una vez tuve un búho."

"¿Qué le pasó?" Ellie preguntó cuándo falló en ver un búho.

"Ella murió." Dijo bastante solemnemente, suspiró y se apartó el cabello de los ojos, observando confundido la estación de tren, finalmente le preguntó, "Supongo que no sabrías porque estoy en el purgatorio en este momento."

Ellie no tenía ni idea, nunca había oído hablar de una estación de tren llamada purgatorio, todo lo que conocía era King Cross pero nunca había estado allí. Estaba a punto de decirlo pero entonces vio algo interesante en la frente de Muerte. Desvanecida y casi imperceptible había una cicatriz rosa en forma de rayo. Ella la señaló con entusiasmo, "¡Hey! ¡Tengo una cicatriz justo como esa! Obtuve la mía en un accidente de autos cuando era un bebe, ¿Cuándo obtuviste la tuya?"

Él parpadeó como un búho y finamente se decidió por, "¿Qué?"

Ella se quitó el cabello rojo de la frente y reveló la suya, algo más brillante, cicatriz y radiante: "La mayoría de la gente no puede verla por el flequillo en frente, pero todavía está allí."

Él pareció examinarla una vez más, más intensamente esta vez, como si la primera vez hubiera sido solo una mirada fugaz y pasó por alto algo sumamente importante. Él preguntó después de un rato, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡Oh, claro, lo olvidé!" Dijo repentinamente y tendió una mano, "Hola Muerte, mi nombre es Eleanor Lily Potter, pero voy por Ellie para abreviar."

Muerte la miró con una expresión especulativa, "¿Eran tus padres Lily y James Potter, de casualidad?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon al recordar cómo se había presentado a sí mismo como la muerte, probablemente él había estado en el auto con ellos ese día. De alguna manera, aunque no podía imaginarlo en ese auto con los tres de ellos, silenciosamente sentado invisible en la parte posterior de la vista de los espejos retrovisores, pensó que tal vez sus ojos se habían encontrado con los suyos por un momento antes de que el accidente hubiera ocurrido; no, ella solo no podía imaginarlo en ese auto con ella. Aun así, si él era la muerte, entonces tuvo que haberlos conocido después, él debía saber algo.

"¡Si!" Ella eventualmente exclamó una vez que decidió responder la pregunta, "¿Los conociste? Quiero decir, si realmente eres Muerte debes haberlo hecho, ¿Ellos están bien? ¿Felices? ¿Me extrañan? ¿Están en el cielo?"

(Aunque a decir verdad ella no estaba realmente decidida en el asunto del cielo y el infierno, las pocas veces que había ido a la iglesia, el sacerdote parecía demasiado entusiasta sobre la completa idea de ser convincente. Además ella tenía esta persistente sospecha en la parte posterior de su cabeza de que estaba en un nivel similar a los estándares de normalidad o anti-monstruosidad de los Dursleys, pensaron que si gritaban sobre ellos lo suficientemente fuerte cuando nadie estaba mirando eventualmente se volvería verdad.)

El hombre no respondió por unos pocos momentos, finalmente dijo, "Creo, que tú y yo, Eleanor Lily Potter, estamos en la necesidad de una larga conversación."

"Eso es un poco extraño, nunca he tenido la necesidad de una larga conversación." Ellie notó frunciendo el ceño, "¿Son algo así como los recordatorios semanales de tío Vernon sobre las reglas y regulaciones del contrato?" Preguntó con ojos recelosos, ella odiaba los recordatorios semanales, eran tan redundantes y vagos que no servían para nada. Por lo general se reducían a que ella era un parásito y que debería estar agradecida de que la mantuvieran y luego por si acaso la ponían en el armario para que reflexionase sobre su generosidad.

"¿El contrato?" Preguntó confundido elevando sus ojos ligeramente y entonces siguiendo con una pregunta familiar, "¿Cuántos años tienes, Ellie?" Muerte pidió a sus propis ojos que se estrecharan levemente, esta vez su expresión cambiando en una bastante familiar. Era la cara extraña pesada con una sensación de incredulidad y ligero escepticismo.

"Cinco, pero la edad es una cosa relativa, ya sabes. Todo depende del calendario." Ellie informó con un suspiro. Lo que provocaba que la gente hiciera esa pregunta estaba completamente más allá de ella. Por supuesto, los Dursleys nunca preguntaron. Realmente nadie había preguntado hasta la escuela, y entonces se convirtió en una de las primeras preguntas que un adulto le haría. Al principio ella pensó que eran los libros, pero era algo más que acarrear grandes libros sin imágenes alrededor, algo intrínseco en lo ella solo no podía poner el dedo.

Muerte la observó por un momento antes de agarrar su mano y conducirla hacia un banco, él se sentó y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. "Estoy teniendo un día bastante extraño, parece."

Ellie asintió simpáticamente, ella también estaba teniendo un día bastante extraño, pero ocurrían de vez en cuando y parecía mejor tomarlo con calma.

Muerte la miró antes de continuar colocando su cabeza en sus manos con un suspiro. Él murmuró en el mismo lenguaje que había usado antes, él que Ellie no podía colocar, aunque no es que eso fuera sorprendente, ella solo oía lo que Dudley veía en televisión después de todo. Ella supuso que si tuviera que arriesgarse diría que sonaba como el lenguaje kung-fu que Bruce Lee hablaba entre episodios de violencia.

"¿Dónde vive la muerte, Sr. Muerte?" Ellie preguntó repentinamente mirando el tren con curiosidad.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué, Ellie?" El preguntó mirando de vuelta abruptamente a sus manos temblando como si estuviese conmocionado de que ella se hubiera dirigido a él. Esto era un poco extraño, pero a veces Ellie también olvidaba que estaba hablando a gente, por supuesto la gente generalmente no contestaba de todos modos.

Ella repitió su pregunta pacientemente, el frunció el ceño ligeramente, y entonces respondió "Muchos lugares, supongo. Más recientemente una dimensión diferente en un planeta a muchos años luz de la Tierra."

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y se alejó de él mientras asimilaba su respuesta. Destrozó su cerebro por información de la que captó destellos en la televisión. Ellie había hecho de un hábito desde una edad muy joven el mirar televisión subrepticiamente por sobre el hombro de Dudley. Primero había sido algo así como un juego, solo para ver si podría hacerlo sin que nadie la notara, pero entonces ella realmente había comenzado a mirar. Algo era bastante aburrido y muy estúpido, pero otras cosas, oh las cosas que vio. Mundos completamente nuevos de posibilidades se abrieron ante ella en esa pantalla.

Finalmente ella intentó llenar los espacios en blanco, "¿Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana?"

Él pareció bastante en blanco por un momento antes de que sus labios temblaran ligeramente, "Ah, no del todo. Algo parecido, sin embargo… menos Jedi." Él añadió al final.

"Debe ser muy emocionante, el espacio." Ellie dijo, "Debo confesar que suena mucho más interesante que Little Whinging." Por otra parte, casi cualquier cosa era más interesante que Little Whinging.

Él sonrió ligeramente, sus labios todavía no acostumbrados al gesto, y dijo en una especie de triste voz, "Si, supongo que lo es." Él suspiró y entonces la miró, "¿Por qué estás aquí, Ellie?"

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, ella debería haber imaginado que Muerte sería un filósofo. Ellie misma no era una de mucho pensamiento filosófico, porque eso siempre la llevaba al desconcertante pensamiento de que ella no existía en lo absoluto sino que solo estaba soñando una falsa realidad a través de sentidos defectuosos. Eso explicaría por qué había tantos fallos técnicos en la ley de la realidad, después de todo. Entonces preguntas como, por qué estás aquí, quien eres, y cuál es el significado de la vida generalmente la dejaban bastante perpleja.

Aun así, ella estaba hablando a la Muerte, quien parecía bastante agradable. Ella haría el mejor intento para responder su pregunta, "Estoy aquí para existir."

La muerte parpadeó y le dio esa mirada divertida, ella casi esperaba que dijera "Eso es bueno, querida" pero aparentemente Muerte no se contentó a si mismo con eufemismos por algún insulto no dicho. Finalmente pareció comprender lo que ella había dicho y negó con la cabeza, "No, quiero decir por qué estás en el purgatorio."

Ellie se encogió de hombros mirando a su alrededor, "Bueno, la realidad no siempre es consistente, ¿lo es Sr. Muerte?"

Muerte pareció en una pérdida de palabras y frotó su cabello con una mano enguantada, finalmente dijo en voz baja, "No estoy muy seguro de cómo decir esto suavemente, pero me temo que estas muerta. Ya ves, Ellie, el purgatorio es bastante parecido al cielo o al infierno. Es un lugar al que tu alma va después de morir, solo que el purgatorio es un lugar temporal, una estación el camino, podrías decir. Es aquí donde puedes moverte más allá del velo hacia la verdadera muerte, al menos, eso es lo que hacen la mayoría de los humanos." Él se detuvo en un pensamiento desconcertado, sus ojos viendo más allá de la estación en un reino distante que Ellie no podía ver.

"Huh, nunca he estado muerta antes." Ella dijo ligeramente, siempre había esperado que la muerte sería más aburrida. O al menos, ella había esperado menos trenes. "¿Siempre es así de anticlimático?"

"No… no usualmente. De hecho, estoy empezando a comprender por qué nos hemos conocido." Él se puso de pie bastante dramáticamente en la opinión de Ellie y movió su cabeza hacia abajo para mirarla, "Ya ves, yo no supe siempre que era la Muerte, una vez pensé que era humano."

Se detuvo allí, mirándola hacia abajo con una extraña severidad, como para transmitir todo el peso que tenía esta declaración. Ella no interrumpió, sino que simplemente esperó a que él continuara con una extraña cantidad de paciencia que ella raramente sentía por nada, particularmente gente.

"Por muchos años, yo viví como si fuese cualquier otra persona, a pesar de los muchos hechos que mostraban que yo… no lo era. En realidad, hubo señales toda mi vida, a veces pequeñas y a veces bastante evidentes de que yo no era lo que pensé que era. Nunca me había dado cuenta, ni lo había supuesto, hasta que la evidencia fue tan abrumadora que ya no pude negarlo." Él parecía embrujado, con los ojos vidriosos y sus hombros encorvados, retrocediendo en su forma de cuervo inconscientemente mientras se entregó a sus memorias. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido dejando una llanura que ella había vislumbrado antes, escondiéndose debajo de su primera ligeramente mal-dibujada sonrisa.

"A veces deseo que me lo hubieran dicho al principio, que alguien adivinaría y me dejaría saber para no tener que… para no tener falsas expectativas, ¿entiendes? Es duro, intentar tan difícil ser algo de lo que no eres capaz." Él extendió sus manos en un gesto de simpatía, quizás de ofrenda, y sus ojos recuperaron algo de su color mientras sus pupilas almacenan la imagen ella una vez más.

"La verdad, Ellie, es que los humanos nunca ven esta estación de tren. Ellos pasan a través de ella sin una segunda mirada a sus alrededores, y suben al tren y pasan más allá del velo sin pensarlo, porque es natural para ellos. No es natural para ti y no es natural para mí, nosotros estamos aquí y nos preguntamos donde estamos y cómo no estamos tan muertos como pensamos. Creo, que tú eres como yo, que tú puedes escoger dar la vuelta ahora y volver a entrar al mundo de los vivos y pensar nada de ello. Tú eres la Muerte de este universo, Ellie."

No había nada que decir, no podía pensar palabras para responderle al hombre-cuervo llamado Muerte. Ella miró al tren más allá de él; lo vio brillar bajo la luz del sol con un centelleo acogedor. Ella se preguntó si él estaba loco, después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio le diría eso, pero también nadie en su sano juicio le hablaba lo suficiente como para decir nada en lo absoluto.

¿Qué cambió esto, si era cierto? Si ella realmente era la Muerte, una Muerte diferente de la que en frente de ella, ¿cambiaba esto sus expectativas en la vida? Si ella era la Muerte ahora entonces ella siempre había sido la Muerte, incluso cuando sus padres la llamaron Ellie y los Dursleys la habían recogido del felpudo. Entonces, ¿qué cambió? Tenía la sensación de que algo debía suceder, que alguna cosa drástica debía definir este momento, pero no podía pensar en nada. Ella sabía ahora que regresaría, Muerte tenía razón, podía sentir el camino de vuelta a la vida y al árbol justo detrás de ella, y que cuando lo hiciera, nadie sería más sabio. Regresaría a la casa de Sra. Figg, que le haría preguntas sobre Dudley y la escuela para ser educada, iría a casa al armario debajo de las escaleras y se preguntaría si alguna vez tendría una habitación propia, y continuaría haciendo lo que hacia todos los días de todos los años. Estaría solo en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos, que las cosas podrían haber sido completamente diferentes. Algo debía cambiar, incluso si fuera solo por su propia sensación de bienestar. Tenía que haber algún tipo de significado.

"Creo entonces, que necesito un nuevo nombre." Ella dijo con un extraño sentido de finalidad, "¿Puedes pensar en uno?"

Él sonrió, una verdadera pero dolorosa sonrisa, como sí entendiera cada pensamiento que acababa de verterse en su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, pero de una manera amable, y dijo, "Siempre fui terrible nombrando niños, los nombré como humanos que amaba."

Ella amaba muy pocas cosas en su vida. A pesar de las bendiciones de la genética, ella no amaba a Dudley o a tía Petunia, y ellos a su vez no la amaban. Ella amaba la sensación de la luz del sol en su cabello, hierba bajo pies descalzos, y la acuarela en constante cambio que era el cielo. Ella no amaba a la gente. Cerró sus ojos e imaginó toda la gente que había conocido de pie en frente de ella, eran un número pequeño y solo algunos estaban adornado con nombres que recordaba. Al final había solo un nombre para considerar, escondido entre el suyo como un susurro medio recordado, el nombre de una mujer que nunca había conocido y que nunca conocería pero que siempre estaría con ella.

"Seré Lily entonces." Ella dijo, y así fue.

Después de dejar a Muerte en la estación de tren entre la vida y la muerte se encontró a si misma en la base de familiar árbol, tumbada en el suelo con un nudo en su cuello. Lily no estaba segura de sí alguna vez lo volvería a ver, él todavía estaba parado allí cuando ella se fue, mirándola irse con ojos distantes, insegura de si él seguiría o esperaría en purgatorio por la llegada de otro tren. Se fue con la sensación de que, por primera vez en su vida, había hecho un amigo y se encontró mirado hacia el árbol como sí él podría venir caminando a través. Él no lo hizo, pero ella miró de todos modos, una nueva y tierna esperanza se deslizó a través de ella.

"¿Ellie, estas allí afuera? Creí haber oído algo." La Sra. Figg llamó desde el porche de atrás luciendo ligeramente preocupada al ver a la niña pelirroja mirando al árbol con una expresión sombría.

Lily se alejó del árbol y camino hacia dentro, donde las galletas y el té la esperaban, con la sensación de que todo y nada habían cambiado sobre sus ejes ligeramente inclinados.

 **Nota de la autora: Supongo que si fuese a etiquetar este fic en algún tipo de género escogería absurdo, porque eso es lo que realmente pretendo que sea, aparte de eso, siento que no puedo explicar a donde voy con esto sin ir allí. Gracias por las lecturas, y comentarios serían maravillosos.**

 **Nota de la autora (5/5/2012): Ha llegado a mi atención que tengo un pequeño caso de publicidad falsa con esta historia. O al menos, con mi ridículo resumen y luego mi elección de genero para esta historia viene como algo notorio. Esto no es un crack fic. Se presenta a sí mismo como un crack fic, la mayoría del tiempo, pero en su corazón no es uno. Como dije antes, si tuviera que etiquetarlo como cualquier género, escogería absurdo, tiene sus momentos divertidos, pero la diversión nunca ha sido el punto.**

 **Lily, como la narradora, tiene un sesgo bastante impresionante hacia sus acciones. En verdad ella es una persona bastante terrible con acciones despreciables, su moral es muy escasa, pero no es inmediatamente evidente ya que no es una sádica y realmente no toma disfrute del dolor de los demás. Entonces, si estás entrando a esta historia buscando un desvalido, a quien puedes respaldar por completo y enraizar, entonces esta historia probablemente no es para ti.**

 **Esto es también una larga historia y me gusta moverme en direcciones que la gente no necesariamente piensa. Entonces la historia que ves en los primeros diez capítulos, primeros veinte capítulos, podría no ser la historia con la que terminas. Lily en un personaje de desarrollo lento, pero eso no significa que ella nunca se desarrollará. Sí ella no pierde ahora, no significa que nunca perderá, sí ella falla en conectarse con sus compañeros y humanidad ahora no significa que nunca lo hará, etc. Entonces por favor, si lees, ten fe en que a pesar de todas las señales de lo contrario, tengo algún plan con un tema subyacente que llevar a cabo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora: Van menos de dos días desde que The Carnivorous Muffin (el pastelillo carnívoro) me dio permiso para traducir esta increíble historia, y ya finalicé el primer capítulo. Moraleja, se pueden hacer maravillas cuando estas inspirada xd .**


	2. Festividades yOtrasActividadesPeligrosas

_En el cual Lily desarrolla un nuevo y alarmante pasatiempo, intenta visitar a Muerte para Navidad, y conoce a un hombre muy peculiar que vive dentro de su cabeza._

Habían pasado dos meses cuando Lily comenzó a impacientarse. El tiempo era una cosa divertida, objetivamente ella sabía que dos meses eran apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero para una niña de cinco años, dos meses eran una eternidad y media. Guerras y batallas enteras entre ella y el hinchado némesis Dudders podían ser peleadas, ganadas, y perdidas dentro del curso de dos días, sin hablar de dos meses. Entonces, si bien sabía que para un adulto en otra dimensión dos meses eran nada, para ella parecía como si hubiera pasado una edad. Tampoco ayudaba que hubieran pasado exactamente como ella predijo, aburridamente.

Ella suponía que lo único realmente diferente era su gradual separación de la manada en la escuela. El problema era que ella y los otros niños eran un poquito diferentes. No había sido tan notable al principio, por supuesto Lily podía leer grandes libros con palabras, pero aparte de eso, había asumido que era como la mayoría de los otros estudiantes. Sin embargo, a medida que la escuela avanzaba, comenzó a notar algunas diferencias alarmantes que perdió su primera semana.

Los otros estudiantes tenían una extraña manera de hablar, lenta y tartamudeando y con palabras que no eran del todo correctas, pero eran comprensibles en una manera relativamente simple. En general ellos no podían leer, ni siquiera podían distinguir las letras en una página, Lily estaba muy sorprendida por esto, porque ella no podía recordar un momento en el que no pudiera distinguir las palabras. Lo que era realmente extraño era que ellos no parecían entender una palabra de lo que ella dijo. Ella lo intentó muchas veces, especialmente al principio, pero parecía haber una desconexión entre ellos. La mayoría de las veces la miraban fijamente y parpadeaban un poco, como en estado de shock, antes de alejarse o decir que era tonta. Fue bastante fácil para Dudley Dursley convencer a toda la clase de que ella era un fenómeno después de oírla hablar.

Todo era decepcionantemente normal, un forzado Dursley normal que Lily había conocido durante toda su existencia. Ella esperaba que este año probara ser diferente, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho.

Era casi Navidad, las decoraciones estaban puestas, las galletas estaban hechas y enfriándose en la cocina y Lily estaba de rodillas en el jardín arrancando malezas. Ahora, por qué estaba arrancando malas hierbas cuando el informe del clima dijo que iba a nevar al día siguiente ella realmente no lo sabía. A los Dursleys les gustaba darle tareas domésticas, trabajos pesados, esto significaba pasar la aspiradora, limpiar las ventas, desmalezar, cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Al no tener nada realmente necesario que tuviese que ser hecho ese día, ellos volvieron a uno de los viejos confiables. Así que aquí estaba ella, en pleno invierno, desmalezando el jardín cuando iba a nevar.

Al otro lado de la calle, la Sra. Figg la observó junto con la manada de gatos que ocupaban su casa, así que era alrededor de una docena de pares de ojos siguiendo sus movimientos. Lily levantó una mano en un medio saludo causando que la avergonzada Sra. Figg mirase hacia otro lado y cerrara las cortinas. Desde que Lily conoció a la Muerte, la Sra. Figg se había vuelto un poco más loca de lo normal, o al menos miraba a Lily mucho más y parecía un poco más inquieta. También preguntaba mucho más sobre los Dursley cuando la cuidaba, y siempre con una mirada particularmente dura, como si intentase ver algo. Lily no tenía idea de que estaba buscando, pero parecía como si todavía no lo hubiese encontrado.

Gatos y vecina-loca fuera de la vista, Lily se quedó mirando una hilera de casas blancas idénticas, cada una ignorándola y abandonándola al sufrimiento de arrancar malas hierbas.

"Esto," Lily se dijo a si misma mientras arrancaba una de las infinitas malezas, "no es aceptable."

Ella no estaba segura de que era aceptable, pero parecía una cosa apropiada que decir. Ella había estado esperando que Sr. Muerte vendría por ella pero parecía que él estaba siendo difícil y ella tenía que regresar con él. Buena cosa que ella sabía el camino.

Levantándose con un aire de determinación, Lily caminó dentro del garaje donde buscó cualquier implemento peligroso que el Sr. Dursley mantuviera allí. Una de las cosas maravillosas, pensó Lily para sí misma, de tener un tío en el negocio de los taladros eran todas las cosas potencialmente letales que mantenía en el garaje.

Después de mucha búsqueda, descartando varios taladros, martillos, y otros desafilados objetos de metal, ella encontró bastante cuerda. Eso definitivamente lo haría. Sonriendo para sus adentros, regresó a la casa y pasó sigilosamente la sala de estar y subió las escaleras a donde el ático (y las vigas) esperaban pacientemente.

Después de colocar minuciosamente la cuerda (el techo estaba más alto de lo que ella pensaba, y era muy difícil pararse de puntillas y hacer nudos al mismo tiempo), se dispuso a escribir un breve obituario. No se había molestado la última vez, pero pensó que debería escribir algo solo en caso de que no pudiera volver después de todo.

"Lily Eleanor Lily Potter," Ella dijo mientras escribió las palabras con él crayón amarillo que había estado escondiendo en su bolsillo. Examinó el nombre Lily dos veces, bueno, eso era un poco redundante. Lo rayó y comenzó de nuevo, "Lily Eleanor Evan Potter,"

(A ella siempre le había gustado el apellido Evans, y ya que Evans realmente no quedaba como nombre imaginó que solo lo convertiría en Evan.)

"Hija de Lily y James Potter, fallecidos en un accidente automovilístico. Prima de Dudley Dursley, aprendiz en amplitud de Vernon Dursley. Sobrina de Vernon y Petunia Dursley, quienes siempre tuvieron la amabilidad de recordarle las deudas sustanciales que tenía con la familia. Amada por Muerte y tolerada por la loca Sra. Figg. Um… 1980-1985." Lily terminó en una floritura y dejó el papel debajo de la cuerda. Bueno, eso estaba hecho. Por alguna razón sintió que debería haber habido más gravedad con esta situación, pero realmente no la hubo.

Con ese pensamiento final escaló unas pocas cajas precariamente apiladas y pasó la cabeza por el nudo. Con un último suspiro, salió de la caja y unos pocos movimientos bruscos después ella estaba en una muy familiar estación de tren.

Y allí estaba él sentado solo en una banca, con los ojos observando la estación desocupada con una expresión que solo podía describirse como vacía, sus guantes quitados y colocados sobre la banca junto a él junto con un pañuelo oscuro. Él la vio y su expresión cambió a una de completa sorpresa, se puso de pie bastante rápidamente, con una gracia y velocidad que simplemente no parecía correctas, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"¡Hola Sr. Muerte, soy yo, Lily!" Ella dijo mientras corría hacia él, "¡Nos conocimos hace un par de meses, me caí de un árbol y me rompí el cuello, y entonces hablamos sobre el espacio y esas cosas!"

Muerte la alcanzó, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y con una expresión preocupada comenzó a examinarla, finalmente dijo, "Lily, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Lily se encogió de hombros, "Bueno, nunca viniste a visitar y casi es Navidad y de todas maneras yo iba a estar encerrada en el armario, así que decidí visitarte y ver como lo está haciendo el tren. ¿Ha venido alguien más por aquí?" Lily miró ansiosamente a su alrededor en busca de otras personas que de alguna manera hubieran encontrado el camino al purgatorio.

El abrió la boca levemente como si fuese a decir algo, una brillante chispa de pensamiento centelleó en sus ojos de cuervo, pero entonces su boca se cerró con un sentido de finalidad y la chispa desapareció como tierra debajo de su pie. Cuando habló fue en una voz plana que hablaba de los años oscuros entre mundos y estrellas que habían apagado mucho antes de que el universo perdiera su luz, "Lo siento, ¿pero decidiste visitar? ¿Cómo exactamente _decidiste_ visitar, Lily?"

Lily lo miró por un momento he intentó recordar lo que le había dicho la última vez, decidió empezar por el principio, "Bueno, mis padres están muertos, claro, los conociste en el auto. De cualquier manera, después de que ellos murieron yo fui a vivir con mi tío, tía, y primo y creo que el auto debió haber sido de ellos o algo así porque tengo una ridícula cantidad de deudas que no soy capaz de pagar. De todas maneras, estaba pensando usar el árbol de nuevo pero imaginé que podría aterrizar en mis piernas o algo así y eso no funcionaría, y entonces recordé que tío Vernon trabaja para Grunnings (es una compañía de taladros) así que mantiene una ridícula cantidad de implementos en el garaje. Entonces fui a escarbar un poco y encontré una cuerda que estaba alrededor, la llevé al ático y me colgué.

En ese momento el lució como un ídolo trágico, estando parado en un pedestal que su gente había construido para él, mirando hacia las masas retorciéndose abajo y observándolas como realmente eran. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, una antigua tristeza se arrastraba a través de ellos, y él se acercó lentamente y la atrapó en un abrazo. "Lo siento, Lily."

Ella no podía recordar una vez en la que hubiese sido tocada con afecto, sus memorias más tempranas eran borrosas y vagas pero no podía recordar un solo instante. Había calidez en el arcoíris oscurecido de su ropa, podía ver el rojo desteñido de su chaqueta presionada contra ella, y se preguntó por qué había permitido que se volviera tan negro. Se de desenredó del abrazo con cierta torpeza y miró alrededor por un lugar para sentarse, arrastró a Muerte a un café abandonado y se sentó con una sonrisa expectante. Él siguió el juego y se sentó también, sus largas piernas doblándose bastante dramáticamente, todo mientras la miraba con una expresión incomprensible.

"Entonces, realmente nunca me hablaste sobre el espacio." Lily comenzó sin transición, queriendo llegar a las partes importantes de la conversación.

"No, supongo que no lo hice." Muerte dijo tranquilamente, su pequeña, casi humana, sonrisa regresó y sus ojos recuperaron su luminosa y enjoyada chispa, "Fue interesante, a su manera." Él suspiró, "Lily, necesito que entiendas algo."

"¿Si?" Ella preguntó mirándolo expectante.

"Lo que hiciste hoy no era… No puedes colgarte, Lily."

"Bueno, de alguna manera lo hice." Lily dijo confundida, ella estaba aquí después de todo así que ella claramente tenía la habilidad de colgarse. Sus cejas se alzaron en juicio mientras se preguntaba si Muerte siempre había tenido este problema encontrando las palabras correctas.

"No, quiero decir," Muerte hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "No deberías suicidarte, Lily." Él suspiró topando sus dedos notablemente pálidos mientras buscaba más palabras, "Sé que es difícil, más de lo que posiblemente puedas imaginar, sé cómo puede ser la vida. Tienes que recordar que mejora, que hay… luz en el universo si sabes dónde mirar."

Lily realmente no estaba muy segura de adonde intentaba llegar con esto, así que decidió cortarlo. "Okey, eso es genial. Luz en el universo, asombroso. De hecho, hablando de vivir en el universo, ¿Qué me dices sobre el universo?; ¿Es tan asombroso y lleno de naves espaciales como creo que es?"

Él la miró aturdido por unos momentos, su propia rama de pensamientos interrumpida por sus declaraciones, antes de responder de una manera ligeramente aturdida, "Bueno, para responder a tu pregunta, sí, la colonización había estado sucediendo durante miles de años en el momento en que me fui, pero... Lily, ¿Era Little Whinging tan terrible?"

Lily parpadeó, "¿Terrible? No realmente, bastante aburrido a veces, pero está bien. Hicimos tarjetas de Navidad en clases el otro día, yo hice una para ti, pero la olvidé. La traeré la próxima vez." Lily dijo con un gesto de su mano.

"… ¡¿La próxima vez?!" Muerte balbuceó casi cayéndose de su asiento en estado de shock, "Lily, yo, ¿entiendes lo que hiciste?"

"Vine a visitar por las fiestas, eso es lo que la gente en la televisión hace de todas formas, y tía Marge. Pensé que como no parecía que fueras a venir a visitarme yo vendría y te visitaría. A no ser que estés viniendo a visitar, ¿tío Vernon va a tener un ataque al corazón? Los doctores están algo preocupados sobre su presión arterial."

"¡Que, yo, no, Lily!" Muerte dijo bastante incoherentemente antes de componerse y comenzar de nuevo en un tono ligeramente más agitado, "¡Lily, suicidarte es una cosa muy seria!, ¡La Muerte no debe ser tomada a la ligera!"

"Luces bastante pesado." Lily notó, no tío Vernon pesado o Dudley pesado, sino demasiado pesado como para lanzar o empujar.

"No, no muerte como yo, muerte como el asunto general." Muerte dijo con dramáticos gestos de sus manos, "¡El incluso considerar tomar tu vida no es un juego o un pasatiempo o un antojo, es una decisión irrevocable que no puede deshacerse!" Él la miró y aparentemente estaba decepcionado de su falta de comprensión porque añadió, "¡No nos suicidamos solo para visitar hombres extraños que conocimos en el purgatorio!"

Lily topó sus dedos juntos, pensando profundos pensamientos, antes de decir, "Realmente no eres un hombre extraño Sr. Muerte, te he visto dos veces después de todo. Además, incluso si yo estoy realmente como, muerta-muerta, creo que tú eres mucho más interesante que mis parientes actuales, de hecho… ¿Eres mi tío secreto?"

Parecía perdido, su rostro recuperaba la expresión que había estado usando justo antes de su llegada. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió detrás del mostrador vacío, hurgando en algunos estantes eventualmente sacó dos tazas y dos bolsas de té. Lentamente comenzó el ritual calmante de preparar té en un completo y absoluto silencio, dejando a Lily mirándolo inexpresivamente mientras se sentaba a la mesa. Él regresó con el té en mano y se sentó de nuevo, colocando una taza frente a ella y dejando otra para si mismo.

"Lily," él dijo finalmente.

"¿Si?"

Él no dijo nada más, simplemente se sentó con una mano en la taza de té, esperando a que se oscureciera. Ella miró su mano y notó las palabras desvanecidas, "No debo decir mentiras" grabadas en áspera y dolorosa escritura de mano.

Finalmente habló sin ningún cambio de inflexión o expresión, "¿Querías oír sobre el espacio?"

Sin confiar en sí misma para hablar, asintió vigorosamente.

"No me gusta usar la palabra 'espacio' para describirlo. Los idiomas más nuevos tienen palabras mucho mejores. Espacio no captura la luz y tampoco captura el vacío, es ambos, los cielos e infiernos que imaginamos existían fuera de nuestro plano de existencia…"

Y así Muerte continuó detenidamente sobre la naturaleza de su realidad. En su dimensión, el viaje espacial había estado en marcha incluso cuando todavía tenía la impresión de que era humano, algo así como la de Lily, pero no en la medida der ser considerado una opción viable a largo plazo. No fue hasta que pasaron unos pocos siglos que la colonización comenzó a ser posible, y medio siglo después para que comenzara un programa de colonización. Al principio comenzó con el sistema solar de la Tierra, pero gradualmente a medida que pasaba el tiempo se extendieron para encontrar planetas más parecidos a la Tierra. Eventualmente llevó al punto en que Muerte pensó que ya ningún ser humano vivía en la Tierra y que ya nadie hablaba exactamente los mismos idiomas que se habían hablado allí. Era vago en varios de los detalles de los acontecimientos, y su propio rol en ellos, y dio realmente dio un esbozo bastante generalizado de la historia de su gente.

Él nunca dijo por qué se fue y de alguna manera, a pesar de todos sus fracasos sociales, Lily sabía que había algunas preguntas que no debían hacerse.

Él no mencionó su desaprobación de que ella volviera a visitar y parecía haber empujado el tema más allá de ellos, hacia el tren que todavía esperaba pacientemente por un conductor.

Eventualmente Lily pensó que era mejor que volviera con los Dursley, o mejor dicho, Muerte le recordó que los Dursley la estarían buscando. Al volver, se encontró tendida boca abajo sobre el suelo, con una nariz ensangrentada y una soga rota alrededor de su cuello.

Con su primera empresa considerada un éxito, Lily comenzó la cuestionable y algo peligrosa actividad de visitar a Muerte todos los domingos. Ella también planeaba visitarlo en Nochebuena, Navidad, y Año Nuevo, pero él no sabía eso todavía.

El sí Muerte aprobaba o no esta empresa era difícil de decir, cada vez que ella llegara él tendría esta extraña mirada en sus ojos, como si hubiera perdido y ganado todo de una vez, pero nunca volvió a intentar que ella no lo visitara. Sin embargo, estaba en sus ojos y en los gestos tenues de sus manos con cicatrices, la misma tristeza sombría que usaba cada vez que la veía venir, decepcionado y alegre, todo al mismo tiempo.

La cuerda funcionó bastante bien por un tiempo, pero después de unas pocas veces de volver todavía colgando y tratando desesperadamente de bajar, había decidido que tal vez sería mejor si encontraba algunas alternativas que no impliquen que muera accidentalmente dos veces. Parecía regenerarse cuando regresaba, (su cuello nunca estaba roto cuando volvía) pero no estaba segura de cuanto quería empujar su suerte. Además, martillarse o taladrarse hasta la muerte sonaba un poco desordenado y no creía que a las niñas de cinco años se les permitiera comprar armas de fuego.

Era su tercera visita oficial cuando Lily descubrió las píldoras para dormir de tía Petunia que bajo ninguna circunstancia debían mezclarse con la ginebra que estaba oculta en la parte superior del armario en la cocina, donde supuestamente Dudders ni el monstruo podían alcanzarla. Sin desorden, la regeneración se encargaría del veneno, y no sería doloroso. Parecía perfecto.

Con una floritura produjo un trozo de papel en blanco y rápidamente comenzó a escribir tanto su obituario como su elogio en ligeramente más visible crayón rojo. "Aquí yace Lily Eleanor Evan Potter, cinco años de edad. Realmente no hizo mucho con su vida, pero maldita sea que desmalezó bien ese jardín. 1980-1985."

Lo que nadie se había molestado en informar a Lily era que la muerte por píldoras para dormir era un asunto bastante dudoso. Ella había asumido que funcionaría de manera similar a romperse el cuello o asfixiarse, que terminaría bastante rápido y estaría de vuelta antes de que hubiera transcurrido un tiempo real. Ella no sabía que envenenarse era a menudo un proceso lento y podía tardar horas. Con eso en mente, no tuvo en cuenta que los Dursley podría requerir su presencia mientras estaba muerta en el armario.

Fue entonces, para gran horror de tía Petunia, que descubrió a su sobrina abusada de cinco años de edad con una botella de píldoras para dormir vacía y un vaso de ginebra, yaciendo inconsciente en el armario debajo de las escaleras con lo que parecía ser una nota de suicidio pasiva agresiva.

Lily no estaba al tanto de esto ya que estaba ocupada casi-muriendo pero no-bastante. Ella no se encontraba en la estación de tren como esperaba, sino en otro lugar completamente diferente. No estaba segura de que hacer con su entorno, lucía de alguna manera flexible, como si pudieran cambiar a su antojo. Por el momento parecía estar en alguna clase de biblioteca, con libros de cuero gruesos rodeándola por todos lados. El lugar tenía una atmosfera sombría, la iluminación oscura, la habitación pequeña, solo unas pocas brazas moribundas brillaban en la chimenea. En el centro de la habitación descansaban dos sillas de cuero, en una de ellas había un hombre joven.

Él lucía parecido a Muerte pero Lily podía decir con solo una mirada fugaz que no era él. Muerte era fluido, su expresión cambiaba de la de un humano a la de un cuervo en solo un instante; una simple palabra, una mirada, un pensamiento y su rostro cambiaría. Muerte tenía la costumbre de actuar humano, él a menudo se olvidaba de sí mismo y jugaba a ser humano y no serlo en el mismo momento. Este hombre era diferente. Este hombre tenía una tranquila intensidad sobre él, algo atraía la vista y exigía que la mantuvieras allí, era refinado y crudo en el mismo instante. Él holgazaneaba en la silla, piernas largas cruzadas ligeramente, barbilla descansando sobre dedos delgados, cabello oscuro rizándose lejos de su rostro, todo mientras la observaba silenciosamente con ojos azul pálido.

Vacilantemente ser acercó a la silla frente a él, notando como sus ojos seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, sin embargo su expresión no cambió, sino que se mantuvo impasible, casi vacía.

"Entonces… Tú no eres tío Muerte." Lily declaró después de sentarse en la gran silla.

Esto causó un parpadeo algo sorprendido, él se enderezó ligeramente, frunció el ceño y comenzó a obtener esa expresión que la mayoría de los adultos tenían en presencia de Lily. "No, no creo que lo sea. Aunque algunos dirían lo contrario, tú debes ser Eleanor Potter."

Lily lo miró sospechosamente, bueno, no era tan interesante. El conocía su antiguo nombre, sin que siquiera tuviera que presentarse, incluso Muerte había preguntado primero, aunque podría haberlo hecho solo para ser educado. "Es Lily, en realidad, pero supongo que algunos dirían lo contrario." Ella dijo repitiendo sus palabras con el mismo tono burlón que el villano siempre usaba en su monólogo, "¿Y tú eres?"

Él sonrió, lentamente, pero no era una sonrisa del todo. No había nada de felicidad en ella.

"No, puedo ver la cicatriz, después de todo recuerdo ponerla allí. Fue un buen intento, pero luces notablemente como tu madre, pequeña niña." Él dijo reclinándose en la silla como si volviera a estar en su elemento ahora que había encontrado su base.

Lily hizo un puchero, bueno al menos él estaba satisfecho, pero ella todavía no tenía idea de donde se encontraba y estaba llegando tarde a su encuentro con Muerte, "No Lily Potter née Evans, Lily Eleanor Evan Potter, ella está muerta. Choques de autos le hacen eso a la gente."

"¿Choques de autos?" Él preguntó abruptamente, la mirada de shock regresando y sacándolo fuera de balance.

"¿No lo sabías?" Lily preguntó confundida, "Quiero decir, yo asumí desde que comenzaste con toda la 'debes ser Ellie' cosa y el 'algunas personas dicen que soy la muerte' que sabias que mis padres están muertos. Por cierto, ¿eres realmente la Muerte? Porque no te pareces en nada a tío Muerte quien se supone yo este visitando justo ahora. ¿Te aburriste de la estación de tren?"

"Por supuesto que sé que tus padres están muertos, ¿Quién crees que los mató, pequeña niña?" Preguntó con una voz elevada, de alguna manera haciendo que no sonara como una pregunta.

"Otro vehículo en una intersección." Lily dijo con confianza, "Aunque esto es viejo, Sr. Pseudo Muerte, ya hemos pasado por todo esto antes."

Finalmente, después de un buen momento de contemplación y prolongado silencio, el hombre dijo, "Creo, Señorita Potter, que una reintroducción está en orden. Nunca hemos hablado antes, supongo que dadas las circunstancias puedes referirte a mí como Lord Voldemort." Sus labios repentinamente se dibujaron en una sonrisa encantadora y extendió una mano en saludo hacia ella, "¿Y tú eres?"

"Oh bueno, ¿por qué solo no dijiste eso, Lord Voldemort? Ya ves, actualmente estoy buscando a mi tío Muerte, se suponía que nos viéramos hoy pero parece que de alguna manera me perdí… ¿Alguna idea de donde estoy?"

"… ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?" Él preguntó algo secamente.

"¿Una biblioteca?, ¿Una realmente oscura y aterradora biblioteca?" Ella preguntó.

Hubo otro momento de silencio donde Lord (ese debía ser su primer nombre) pareció completamente atónito, finalmente preguntó con voz casi vacilante, "¿Cuántos años tienes… Lily?"

"Cinco, sabes es gracioso, Muerte me hizo exactamente la misma pregunta cuando lo conocí." Lily observó, qué tal esas coincidencias, quizás él realmente era Pseudo Muerte después de todo.

"… Si, y este asunto de tú reuniéndote con la Muerte…" Él dijo antes de detenerse pareciendo optar por no terminar esa frase y volvió para responder su pregunta previa, "Estamos dentro de tu mente."

"¿Dentro de mi mente?"

"Si," Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza ausentemente mientras procesaba la información que ella le había arrojado, "Bastante profundo, casi en el fondo. Uno se pregunta cómo te las arreglaste para recorrer todo el camino hasta aquí." Él la miró expectante, como si estuviera esperando que ella iluminara su propia situación.

"… ¿Me perdí?" Lily adivinó, realmente no tenía ni idea porque no estaba en el armario pero no estaba en la estación de tren tampoco. Hablando de ello, ella realmente no esperaba que su cerebro fuera tan sombrío, o que tuviera a un hombre holgazaneando en él, aparentemente extrañas cosas ocurrían en su cabeza cuando ella no estaba mirando.

"… No, eso no lo cubre por completo. Dime Lily, ¿estas enferma?" El hombre le pidió a sus ojos que se afilaran, se inclinó hacia ella como para examinarla más cuidadosamente.

"No que yo sepa." Lily realmente nunca había estado enferma, tan lejos como podía recordar, al menos, parecía que la enfermedad la evitaba tan firmemente como los niños en un patio de recreo. Bacterias y humanos, parecía que compartían los mismos criterios sociales inefables.

Él continuó sin importar, "¿Qué estabas haciendo antes de llegar aquí?"

Lily frunció el ceño mientras recordaba los eventos del día, preguntándose que salió mal, "Bueno, parecía bastante normal. Fui despertada por tía Petunia, preparé el desayuno para todos…"

Aquí el hombre la interrumpió, "… ¿Hiciste el desayuno?"

Lily parpadeó confundida mientras trataba de captar sus pensamientos, "Bueno, sí, quiero decir, alguien tiene que hacerlo, y es para lo que me pagan, ¿no? No puedes esperar que Dudders se acerque a una estufa; él quemaría la casa."

Él no dijo nada por un momento, pareciendo perplejo, lo que pareció ser un incómodo estado de las cosas para él, antes de levantar su mano, "No importa, continua."

"Correcto, bueno entonces es domingo, solíamos ir a la iglesia los domingos, por un tiempo al menos. Para la gran farsa, ya sabes, pero los Dursleys han crecido y ya no lo hacemos. No a menos que sea Navidad, o Pascua. Ahora Dudley solo mira la televisión en la sala de estar, así que pensé que tenía tiempo para colarme en el baño de tía Petunia y tío Vernon sin que me atraparan. Lo hice, así que tomé la medicación para dormir y también tomé algo de alcohol de la cocina solo para acelerar las cosas. Luego volví al armario, comí todas las píldoras, bebí un montón de ginebra, y aquí estoy."

Él pareció sin palabras. Finalmente dijo, "Te das cuenta de que eso debería haberte matado."

"Lo sé, es por eso que estoy tan confundida." Lily suspiró, "Eso reamente debería haber funcionado, así que no sé cómo terminé en mi cerebro de todos los lugares."

"Tú, _tú_ , estabas intentando suicidarte." Él parecía algo ofendido por esto, como si fuese una afrenta personal a él, el que ella, de todas las personas, siguiera ese curso de acción. Luego, como una ocurrencia tardía, añadió en un tono posiblemente más ofendido, "¿Y te dejaron con _muggles_?"

"Supongo, si quieres ser franco al respecto." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, "Yo lo pienso como visitar al tío Muerte para Navidad." Ella ni siquiera iba a responder a la segunda parte ya que no tenía idea de que era un muggle, sonaba como un juguete que Dudley podría recibir más tarde en Navidad, y que, por lo tanto, sería empujado en la cara de ella por los derechos de fanfarronear.

El hombre se inclinó en su silla como si estuviese sumido en sus pensamientos, su cara estaba cerrada para ella, los pensamientos acechando tras ese rostro pálido. Finalmente sus palabras se sintieron cayeron como piedras en el silencio entre ellos, "Ya veo, eso es, debo confesar que es una historia más interesante de lo que esperaba."

Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un momento después de que él terminó, los atrapó allí y exigió su atención, "Nos hemos conocido antes, Lily. ¿Recuerdas?"

Lily lo miró de nuevo, reevaluando su estatus como un extraño. Ella nunca lo había visto antes en la casa de su tío. Él no parecía del tipo de visitar, no, él no parecía del tipo de existir en Little Whinging. Ella no podía imaginarlo allí, en esa cocina, escuchando las gloriosas historias de taladros y Grunnings. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente con una pequeña mueca, usualmente ella era bastante buena recordando cosas (especialmente cosas importantes) y le molestaba que este hombre se hubiera deslizado a través de las grietas de su memoria hasta el fondo de su mente.

"Ah, bueno, eras muy joven en ese entonces." Él dijo, una sonrisa como dagas en sus labios, "Aun así, esos son pequeños detalles. Háblame un poco sobre ti, Lily, ¿por qué sentiste la necesidad de visitar al tío Muerte?"

"Bueno, es domingo, visito al tío Muerte todos los domingos."

Esto lo detuvo, "Lo siento, pero tu… ¿intentas suicidarte todos los domingos?"

"Oh no, no _intento_ , la mayoría de las veces funciona. Supongo que dirías que la mayoría de las veces _yo cometo_ suicidio todos los domingos." Ella le sonrió encantadoramente, él parecía un poco desconcertado por esta información. "Ya ves, es casi Navidad y él es lo más cercano que tengo a un pariente que no es un Dursley y bueno, a decir verdad, creo que él está solo también. Sin embargo, mi vida es aburrida, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿Es el fondo de mi cerebro interesante, Sr. Voldemort?"

Él no dijo nada, prefiriendo centrarse en los ojos de ella, las murallas alrededor de ellos se volvieron transparentes, a través de ellas Lily podía ver el leve parpadeo de sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente él dijo en una voz baja casi asombrada, "No estas mintiendo, realmente crees lo que dices."

"No lo hago, generalmente. Es de mal gusto." Los Dursley no toleraban las mentiras más de lo que toleraban la anormalidad, e incluso el propio Muerte tenía un recordatorio permanente grabado en su piel.

"¿Cuántas veces has visitado a Muerte, Lily?"

Lily topó sus dedos en pensamiento mientras recordaba, "Bueno, supongo que cuatro veces que yo recuerde actualmente… no hablamos mucho sobre el accidente de autos pero supongo que él podría haberme conocido allí también, no recuerdo mucho el accidente." Lily descartó las palabras con un gesto de su mano, "Creo que no es realmente importante. Mi vida es… aburrida."

Por un segundo el lucía como si fuese a responder, cuando abruptamente levantó la vista, "Creo, señorita Potter, que estas siendo convocada."

Él tenía razón, la habitación se estaba volviendo menos sustancial, más difícil de enfocar. Ella alzó las cejas, preguntándose quien se molestaría. "Huh, supongo que tienes razón."

"Hablaremos después, esta noche, cuando estés durmiendo." Él dijo levantándose de la silla y alejándose de ella, siguiendo el camino de la habitación tambaleante mientras ella se encontró a si misma catapultada a la conciencia.

"¡Hey, espera!"

Pero él no lo hizo, y pronto ella se encontró abriendo sus ojos llorosos a la vista de blanco, una vía intravenosa en su brazo, y el constante ritmo de un monitor cardiaco. Realmente solo había una cosa que decir para resumir la situación.

"Oh, mierda."

 **Nota de la autora: Porque esta historia necesitaba aún más ridiculez en la forma de horrocruxes, larga vida a lo absurdo. Supongo que esto puede ser llamado el episodio de Navidad si el siguiente capítulo no está alrededor de las vacaciones, ¿disfruta? De cualquier manera gracias a todos por leer y comentar y no dejar esta historia porque actualmente involucra a una niña de 5 años muy precoz. Los comentarios son apreciados si estás dispuesto a dejar alguno.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora: ¿Adivinen quien está inspirada? Esperemos que pueda mantener este ritmo constante. Pásense por el tumblr de la autora original para ver un montón de ilustraciones del fic, pero cuidado con los spoilers!, búsquenla como theoriginalcarnivorousmuffin. También pásense por el mío, thefortuneoffindme, no hace daño ;) Y sí, el titulo del capítulo no alcanzaba asi que tuve que juntar las últimas dos palabras :,v**


	3. Realidad: Una Ilusión Extrañamente Persi

**_3\. Realidad: Una Ilusión Extrañamente Persistente._**

 _En el cual Lily continúa la conversación con el hombre en su cerebro, las grandes conquistas políticas del Mago Lenin son parcialmente reveladas, y la realidad empieza a desmoronarse._

Lily no estaba muy segura de que hacer con su nueva situación.

El hospital fue sorpresivamente agradable. Muy superior a todas las guaridas de Little Whinging, sin duda al armario donde esperaba despertarse, por lo que aunque las cosas no habían ido exactamente según lo planeado, no fueron del todo malas. Actualmente Lily estaba tumbada sobre una cama blanca, recorriendo lentamente los canales de televisión, tomando inmenso placer en una libertad que le había sido negada toda su vida. La tía Petunia estaba sentada en la esquina de la habitación, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y con las manos crispadas, estremeciéndose cada vez que cambiaba de canal. Tía Petunia acababa de volver de una silenciosa discusión con el doctor durante la cual había intentado desesperadamente no mirar a Lily.

Lily solo siguió recorriendo los canales, buscando por Bruce Lee y otras aventuras de kung fu. Parecía que la televisión del día era carente en ese sentido, pero eso no importaba tanto como el drama creciente en las reacciones de tía Petunia, ella estaba remarcablemente susceptible hoy.

"…Eleanor," Tía Petunia dijo titubeante, Lily no podía recordar a tía Petunia diciendo su nombre antes, "El doctor dijo que podemos irnos a casa ahora."

Tía Petunia estaba mostrando un inquietante rango de emociones, normalmente ella mantenía la capacidad emocional de un dedal, pero hoy las emociones se formaban en sus ojos hasta que Lily ya no podía decir qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su tía. Lily siempre había encontrado a otros carentes en este aspecto, como recortes de cartón barato que retrataban una cantidad limitada de ideas. Hasta que había conocido a su tío Muerte y más tarde al hombre misterioso viviendo en su cerebro, ella no había conocido a una persona capaz de exhibir una gran cantidad. Parecía un hecho sordo pero indiscutible de la vida el que los humanos no eran, en efecto, sintientes, sino meramente programados para creer que pertenecían a un grupo externo, posiblemente el mismo grupo cuya falta de previsión era responsable de las ocasionales fallas en la realidad. La gente no era realmente gente, después de todo.

Esto, Lily decidió, debía ser algún error en la naturaleza habitual de la realidad causado por su falta de muerte esa mañana. Tendría que plantearlo con el hombre habitando en su cerebro cuando lo viera de nuevo. Después de todo, probablemente él tuvo algo que ver; lucía bastante infame en esa biblioteca suya. Lily se estaba cansando bastante de esta realidad, de todas formas, así que a ella no le importaba mucho si comenzaba a desmoronarse. Entre conocer a tío Muerte, su aparente inmortalidad, el hombre en su cerebro, y varios otros incidentes que ocurrieron recientemente, lucía como si las reglas del universo estuvieran comenzando a caer.

Ella había discutido extensamente sus observaciones con tío Muerte en la estación de tren, pero él no parecía tan convencido como ella. Era su última visita, estaban sentados en un café abandonado con vistas a la plataforma, bebiendo té y ocasionalmente echando un vistazo al tren que todavía esperaba a que alguno de los dos abordara. Muerte parecía más cómodo con su presencia esta vez, como si hubiera llegado a esperar sus visitas, sus movimientos eran más fluidos y sus expresiones no titubeaban tanto antes de pasar a otra emoción. Él se sentó en su vestuario negro habitual (nunca había cambiado en todas las veces que ella visitó) con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y recostado en su silla, lo cual para él era una pose increíblemente relajada.

"¿Fallas técnicas?" Él preguntó en respuesta a sus teorías de una manera desconcertada. A veces él no entendía de inmediato lo que ella estaba diciendo, se tomaba una cierta cantidad de tiempo para procesar sus palabras antes de finalmente captar el contenido, ya fuera por no haber hablado inglés en miles de años o por alguna otra razón que ella no conocía.

Finalmente sus ojos se iluminaron desde dentro, la idea fue entendida y sonrió ligeramente, "Supongo que esa es una buena manera de describirlo si no estás familiarizado, yo nunca lo pensé de esa manera, aunque puedo ver porqué lo dices."

"Oh, entonces lo has notado también." Lily dijo bajando su té, nadie lo había hecho antes, pero claro él era la Muerte, así que por supuesto sabía un montón de cosas sobre el funcionamiento del universo.

"Bueno, sí." Muerte dijo en su incómoda manera que usualmente significaba que la repuesta no era un simple sí o no, sino que necesitaba una aclaración, "Solo, no son fallas técnicas."

"No…" Lily dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba seguir sus palabras, pero él la interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

"Sé que eres muy inteligente Lily, pero sólo tienes cinco años, eso significa que solo tienes cinco años de experiencia en este mundo. Eso no es mucho, no importa lo que pienses de ello ahora. Cosas que parecen extrañas o incomprensibles pueden ser cosas que sólo no has encontrado todavía, reglas del universo en las que no has pensado. La física no está establecida, ciertamente no a fines del siglo XX, y declarar ahora que la investigación está terminada sería una especia de estupidez." Él se detuvo como si examinase sus pensamientos por integridad que ellos debieron haber mostrado, porque él continuó, "Cuando yo era joven fui introducido al concepto de magia, tus fallas."

Lily realmente quería interrumpir y comentar que magia y fallas eran esencialmente la misma cosa, fenómenos inesperados que no deberían ser posibles de acuerdo a las leyes de la realidad. Sin embargo Muerte parecía estar en una racha y se estaba tomando sus comentarios seriamente, por lo que decidió dejarlo continuar.

"Todo lo que había parecido extraño y… anormal fue repentinamente explicado, y más que eso, había existido casi tanto como la raza humana. Yo simplemente no lo sabía. Estoy seguro de que es lo mismo en tu universo, que hay una sociedad de personas conscientes de la magia y que la ocupan con bastante regularidad." Muerte terminó sonriéndole alegremente, Lily solo podía mirarlo fijamente.

Muerte era la más inteligente, mejor, más asombrosa persona que jamás había conocido. A veces, sin embargo, ella recordaba que él no era del todo humano, y que por lo tanto no podía responsabilizarse de las cosas simplemente erróneas que decía.

Ella tomó un largo mordisco de una de las galletas que Muerte había logrado encontrar y lo observó. Lucía nostálgico, como si solo la mitad de él estuviera en el momento con ella, desvaneciéndose en el pasado hacia su infancia eones atrás. Magia, era una palabra mucho más suave que falla, más amigable y un poco más familiar. Pensándolo era casi lo mismo que falla, pero usando esa palabra se transformó. Los Dursleys, a pesar de su torpeza, eran muy conscientes del poder de las palabras. Ciertas palabras aparentemente inocuas habían sido removidas del vocabulario, magia era una de ellas.

Quizás todos sabían entonces, o al menos pensaban que lo sabían. Aun así, la gente creía saber muchas cosas, cuando realmente solo las vislumbraban en un espejo torcido. Muerte vio los signos, pero él existía fuera del tiempo, espacio, y del universo en general. Para él el mundo no estaba terminando, sino meramente cambiando ligeramente. Muerte había dejado su propio universo, por esa oscura razón no mencionada, entonces claramente el seguiría vivo cuando el de ella colapsara. Magia para él, fenómenos sobrenaturales para ellos, y fallas técnicas para ella; diferentes palabras, misma cosa, y al mismo tiempo no.

"Huh, quizás tienes razón." Lily dijo, después de todo no era una mentira.

Tía Petunia la trajo de vuelta con la misma extraña expresión todavía en su cara, estaban de pie en la entrada mirándose la una a la otra. Parecía que tía Petunia estaba viendo algo diferente o más bien, buscando algo diferente en su sobrina. Intentando ver más allá del manchado suéter amarillo que una vez había pertenecido a Dudley, de los pantalones cortos desgastados de segunda mano apenas visibles por debajo del suéter, de las zapatillas gastadas; de todas las cosas que ella y su marido habían intentado desesperadamente hacerle a ella.

No dijeron nada, pero Lily rara vez tenía algo que decirle a sus parientes. No estaba segura de porqué esperaba que hoy fuera diferente, esa mirada extraña en la cara de su tía, quizás. Se apartó de su tía con un suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario donde esperaría hasta que fuera convocada a la escuela por la escuela o alguna tarea doméstica.

La voz de la tía Petunia la detuvo en sus pasos, "¡Eleanor, espera! Tu hiciste…"

Lily se giró con una mirada interrogativa. Sólo Muerte y brevemente el hombre en su cabeza le habían hablado así alguna vez, como si realmente esperaran una respuesta. Era raro, extrañamente regocijante, pero inesperado. ¿Qué, en la tierra, se suponía que dijera?

"Yo hago muchas cosas." Lily dijo finalmente con una sonrisa ligera, "De hecho, creo que solo 'hago' cosas al final. Eso es para lo que están los verbos, después de todo."

Esto pareció sacar a tía Petunia de su bizarro nuevo estado metal, su cara se tensó con su familiar expresión como-piedra, de su bolsillo sacó una pieza de papel arrugado, "¡No!, ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito, pequeña mocosa?!"

Era el elogio que Lily había escrito, el crayón rojo acusándola incluso a esa distancia. Oh, eso, bueno, Lily realmente no había considerado alguien encontrándolo, supuso que si alguien lo haría sería su tía.

Bueno, la respuesta rápida y fácil era, sí, el único problema era que ella no estaba muy segura de a que se estaba refiriendo tía Petunia. Ella tenía una buena suposición, la carta, pero generalmente era una buena idea ser muy específica con los Dursleys ya que los errores siempre eran su culpa, incluso si las instrucciones habían sido vagas.

"¿Hacer qué a propósito?" Lily pidió una clarificación.

Su tía negó con la cabeza, "No importa, niña. Entra al armario y ni siquiera pienses en salir."

Y así fue como Lily volvió a entrar en el armario sin píldoras. Bueno, en general fue un día bastante interesante. Todavía no se había encontrado con tío Muerte, lo cual era una decepción mayor, pero encerrada en el armario sin equipo realmente no podía hacer nada sobre ello. Ella supuso que podría intentar golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta, pero eso sonaba como que la llevaría de vuelta al hospital y no parecía que eso fuera bueno para la sanidad de su tía. No era que tener el control de un televisor por una vez en su vida no había sido divertido, pero en general había sido una experiencia bastante no planificada.

Bueno, podría haber sido peor, ella supuso. Aun así, habría preferido que no la encerraran en el armario por el resto del día. El problema con el armario era que no había mucho para hacer allí. Los tres o cuatro libros que se las había arreglado para salvar del ático habían sido leídos múltiples veces, y eran aburridos de todas formas. Los crayones que había robado a Dudley se estaban volviendo aburridos y se estaba quedando sin papel, debía ser bastante conservadora con eso en caso de que estuviera encerrada allí por un realmente largo tiempo. Lily pasaba la mayoría del tiempo de sus confinamientos en el armario pensando, el tópico cambiaba de vez en cuando, pero se sentó mirando las paredes mientras su mente iba a otro lugar.

Cerró sus ojos y se reclinó en su colchón, exhalando todo el cansancio y la decepción que había traído el día. Eventualmente se rindió al sueño y se encontró a sí misma en un entorno algo familiar.

La biblioteca había cambiado durante las pocas horas que la había dejado, por un lado era más brillante, un poco menos siniestra pero igual de melodramática. El hombre se había movido de la silla a una ventana a donde el sol fuera apenas comenzaba a levantarse. Estaba más pálido de lo que ella esperaba, pero igual de alto. Se mantuvo mirando fuera de la ventana con determinación, como si estuviera esperando algo, aunque lo que esperaba no estaba claro.

Él no se giró para mirarla, esto parecía ser lo suyo, ya que tampoco había dicho nada la última vez. Parecía que ella tendría que comenzar la conversación, "Entonces, hombre en mi cerebro, ¿cómo está el clima?"

Él se giró lentamente para mirarla, con una expresión muy extraña, el mismo desconcierto que antes, tal vez combinado con algo de miedo y frustración debido a la simple falta de entendimiento. "Eleanor." Él dijo sin entusiasmo.

"Lily, en realidad, recuerda que tuvimos una larga conversación sobre ello." Ella suspiró y comenzó a caminar a través de la biblioteca inspeccionando los libros, sospechaba que no eran reales ya que no tenían un título, hojeó uno y lo encontró no-sorprendentemente vacío. La siniestra biblioteca era solo siniestra para mostrar, que aburrido.

"Sí, lo hicimos." El hombre dijo tranquilamente, "Hay unas pocas cosas que me gustaría preguntarte, Lily."

"¿En serio?" La gente raramente le preguntaba por nada, "Bueno, no puedo garantizar que te gusten las respuestas, pero adelante Sr. Vader, ¿Qué es?"

"Voldemort."

"Claro, pregunte Sr. Voldemort." Lily corrigió con un benévolo gesto de mano, dándole permiso para hablar.

Él parecía un poco molesto por eso, pero simplemente suspiró, "¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

Bueno, esa era una pregunta extraña considerando que ellos habían pasado por toda la canción y el baile de presentarse, o reintroducirse como él lo dijo. Quizás él sólo tenía ciertos temas de conversación con los que podía contar, o sólo estaba algo perdido, de cualquier manera Muerte tenía mejores conversaciones.

"Tú eres el hombre que vive en mi cerebro, Sr. Voldemort." Lily dijo con un suspiro, la vedad había sido él el que lo dijo en primer lugar.

"¡No!, eso no es…" Él se cortó a si mismo bastante deliberadamente con una mirada de extrema irritación. Se alisó el cabello y de nuevo comenzó a hablar: "Antes de que podamos tener una verdadera conversación hay algunas cosas que necesitas saber, sobre mí, sobre tus padres, y sobre ti."

"Oki doki." Lily dijo caminando hacia la silla y sentándose en ella con mucho entusiasmo, ella tenía la sensación de que esto sería una épica historia para las edades, "Deléitame con historias de batallas gloriosas."

Él la miró fijamente por un momento antes de decir, "Querido Dios, hablas en serio." Él parecía ligeramente alarmado por esa comprensión, como si esperara, no, demandara el que ella fuera seria. Lily asintió a su comprensión, ella estaba siendo bastante seria.

Tan lejos como podía recordar, Lily nunca había hecho bromas. Lily siempre quiso decir lo que dijo y trató de traducir sus pensamientos en su más básica forma. La comunicación fue hecha para ser eficiente, para trasladar ideas de punt con la menor interferencia posible. O al menos, así es como siempre había parecido para Lily. Ya era lo bastante difícil el lograr que la gente la entendiera, ¿por qué tratar de meterse con sus cabezas?, solo haría la conversación mucho más larga. Los Dursleys ciertamente no toleraban cualquier broma, generalmente mientras más larga la conversación, peores los resultados.

"Voldemort no es un nombre que la gente diga a la ligera." Él comenzó, mientras lo hacía sus ojos parecían oscurecerse como si una sobra hubiera pasado sobre ellos, y su voz se hizo más fría. "Hay una comunidad de personas que usan magia, que existe en este país, es muy vieja y muy poderosa. Está oculta del resto de Gran Bretaña por varios medios, y es probable que lo siga estando en el futuro previsible. Existí en esta comunidad y busqué derrocar al gobierno como el señor oscuro Voldemort, líder del movimiento sangre pura, que apuntaba a remover la mancha-muggle de nuestro país."

Lily levantó una mano, eso es lo que enseñaron a hacer en la escuela cuando tenía una pregunta. Aparentemente era un gesto universal que transmitiría la idea sin interrupción. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a dudar el si era tan universal como su profesora había dicho, porque Lord Voldemort, rey de la más pura sangre (como si la sangre de ellos fuera ligeramente más como-sangre que la de cualquier otro), avanzó a toda velocidad.

"Con unos pocos seguidores leales, los Mortífagos, en el transcurso de unos pocos días había tomado control del país. Sólo unos pocos rebeldes se enfrentaron contra nosotros mientras el resto de la población se encogía de miedo o permanecía en un apoyo silencioso. Yo estaba muy cerca… Hasta la profecía."

Esta vez Lily solo interrumpió directamente, "¿La profecía?" Eso sonaba como un desarrollo bastante emocionante, "¡Oh, espera, déjame adivinar! Mataste a tu padre y te casaste con tu madre."

Sus ojos se estrecharon y dijo en una voz peligrosa, "Nunca me interrumpas."

Lily levantó sus manos frente a su cara en defensa, "Okey, no interrumpir nunca. Lo tengo. Continúa."

Él no dijo nada por un momento, la habitación pareció volverse más fría, y Lily se preguntó sí ella había accidentalmente hostigado al dragón, pero sin embargo él continuó, "Fue profetizado que un niño de mis enemigos me vencería, fue bastante específica en el quién más no en el cómo, solo que yo no conocería su poder. Larga historia corta, yo vine a tu casa una noche a masacrar a toda tu familia para así poder matarte. Tus padres cayeron fácilmente, aunque se suponía que estaban en el centro del movimiento de resistencia. Y entonces allí estabas tú, completamente sola, en tu cuna mirándome justo como estás haciendo ahora. Te maté entonces, de una manera que no podía fallar, no podía ser alterada, deberías haber muerto. Pero de alguna manera no lo hiciste y aquí estamos cuatro años más tarde en el fondo de tu subconsciente, yo un fantasma, y tú una huérfana criada por muggles y quiero saber por qué."

Lily tomó su historia lentamente, separándola parte a parte en su mente, y observando todas las facetas hasta que finalmente concluyó, "Entonces, básicamente tú eres el Mago Lenin."

"¿Realmente no tienes sentido de auto-preservación?" Él preguntó fríamente con una extraña medio-sonrisa que no tenía felicidad, sino una especie de locura trastornada, la biblioteca estaba parpadeando, contorsionándose en alguna forma desconocida.

Incluso mientras el piso se inclinaba y ella comenzaba a deslizarse fuera de su silla, mientras la luz de la vela vacilaba y amenazaba con extinguirse, mientras la oscuridad se estrellaba sobre su cabeza como una ola, ella consideró su pregunta y con una leve sonrisa respondió: "¿Por qué debería tener uno? Soy muy preservable, como un pepinillo."

La habitación paró de moverse, el frío desapareció de sus facciones, lució extrañamente cansado, se inclinó contra la pared y su voz se suavizó mientras hablaba, "Ah sí, casi lo había olvidado… ¿Tu realmente no puedes morir, o sí?"

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo miró, él lucía tan triste en ese momento, casi roto. Era divertido, cómo él solo sonrió cuando estaba a punto de ser destrozado. Una risita escapó de él, y luego una cascada de risas, puso su cabeza entre sus manos mientras continuaba riendo.

Ella sintió que debería disculparse, todo plan siempre se torcía cerca de ella, pero supuso que él no quería. Ella estaba realmente perdida, la verdad era que Lily realmente no entendía a la gente como una regla general, incluso tío Muerte estaba confundido algunas veces. Entonces aquí estaba ella, escuchando al Mago Lenin romper en carcajadas histéricas sobre su propia pregunta retórica. Bueno, ella había estado frustrada en conversaciones (hablar a otros niños era notoriamente difícil) pero era un poco extraño.

"Um, ¿supongo que no?" Ella finalmente preguntó, "Quiero decir, yo he no-muerto un par de veces pero supongo que eso no es realmente conclusivo, ya sabes. No es como si yo hubiera estado tratando realmente duro de matarme a mí misma."

Su risa se calmó un poco y esa mirada sombría regresó cuando la miró, ella, la falla técnica que había destruido su reino de un solo golpe, "Lily, me gustaría oír sobre tu vida, no importa si la consideras ordinaria o poco importante, quiero oírla."

"Erm, oki doki entonces." Lily dijo y entonces se lanzó a sus observaciones generales de la realidad. Aparentemente tomó más tiempo del que el Mago Lenin esperaba porque se trasladó a sentarse a una de las sillas con una expresión extrañamente en blanco en su rostro. Ella le contó sobre los Dursleys, sobre su estado como una sirvienta contratada, sus padres muertos (aunque dejó la parte del accidente de autos fuera porque él parecía un poco sensible sobre ello), el experimento social en la escuela, la loca Sra. Figg y su manada de gatos, Muerte y la estación de tren, y las fallas técnicas en la realidad.

"Me gustaría conocer a este tío tuyo." Mago Lenin fijó cuando ella había terminado, "La próxima vez que lo visites llévame contigo."

Lily parpadeó, sorprendida, y asintió ligeramente, "Puedo intentarlo, pero sabes que podría no funcionar."

Él le dio una sonrisa de zorro torcida, una llena con dagas ocultas por dientes, "No te preocupes sobre ello, creo que he averiguado como seguirte allí. Sólo no estés sorprendida cuando aparezca."

Ella le sonrió de vuelta, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero tenía el sentimiento de que ella y el Mago Lenin iban a ser grandes amigos. Quizás era toda la cosa de vivir en su cerebro, pero ella sólo sintió que ya lo conocía, y más importante, que él la conocía también.

"Lily, hay una cosa más. Los Dursleys, ¿dijiste que tu tía te encontró en el armario?"

"Bueno, ella era la que estaba en el hospital así que creo eso."

"Debes tener cuidado alrededor de ellos."

"¿Cuidado?"

Él la miró cuidadosamente, finalmente dijo, "Cuando yo era joven los problemas individuales no eran ayudados tanto como eran tratados. Sí los Dursleys te encuentran demasiado inestable podrían ponerte en algún otro lugar, un lugar mucho peor que un armario."

Ella o estaba muy segura de lo que él quería decir, pero él no se explicó, en lugar de despedirla, "No tengo nada más sobre lo que hablar contigo, puedes irte."

Una cosa insultante a decir, considerando que era su cerebro en el que él estaba en primer lugar. Aun así, ella realmente tampoco tenía nada más que decirle, ya que acababa de darle toda la historia de su vida. Con un suspiro se levantó e hizo su camino fuera de la biblioteca y a su normal estado de conciencia donde el armario la esperaba.

Cuidadosa, de los Dursleys, que extraño pensamiento. Ella nunca los había considerado lo suficiente como para siquiera pensar en actuar de cierta manera a su alrededor, ella era sólo su sirvienta, de todos modos, él como ella pensaba o actuaba en su propio tiempo no era problema de ellos. Aun así, tía Petunia había estado actuando de forma extraña desde el viaje al hospital, así que tal vez el consejo del Mago Lenin no era injustificado.

Se arrastró más cerca de la puerta del armario, a veces, cuando el tío Vernon acababa de dar un informe sobre su comportamiento, hablaba en voz muy alta, lo suficientemente alta como para que Lily pudiera escuchar cada palabra que decía incluso cuando estaba encerrada en el armario. No siempre por supuesto, la mayoría del armario era un reino en sí mismo. Ella no podía oír nada, frunció el ceño, Muerte lo había llamado magia, había dicho que había una comunidad de gente que la usaba a voluntad. El Mago Lenin también había dicho que había una comunidad de magia, a la que él pertenecía hasta que intentó un homicidio vehicular. Las leyes del universo estaban fallando, pero tal vez la habilidad de usar magia era parte de eso, como si fuera la falla técnica en sí misma. Si la magia en sí misma era una falla técnica, entonces debería ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa realmente, podría destruir mundos, sin duda le permitiría escuchar a sus familiares.

Ella se concentró duro, cerrando sus ojos y sólo pensando en la idea de escuchar, de escuchar palabras lejanas y concentrarse en su sonido. Al principio no había más que su propia respiración y latido de corazón, y entonces las palabras comenzaron a llegar.

"… juro Vernon, esta nota no podría haber sido un accidente."

"La niña solo tiene cinco años Pet, debe haber…"

"¡No Vernon, esto fue planeado!, Si yo no hubiera abierto ese armario a tiempo…"

"¡Entonces sacaremos la idea fuera de ella! Librarla de este sinsentido justo como hicimos con esa otra anormalidad."

"¡No! Vernon, ¡¿Que pasa sí lo intenta de nuevo, que pasa lo intenta en la escuela?!" Allí hubo una ligera pausa y entonces una preocupada ráfaga de palabras, "Ellos volverán, Vernon, volverán y nos harán algo horrible. O peor, la escuela, ¿Qué pasa si vienen a investigar?"

"Todos conocen a la pequeña delincuente…"

"¡Es suicida! ¡Una niña de cinco años, planeando suicidio, Vernon! No… no, tienes razón, debe haber sido un accidente, ningún niño, especialmente no ella, es lo suficientemente inteligente para eso."

De nuevo una pausa, como si sopesaran las palabras, y mientras los dos parecían estar de acuerdo, el silencio era intranquilo y cargado con tensión. Lily oyó su aliento rezumando de ella, dentro y fuera, una ligera ola como palabras que no fueron habladas.

"De acuerdo, la sacaremos, pero no demasiado. No queremos que los vecinos _piensen_ cosas." Las palabras fueron escupidas, forzadas al silencio donde se demoraron como aves rotas. Lily frunció el ceño queriendo pensar en esas palabras, en las cosas implícitas, pero los pasos estaban rápidamente en auge hacia ella. Lily perdió su concentración y se alejó de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, luz de la casa penetrando causando que cerrara los ojos y gimiera aun cuando los comandos de tío Vernon fueron dichos, "¡Tú, niña!, ¡Fuera!"

Antes de que pudiera moverse, una gran mano tiró de su suéter y la arrojó al suelo de madera de la entrada. Levantó la vista para ver a sus familiares que se avecinaban, Vernon al frente y Petunia a un lado. Cuidado, de estos recortes de cartón, tan amenazantes contra el horizonte, debe haber sido un error. Él no podía ver las adornos de Navidad baratos, él no podía ver lo bien que les convenía a los Dursleys.

"Pensando que podías colarte en el gabinete de medicina, ¿no?"

Por supuesto, pero la respuesta que esperaba era no. Ella negó con la cabeza y dijo: "No, señor".

Sin embargo, la pregunta, a pesar de requerir una respuesta, también fue retórica en el sentido de que no importaba lo que respondiera. La conferencia continuaría independientemente de las palabras que pronunciara, pero aun así, parecía mejor seguirle el juego a estas cosas.

Como pronosticaba, el tío Vernon arrolló hacia adelante, "¡Ningún niño en esta casa va a estar robando píldoras como un drogadicto!, ¡Como tus padres muertos buenos para nada!"

Siempre le habían dicho que su padre era un alcohólico, pero el tío Vernon realmente nunca fue muy claro con los detalles, por lo que al parecer, el alcohol podría ser reemplazado por drogas sin ningún contratiempo real. Aunque nunca había oído hablar de un adicto a la medicación para dormir, pero por entonces de nuevo ella no solía estar en discusiones sobre narcóticos o alcohol con nadie, entonces, ¿qué sabía ella?

Mientras tanto, el tío Vernon seguía hablando y cada vez se ponía más violeta mientras continuaba enfurecido y la miraba fijamente, "¡Eres una desgracia para esta casa, pequeño monstruo!, ¡Nunca deberíamos haberte acogido, siempre supe que terminarías justo como ellos!, ¡Es genética, te lo digo, Petunia, corre en la familia!"

La tía Petunia, por su parte, todavía se comportaba un poco rara, mirándola no con su usual enojo de labios apretados, sino con nerviosismo y tal vez un rastro de miedo. No era directamente de la propia Lily, por supuesto, Lily no era más que una niña pequeña de la que estar asustada, sino algo sobre la situación. Algo entre el furor rojo del tío Vernon y su propia reacción ante esta bueno-desgastada escena causó el leve ensanchamiento de ojos y el temblor de manos. Lo que sea que fuera, el tío Vernon no podía verlo y terminó su diatriba con un dedo de salchicha tembloroso en su rostro, "¿Quieres vivir en las calles como una rata?, ¿Quieres ser metido en un orfanato donde nunca te dan de comer? ¡Te ofrecemos todo, más de lo que te mereces, y así es como nos pagas!"

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra fue empujada de vuelta al armario y golpeó el suelo con un fuerte golpe. "¡De vuelta al armario!, ¡Veamos si te gusta estar allí durante una semana!"

Ella se giró para echar un último vistazo a sus amenazantes parientes, sus caras ocultas por la puerta que se cerraba rápidamente y pronto todo volvió a estar oscuro. Lily miró hacia la puerta sabiendo, aunque no sabía cómo, que no se abriría de nuevo por algún tiempo. Cuidado, el mago Lenin había dicho con una expresión sobria, cuidado.

En el fondo de su mente, ella podía sentirlo incluso ahora, merodeando y mirando hacia arriba, hacia donde su propia conciencia flotaba, una presencia sin palabras atrapada que solo dejaba una sola palabra resonar hacia arriba. Cuidado, Lily.

 **Nota de la autora: Y ahora queda parcialmente claro por qué se menciona al político Mago Lenin en el resumen. De todos modos, hablando del resumen, no me gusta, pero sinceramente no tengo idea de qué hacer con él. En general, me gustan mis resúmenes para indicar de qué se trata la historia, pero con esta solo estoy dibujando un espacio en blanco. Por el momento, no parece impresionante. Si deseas ver el resumen modificado no dudes en enviarme sugerencias, puedo implementarlas o no, pero quién sabe, piensa que se trata de algún tipo de concurso o algo así.**

 **Gracias a los que leen y comentan, ustedes son geniales, siéntase libre de comentar.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora: Adivinen qué, el título no cabía, una característica de este fanfic es que comúnmente los títulos ocupan todo el límite de caracteres permitidos, y desgraciadamente al traducir al español son necesarios más, tantos que incluso escribiendo juntas todas las palabras, todavía no alcanzan todas las letras . Ahora algunas aclaraciones importantes**

 **1\. Freak/freakness: En inglés los Dursleys llaman "freak" a lily, esto puede traducirse y/o interpretarse como: fenómeno, rara, monstruo/monstruosidad, anormal/anormalidad, etc. Intercalaré entre varias de estas palabras dependiendo del contexto en que se usan, por ejemplo si Vernon llama a Lily "freak" usaré monstruo, pero si le dice que no se atreva a mostrar su "freakness" usaré anormalidad.**

 **2\. Glitch/giltches: Los errores en la realidad, los glitch/glitches pueden ser traducidos y/o interpretados como: errores técnicos, fallas técnicas, errores, fallos, fallas, etc. Nuevamente variaré entre los diferentes significados dependiendo del contexto.**

 **3\. Car crash: El supuesto accidente en que los padres de lily murieron, puede ser traducido como: choque de autos, choque automovilístico, accidente de autos, accidente automovilístico, accidente vehicular, choque de automóviles, etc. Adivinen qué, variaré entre significados.**

 **Gracias por leer mi traducción! Pasense por el tumblr de la autora "theoriginalcarnivorousmuffin" y por el mío "thefortuneoffindme" nos vemos!**


	4. Lenin y el Arte de la Amistad Vaga

_En el cual varios grupos se interesan por el bienestar de Eleanor Potter, Muerte hace varios malos juegos de palabras, y el Mago Lenin no está divertido._

"Ahora, Ellie, quiero que escojas la cara que te apetezca de esta tabla."

Lily parpadeó mirando al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella en una habitación bien iluminada sosteniendo una tabla de emociones caricaturescas. Él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa que ella asumió se suponía fuera tranquilizadora, pero solo se veía muy extraña cuando se la dirigía. Detrás de él descansaban varios títeres, imágenes de alegres animales felices, y aún más atrás varios libros encuadernados en cuero y algunos marcos de vidrio de los cuales uno mostraba una pieza de papel declarando su doctorado en psicología.

Lily observó la tabla y finalmente dijo, "No veo una imagen para combatiendo la absurdidad del universo, así que iré con una mezcla entre sorpresa y absoluto desconcierto."

Lily sintió que era importante repasar los eventos que la habían llevado al psicólogo solo unos días después de Navidad.

Todo comenzó una vez que los Dursley finalmente la liberaron del confinamiento solitario. Por el delito de robar la medicación para dormir de la tía Petunia, Lily había sido sentenciada a varios días en el armario con descansos solo para ir al baño y conseguir algo de comida. Al parecer, la medicación para dormir era bastante importante porque Lily ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que estuvo encerrada allí por tanto tiempo. Pasó los siguientes tres días mirando las oscuras paredes llenas de sus propios dibujos con una expresión aturdida, preguntándose si debería dibujar un retrato del Mago Lenin con la indumentaria comunista completa cuando tuviera oportunidad.

La migraña de la muerte había ocurrido alrededor de la mitad de su término. Un momento ella había estado contemplando la naturaleza de la cuarta dimensión, si el armario no tenía reloj, el tiempo dejaba de moverse a intervalos regulares, y al siguiente su cabeza estaba en llamas y siendo apuñalada por hombres pequeños. Sus ojos se cerraron de golpe y se mordió y su cráneo palpitante no podía pensar en lo absoluto cuando las paredes comenzaron a girar a su alrededor.

Fue entonces cuando la voz del Mago Lenin atravesó su conciencia como un tren de carga en una oración que entendió pero cuyo significado escapó completamente de ella, _"¡Esos malditos muggles hijos de puta!"_

Él no parecía estar esperando por una respuesta, en lugar esa voz suave de órdenes se desató con una creciente sensación de peligro, _"Encerrándonos aquí como a un perro hambriento, como si eso de alguna manera le quitara la magia. ¡Porque el hambre es una excelente manera de combatir el suicidio, ella aprenderá su lección ahora, incluso si ellos la matan para hacerlo!, ¡Y Dumbledore!, ¿Es este el gran esquema de Dumbledore para el instrumento de mi derrota?, ¿Encerrarla en un armario con sus parientes abusivos?, ¿Qué en el infierno piensa ese bastardo senil que esto podría lograr? Todo lo que tomaría sería una palabra al Wizengamot o incluso al profeta y él estaría en la ruina. Incluso entonces, incluso si milagrosamente nadie oyera de esto, ¿Cómo espera que su pequeña querida Eleanor Potter se presente?, ¿Espera conseguir un títere para la luz de esto, tan agradecida con el mundo mágico que haría cualquier cosa para mantenerlo?" Allí hubo una risa amarga de alguna manera entrelazada con ironía y Lily fue involuntariamente inundada con la imagen mental de un niño de unos pocos años de edad más que ella con duros ojos del color de pálidas piedras de río._

 _"Si esta es la extensión de la competencia de la Orden del Fénix entonces realmente sobreestimé a mis enemigos. ¡Déjalos solos y se destrozarán a sí mismos!"_

Al sonido de la más reciente risa histérica del Mago Lenin, Lily se las arregló para poner algo de su cerebro chorreante de vuelta en sus oídos y se empujó a sí misma en una posición medio sentada. Las murallas todavía giraban pero ya no parecía que las estuviera viendo a través de un caleidoscopio de sombras. La risa murió pero las palabras del Mago Lenin todavía se volvieron en sí mismas, como pequeños engranajes que operaban uno contra el otro para dar vida a una gran máquina de pensamiento. El dolor en su cabeza se había localizado en su cicatriz, permitiéndole pensar lo suficiente como para ser capaz de decir palabras.

"Argh, Lenin, para de matar mi cabeza con uñas." Más o menos, era el tono general de las palabras lo que importaba. Aunque no era como si él pareciera estar escuchando de todos modos ya que se mantuvo hablando, cada palabra conduciendo un dardo en el blanco con forma de rayo en su frente.

 _"Por supuesto, está el hecho de que Eleanor Potter nunca es mencionada explícitamente en la profecía, al menos no en la parte que oí. Seguramente, algo tan absurdo y lógicamente desafiante como eso estaría mencionado en alguna parte. Aun así, por la parte que Severus transmitió, fue Longbottom quien debería haber tenido el poder para vencerme. Dumbledore consideraría eso altamente peligroso, hablar a serpientes lo aterrorizaba; vamos a verlo manejando desviar una maldición asesina y volando una casa. Quizás el mundo mágico ni siquiera es consiente del rol de la niña en mi… ausencia temporal. Bien podría haber sido barrido debajo de la alfombra, descartado como otra victoria en duelo de Albus Dumbledore. No lo pondría más allá de él, pero no, creo que traería refuerzos a la escena y no sería capaz de barrerlo al lado tan fácilmente en frente de ellos mientras mantenía su imagen de protector de los buenos…"_

"¡Demasiadas palabras, Lenin!" Lily dijo mientras frotó su cicatriz con dos dedos, tratando de no llorar mientras la mini-migraña continuaba. Lily raramente había llorado alguna vez, no veía el punto en hacerlo, nunca le había dado lo que quería y era agotador. Si el Mago Lenin no era conmovido por la voz de la razón, también conocida como el dolor de Lily, no sería conmovido por lágrimas.

Finalmente el Mago Lenin se detuvo, como si recordara la existencia de Lily, y movió su atención a ella. El dolor en su cicatriz se desvaneció en un suave picor que fácilmente se descartaba.

 _"Lily, nunca te di permiso para llamarme… Lenin."_

Lily parpadeó confundida, honestamente ella no había considerado que los nombres fueran un problema para él. Había pensado que eran como sombreros, a veces convenientes dependiendo del clima, y fácilmente intercambiables por otro si lucían un poco chillones para la ocasión. Lily no tenía idea de que haría con el desastre de un avión francés así que lo había relacionado con algo con lo que al menos estaba algo familiarizada. Además, él debería estar orgulloso de su dedicación a la gloriosa revolución y muerte de la escoria de la burguesía. El tener tanto impulso como para decirle no al tío Muerte cuando vino para llevarlo más allá de la estación de tren; ahora, allí había un líder.

 _"Nada de eso era en cualquier manera o forma preciso."_ El Mago Lenin afirmó sin inflexión, como si estuviera demasiado desconcertado como para formar una respuesta emocional, finalmente se conformó con decir, _"Yo preferiría infinitamente si te refirieras a mí como algo distinto de… ¿Lily, tienes alguna manera de salir de este armario una vez encerrada?"_

 _Pareció darse por vencido a la mitad de s_ u petición, condenándose a sí mismo al nombre Mago Lenin con algo que sonaba como vergüenza resignada, cómo si simplemente no tuviera energía para gastar en nimiedades como nombres, pero desearía haberlo hecho. Ella estaba alegre, lord de los desastres de aviones franceses realmente no le quedaba bien, al menos que hubiera aviones en esta guerra mágica los cuales él no mencionó.

 _"Responde la pregunta."_ Él declaró bastante brevemente.

Ella volvió su atención a la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la examinaba. Hace unos pocos años ella habría sido capaz de abrir la cerradura con un alfiler. Originalmente había obtenido la idea cuando escuchó algo de la televisión mientras pasaba la aspiradora por la sala de estar. Ella no estaba segura de lo bien que funcionaban las payasadas de la televisión en la vida real, pero supuso que valía la pena intentarlo. Durante semanas había logrado escapar del armario por la noche, pasando su tiempo robando varios libros del ático, explorando todos los canales de televisión y descubriendo los grandes poderes kung-fu de Bruce Lee, y creando un completo mapa mental del Número 4 de Privet Drive. Esto había terminado abruptamente cuando una noche tío Vernon había venido bajando las escaleras para encontrarla mirando un realmente bizarro programa presentando gente desnuda, actuación terrible, y bastantes látigos, él había lucido bastante incómodo golpeándola con el cinturón después de ese incidente, pero eso no había parecido detenerlo. Después de eso una segunda cerradura había sido añadida a la puerta, una que fue adjunta por fuera donde ella no podía alcanzarla con un alfiler, y Lily había estado condenada a su posición el armario por el resto de la su vida conocida.

Sin embargo, eso fue antes de que se diera cuenta de que el universo se estaba desmoronando. Si ella podía manipular ondas sónicas, cruzar dimensiones, resucitarse a sí misma en una base semi-regular, y entrar en su propia conciencia, entonces ella ciertamente podía desbloquear una puerta.

El Mago Lenin parecía atrapado en los pequeños detalles de su historia por unos momentos, Lily lo podía sentir clasificando a través de su cabeza buscando por la edad que ella tenía en ese entonces y lo que había estado viendo en televisión, cuando él volvió forzosamente su atención a ella, _"Bien, vamos a salir de aquí antes de que muramos de inanición."_

Lily parpadeó a eso, ella no estaba segura de que los Dursleys quisieran matarla de hambre. Eso sería contraproducente ya que acaban de traerla de vuelta del hospital y todo. Además los Dursleys estaban tan atados a la normalidad que ella no creía que apreciaran tener el cadáver de su sobrina escondido en su armario. Lily intentó averiguar cómo hacer esa cosa hablando con su cabeza que el Mago Lenin parecía estar haciendo.

Después de unos pocos intentos obtuvo el truco y respondió de vuelta, _"Probablemente sea mejor esperar, las vacaciones están llegando y ellos no me encierran en el armario si tienen que ir a fiestas de Navidad. Me llevarán a lo de la Sra. Figg y entonces seré alimentada, todo irá bien."_

El Mago Lenin parecía inseguro, ella captó los murmullos de muggles, y maldito Albus Dumbledore, pero no dijo nada directamente a ella y parecía más o menos preparado para el resto de su sentencia con ella. A pesar del dolor de cabeza inicial causado por su aparición, Lily estaba feliz de que hubiera venido, incluso después de que había sido liberada. Él rara vez era amable, y fingía no escucharla, pero solía estar de acuerdo con sus opiniones sobre Dudley y los Dursleys. Era agradable tener a alguien de acuerdo con ella, nunca había pasado antes.

Después de unos pocos días de mirar a Dudley en las comidas, él había concluido en un tono tenso, _"Tus parientes son repugnantes. Estoy sorprendido de que todavía no hayas considerado cometer homicidio, si puedes concebir el pensamiento de suicidarte, ¿cómo no puedes considerar el simplemente asesinarlos?"_

Así que ella fue relativamente feliz cuando fueron enviados a lo de la Sra. Figg para los días festivos, justo como ella predijo. La Sra. Figg, sin embargo, por alguna razón, no parecía feliz de ver a Lily. Ella parecía nerviosa, casi como estaba tía Petunia después del hospital, siempre mirándola. Mirándole los brazos y la espalda, observando como Lily se llenaba de galletas y té con una expresión algo enferma. A Lily realmente no importaba cual era el problema de la Sra. Figg, sólo mientras se mantuviera proveyendo comida, el Mago Lenin de alguna manera se estaba volviendo cada vez más cauteloso mientras más tiempo pasaban allí.

 _"Lili, ¿cuantos gatos exactamente posee esta mujer?"_ Él preguntó en un tono que no era muy cauteloso pero se acercaba al tono a una distancia segura, los gatos estaban encaramados por toda la habitación, observándolos como buitres, ojos amarillos brillantes.

 _"No lo sé, realmente nunca conté, generalmente solo me refiero a ellos como la manada."_ Lily pensó con una galleta de chocolate en su boca. Uno de los gatos arañó la cola de la trenza de Lily como si fuese un pez rojo, Lily la arrebató de su agarre antes de que pudiera comérsela viva, con una mirada de alarma en su cara. Ella siempre había sido consiente de los gatos de la Sra. Figg, no temerosa, pero ciertamente ella seguía sus movimientos tanto como ellos seguían los suyos. Hubo momentos en los que juró que tenían ojos humanos.

 _"…Bien."_ Él dijo, e intentó poner los gatos fuera de su mente, aparentemente reacio a llevar el tema más lejos.

"Eleanor, querida, quizás deberías reducir la velocidad…"

Lily ignoró completamente a la Sra. Figg y alcanzó más comida, "No puedo, corte de sueldo, tengo que hacerlo bien con lo que tengo ahora o no sobreviviré al invierno."

La Sra. Figg no dijo nada por un momento, más bien se retorcía las manos de un lado a otro nerviosamente, finalmente ella preguntó, "Eleanor, ¿los Dursleys te están tratando… Ellos… Como están tus parientes?"

"En modo festivo, yo creo." Festivo para los Dursleys era llevar suéteres de fiesta, en general sus personalidades no cambiaron en lo más mínimo. Más bien fueron amplificadas, la sonrisa severa de la tía Petunia creció más amarga con la inminente llegada de la tía Marge, tío Vernon se hinchó con el pavo y su cheque de bonificación de Grunnings, y Dudley se volvió sorprendentemente más necesitado como si las distracciones que proveyó la montaña de juguetes una vez se volvieron insuficientes.

"Eso no es lo que yo…" La Sra. Figg se detuvo y continuó retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente mientras los gatos rondaban a su alrededor.

Abruptamente, el Mago Lenin ofreció una clarificación, _"Oh por el amor de Dios, Lily, ella está preguntando si estas siendo abusada por tus parientes."_

Lily parpadeó y miró a la Sra. Figg quien parecía no poder decidir si quería preguntarle algo a Lily, como si este fuera de algún modo un tema prohibido. No es que Lily estuviera siendo abusada por los Dursleys, ella meramente trabajaba para ellos, no le hicieron nada que no pudiera manejar.

 _"Si, Lily, estas siendo abusada."_ Mago dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a argumentos, _"No es que esta mujer realmente se preocupe por tu bienestar. Lo que estamos viendo aquí, Lily, es un escenario común de gente inmoral pretendiendo vivir de acuerdo a sus altos ideales. Ella sabe que hay algo fuera de lugar sobre tu situación, probablemente lo ha sabido por un largo tiempo, pero se contenta con dejarte sufrir. El conocimiento de que está dejando a una niña ser maltratada y privada de comida casi hasta el punto de la muerte la preocupa y entonces para apaciguar su conciencia está tratando de encontrar una manera cortés de tranquilizarse sin involucrarse realmente."_

Eso parecía bastante complicado para una loca señora de los gatos, _"Um, ¿debería decir algo?"_

 _"Sólo ignórala y ella continuará ignorándote."_ El Mago Lenin dijo con un suspiro, como si ella hubiera perdido completamente el punto de su crítica. Ella probablemente lo hizo, Lily no creyó que la Sra. Figg pensara mucho en general así que estaba un poco confundida de que todo eso estuviera pasando por su cabeza cuando podría solo preguntar.

Aunque Lily podía ignorarlo. Esa era la cosa grande sobre el Mago Lenin, tenía tales consejos prácticos.

Sin embargo la Sra. Figg no tenía el beneficio de tener un consejero como el Mago Lenin y se mantuvo intentando expresar su pregunta, "¿Eres feliz, Eleanor?"

En verdad Lily no estaba segura de qué era la felicidad. Cuando tuvieron tiempo de historias en la escuela la princesa y el príncipe siempre vivieron felices para siempre. Aunque esto solo era después de que grandes sufrimientos y calamidades habían ocurrido, cuando la princesa casi había muerto, el reino casi había desaparecido, todo casi cayendo en la ruina. La felicidad entonces no era un sentimiento en sí misma, sino un alivio bastante extremo al tener un terrible destino pasar por sobre ellos. Entonces la única vez que Lily podría clamar haber sido feliz fue cuando conoció a Muerte y al Mago Lenin, ambos puntos donde ella había muerto o muy cerca de haber muerto pero no del todo. Ella supuso que era preciso, siempre había preferido a Muerte a los Dursleys, y el Mago Lenin se estaba transformando en una compañía decente, pero ella no estaba en la estación de tren o en su cerebro en este momento, ella estaba atascada en lo de la Sra. Figg.

La respuesta, entonces, era un firme no. Sin embargo, dado el inusual comportamiento de la Sra. Figg, ella no estaba completamente segura de que esa era la respuesta que la loca señora de los gatos quería oír.

 _"¿Siempre debates tanto las decisiones triviales?"_ El Mago Lenin interrumpió, pero ella lo ignoró, solo estaba gruñón porque hace unos pocos días tuvo la ridícula idea de que ella, una niña de cinco años, podría teletransportarse al centro de la ciudad de Londres para mirar por el distrito de compras mágico detrás de un pub, y chapotear alrededor del mercado negro para descubrir que le sucedió a los camaradas del Mago Lenin. ¨Por supuesto ella dijo que no, ella era toda aventuras, pero incluso Lily sabía que los niños de cinco años no simplemente deambulan solos en Londres.

Ella tenía el sentimiento de que él no abandonaría la idea, sólo cedió ligeramente al reconocer su lógica y el hecho de que él era poco más que una voz en su cabeza que ella elegía tolerar.

"No estoy enteramente insatisfecha." Lily respondió en lugar, lo cual era además una verdad, las cosas habían estado formándose bastante bien en los últimos dos meses.

"Bien, eso es… bueno." La Sra. Figg dijo pareciendo algo aliviada. Todavía parecía un poco ansiosa, como si hubiera notado que Lily no había dicho feliz allí, pero al menos sus manos habían dejado de temblar.

La Sra. Figg miró al reloj en la pared, el que tenía gatos, y dijo, "Oh querida, tengo que ir a ver la cena, volveré en un santiamén." Y así la Sra. Figg dejó a Lily y al Mago Lenin solos con los gatos.

Era la primera vez que Lily había sido dejada sola sin la supervisión de un adulto desde el día en el hospital. Tía Petunia había tomado la misión de mirar sutilmente a Lily mientras hacía sus tareas, a veces desde otra habitación, o a veces desde el porche trasero, pero Lily nunca era dejada a sus propios negocios. Ella siempre pretendía que no estaba mirando a Lily, como si esa acción estuviese por debajo de ella, pero Lily siempre atrapaba los ojos de su tía entrecerrados en sospecha hacia ella. Si Lily hubiera sabido que gran problema serían esas píldoras para dormir, solo habría ido por los taladros en el garaje.

 _"Hey, Lenin, ¿Cómo te sientes sobre conocer al tío Muerte?"_

El Mago Lenin comenzó, _"¿Ahora?, ¿no hay un momento mejor para esto?"_

No realmente, con la atención constante de la tía Petunia, si no actuaba ahora no tendría una oportunidad hasta que la escuela comenzara de nuevo. Y ella no iba a dejar a Muerte solo para las festividades, él probablemente la estaba esperando ya que no lo había visitado todavía.

Con ese pensamiento Lily se levantó dramáticamente y observó sus alrededores, desafortunadamente ella no conocía la casa de la Sra. Figg tan cercanamente como conocía la de los Dursleys, así que los implementos y botiquín no estaban disponibles, sin embargo, el bueno y viejo árbol estaba esperando en el patio trasero.

Ella sonrió, se escabulló más allá de la Sra. Figg en la cocina, y comenzó su ascenso por el ahora familiar árbol del destino. La ansiedad del Mago Lenin aumentó a medida que avanzaban; primero comenzando con declaraciones sobre cómo podría incluso no funcionar dado el desastre de las píldoras para dormir, y entonces moviéndose a demandas para bajar ahora mismo o él masacraría a todos sus parientes restantes y la inculparía. En la cúspide de las ramas fue golpeada con varias imágenes de un tío Vernon desmembrado que avergonzarían a la mayoría de las películas de horror.

Desafortunadamente para el Mago Lenin, Lily no era muy aprensiva.

Inclinándose al borde del árbol miró hacia el suelo varios pies abajo juzgando que estaba lo suficientemente alto, lista para clavarse la cabeza, si eso no le rompía el cuello, tendría que intentar con el tejado. _"¿Estas listo?"_

El Mago Lenin no se las arregló para dar una respuesta legible para cuando ella saltó. De todos modos si ella tuviera que adivinar, diría que era un no.

Por un minuto estuvieron volando hacia abajo, atrapados en el espacio entre, atravesando en suelo con un chasquido y flotando en el abismo hasta que poco a poco la estación de tren apareció a la vista.

Muerte estaba descansando en una silla en el café, ojos verdes trazando el techo donde su pasado parpadeaba invisible. Él parecía cómodo, a su propio modo, como si meramente estuviera esperando que algo ocurriera, pero estuviera feliz de descansar hasta que lo hiciera.

Distantemente Lily oyó al Mago Lenin decir, "Es una estación de tren…" Sin embargo ella ya corría hacia Muerte y no tenía tiempo para escuchar cualquier observación que el Mago Lenin decidiera hacer.

"¡Hey tío Muerte, estoy de vuelta!, ¡No vas a creer el problema que me tomó llegar aquí!"

Él giró la cara hacia ella, una sonrisa ya formándose en sus labios, hasta que sus ojos vagaron hasta el Mago Lenin quien todavía estaba de pie donde había sido depositado. Ella se giró a mirar a su acompañante. Aparentemente su deseo de verlo con la indumentaria se había hecho realidad, o al menos en parte realidad, vestido en negro y rojo, llevaba un abrigo largo y equipo bastante militarista, en su chaqueta una hoz dorada y una estrella brillaban en la luminosidad de la estación. Aparentemente el Mago Lenin no apreciaba el gesto mientras inspeccionaba su traje y entonces la miraba a ella con los ojos azules tan pálidos que era difícil creer que habían sido azules alguna vez.

Muerte se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Lily en la suya, y caminó lentamente hacia el mago Lenin con una expresión que Lily nunca antes había visto en su cara. Era una de sus expresiones inhumanas, cuando paraba de pretender ser un hombre, una mueca seca de labios que no hablaba de emoción real, solo de eras e historia y poder.

"Si no es Tom Riddle," Él dijo en una voz tranquila, "La última vez que te vi en este lugar estabas llorando desnudo debajo de una banca."

El Mago Lenin lució algo insultado pero también ligeramente confundido antes de lograr recuperar la compostura y decir, "Tú debes ser Muerte, entonces, Lily me contò todo sobre ti."

"¿Lo hizo?" Muerte preguntó con una inclinación de su cabeza, "Supongo que no mencionó que ya no juego ajedrez. Si has venido a desafiarme a un juego, temo que debo declinar, aunque juego Jenga si eres parcial."

Lily miró al par de ellos, ella sintió, por alguna bizarra razón, que se estaba perdiendo tres cuartos de la conversación. El peligro que había sentido en ambos, ese fuego pálido en el Mago Lenin, y las frías llanuras estériles del universo en Muerte, habían venido al frente y parecían estar irradiándose de sus imágenes.

"Oh, hey tío, ¿ya conocías a Lenin?"

Muerte retiró su atención del Mago Lenin con una sonrisa alegre; con un brazo él la acercó más a su propio cuerpo, presionándola contra su pierna. Era gracioso, normalmente Muerte no era tan pegajoso. Él siempre parecía un poco titubeante sobre tocar a la gente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en bastante tiempo. No es que ella tuviera un problema con eso desde que tampoco era una persona de tocar.

"Oh si, Tom Riddle y yo nos remontamos muy atrás." Muerte dijo con esa misma sonrisa, ignorando completamente las facciones oscuras del Mago Lenin, "De hecho lo conocí cuando todavía creía que era humano. Dime entonces, ¿Cómo exactamente te cruzaste con el Sr. Riddle?"

"Aparentemente ha estado viviendo en mi cerebro sin pagar renta por los últimos cuatro años." Lily dijo con un gesto de su mano, "Él dice que llegó allí durante el accidente automovilístico que mató a mis padres, oh, ¿es allí donde lo conociste?"

Muerte observó al Mago Lenin con una inclinación curiosa de su cabeza pero respondió a su pregunta de todos modos, "No soy la Muerte de tu universo Lily; esa serías tú. Supongo que debo clarificar, no siendo un nativo de tu propio universo, nunca he conocido a esta manifestación en particular de Tom Riddle, habiendo dicho eso uno difícilmente difiere del otro. Una vez que has conocido a un Tom Marvolo Riddle, los has conocido a todos."

Lily giró su cabeza para así poder también observar al humeante Mago Lenin, "Manifestación, ¿hay más de uno?"

Muerte asintió, "Oh sí, tu doppelganger aquí ni siquiera es el original."

"¿Crees que esto es divertido?"

La cara del Mago Lenin lucía como lo había hecho en la librería, ese momento antes de que empezara a reír, cuando las sombras se habían retorcido alrededor de ellos y sus ojos habían ardido terriblemente fríos. Muerte se enderezó bajo la mirada, no por miedo, sino como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

Muerte replicó en una voz igualmente fría, "No, no particularmente. Por muchos años deseé decir que no hay nada que te distinga de los otros señores oscuros con los que he tratado a lo largo de los años, todos ustedes tienen los tales nombres pretenciosos para sí mismos después de todo, pero admitiré que eres bastante tenaz para un humano."

Muerte se volvió hacia Lily, sus ojos ya no manteniendo la apariencia de ser humano, "Lily, espera en la silla donde yo estaba sentado cuando llegaste aquí."

Lily asintió e hizo lo que le fue dicho, ella tenía la sensación de que tú no ignorabas las órdenes de la Muerte. Tan pronto como llegó allí continuó observando el conflicto.

"Lenin, debo decir que se te ajusta, ¿te pica?" Muerte preguntó con una sonrisa de lobo, acercándose al Mago Lenin lo suficiente como para estar pecho con pecho, "Por supuesto debías tomar un nuevo manto; tu viejo nombre habría sido demasiado irónico para esta reunión."

Los ojos del Mago Lenin se estrecharon, "Tengo problemas creyendo que realmente eres la muerte, pero si lo eres entonces tienes algo de información que requiero."

"¿Oh?" Muerte preguntó, "Supongo que debo lucir bastante anticlimático, la capa está en préstamo y la guadaña es cursi, pero dudo bastante que estés preguntando por pruebas." Ël entonces se detuvo pensando, "Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo estoy completamente seguro de qué le sucede a un horrocrux cuando muere."

El Mago Lenin lucía como si hubiera sido golpeado en la cara, Muerte lo miró con pintado entendimiento en un momento, "Oh, no lo sabes. Crees que eres el original, ¿no?"

Lily interrumpió en este punto habiendo querido seguir el diálogo pero también confundiéndose más a medida que las palabras pasaban, "Hey, um, no es por interrumpir pero, ¿de qué estamos hablando?"

Muerte miró hacia ella, "Tom aquí no es una persona real, más bien es un fragmento de un alma, un fragmento bastante grande considerando todo, pero un fragmento sin embargo. Ya ves, un mago puede dividir su alma y almacenarla dentro de un objeto, a ese objeto y el alma dentro se les conoce como horrocrux. Por un extraño giro del destino que viene cuando un humano intenta asesinar a la muerte misma, Tom aquí accidentalmente se hizo a sí mismo un horrocrux y sólo ahora está dándose cuenta de ello."

"No tienes…" El Mago Lenin comenzó pero inmediatamente fue cortado por Muerte.

"¿Pruebas? Sr. Riddle, te recordaré que yo soy Muerte, sí alguien reconocería un horrocrux a primera vista sería yo." Muerte dijo calmadamente antes de continuar, "Pero tu querías preguntarme algo antes de que comenzáramos a discutir semánticas."

El Mago Lenin lucía como si quisiera matar a alguien, sus ojos casi blancos y aun así dentados y afilados, como si alguien se pudiese cortar meramente observándolos demasiado tiempo. Su expresión se había vuelto plana y sus manos estaban apretadas a sus costados, aun así no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse al tío Muerte, o hizo algún movimiento para golpear.

"¿Qué pasó esa noche?" Él preguntó sin inflexión, sus palabras frías y amargas en la bien-iluminada estación.

Muerte lo observó cuidadosamente, no era como si estuviera particularmente asustado del Mago Lenin, sino más bien del daño colateral que un estallido de ira podría causar a la estación. Él dijo con esa extraña seriedad que parecía impregnar la conversación, "Intentaste matar a la Muerte."

"¡Ella ni siquiera fue mencionada en la profecía!" El Mago Lenin gritó extendiendo sus brazos de forma que la señalaban a ella, todavía sentada a la mesa del café con los ojos yendo y viniendo entre ellos como si estuviera observando un partido de ping pong.

"¿Realmente?" Muerte preguntó curiosamente y miró a Lily también, "Solo asumí que la profecía cambió en su dimensión, pero espera, si ella no era mencionada en la profecía, ¿por qué en la tierra te molestaste?"

"¡Era conveniente!"

"¿Conveniente irrumpir en una casa bajo fidelius, protegida por tu más grande enemigo, con el expreso propósito de asesinar a su hija infante?" Muerte preguntó con las cejas levantadas.

"¡No tengo que justificarme ante ti!"

"Divertido, la mayoría de los hombres descubren que tienen que justificarse ante mí, al final de las cosas de todas maneras."

El Mago Lenin miró planamente entre Muerte y Lily, finalmente declarando, "Debe ser genético."

(Ella no estaba segura de qué se suponía que fuera genético ya que el Mago Lenin no parecía inclinado a explicar su pensamiento allí, pero al menos Muerte también estaba confundido, sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente mientras sus ojos se movían hacia Lily sentada en la silla, lejos de la acción.)

Él suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello como si eso de alguna forma le permitiera soportar la idiotez con la que debía lidiar constantemente. Con una mueca que casi parecía dolorosa, continuó su línea original de cuestionamiento, "¿Tu realmente estás sugiriendo, que esa pequeña niña allí, es la Muerte?"

"No estoy sugiriendo, estoy seguro."

El Mago Lenin ignoró la declaración, "¿Y que mi intento de matarla desgarró mi alma y destruyó mi cuerpo?"

"Bueno, una vez me sugirieron que fue el poder del amor lo que te destruyó." Muerte dijo con la cabeza ladeada, "Pero tan romántico como eso podría sonar, nunca lo compré yo mismo."

El Mago Lenin parecía haberse quedado sin más cosas que decir, Muerte se apartó de él con un giro rápido, hablando por sobre su hombro mientras se acercaba a Lily, "¿Eso sería todo, Sr. Riddle? No es que no aprecie tu compañía pero los sociópatas babeando por la inmortalidad no son mi taza de té habitual."

Con un suspiro, Muerte se sentó frente a ella y procedió a ignorar completamente al Mago Lenin, quien estaba de pie todavía mirándolo, luciendo desconcertado e insultado, "Ahora, Lily, ¿por qué en la tierra traerías a una molestia como Tom Riddle aquí?"

"Me gusta él." Lily declaró saludando levemente con la mano a su último amigo, con la esperanza de que no se haya tomado nada de eso personalmente, "Él es agradable."

"La Tierra debe ser un páramo tóxico y desolado mucho más temprano en tu realidad que en la mía si Tom Riddle puede ser describido como agradable." Muerte comentó secamente convocando una jarra de té con un gesto de su mano, como también dos tazas, ella notó que no había aparecido una taza para el Mago Lenin.

"Él es la única persona además de ti que alguna vez ha escuchado una palabra de lo que digo." Ella protestó indignada ante las suposiciones de Muerte, "Puede no siempre estar de acuerdo, y tiene estas locas teorías políticas que cree que de alguna manera son relevantes para la naturaleza misma de la realidad, pero él escucha."

Muerte miró al Malo Lenin cautelosamente, "Realmente, de alguna manera no puedo imaginar a Lord Voldemort entreteniendo niñas pequeñas."

"¡Bueno, pasó!" Lily dijo con cejas fruncidas antes de tomar un furioso sorbo de té, "Dices que conociste una versión diferente de él en tu universo de todos modos, ¿Quién puede decir que este no es diferente?"

Muerte consideró su declaración, pensativo al principio, y luego una peque sonrisa se levantó a sus labios, "Quien sabe, quizás tienes razón."

Una tercera taza de té apareció y Muerte le indicó al Mago Lenin que se les uniera. El Mago Lenin frunció el ceño, pero luego y sacó la tercera silla de la mesa con un chirrido de pavimento. Sin una palabra comenzó a servirse algo de té haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para pretender que ellos no existían.

La sonrisa de Muerte se volvió casi cariñosa, "Lo estás haciendo bastante bien. El Tom Riddle que conocí, de mi universo, habría estado echando espuma por la boca e intentando torturarme en sumisión para este punto."

El té paró de verterse por un instante, la cara del Mago Lenin en blanco mientras el comentario se registraba; pareció decidir que no quería reconocerlo y continuó vertiendo el té.

"Tom Riddle y sus travesuras a un lado, Lily, ¿Cómo estás?" Muerte preguntó.

Después de eso, la conversación se calmó ligeramente. El Mago Lenin se sentó rígidamente observando al par de ellos mientras discutían los matices de la vida diaria de Lily, sus ojos persistiendo en la suavidad de la expresión de Muerte y en el entusiasmo en la de Lily, sólo hablando cuando se dirigían a él y rara vez. Esto, pensó Lily para sí misma mientras sorbía té, debe ser lo que realmente es la felicidad.

Demasiado pronto estaban regresando al mundo, el Mago Lenin esperando impacientemente la salida mientras Lily y Muerte intercambiaron algunas palabras finales.

Muerte se agachó para estar a la altura de los ojos de ella, le apartó el cabello de la cara con fríos dedos pálidos, y con una sonrisa triste dijo, "Buena suerte, en todo Lily, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas."

Él la abrazó entonces, brevemente, no más largo que un latido de corazón y entonces él se estaba poniendo de pie y empujándola hacia el Mago Lenin. Al Mago Lenin le ofreció un medio saludo, "Trata de no destruir el mundo en tus intentos por gobernarlo."

Con eso Lily tomó la mano del Mago Lenin y caminaron de vuelta al cuerpo de Lily descansando a los pies del árbol. Lily no estaba segura de qué había estado esperando, quizás una repetición de ese día de otoño, donde habían sido solo ella y el árbol. Tal como estaba, se despertó a la visión frenética y vertiginosa de la Sra. Figg mientras su cuerpo era sacudido de un lado a otro en un intento de revivirla.

Después de que los Dursleys volvieron de la fiesta navideña, sus suéteres de Navidad en su momento más festivo, y supieron que Lily había tenido otra vez una experiencia cercana a la muerte por parte de una gritona Sra. Figg, fue decidido que el usual conjunto de consecuencias no iban a funcionar esta vez. O al menos, fue decidido por tía Petunia, el tío Vernon, en su ataque de rabia purpura parecía empeñado en sacar el cinturón y azotarla, pero por cualquier razón esta idea fue rápidamente descartada por una aterrorizada tía Petunia que miraba hacia afuera donde las casas de los vecinos todavía estaban iluminadas.

Y así fue como unos pocos días después de Navidad, Lily y el Mago Lenin se encontraron a sí mismos en la oficina de un psicólogo infantil.

 **Nota de la autora: Porque me hubiera sentido mal si no hubiera cubierto todo esto en un capítulo, así que es largo. Siguiente, introducción de Lily en el arte de la psicología! También noticias, Yuledemon ha profesado interés en hacer una traducción Alemana de Lily y el Arte Ser Sísifo, no hay capítulos todavía así que no tengo un enlace, pero estoy emocionada. El Mago Lenin está lleno de todo ese shadenfreude, ¿sabes? Otra nota de traducción, en caso de que el desastre de avión francés no sea obvio, Lily se refiere al nombre de Voldemort no como "Volar de la Muerte" como la mayoría de las personas lo traducen, sino como "Vuelo de la Muerte" que se deletrearía exactamente de la misma manera. Voldemort también siempre me hace pensar "Serpientes en un Avión" así que solo tuve que señalarlo.**

 **Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios, son asombrosos, y los comentarios son muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Disculpen que haya tardado tanto, cosas suelen pasar en la vida real cuando menos te las esperas. Esperemos tener pronto el próximo cap, comenzaré con él ahora mismo. No olviden pasarse por el tumblr de la autora "theoriginalcarnivorousmuffin" y por el mio "thefortuneoffindme", hasta pronto!


	5. Los Perros de Pavlov

_En el cual el Mago Lenin cuenta una historia, las travesuras de Lily incendian una casa, y Muerte es culpado por eventos recientes._

Fueron varios domingos después de esa primera sesión de terapia en la oficina de colores brillantes del Doctor Mitchell, que Lily y el Mago Lenin se encontraron a sí mismos una vez más en la estación de tren llamada Purgatorio, bebiendo té con Muerte. Estaban sentados en la usual mesa de café, sorbiendo té que había sido servido por Muerte al inicio de la reunión. Muerte estaba usando su habitual vestuario negro, pero el Mago Lenin tuvo la amabilidad de traer algo de rojo a la mesa, hoy había perdido su uniforme más militar y descendido al de un niño de escuela, vistiendo uniforme completo gris oscuro con una bufanda y una boina roja la cual Che Guevara se habría sentido orgulloso de usar. Por cualquier razón, el Mago Lenin parecía no respetar el sentido de la moda de Che Guevara y se había quitado el sombrero furiosamente tan pronto como se habían materializado en la estación.

Lo que era interesante sobre esta reunión con Muerte en particular no era que las cosas habían llegado a un punto crítico en el plano mortal, lo cual había, sino porque el Mago Lenin estaba demasiado enojado con Lily como para funcionar apropiadamente, y así había decidido ventilarse a Muerte en vez de hervir silenciosamente, como solía hacer cada vez que Lily visitaba a Muerte.

El problema era que el Mago Lenin aborrecía a Muerte. Mago Lenin, Lily descubrió, aborrecía la mayoría de las cosas, pero Muerte tenía un lugar especial en su frío y negro corazón. Lo que era extraño sobre este aborrecimiento por Muerte era que no era mucho por el hombre en sí mismo, aunque Muerte claramente le irritaba, sino por la idea de lo que él representaba. Era como si Muerte hubiera hecho algo para ofender personalmente al Mago Lenin y Lily no tenía idea de que era, solo que le hacía doler la cabeza cuando Muerte y Mago Lenin se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro durante demasiado tiempo.

En el último par de visitas crecieron más tolerantes el uno del otro, ya no pasaban la visita entera peleando por una cosa, pero no eran exactamente amigables. Cuando le hablaba al Mago Lenin, tío Muerte usaba su cara inhumana más seguido, la cara antigua de un dios olvidado. Ante ellos se pararía, el Dios Emperador, observando su reino de polvo. Lucía como si hubiera alguna guerra invisible librándose sobre la cabeza de Lily, donde las únicas armas permitidas eran el contacto visual y las amenazas sutiles. La amabilidad del uno con el otro era asquerosamente dulce, ambos usando sonrisas encantadoras, mientras sus nudillos blancos se agarraban a la mesa para mantenerse de golpear al otro.

El trasfondo de peligro todavía era bastante evidente en el aire, pero esta era la primera vez que el Mago Lenin hablaba por un largo periodo de tiempo a Muerte sin el intento de enervarlo o insultarlo.

"Posiblemente tu eres la peor figura paterna que he visto nunca." El Mago Lenin comenzó casualmente como si discutiera el clima, "Y esto incluye a mi propio padre."

Muerte parpadeó y se las arregló para lucir de alguna manera ofendido, lo cual era más de lo que las otras mofas del Mago Lenin habían logrado conseguir. Insultos que tendrían al tío Vernon arrancándose el cabello y golpeándola por avergonzar el nombre de la familia rodaron por encima de Muerte en ondas frescas, dejándole tan sereno e intocable como siempre. Esta vez sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente y su expresión se volvió algo fría.

"¿Y por qué es eso exactamente?"

El Mago Lenin comenzó una sonrisa, una que era positivamente Cheshire en naturaleza, cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla, "Bueno, hay una pequeña historia que viene junto con eso."

Todo había comenzado unas pocas semanas atrás cuando ella había ido por primera vez a terapia. El Doctor Mitchell era un hombre agradable, incluso más agradable que la Sra. Figg, quien se había vuelto algo inquieta en los pocos meses pasados desde su reunión con tío Muerte. Él no le ofreció comida, pero le ofreció conversación relativamente decente en la que la dejó hablar sobre lo que ella quisiera y no interrumpió. Algunas veces él hacia preguntas específicas, sobre la escuela, Dudley, los Dursleys, incluso la Sra. Figg y tomaba pequeñas notas mientras ella hablaba, pero en la mayor parte ella llegó a decir lo que estuviera en su mente.

Era muy relajante, desde tío Muerte no había conocido a nadie con quien realmente pudiera hablar, el Mago Lenin estaba muy bien, pero a veces ignoraba lo que ella decía o se iba en sus propios monólogos exaltados. El Mago Lenin era muy apasionado sobre la escoria de la burguesía después de todo; incluso estar en la misma casa mientras sus maestros clase media lo estaban conduciendo a la pared. No se dio cuenta hasta más tarde de que mientras ella hablaba, más confuso y preocupado había parecido el Doctor Mitchell.

Finalmente fue justo antes de que ella comenzara su explicación sobre el estado actual de Ragnarök que el Mago Lenin intercedió. Él se había sentido algo disgustado ante la idea de asistir a terapia, a través del cerebro de Lily parpadearon imágenes de instituciones e alucinaciones de drogados gritando, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera si los errores que cometa ahora eventualmente la forzarían a entrar en el mundo mágico, como él lo llamaba, mucho más pronto.

El Mago Lenin estaba bajo la impresión de que la única manera de salir de su cerebro y entrar en algún tipo de cuerpo tendría que encontrase en las fallas técnicas, las cuales se producían con mayor rapidez a medida que el universo decaía, además encontradas en la comunidad de gente que adoraba esas fallas técnicas mientras intentaban manipularlas, mientras más tiempo permanecían sentados alrededor de Little Whinging, más tiempo tendría que esperar la gran revolución por su regreso. Él estaba sufriendo de la manera en que en que todos los grandes líderes sufrían in exilio, él era Napoleón en Elba, maldiciendo el día en que siquiera pensó que era una buena idea invadir Rusia en invierno. Él parecía ser ignorante del hecho de que ella tenía solo cinco años, e incluso aunque su tía y tío podrían estar bien dándole responsabilidades como cocinar las comidas o limpiar la casa, ellos no estarían bien con ella callejeando alrededor del centro místico de Londres, intentando hacer un golem para la voz en su cabeza que le decía que matara cosas.

Desde entonces habían estado en una especie de punto muerto.

En el viaje en automóvil, cuando la tía Petunia había estado dando instrucciones sobre precisamente lo que ella nunca iba a responder honestamente y si ella lo hacía entonces que Dios la ayude porque Eleanor Potter nunca vería la luz del día de nuevo desde dentro de ese armario, el Mago Lenin había retransmitido su única advertencia, _"Si este doctor te encuentra demasiado inestable, no importa tu edad, te encontraras en un lugar mucho peor que el orfanato al que tus parientes amenazan con enviarte. Intenta mantener las cosas bajo control o quizás podrías descubrir que no tienes elección más que regresar al mundo mágico más temprano de lo esperado."_

Sin embargo, aparentemente guardar silencio era más fácil de pensar que de hacer, ya que el dolor de cabeza de Lily creció durante toda la reunión hasta que finalmente el Mago Lenin estalló en un ataque de frustración.

 _"¡Es como si no tuvieras idea de cómo suenan los niños! Tú vives con uno, debería ser más fácil que esto, intenta sonar como Dudley por el amor de Dios."_

El Mago Lenin tenía esta loca teoría de que ella era demasiado inteligente como para existir, al menos para una niña de cinco años de edad. _"Un niño inteligente puede leer un libro grueso,"_ él había dicho una vez, _"un niño muy inteligente puede tener un pensamiento particularmente brillante de vez en cuando. Ningún niño, no importa cuán inteligente, rutinariamente pondera la naturaleza de su existencia y la de la realidad. Tú, Lily, eres una aberración."_

Lily trató de pensar en cómo hablaba Dudley, pero era difícil dado que él rara vez lograba decir algo. Ella ni siquiera pensó que él realmente fuera capaz de responder a las preguntas del Doctor Mitchell, al menos no a toda la extensión.

Debe haber comenzado a lucir confundida, porque mientras ellos estaban esperando en silencio a que Lily respondiera, el Doctor Mitchell suspiró y miró al reloj, "Bueno, Ellie, eso fue… Tendré que pensar sobre algunas cosas para la próxima vez."

"Probablemente fue alrededor de ese entonces que el Doctor Alfred Mitchell notó que estaba un poco fuera de su liga." El Mago Lenin comentó a Muerte antes de tomar un sorbo de su té, su rostro sereno a pesar de su molestia durante el episodio en sí, "Lily no necesitaba un psicólogo infantil, pero sin duda habría circulado alrededor de cualquier otro psicólogo también, entonces encontrándose en un aprieto nuestro querido doctor volvió a lo básico, ese fue su primer error."

Fuera de terapia las cosas habían ido lenta pero seguramente volviendo a la normalidad. Dudley ahora tenía la alegría de ser capaz de llamarla el monstruo loco en vez de solo un monstruo normal a todos en la escuela, lo que debido a la forma en que ella hablaba, era creído por todos en su clase, y había encontrado un nuevo y algo más rápido amigo para perseguirla alrededor con palos en el patio. Tía Petunia estaba ligeramente menos inquieta, solo poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que Lily tenía que ir a terapia, pero por lo demás volviendo a su severo yo demandante, solo supervisando a Lily cuando sentía que era realmente necesario, bastante mejor que el bordeo de acoso que había estado sucediendo antes.

La única diferencia real eran los gatos. La manada de gatos de la Sra. Figg ahora se había vuelto una patrulla, ahora merodeaban el barrio a intervalos regulares, ojos verdes brillando desde tejados como cámaras de seguridad. Incluso el Mago Lenin no había podido negarlo cuando Lily declaró que la estaban espiando.

La Sra. Figg en si misma lucía algo más tranquila de lo que había estado, mirando a Lily desde el otro lado de la calle con una sonrisa ligeramente más alegre, saludando cuando atrapó los ojos de Lily.

Entonces, realmente no fue sorprendente que Lily asumiera que la terapia no tendría impacto en su vida en lo absoluto.

La siguiente semana el Doctor Mitchell vino a ella con lo que ella consideró una propuesta interesante. Él comenzó, primero, haciendo preguntas muy directas que nadie más parecía capaz de hacer.

"Ellie, ¿tomaste la medicina de tu tía a propósito?" Esa fue su primera pregunta, sin molestarse en perder el tiempo con amabilidades, ella parpadeó en su dirección. Él carecía de la crueldad del Mago Lenin tanto como de su carisma, pero era una pregunta en el curso de pensamiento de él, directo al punto y con poco margen de maniobra.

"Si."

El pareció molesto, pero no sorprendido, como si hubiera estado esperando esa respuesta pero desearía no haberlo hecho, frotándose las sienes, pasó a la siguiente pregunta, "¿Eras consiente de lo que pasaría si tomabas tantas píldoras de una vez?"

"Si."

Se sentaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, el reloj haciendo tictac en el fondo, y los luminosos colores de su oficina chocando fuertemente con el estado de ánimo. Él parecía estar pensando muy duro sobre lo que necesitaba decir a continuación, como si una palabra equivocada condenaría al mundo a una catástrofe.

Finalmente dijo, "En el campo de la psicología hay varias teorías sobre por qué las personas hacen las cosas que hacen, incluso si las cosas son malas para ellos en cuestión. Una teoría es que las personas están condicionadas para hacer ciertas acciones. En otras palabras, si una persona hace algo y es recompensada, querrá hacerlo de nuevo, o si hace algo y algo malo es quitado, la misma cosa pasará. ¿Entiendes?"

Lily asintió, "Sé todo sobre el palo y la zanahoria, Doctor Mitchell."

Una de las grandes pasiones del Mago Lenin era motivar a otras personas a hacer cosas que no estarían inclinado a hacer normalmente, especialmente si se trataba de una motivación intrínseca. Una vez él había hablado durante horas sobre cómo combinar la cantidad correcta de tortura, así cuando alguien siquiera te viera, instintivamente se estremeciera e incluso vomitaría sobre sus propios zapatos.

"…Bien, bueno, sí, esto es similar. De acuerdo a esta teoría tú fuiste provocada a tomar la medicación de tu tía por alguna razón, y una vez la habías tomado fuiste recompensada de alguna forma, así que si queremos ayudarte a parar de herirte a ti misma, entonces tenemos que encontrar aquello que provocó el evento en primer lugar, o como fuiste recompensada después. Sí podemos romper el círculo en uno de esos dos puntos entonces mejorarás."

Lily realmente solo tenía una cosa que decir a eso.

"Oki doki"

"Desafortunadamente para el buen doctor, Lily tomó sus palabras como una sugerencia más que una mera explicación." El Mago Lenin comentó a su audiencia.

"Ya veo." Muerte dijo con un suspiro, luciendo algo aburrido; si hubiera sido humano, quizás habría dado una mirada al reloj en este punto, pero ya que no lo era solo continuó mirando gentilmente al Mago Lenin, "Aunque sigo fallando en ver como se relaciona esta historia conmigo."

"Si," Lily intercedió ahora que la corriente del Mago Lenin había sido interrumpida, "¿Cómo se relaciona esta historia con el tío Muerte, Lenin?"

El Mago Lenin los miró inexpresivamente, no del todo enojado asesinamente, pero definitivamente frustrado. Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio, luciendo para todo el mundo como uno de esos dramáticos enfrentamientos del oeste, donde uno de ellos le dispararía a los otros dos en cuestión de momentos.

Finalmente, el Mago Lenin dijo en una voz tranquila, "Si me hubieran dejado terminar no estaríamos teniendo este problema."

Fue en el auto, en el trayecto de vuelta, pensando en las palabras del Doctor Mitchell, que Lily tuvo una terrible idea, una maravillosamente terrible idea. Era la palabra condicionado lo que había llegado a ella, una extraña elección de palabra en circunstancias normales, una que apuntaba a que los humanos eran productos de sus entornos, algo que Lily creía vagamente debido a su propia insistencia en que los humanos no eran realmente personas.

Recientemente Lily se había vuelto bien familiarizada con la biblioteca. Por un lado, Dudley encontró la biblioteca muy aburrida y generalmente no iría allí incluso si Lily podría encontrarse dentro, y también estaba el hecho de que a Lily le gustaban los libros. Ella siempre había entendido los libros, incluso los complicados que no se suponía fuera capaz de entender, los libros eran fáciles y muy informativos. Ella había comenzado a volverse una vista regular en la biblioteca de la escuela y por lo general, podía ser vista en la esquina, cerca de una pequeña torre de libros. Había tomado algo de engatusamiento, pero se las había arreglado para convencer al bibliotecario de obtener algunos libros más gruesos sobre psicología de la librería local. Por días había estado lista para desgarrarse el cabello esperando por el libro, hojeando a través de los libros casi inútiles almacenados en la escuela, sufriendo a través de lecciones sobre como leer el alfabeto, escuchando las maliciosas palabras del Mago Lenin, que ella no tendría que esperar si solo corriera al centro de Londres ahora, pero sobrevivió y el libro llegó.

Después de pasar el recreo y el almuerzo leyendo el libro, Lily estaba lista. Finalmente, en un grandioso momento de declaración, que en cualquier película decente habría estado acompañado por música, ella exclamó al Mago Lenin, _"¡Voy a hacer una Caja de Skinner!"_

De acuerdo a su investigación, Skinner había sido un psicólogo que creía que tanto los humanos como los animales podían ser condicionados para llevar a cabo cualquier tipo de acción bizarra basado en series de recompensas y castigos. En varios experimentos él había colocado una rata en una caja con una palanca, y las entrenó para jalar la palanca recompensándolas con comida cada vez que lo hicieron. La caja en la cual esos tipos de experimentos fueron llevados cabo se volvieron conocidas como Cajas de Skinner.

Era un modelo relativamente simple, pero, ¿por qué no podía ser expandido un poco?, ¿por qué una caja con una palanca no podía intercambiarse por una casa, una casa con el nombre de Número 4 de Privet Drive, para ser precisos?

Ahora bien, no era conocido por muchos que el Número 4 de Privet Drive tenía un dormitorio extra, actualmente nadie dormía allí, pero era usado para almacenar los juguetes extra de Dudley con los cuales no quería jugar, pero era demasiado miserable como para tirar a la basura. Lily había notado por años que cada vez que preguntaba por qué no podía solo tener el dormitorio extra ya que nadie estaba viviendo en él, el tío Vernon se convertiría en el monstruo de rabia de cara purpura quien le gritaría por extendidos periodos de tiempo sobre sus maneras desagradecidas que serían apreciadas en un orfanato. Por años ahora había vivido en los cuartos de los sirvientes sin esperanza de ascender en el mundo hasta que su deuda hubiera sido pagada con intereses. Ahora sin embargo, gracias al Doctor Mitchell y montones de libros, había encontrado una manera de motivar a sus tacaños parientes.

Comenzaría pequeño, y si funcionaba vería a donde podían ir desde allí.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras ella estaba haciendo un muy obstructor de arterias desayuno, uno que en un tiempo podría llamar a Muerte en persona a su escalón de entrada, le preguntó a tía Petunia y tío Vernon entre tiras de tocino friéndose, "Entonces, realmente nadie vive en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley, ¿Puedo tenerlo?"

La vieja Lily deseducada e ignorante habría permitido a tío Vernon tener su ataque de rabia, pero la Lily recién ilustrada en terapia interrumpió la locura purpura con un muy potente mágicamente producido ruido. De acuerdo al libro de la biblioteca, el cual ella ahora estaba empezando a creer era más importante y mucho más utilizable que la Biblia, la gente era naturalmente asustadiza alrededor de algunas cosas más que otras. Alturas, ruidos fuertes, plagas, y varias otras cosas de las cuales era muy fácil hacer asustada a la gente, y si ella emparejaba una de esas cosas desagradables con lo que ella quería lo suficientemente pronto, solo para hacerlo parar la dejarían tener la habitación.

Por supuesto ellos no sabían eso todavía, todo lo que sabían era que algo que sonaba como un terrible gong solo había resonado a través de la casa sin que nada pareciera provocarlo. La familia se quedó muda de asombro, la rabia de tío Vernon se desvió, mientras Lily continuó cocinando el desayuno y finalmente preguntó de nuevo una vez que ellos parecían haber vuelto a sus yo normales, "Entonces, realmente nadie vive en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley, ¿Puedo tenerlo?"

El tío Vernon se consideraba a sí mismo un fuerte, sensible, y razonable patriarca quien, de cara a un juicio por fuego, caminaría a través sin impedimentos e indemne. Se rompió antes de la siguiente sesión de terapia. No había tomado mucho, después de los primeros cinco bucles, él había comenzado casi a recurrir a la violencia física, lo cual la tía Petunia había logrado detener las primeras pocas veces con un, "¿Qué pensarán los vecinos, Vernon?" e incluso un, "¡¿Qué sí el psicólogo busca moretones?!" Pero después de un rato incluso la tía Petunia había perdido su habilidad para pensar claramente y vino a la conclusión del sonido, "¡Oh Vernon, solo dale la maldita habitación!"

Sin tía Petunia para impedirlo, tío Vernon intentó y falló sacar el sinsentido fuera de ella. Él había estado intentando y fallando sacar el sinsentido fuera de ella por años. Cuando había comenzado a hablar primero, mucho antes de que Dudley pareciera capaz de pensar, él había declarado que era alguna monstruosa obra impía e intentó ver sí una tunda haría el truco. Más tarde cuando descubrieron que ella podía leer cuando Dudley apenas podía decir palabras, él había recurrido al mismo método. Tía Petunia usualmente miraba con severa aprobación, pero no era una participante activa. De todos modos, el tiempo había demostrado que, sin importar el evento, el tío Vernon nunca había logrado cambiar el comportamiento de Lily.

Al principio trató con tundas, luego trató con el cinturón, luego trató con el armario, trató todo lo que pudo pensar, pero nada parecía funcionar porque cada vez ella venía con la misma pregunta seguida por el mismo impío ruido cuando él respondía incorrectamente. Solo había tato de eso que un hombre podía tomar.

El Mago Lenin parecía estar maravillado de ella, no diciendo mucho a través de la extensión del proceso, y solo cuando el tío Vernon finalmente se rompió diciendo, "¡Ten la habitación, tú, pequeña perra!" él comentó, _"Eres una natural."_

 _"¿Una qué natural?"_ Lily preguntó, insegura de si él quería decir psicóloga o algo completamente diferente. Lo que sea que fuera, el Mago Lenin no se dignó a clarificarlo, sino que continuó en ese extrañamente plano tono.

 _"Eso, creo, pondría a Bellatrix misma en vergüenza."_

Él tampoco explicó quién era Bellatrix, pero realmente el Mago Lenin no era del tipo de explicar. Ella aceparía el cumplido si él estaba dispuesto a darlo.

Las cosas estaban mejorando en el mundo de Lily Eleanor Evan Potter. Ella ahora tenía un colchón, una ventana, y un estante para libros, era como vivir en un palacio. La Sra. Figg parecía haber notado su cambio de actitud, o sus gatos lo hicieron, porque repentinamente ellos estaban alrededor un poco menos, como si hubieran sido tranquilizados por su ahora optimista naturaleza, y podían regresar a su guarida. Escuela, aunque todavía aburrida, se volvió algo más fácil ya que sabía que ahora tenía un estante para almacenar cualquier libro que quisiera. La mejor parte era que ahora Dudley era reticente a molestarla, él fue el peor afectado por el potente ruido, y siempre que estaba cerca de ella, lucia como sí esperara que sus orejas fueran tamborileadas a ráfagas. Actualmente las cosas estaban cambiando en una manera que Lily no había creído posible.

Con esta nueva técnica, no había límite para lo que podría lograr.

El Mago Lenin no estaba muy seguro de estar de acuerdo. Enfrentado una vez más con la vida en Little Whining, en oposición a las calles de la Bretaña mágica, comenzó amostrarse malhumorado por su éxito. Cada vez que ella lograba una nueva hazaña oía un murmullo de descontento de su comunista residente.

 _"Noto, Lily, que todavía tienes que familiarizarte con el fracaso, pero hablando desde… experiencia… ve demasiado lejos y tu imperio colapsará. Si yo fuera tú, me retiraría mientras tuviera ventaja."_

Ella no le prestó atención; imaginó que ya que el Mago Lenin pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo ignorando sus palabras de sabiduría, ella podía ignorar las suyas. Después de todo, ¿Qué sabía él? Se convirtió en un fantasma en su cerebro por pasarse una luz roja en una intersección durante un intento de homicidio.

Más tarde, pensando sobre el evento en la estación de tren mientras el Mago Lenin continuaba narrando sus agravios, habría hecho otra vez lo mismo si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, incluso cuando las cosas no terminaron como lo esperaba. Realmente, ella todavía planeaba hacer lo mismo a pesar de su falta de éxito. Tú simplemente no te arrepentías de tus acciones de esa forma, o al menos Lily no lo hacía, incluso cuando el Mago Lenin probaba estar en lo correcto.

Comenzó el día que ella decidió enseñarle a Dudley a cocinar. Lily había estado cocinando para los Dursleys por años, cuando notaron que podía hablar a una bastante joven edad, decidieron que si era lo suficientemente lista como para decir algunas palabras divertidas, era lo suficientemente maldita lista como para escucharlas. El primer mes había sido un desastre, con poca o ninguna instrucción y tía Petunia gritando y haciéndola cocinar una y otra vez hasta que lo hizo bien, pero eventualmente había aprendido lo suficiente como para ser competente y ahora era bastante buena en ello. No era extremadamente difícil, la mayor parte implicó seguir la receta, así que imaginó que Dudley Dursley era perfectamente capaz de cocinar su propio maldito desayuno.

Tía Petunia estaba en el jardín y tío Vernon en el trabajo, así que la costa estaba clara para que Lily comenzara a instruir a su algo ofuscado e hinchado primo. Sería bueno para él, Dudley realmente no tenía ninguna habilidad útil por el momento, y cocinar tocino siempre era práctico.

El Mago Lenin estaba altamente en desacuerdo, se había despertado de soñar el último esquema que terminaría en el fallecimiento de Dumbledore (quien sea que fuera) a la vista de Lily empuñando una sartén ante Dudley, _"Lily, tu primo tiene cinco años. Los niños de cinco apenas pueden hablar, realmente dudo que puedan operar una estufa."_

 _"Por favor, he estado cocinando desde que tenía como… Bueno, antes de que me diera una forma precisa de medir el tiempo."_ Lily pensó al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía la sartén a Dudley, "Hoy, Dudders, vamos a aprender a hacer tocino, así yo no tengo que hacerlo."

Dudley la miró en blanco y luego negó vigorosamente con la cabeza, "No, le diré a…"

Antes de que pudiera finalizar la oración con mami, el gong de la muerte hizo eco a través de la habitación, causando que cubriera sus orejas un segundo demasiado tarde. Lily comenzó desde el principio, "Hoy, Dudders, vamos a aprender a hacer tocino, así yo no tengo que hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Él lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero al menos no había mención de ir a mami con el chisme, así que debe haber estado al menos parcialmente dispuesto a cooperar.

 _"Creí que habíamos establecido que tú no eres normal, incluso no estoy seguro de si eres humana para este punto"_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente todavía respondiendo a sus pensamientos anteriores en lugar de a su tratamiento a su primo.

 _"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con cualquier cosa?"_

Su cicatriz empezó a hormiguear mientras el Mago Lenin comenzó a sentir que su tolerancia disminuía y su exasperación aumentaba. _"Significa, Lily, que aunque tu eres capaz de operar seguramente una estufa, tu querido primo Dudders no será tan afortunado."_

 _"Skinner dijo que una persona puede ser condicionada para hacer casi cualquier cosa."_

 _"Yo no creo que Skinner tuviera esto en mente."_

"Mira, no es tan difícil, solo enciendes la estufa, y luego pones la sartén sobre ella, y luego pones algunas tiras de grasa de cerdo en la sartén y esperas hasta que no esté muy quemado. Fácil." Lily hizo un gesto hacia la estufa con la mano, y Dudley, con lágrimas en sus ojos y con un saludable miedo al gong de la muerte, puso la sartén y encendió la estufa.

Lily todavía pensaba que su mayor error no fue el hecho de que intentó enseñar a su primo de cinco años a operar la estufa, si no que fue él que lo hubiera dejado solo una vez que estaba convencida de que obtuvo la idea general, lo cual era muy cierto, y no lo había ido a revisar incluso cuando la alarma de humo comenzó a sonar. Tía Petunia, todavía trabajando en el jardín en el patio trasero, no era consciente del estrépito gracias a la insonorización mágica que Lily había hecho más temprano, y solo notó que había un incendio cuando el humo comenzó a salir por las ventanas.

No era como si toda la cosa se hubiera incendiado, pero para cuando llegó el departamento de bomberos y todos los vecinos salieron fuera a mirar, la casa estaba un poco chamuscada.

Después de que el Mago Lenin terminó su historia, Muerte se puso de pie y caminó hacia el café para obtener más té, su voz sonó sobre el distante traqueteo de la jarra mientras se preparaba para hacer una nueva olla. "Parece que no me conoces muy bien. Yo soy Muerte, Sr. Riddle, he visto naciones derrumbarse bajo las puntas de mis dedos. Difícilmente soy perturbado por las travesuras de una niña, además, no eres uno para hablar sobre la violencia infantil; me parece recordar que linchaste a un conejito antes de los once años."

El Mago Lenin parecía de alguna manera ofendido por esto, "Incendiar la casa fue solo el principio."

"Realmente, porque yo también pensé que ese era el final." Lily dijo, no había intentado nada demasiado ambicioso después de eso; solo apegado a salir de cosas en lugar de enseñar a cualquiera nuevas habilidades como cocinar.

El Mago Lenin la fulminó con la mirada a través de la mesa, "¿Estas olvidando convenientemente los hechizos de memoria y reparación que usaste?"

Lily parpadeó. Bueno, ella no podía solo dejar la casa así, tío Vernon había dejado muy claro que cualquier tipo de negocio divertido la aterrizaría en el orfanato, y estaba bastante segura de que casas incendiándose caían bajo la categoría de negocios divertidos. Si el universo estaba astillando, ¿Por qué no tomar ventaja de ello? Había parecido bastante útil hasta el momento, así que tomó algo de esa energía extra yaciendo alrededor e hizo a la gente olvidar lo que pasó y reparó la casa. Era como si el evento nunca hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar.

"No eran exactamente hechizos, Lenin, quiero decir que lo que realmente hice fue sugerir a las fallas técnicas del universo que quizás fuera una buena idea borrar las memorias de todos los vecinos 'y de los Dursleys' y luego arreglar la casa, pero no fue ninguna cosas como un hechizo." Lily clarificó, "Espera, ¿se suponía que ese era el punto de la historia?, creí que el punto de la historia era yo aprendiendo a disfrutar la vida."

"Creo que se suponía que debía avergonzarme mostrándome tu implacable pragmatismo y tendencia a la manipulación, sin embargo, el Sr. Riddle no parece conocerme muy bien, continua juzgándome bajo estándares humanos." Muerte se encogió de hombros, pero una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras el Mago Lenin estaba siendo rápida y seguramente excluido de la conversación.

"¡Los niños no son capaces de ese tipo de magia!" El Mago Lenin golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa con toda la furia de un camarada despreciado.

El par lo miró en silencio por unos pocos minutos, dejando las palabras colgar en el aire, finalmente, Lily miró al tío Muerte en exasperada confusión, "Él sigue diciendo eso."

Los ojos de Muerte se habían puesto algo planos, luciendo como si él estuviera excavando a través de sus propias memorias de nuevo, probablemente persistiendo en ese tiempo cuando creía ser humano, "¿Alguna vez dije que era una niña?"

Eso pareció más o menos arrinconar al Mago Lenin, o al menos eso era lo que Muerte parecía estar asumiendo mientras se volvía del hombre y en cambio tomaba las manos de Lily en las suyas, y le dirigía una triste medio sonrisa, "Quizás él tiene razón, no soy la más grande de las figuras paternas, incluso para mis propios hijos terminé siendo algo decepcionante. Sin estar dentro del mismo plano que tú, no puedo ofrecerte mucho en materia de orientación, solo sé consciente de que si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda, estoy esperando en la estación de tren entre la vida y la muerte, todo lo que necesitas hacer es llamar y yo estaré allí."

Algunas veces, cuando el Mago Lenin realmente provocaba a Muerte, él se pondría muy serio por unos momentos y luego le diría a ella algo extraño que parecía como si fuera a ser importante más tarde, pero era bastante irrelevante por el momento. Aun así, ella sabía que esas eran palabras que los Dursleys nunca le dirían, así que ella las aceptaría por todo lo que valían.

"¿Terminaron su pequeño momento?" El Mago Lenin claramente no estaba apreciando el gesto de Muerte, "Creo que eso concluye nuestro negocio aquí, Lily."

El Mago Lenin agarró su mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la salida, ella hizo un gesto de adiós a Muerte con una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que de alguna forma, ella encontraría la manera de visitarlo el próximo domingo, incluso si las cosas se iban al infierno y volvían antes. Él sonrió y saludó de vuelta, ofreciendo las particulares palabras, "La siguiente vez, él debería venir vestido como Castro, yo disfrutaría particularmente de un cigarro explosivo."

En general, fue una tarde de domingo bastante aceptable, incluso si había terminado con ella ahogándose en la bañera para llegar a la estación de tren.

 **Nota de la autora: Para más información sobre Skinner o Pavlov puedes enviarme un PM o buscar en Wikipedia, ya que la explicación de Lily fue algo apresurada. Este capítulo fue una especie de relleno, pero no realmente ya que obtenemos algunas ideas importantes para más adelante, los próximos pocos capítulos probablemente serán de naturaleza similar, donde son más anécdotas que cualquier cosa que sienta las bases para el desarrollo de personajes. Una vez que terminemos con eso, damos un salto de tiempo a una Lily de once años.**

 **También, un lector me preguntó en el último capítulo si este era un fic LilyxTom o un fic MuertexTom ya que técnicamente ambos son Harry. Normalmente no me gusta aclarar confusiones como estas, ya que creo que arruinan las sorpresas, pero puedo decir aquí y ahora que tenía a Lily en mente en lugar de a Muerte, y no había siquiera considerado el hecho de que la etiqueta de emparejamiento era ambigua. De todos modos, mencionaré que Tom Riddle tiene doppelgangers corriendo alrededor, así que cual Tom Riddle este es depende de ustedes lectores.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y a los reviewers, ustedes chicos son grandiosos, los reviews son apreciados si es que quieres dejar uno o dos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: No se si tardé más o menos respecto al cap anterior, esperemos que no. Entonces, este es el último cap de este año, considérenlo un regalo Navidad/Año Nuevo (es gracioso por que el cap de Navidad lo publiqué bastante cerca de Navidad) y disfruten las fiestas. Temo que tardaré más en el próximo, porque es un maldito monstruo, es del doble de largo que este D: ! No olviden pasarse por el tumblr de la autora "theoriginalcarnivorousmuffin" y por el mio "thefortuneoffindme", hasta pronto!  
P/D: Por curiosidad, alguno de ustedes juega League of Legends? PM me! 


	6. La Gran Conspiración

_En el cual el Doctor Mitchell resulta ser sorprendentemente competente, un muy grasiento agente del omnipresente Gran Hermano intenta reiniciar la memoria de Lily, y el Mago Lenin finalmente visita el Callejón Diagon._

Fue en su sexto cumpleaños, un evento monumental para Dudley cuando el suyo ocurrió, pero inexistente para Lily, que Lily finalmente visitó el Callejón Diagon.

"¿Es esto?"

No hacía falta decir que Lily no estaba tan impresionada como el Mago Lenin quería que estuviera.

Normalmente ella nunca habría cedido a las demandas del Mago Lenin, ella era una experta en no ceder a las demandas del Mago Lenin, prácticamente eso era todo lo que ella hacía. Él siempre se pondría gruñón, o lanzaría un gigante ataque de rabia sobre ello si sucedía las suficientes veces seguidas, pero él sabía, y ella sabía, que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer sobre ello. Él estaba cargado libremente en el cerebro de ella y eso venía con un precio, resultó que no había tal cosa como una carga libre gratis.

Ella supuso que el comienzo de los eventos que la llevaron al Callejón Diagon fue después del desastre de condicionamiento operante, como el Mago Lenin lo había acuñado más tarde, que casi había incendiado el Número 4 de Privet Drive.

El Doctor Mitchell resultó ser un psicólogo medio decente y un tipo agradable, considerando que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando actualmente en la vida de Lily. Ella había decidido que si estuvieran atrapados en una isla desierta juntos, sin esperanza de rescate, Lily no recurriría inmediatamente al canibalismo. Entonces, la semana después del desastre de condicionamiento operante, ella todavía le hablaba sobre sus sentimientos, los cuales podrían haber desencadenado el evento, y la atención que recibió después.

A pesar de las muy claras instrucciones de tía Petunia sobre lo que no tenía permitido decirle al Doctor Mitchell jamás, lo cual incluía su residencia en el armario, sus episodios de inanición, y la mitad de lo que tío Vernon le decía, debe haber dejado resbalar algo porque para el final de la sesión el Doctor Mitchell tenía una muy pensativa y preocupada expresión en la cara.

Finalmente dijo al final de su sesión, "Ellie, creo que es mejor si tenemos una reunión con tus parientes incluidos también, creo que hay cosas que deben ser discutidas con tus guardianes presentes."

No era necesario decir que los Dursleys no estaban complacidos con este desarrollo.

Había tomado varias llamadas telefónicas, varios intentos de poner a Lily de vuelta en el armario, varios bucles del gong de la muerte para convencer al tío Vernon de que era una terrible idea poner a Lily de vuelta en el armario, y varios frustrados pensamientos del Mago Lenin diciéndole que simplemente se vaya, porque _"¡Maldita sea, incluso los orfanatos son mejores que esta mierda!"_ para obtener al tío Vernon, tía Petunia, y a ella misma, juntos en esa oficina.

Incluso entonces no había ido exactamente fácil, había habido un montón de acusaciones de tía Petunia sobre ella rompiendo su acuerdo y chismorreando al Doctor Mitchell sobre ciertas cosas, y el tío Vernon había estado muy molesto por ser envuelto en todo eso. Como el Mago Lenin él había estado gruñendo a intervalos regulares que Lily debería ser metida en un orfanato donde pertenecía y podría ver cómo le gustaba estar allí. El Mago Lenin no había apreciado la comparación entre él y el tío Vernon, incluso si era completamente valida.

La reunión en si misma fue ligeramente más interesante.

"Así que, estoy feliz de que podamos estar todos juntos hoy, noté que hubieron algunos problemas de programación de su lado Sr. Dursley, pero creo que era lo mejor si todos nos reuníamos al mismo tiempo." Las manos del Doctor Mitchell estaban apretadas juntas mientras él observaba a su audiencia, el abultado tío Vernon quien prácticamente estaba reventando su traje, la calavérica y delgada tía Petunia vistiendo ropas que lucían como sí trataran de ser costosas pero claramente habían sido compradas en una tienda departamental común, y Lily vestida con sus usuales ropas de segunda mano de Dudley, las cuales eran demasiado grandes y mostraban varas manchas prominentes.

El tío Vernon gruñó algo mientras la tía Petunia daba una sonrisa que era casi dolorosa de ver de lo apretada que era, de hecho, pensó Lily para sí misma, realmente nunca había visto a su tía sonreír en cualquier parte, así que probablemente ella había olvidado como hacerlo apropiadamente.

Las cosas podrían haber ido l suficientemente bien, el Mago Lenin más tarde le diría a Lily, si el tío Vernon no hubiera sido el primero en hablar.

"¿Qué hizo la niña ahora, doctor?" El tío Vernon preguntó cruzando sus brazos y con aspecto de tener prisa por salir de la oficina.

El doctor Mitchell parpadeó y miró a Lily quien lo estaba mirando de vuelta con una expresión algo compasiva, ella le había advertido la última vez que esta reunión estaría lejos de agradable, él no había escuchado en ese momento y ahora estaba obteniendo el resultado por el que pagó.

"¿Lo siento?" Él preguntó y entonces continuó, "Oh no, no los llamé aquí porque Lily haya hecho algo mal en particular, solo me gustaría hablar sobre su situación actual."

"¿Qué hay de su situación?" La tía Petunia preguntó con la sonrisa cayendo bruscamente.

 _"Oh querida,"_ Comentó secamente el Mago Lenin desde el fondo, observando los eventos con lo que solo podría ser descrito como pereza, _"Parece que tu querida tía Petunia sospecha que hablas sobre tu situación abusiva, veamos como maneja este pequeño escenario."_

A este punto, sintiendo que no podía fastidiar a Lily o manipularla para permitirle acceso al plano mortal por poderhabiente, el Mago Lenin había comenzado a comentar los eventos del día en la misma manera que lo haría con una telenovela mal escrita. Ella podía imaginarlo en su cabeza, recostado frente a una pantalla de televisión granulada que mostraba la imagen de la oficina del terapeuta, comendo palomitas de maíz y luciendo horriblemente aburrido, con carteles de los habituales Lenin, Stalin, y Mao revistiendo las paredes del fondo. Ella tuvo la sensación de que a él le desagradó esa imagen, pero estaba demasiado cansado y aburrido como para hacer algo al respecto.

El doctor Mitchell parpadeó, quizás sorprendido por la dureza evidente en el tono de la tía Petunia, se tomó un momento para componerse antes de responder, "Bueno Sra. Dursley, estoy seguro de que es extremadamente evidente que tu sobrina, Ellie, es bastante inteligente. Inteligente quizás sea la palabra equivocada incluso, dotada está más cerca. Normalmente sugeriría jugar un rol más activo en la educación de Ellie y conseguir que se conecte con sus pares, pero me temo que en esta etapa Ellie simplemente no será capaz de conectar con otros niños, especialmente en un contexto educacional."

Eso pareció arrojar al tío Vernon y a la tía Petunia en una curva, porque miraron inexpresivamente al buen doctor.

El tío Vernon finalmente interrumpió con un gran rugido, "¿Dotada? Ahora, sé que fuiste a alguna toda-prestigiosa universidad pero escúchame bien hombre, no hay nada dotado sobre esta niña, es más tonta que una roca."

"Debe estar bromeando," El Doctor Mitchell murmuró, "Hice las pruebas por razones oficiales, pero incluso escuchándola hablar se puede decir…"

"Nunca habló normal, no como nuestro niño Dudley, incluso al principio parloteaba así y no decía nada en lo absoluto. Solo dice todo eso para hacerte pensar que es inteligente, pero nosotros los Dursleys sabemos mejor, ella pone lana sobre tus ojos."

El doctor Mitchell solo miró en blanco al tío Vernon antes de continuar como si en primer lugar no hubiera hablado, "Sugeriría mover a Ellie a una escuela para dotados, o al menos, a aun programa académico para dotados y alistarla a actividades externas donde pueda conectar con sus pares en un contexto que no es sobre logros académicos. También sugeriría que pasaran más tiempo con ella, tiene algunas ideas bastante bizarras sobre su… papel en la familia, supongo que así lo llamaría."

En lugar de tío Vernon, fue una tía Petunia con apariencia de pánico la que se acercó al plato esta vez, "¿Qué tipo de ideas, que sinsentidos le ha estado diciendo ella?" Entonces la agrietada, forzada sonrisa de tía Petunia apareció, "Ella está llena de ideas, te lo digo, justo como que estaba mi hermana, su imaginación simplemente se le escapa a veces."

 _"¿De qué crees que se trata?"_ Lily preguntó al Mago Lenin mientras todos estaban distraídos.

 _"Bueno, le dijiste que eres la sirvienta contratada de la familia y que te están cobrando intereses. Por supuesto, Petunia Dursley podría estar pensando que le dijiste sobre la cantidad de tiempo que pasas encerrada en un armario, o el hecho de que ers matada de hambre a intervalos regulares como castigo por lo que ellos consideran mal comportamiento. Ella debe haber pensado largo y tendido sobre enviarte aquí en primer lugar, Vernon ciertamente no pensó mucho sobre ello, pero supongo que el último intento de suicidio en el patio de la Sra. Figg no le dejó opción."_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente en un tono usualmente reservado para ir sobre presentaciones, al final añadió un comentario lateral, _"Sabes, a pesar de todas nuestra diferencias, diré que te la arreglas para hacer tu vida bastante interesante, Lily. Solo tú te las arreglarías para causar este tipo de locura antes de los seis años."_

"¿Ellie?"

Repentinamente todos la estaban mirando, ella parpadeó y miró alrededor, inspeccionando el rango de expresiones, desde preocupación en la cara del doctor Mitchell, ansiedad en la de tía Petunia, y vago fastidio en la de tío Vernon. "Oh, uh, lo siento, me distraje por un momento, estábamos hablando de…"

Ella realmente no podía recordar, ya que había estado más enfocada en observar la reacción de todos y darle sus cuotas al Mago Lenin. Desde que el Mago Lenin había hecho acto de presencia en su cerebro había sido más difícil enfocarse en cosas en el plano físico, como Dudley, o tío Vernon, o tía Petunia, o incluso en los gatos de la Sra. Figg, quienes siempre deberían ser observados en busca de signos de actividades sospechosas. Ella no quería decir la palabra real porque con cada día que pasaba se volvían más fuertes sus convicciones sobre que la realidad no era nada más que un programa altamente sofisticado (y algo fallado) que estaba despedazándose lenta pero seguramente ya que su mantenimiento no había sido hecho durante milenios. Además de eso, la gente allí difícilmente justificaba atención, usualmente no había una necesidad de enfocarse en quien dijo qué cuando, porque los Dursley por lo general se ejecutaban en una especie de bucle.

Ella había notado el patrón desde que tenía tres años y Lily fue considerada lo suficientemente responsable para comenzar algunos de sus deberes de sirvienta contratada porque, "si un monstruo puede hablar como un diccionario a esa edad ciertamente puede limpiar una casa y hacerse útil". Tía Petunia tenía una chispa de originalidad de vez en cuando y Dudley estaba lenta pero seguramente aprendiendo a comunicarse con más de cinco palabras de una vez, pero el tío Vernon parecía estar atascado en el pensamiento de enviarla al orfanato y detener el negocio monstruoso. (No es que Lily aprendiera alguna vez lo que el negocio monstruoso específicamente era, por lo que podía entender, tenía que ver en parte con que ella hablara, y en parte con los errores técnicos)

Realmente, no había punto en prestar atención.

"Estábamos discutiendo enviarte a una nueva escuela." El doctor Mitchell resumió bastante brevemente, un hecho muy apreciado por Lily.

"Oh," Lily dijo aunque realmente no sabía qué le pasaba a la última. Tal vez notaron que ella sabía que el experimento era realmente un experimento y estaba siendo movida para no perturbar los resultados, "Oki doki, no tengo problema con eso."

Ella debía haberse perdido algo bastante importante porque las cosas parecieron volverse bastante más tensas y torpes en la habitación que antes. Ella no recordaba haberle contado al Doctor Mitchell nada tan horrendo, después de todo ella era una sirvienta contratada, no era como si fuera un gran secreto o algo así. Si no hubiera sido por la caja de Skinner y el gong de la muerte ella todavía estaría viviendo en los cuartos de los sirvientes con las arañas y la bombilla parpadeante, y ella era la que todavía hacia la mayor parte de las tareas, así que claramente todavía no había terminado de cancelar su deuda.

"… Entonces, ¿hemos terminado aquí?" Ella preguntó cuándo sintió que el silencio se había extendido a una proporción ridícula.

Ella no sabría por bastante tiempo que esta reunión seria mucho más significante que las otras. Lily no fue movida a una nueva escuela, el tío Vernon se negó rotundamente, no es que a Lily realmente le importara de cualquier manera. Ella realmente no estaba interesada en la escuela y no creía que una para dotados sería mejor que una regular. Además si el Mago Lenin tenía razón, entonces la sociedad de manipuladores de fallos técnicos vendría por ella en su onceavo cumpleaños de cualquier forma, a deleitarla con historias de unicornios y leprechauns. (Por estar tan en contra de algunas de las realidades de su propia cultura, el Mago Lenin había tomado ese pensamiento bastante personalmente.)

Por los siguientes meses Lily fue a la escuela, fue cuidada por la Sra. Figg, visitó al tío Muerte, fue a terapia con el Doctor Mitchell, y lenta pero seguramente incrementó su colección de libros asaltando las ventas de garaje de sus vecinos.

La única diferencia real era la intensidad con la que el Doctor Mitchell la miraba y le hacía preguntas. Él preguntaba las cosas habituales sobre la escuela y sus sentimientos sobre la vida en general, pero algunas nuevas también ocurrirían. Preguntas muy específicas, "Ese moretón en tu brazo, Ellie, ¿recuerdas donde lo conseguiste?"

De acuerdo a tía Petunia en el trayecto en auto, ella nunca debía decir cuando los moretones habían sido causados por el tío Vernon. Aunque ella nunca había dicho nada sobre los moretones causados por Dudley, y la mayoría de los moretones eran causados por Dudley.

En la escuela Dudley estaba perfeccionando su arte de la guerra al alistar reclutas para formar una enojada turba como estructura y perseguir al monstruo loco con palos. Desafortunadamente para Dudley, él estaba haciendo esto al mismo tiempo que estaba clonándose a sí mismo en un tío Vernon en miniatura. El redondo Dudley se había vuelto incluso más redondo y era bastante fácil evadirlo si ella escalaba a tejados o estructuras de juego. Algunas veces sin embargo, ella se distraía hablando con el Mago Lenin o planeando sus siguientes métodos de transporte para llegar al tío Muerte y se le acercaría furtivamente y le daría unos buenos empujones.

Las cosas en sí mismas realmente no se presentaron hasta que terminó la escuela y Lily volvió a su trabajo a tiempo completo en el jardín por el verano, arrancando hierbas y regando plantas bajo la vigilante mirada de la supervisora tía Petunia.

Ocurrió aparentemente al azar, un momento Lily estaba en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley el cual ella había reclamado para sí misma, hojeando un libro sobre psicología que podría ser útil en el futuro, y al siguiente la tía Petunia estaba abriendo la puerta y gritándole.

"¡¿Qué le dijiste a él?!"

Lily parpadeó levantando la vista desde el libro a la cara apretada y horrorizada de tía Petunia, se preguntó si se había perdido algún contexto que venía con esa oración porque por el momento estaba escasa de nombres. A los Dursleys no les gustaban las no respuestas ni las preguntas, consideró, así que tendría que salir con alguna cosa, quizás era algún tipo de él genérico, como qué le dijo a todo el género humano, pero ella usualmente no le hablaba a la humanidad como una masa general, así que ella salió con algo en el sitio, "¿Le dije que soy Eleanor, hija de James, destructora de mundos?"

Tía Petunia parecía estar demasiado trastornada como para incluso asimilar ese comentario, "El psicólogo, pequeña mocosa, ¿Qué mentiras le has estado diciendo a ese psicólogo?"

Había algo sobre el Doctor Mitchell que aterrorizaba a tía Petunia. Casi de la misma manera que el Mago Lenin se crispaba instintivamente ante pensamiento de psicología en general, la tía Petunia siempre parecía más áspera y un poco asustada cuando el Doctor Mitchell parecía. La tía Petunia había estado nerviosa en el hospital después de encontrar a Lily desmayada en el armario y casi muerta, ella había estado aterrorizada después de que Lily había visitado al tío Muerte en lo de la Sra. Figg, pero el psicólogo era peor que eso por alguna razón.

Ella siempre le estaba dando instrucciones a Lily sobre el psicólogo, cada vez que había tenido una reunión sin falta, una y otra vez las mismas reglas sobre qué no mencionar y unas pocas más añadidas solo para estar seguros. Sus nudillos se volverían blancos sobre el volante y no podría siquiera mirar a Lily mientras decía esas cosas.

Lily no mentía como una regla general, ocasionalmente ella omitiría ciertas verdades pero no mentiría directamente sobre algo. El Doctor Mitchell realmente no era una excepción, seguro que había un montón que ella dejó fuera, pero ella no inventó las cosas que le dijo tampoco.

 _"Yo no le diría eso a tu tía si fuera tú, eso no es exactamente lo que quiere oír."_ El Mago Lenin intercedió con un sabio consejo, _"Ya ves, cuando tu tía aquí dice mentir, a lo que realmente se refiera es a que hechos verdaderos le has dicho sobre la situación. Como, por ejemplo, el hecho de que hasta hace unos pocos meses eras rutinariamente encerrada en un armario y matada de hambre como un perro."_

El Mago Lenin probablemente tenía un punto, ella había aprendido durante los últimos meses que el Mago Lenin era muy bueno en decir lo que la gente estaba pensando, mucho mejor de lo que Lily era. Era una especie de pasatiempo suyo, mirar a una persona y ver lo que pensaban que iban a hacer, para distraerse del siempre creciente aburrimiento de estar atrapado en su cabeza sin acceso a su precioso movimiento revolucionario. Ella eventualmente habría visitado a sus camaradas, pero simplemente no lo haría a la edad de cinco, tenía que esperar al menos hasta que tuviera la respetable edad de ocho para vagar a través de los guetos mágicos de Londres.

 _"Entonces,"_ Lily pensó al Mago Lenin, todavía mirando con ojos amplios a su tía, _"¿Qué debería decirle?"_

 _"Bueno, eso es una cuestión algo espinosa Lily."_ El Mago Lenin dijo y una vez más ella obtuvo el distintivo sentimiento de que para él esto era como mirar un realmente aburrido programa de televisión donde él sabía exactamente lo que todos iban a decir y cuando lo harían, excepto por Lily misma, _"Ya ves, Petunia Dursley nota ahora que está en un aprieto. Algo que le dijiste a ese psicólogo, probablemente la reunión con tu familia y el comentario de tío Vernon sobre tu antinaturalidad, lo alertó sobre el hecho de que este podría no ser el más nutritivo de los ambientes. Combina eso con el hecho de que una niña de cinco años ha planeado e intentado suicidarse múltiples veces y él está juntando las piezas de la imagen de una familia muy disfuncional. Después de encontrar moretones varias semanas seguidas, algunos bastante desagradables, que tú reportas son por tu primo gordo, y el hecho de que tu tía y tío parecen estar haciendo todo en su poder para evitar que seas reconocida como dotada, él probablemente sintió que tenía justificación suficiente como para pedir que alguien investigue la situación más profundamente. Ahora, no se los detalles ya que han pasado cincuenta años desde que he tenido que prestar atención a tonterías muggles como estas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que si encuentran suficiente evidencia te enviarán a otro lugar, y posiblemente a Dudley también._

De alguna manera, Lily no pensaba que el Mago Lenin quisiera que ella escupiera directamente todo eso a tía Petunia, realmente no lucía como una buena respuesta de cualquier forma, demasiado larga e insultante para los Dursleys.

 _"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

 _"Eso significa Lily, que en este momento puedes decir lo que en el infierno quieras, porque no importa que sea, tía Petunia no puede encerrarte en un armario para matarte de hambre o golpearte hasta estar solo una pulgada viva si es que alguien viene para revisar tus condiciones de vida."_

Él sonaba algo exasperado allí al final, casi decepcionado, como si hubiera tenido la esperanza de que ella prestaría atención a esa gigantesca enredada cosa que él dijo. El Mago Lenin era interesante, y ella pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo hablando con él sobre cosas como psicología, política, comunismo, errores técnicos, todas las cosas importantes sobre la vida, pero a veces, él quería más. Ella también tenía el sentimiento de que él estaba algo avergonzado de pasar su tiempo hablando con ella, que él ansiaba hablarle y que ella respondiera, como si fuera un insulto a su ego el que él hubiera descendido a esto.

"Bueno, realmente no mentí, pero si omití algunos detalles menores." Lily dijo a su tía Petunia después del largo silencio. Tía Petunia se paró allí, luciendo como si todos sus miedos se hubieran hecho realidad, y golpeó la puerta en la cara de Lily.

"¿De nada?" Lily dijo hacia ella.

Más tarde ese día, bajando las escaleras en la mañana, pasaba por la cocina y oyó las ásperas voces susurrantes de tía Petunia y tío Vernon.

"…Querido Dios, Vernon ellos están enviando a servicios sociales, servicios sociales, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?"

"Mantenemos un tejado sobre su cabeza, no la golpeamos, la alimentamos, hacemos todo bien Pet, ellos no pueden hacer nada."

"Oh, no lo sé Vernon, si no fuera por esa maldita gente, mi hermana… Nunca deberíamos haberla acogido, incluso si _ellos_ nos obligaban, nunca deberíamos haberlo hecho. Ella no pertenece aquí."

No dijeron nada por un momento, Lily se quedó fuera de la habitación casi sin atreverse a respirar escuchando a las palabras, ellos quienes fueran ellos, _ellos_ sonaban un poco como una conspiración, un poco como Gran Hermano. Se preguntó si estaban tratando de vigilar al Mago Lenin, ya que él era la única figura revolucionaria quien podría posiblemente interesar a los temidos _ellos_ , de alguna manera ellos debían saber que él había estado escondiéndose en su cerebro por los últimos cuatro años.

 _"Lily, no seas una idiota."_ El Mago Lenin respondió ásperamente, _"Créeme cuando digo que no hay Gran Hermano, yo lo sabría. Ahora, para de farfullar y presta atención, esto podría ser importante para nosotros."_

 _"Quieres decir para mí, ¿cierto?"_ Lily corrigió por él, claro que el Mago Lenin vivía en su cabeza, pero él estaba algo alejado de la situación.

 _"No hagas preguntas estúpidas."_

"Solo seremos cuidadosos." Tía Petunia dijo cuidadosamente, "Será solo por unas pocas horas, darle instrucciones, tratarla como… Pretender que es Dudley por unas pocas horas y no uno de _ellos_ , y entonces se habrá terminado y ellos nunca volverán."

Espera, entonces Lily era una parte de los _ellos,_ ella no recordaba haber sido reclutada por la policía secreta, estaba comenzando a tener el sentimiento de que tía Petunia y tío Vernon no sabían sobre que estaban hablando y estaban siendo exageradamente dramáticos para sobreponerse a su propia falta de entendimiento.

 _"Probablemente una justa evaluación dados tus parientes."_ El Mago Lenin concordó con ella, pero en un tono distraído, él estaba intentando descubrir quienes eran _ellos_ también, parecía haberlo resuelto, pero sus pensamientos estaban nublados así que ella no podía entender lo que se suponía que era. La única cosa que se las arregló para atrapar era una multitud de gente con ridículamente caras y coloridas batas de baño ondeando alrededor palos muy cortos que hacían que luz apareciera.

"Deberíamos sacarla de la oficina de ese charlatán, no le está haciendo bien a nadie." El tío Vernon dijo, lo que causó un suspiro de tía Petunia.

"No, Vernon, no podemos… Tal vez en algún tiempo más, ella no ha hecho nada por un tiempo, así que quizás está…"

Aquí Lily pudo armar el contexto, probablemente estaban hablando sobre ella visitando al tío Muerte, lo cual había estado ocurriendo cada domingo como costumbre, ya que ella había mejorado un poco en sus métodos. Después de mucha investigación y pensamientos, había descubierto que mezclar ciertos químicos en una habitación cerrada sin aire entrando o saliendo, era una muy fácil manera de hacer las cosas, y que el ático funcionaba excelentemente. Nadie echó en falta algunos de los artículos de limpieza debajo del lavaplatos, y si lo hacían no habían preguntado sobre ello, así que las cosas habían estado funcionando perfectamente durante meses. Algunas veces, ella condimentaba las cosas un poco con un buen colgamiento a la moda antigua, y otras veces, sofocación con una bolsa de plástico sobre su cabeza, pero le gustaba mucho más la versión química.

Fue a este punto que decidió que esas eran todas las cosas interesantes que tío Vernon y tía Petunia tenían para decir, así que se deslizó en la cocina e hizo su presencia conocida por la ronda de tareas diarias. Una tarea que después hizo tía Petunia misma, fue limpiar el armario para que pareciera que nadie nunca había estado viviendo dentro.

Ella también le compró a Lily ropa nueva, incluyendo vestidos, los cuales ella nunca antes había usado, y los metió en los cajones de Lily. En general ella era una ráfaga de actividad, así que para cuando el trabajador social llegó, la habitación de Lily lucía como la de un segundo Dudley.

"Ahora," tía Petunia le dijo a ella y a Dudley, "Cuando la agradable señorita del gobierno venga, quiero que ambos sonrían, y Dudley, recuerda decir cosas buenas sobre Ellie, y Ellie… No hables. Y sonrían, a todos."

Así que Lily sonrió alegremente por una hora y no dijo nada excepto cuando tía Petunia le indicó que lo hiciera, mientras Dudley se sentaba malhumoradamente frente a la televisión ya que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, incluso si fuera por unas pocas horas. El trabajador social vino, miró alrededor, miró a algunos de los decolorados moretones en los brazos de Lily con un ojo crítico, y entonces se fue.

La conclusión de Lily después de todo el asunto fue, "Bueno, creo que pasamos la inspección, gente."

Al menos, Lily pensó al mismo tiempo, el Mago Lenin también lo hizo. Había dado un gran espectáculo al actuar todas las partes de los jugadores, pero Gran Hermano aparentemente no estuvo de acuerdo.

Era la mitad de la noche del día siguiente, Lily había estado durmiendo y conversando con el Mago Lenin. Su mente resultó ser bastante dinámica, no era siempre una aterradora biblioteca, hoy era una playa que podría haber visto en alguna postal tropical. Ella y Lenin estaban sobre la arena, mirando la puesta de sol, el Mago Lenin en una cantidad ridícula de ropa negra y roja considerando el clima, y Lily en su habitual atuendo Dudley-esque. El Mago Lenin debía haber estado sintiéndose aburrido, o nostálgico, o ambos, porque le estaba hablando de su vida antes de convertirse en un temido revolucionario.

"Sabes. Tuve una amiga como tú cuando era muy joven." Él dijo distantemente, sus ojos azules no la miraban a ella, sino que reflejaban la luz roja en el horizonte. "Ella incluso tenía tu cabello."

"Pensé que no tenías amigos." Lily intercedió en este punto, porque para ella el Mago Lenin parecía rezumar un sentimiento de lobo-solitario todo el tiempo.

"Tienes razón, permíteme corregir esa declaración, ella era mi única amiga." El Mago Lenin dijo en ese mismo tono, no pareciendo ofendido en lo absoluto, lo cual era un record para sus conversaciones, "Muy inteligente e increíblemente torpe, difícilmente podía mantener una conversación, pero ella fue la única persona que he conocido la cual estuve cerca de apreciar."

Lily sentía que ella era una gran conversadora, solo que no con gente en el plano físico, realmente ella solo podía mantener conversaciones con seres sintientes, y no conocía muchos de esos.

"Huh, interesante, ¿Qué pasó?"

Aquí el Mago Lenin se volvió hacia ella algo exasperado, pero no sorprendido, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esto sentimiento, "¿Qué quieres decir, que pasó?, ¿Tuvo que pasar algo?"

"Bueno, ella no está aquí, ¿o sí? A menos que ella esté liderando el gran movimiento revolucionario en tu lugar, ¿pero eso no te ofendería o algo?, quiero decir, es tú revolución." Lily señaló imaginando a esta misteriosa amiga del Mago Lenin la cual tenía el cabello de Lily y no podía mantener conversaciones.

"Si debes saber, ella creció, se volvió muy aburrida, y se casó con un idiota miope con cabello terrible." El Mago Lenin dijo bastante pronto antes de devolver su atención a la puesta de sol.

Lily pensó sobre eso por un momento, "Entonces… Estas diciendo que voy a crecer y volverme aburrida y casarme con un idiota miope con cabello terrible… Eso no suena como yo realmente."

"No, eso no es lo que estoy diciendo Lily. Algún día, Lily, espero que aprendas como hablar a la gente sin malinterpretar sus palabras tan terriblemente que ya no se asemejan en nada a lo que dijeron en primer lugar, pero nunca me han llamado un optimista."

"Eres un revolucionario comunista Lenin, eso es bastante optimista."

"Ah, por supuesto, ¿y cuando he dicho alguna vez que era un comunista?"

Elle le miró en blanco, por supuesto él nunca lo había dicho directamente, pero siempre estuvo fuertemente implícito, además él vestía ropa comunista cada vez que lo veía, así que debía ser un comunista.

Fue a este punto que los ruidos comenzaron, causando que ambos miraran hacia arriba. Lily había aprendido muy temprano que ciertos eventos eran notorios incluso desde dentro de su cabeza, usualmente podían no ser sutiles, pero algunas veces ella podía decir qué estaba pasando. Era la mitad de la noche así que ella no estaba segura de que podía ser.

Los ojos del Mago Lenin también se estrecharon, "Es mejor que vayas, por todo lo que sabemos, Dudders finalmente ha decidido ahogarte mientras duermes."

Ella realmente no podía ver a Dudley siendo capaz de eso, pero se fue de todos modos, abriendo sus ojos para ver a un hombre muy extrañamente vestido en una delgada bata de baño negra con un palo apuntado a su cara. Ella había oído sobre pedófilos, mayormente desde el Mago Lenin, quien era la fuente de todo su conocimiento real, pero no se los había imaginado así.

"¿Qué demonios?" Ella preguntó y el hombre retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos ampliándose en alarma.

Él era de mediana edad e increíblemente grasiento, alto y delgado, con una nariz ganchuda y penetrantes ojos negros. Si Muerte lucía como un cuervo que se volvió un hombre, entonces este era su primo sarnoso come basura quien carecía de su magnificencia.

 _"Severus Snape, hijo de perra."_ Fue la bastante confusa evaluación de la situación proveniente del Mago Lenin.

Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por unos pocos momentos y Lily decidió que era tiempo de señalar lo obvio, "…Entonces, hola, estas en mi habitación en la mitad de la noche, ¿por casualidad eres el Gran Hermano? Porque mi amigo Lenin no cree que realmente existas."

 _"Ese no es el Gran Hermano, Lily, es algo peor."_ El Mago Lenin dijo con una nota de pánico en su voz, la cual ella nunca había oído antes, _"Ahora Lily, escúchame cuidadosamente, vas a levantarte en unos pocos segundos y tan rápido como puedas, vas a taclear a este hombre en las rodillas para sacarlo de balance. Entonces, vas a hacer todo en tu poder para quitar ese palo de su mano, todo, no debes permitir que mantenga ese palo. Después de eso, vas a correr más allá de él y bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa, y discutiremos que hacer desde allí."_

Lily se tensó en la cama, lo que sea que fuera esto, era serio, el hombre no parecía estar interesado en conversar, y parecía que estaba recuperando su determinación porque el palo estaba levantado al nivel de sus ojos una vez más.

 _"Ahora, Lily."_

Lily brincó fuera de la cama y se lanzó contra las rodillas del hombre, causando que cayera de espalda al suelo, esa parte del plan funcionó a las mil maravillas, desafortunadamente cuando trató de quitarle el palo, él le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con su otra mano, y las cosas se volvieron bastante confusas después de eso. Distantemente, pensó creyó ver el palo en frente de ella, o varios palos, y el haber oído un murmurado "Obliterate" u "Ofuscate", pero no podía asimilarlo.

Ella había despertado varias horas después con una migraña palpitante y un furioso Mago Lenin en su cabeza.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Después de eso el Mago Lenin decidió jugar a veinte preguntas, pero con los hechos de su vida, preguntando que recordaba y qué no recordaba. Cuando parecía que todo estaba en orden, él pareció dar un suspiro de alivio.

 _"Al parecer eres inmune a más que solo la maldición asesina, a encantamientos de memoria también, probablemente porque estoy tan presente, estoy seguro de que confunde la aritmancia."_

 _"¿Encantamientos de memoria?"_ Ella preguntó frotando su cabeza y levantándose del suelo, y tambaleándose hacia la ventana.

 _"Si, ese era un mago, y al parecer fue enviado aquí para asegurar que no recuerdes algo."_ Él no especificó el algo, lo cual probablemente significaba que no sabía qué era, así que ella no presionó por detalles, en su lugar se tambaleó escaleras abajo para descubrir que estaba haciendo ese día.

Ella descubriría lo que se suponía que olvidara más tarde esa semana cuando se estuviera preparando para ir a terapia. Cuando le había pedido a tía Petunia que empezara a conducir, tía Petunia la había mirado en blanco y entonces preguntó furiosamente, "¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo niña, y que estás haciendo fuera del armario?"

De acuerdo a tía Petunia y tío Vernon todo ese año nunca había sucedido. Lily no había sido atrapada visitando al tío Muerte, nunca había ido a lo del Doctor Mitchell, y lo más importante, nunca le habían dado el segundo dormitorio como alojamiento. Después de unas pocas sesiones del gong de la muerte y de la casa de Skinner, ella remedió ese pequeño hecho, pero todavía la dejó sintiéndose perturbada.

 _"Entonces,"_ ella le dijo más tarde al Mago Lenin, _"Es como si nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar."_

 _"Bueno, eso es lo que hace obliviate."_ Él se detuvo por un momento y luego agregó, _"Sabes, Lily, sabrías un montón más sobre de qué son capaces los magos si visitaras el Callejón Diagon."_

 _"¿No puedes solo decirme eso tú?"_

 _"Bueno, puedo decirte algo, como puedo decirte el nombre de ese hombre, pero desafortunadamente, no puedo decirte para quien trabaja a menos que vayamos al Callejón Diagon."_

 _"Asumí que trabajaba para el Gran Hermano."_

 _"Si quieres saber algo, tendrás que ir al Callejón Diagon."_

Y así, unas pocas semanas después cuando sus parientes estaban apropiadamente distraídos, Lily se encontró en el Callejón Diagon, intentando ver la verdadera cara del Gran Hermano por sí misma.

 **Nota de la autora: Este es el primer capítulo en el que Muerte no ha hecho su aparición cameo, triste. En la otra mano tenemos tiempo de vinculación de Lily y el Mago Lenin, y referencias al misterioso pasado del Mago Lenin. Gracias a los reviewers y a los lectores, honestamente nunca imaginé que esta historia sería tan popular como aparentemente es, en serio asumí que esta sería una de esas raras pequeñas cosas a las que nadie presta atención en lo absoluto, así que ustedes son geniales chicos. Los reviews son apreciados.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Disculpen la tardanza, he estado bastante ocupada entre trabajar y mudarme de casa. Si no captan lo del Gran Hermano, es una referencia al increíble libro 1984, totalmente recomendable.


	7. LaGranConspiración se Espesa Ligeramente

_En el cual Lily descubre que su alter-ego manipuladora de errores técnicos secreta es realmente una mago capo de la droga, el Mago Lenin termina extremadamente frustrado y desanimado, y Muerte ofrece una advertencia._

Tan lejos como Lily podía recordar, nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños. Por un tiempo, ella incluso no había estado segura de cuando era. Solo había juntado las piezas después de unos pocos viajes a la oficina del doctor, así también como a sus registros de la escuela. No era nada como los cumpleaños de Dudley. Tú pensarías que esos eran una fiesta nacional, con el pastel y los montones de regalos, y los pocos niños amigos quienes fueron invitados mientras a Lily se le decía que se entretuviera en cualquier parte lejos de la fiesta.

Ese año en particular durante el cumpleaños de Lily, los Dursleys estaban lo suficientemente distraídos como para permitirle hacer algo interesante.

Quien quiera que borró las memorias de los Dursleys no había hecho un muy buen trabajo, probablemente porque no había sabido qué estaba buscando. El Mago Lenin, y más tarde Muerte, teorizaron que él probablemente había sido llamado debido a la interferencia de los Servicios Sociales. Sus órdenes probablemente era borrar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con esa situación, lo que significaba las reuniones de Lily con el Doctor Mitchell, sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte, y el nacimiento de la Casa de Skinner. Entonces, fue a los Dursleys a borrar lo que tenía que borrar, por lo que algunas cosas como el nuevo dormitorio de Lily fueron borradas como si nunca hubieran pasado, pero otras cosas, como la sugerencia de que algún niño era dotado y debería ser puesto en un programa para dotados, no lo fueron.

Ellos solo pensaban que el niño dotado era Dudley.

Extraordinariamente pronto después de la visita del agente grasiento, estaban llevando a Dudley a visitar escuelas y tomar pruebas estandarizadas para ver donde podía ser colocado. Cada vez que él fallaba en una de esas pruebas, ellos se enfadaban por alrededor de un día, diciendo que las escuelas no sabían de lo que estaban hablando, y llevaban a Dudley por helado. Ella no estaba segura de que Dudley estuviera completamente consciente de lo que sucedía, pero él sabía que si hacia las pruebas, obtendría helado, así que era un participante completamente dispuesto.

El 31 de julio de 1986, Dudley recibió otra carta de rechazo de otro programa. Las primeras pocas veces esto había estallado en argumentos leves y luego auto-garantías de que el brillante Dudley era simplemente demasiado brillante como para que esa escuela lo apreciara, y deberían intentar en la siguiente. Sin embargo, esta carta en particular era del sexto programa para dotados, y estaban empezando a alcanzar el final de la cuerda.

"Son todos eso intelectuales, te lo digo, no aprecian la inteligencia real cuando la ven, creen que el mundo se basa en memorizar libros. Si quisieran memorización de libros, querrían a la niña, ¿no?" el tío Vernon preguntó bruscamente, como si estuviera más allá de su comprensión el que cualquier programa para dotados querría a Lily, mientras caminaba por la casa preparándose para ir al trabajo con más vigor del usual. Las cartas de rechazo generalmente lograban subir su presión arterial.

Lily estaba observando todo esto desde una posición sentada en las escaleras. Desayuno habiendo siendo terminado, y todavía no dicha apartarse de la vista, estaba tomando ventaja de esta rara oportunidad para simplemente observar las idas y venidas de los Dursleys residentes. Ella había decidido observar sus patrones y mantener actualizadas sus habilidades de psicóloga, para impresionar al Doctor Mitchell cuando pudiera visitarlo de nuevo. Estaba todo detallado en un cuaderno. Las actividades diarias de tío Vernon, tía Petunia, incluso Dudders estaba en camino a ser registrado también.

(El Mago Lenin había estado bastante molesto con ella cuando decidió continuar la terapia con el Doctor Mitchell, pero él era el único adulto que vivía en su dimensión el cual realmente le agradaba, y sus sesiones había sido bastante educativas así que ella no tenía intención de abandonarlo en el polvo solo porque el Gran Hermano había borrado sus memorias sobre ella)

"Tío Vernon: Presión arterial aumentando constantemente, un tres en la escala purpura de rabia, y a punto de irse a trabajar, pero al mismo tiempo demasiado concentrado en su propio ritmo como para darse cuenta. Posibles efectos secundarios de el borrado de memoria efectuado por el gobierno manipulador de errores técnicos secreto: Irracionalidad y alucinaciones." Terminó con una floritura del lápiz de tinta negra al que se había actualizado por insistencia del Mago Lenin. Él realmente odiaba el crayón.

La entrada de tía Petunia estaba en blanco todavía, pero eso sería remediado pronto por la respuesta casi programada de tía Petunia ante el temperamento de tío Vernon.

"Tal vez deberíamos esperar unos pocos años Vernon, hasta que Dudley termine primaria, entonces podemos intentar de nuevo y ellos verán…" Tía Petunia comenzó solo para ser cortada por su esposo, quien minuto a minuto subía de nivel en la escala de rabia purpura, aunque todavía estaba en la parte inferior. No estaba cerca de la rabia purpura que Lily podía inducir algunas veces.

"Son tan cortos-de-vista que no podrían ver sus propias manos si las tuvieran en frente de la cara. Una pérdida de tiempo Pet, ¡una completa pérdida de tiempo! En mis días no teníamos ninguno de esos sinsentidos de dotados, estabas atascado con el gentío común." Tío Vernon dijo mientras estaba por dejar la puerta, antes de voltearse y decir, "Esos peces-gordos universitarios cabezas de huevo no reconocerían la inteligencia real si los golpeara en la cara."

Y con esas palabras finales de despedida, Vernon Dursley fue a Grunnings a contar historias de gloriosas herramientas que cambiarían para siempre las vidas de los clientes, dejando a tía Petunia de pie en el recibidor, con Lily sentada detrás de ella en las escaleras con su cuaderno de observaciones, y Dudley en la sala de estar mirando caricaturas.

Tía Petunia también debía estar bastante molesta, con su usual mueca labios-apretados, porque Dudley fue arrancado del televisor esa mañana para que pudieran ir a visitar la escuela. La Sra. Figg fue llamada entonces, y después de asegurarse de que podía cuidar a Lily, los Dursleys restantes estaban fuera.

Así era como Lily terminó sola en la casa durante su cumpleaños. O mayormente sola. La promesa de la Sra. Figg viniendo a buscar a Lily en unos 10 minutos era difícilmente una figura de autoridad.

Ella había estado visitando el Callejón Diagon por unas semanas ahora, desde que habían tratado de resetear sus memorias, ya había parecido que no obtendría una oportunidad mejor que esta. Además, si realmente quería impresionar al Doctor Mitchell, probablemente necesitaba una sección sobre los manipuladores de fallas técnicas también, quien sabía cómo pensaban.

Encontrar el carril de cercanías de Surrey había sido lo suficientemente simple, y confundir la máquina de tickets y el colector con unos pocos bien-colocados errores técnicos había sido un juego de niños. Fue en el tren a Londres que el Mago Lenin comenzó a dispensar instrucciones.

"No puedes ir como Eleanor Potter. Si están enviando magos a borrar tu memoria a cusa de los Servicios Sociales, ciertamente enviarán a alguien si te descubren visitando el Callejón Diagon. Alguien quiere que vivas con eso muggles muy desesperadamente, hasta el punto de interferir con el gobierno muggle, y parece que no están por sobre el uso cuestionable de obliviate tampoco."

Tan lejos como a Lily le concernía, ella ya no era Ellie Potter. Ellie Potter era más como un título que un nombre real, algo por lo que era llamada a veces por gente que no la conocía muy bien.

"No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. La Bretaña Mágica es notablemente pequeña, y si estoy en lo correcto sobre tu publicidad, entonces imagino que eres bastante conocida ahora. No ayuda el que luzcas como una más pequeña, pobre, y de cabello rizado versión de tu madre cuando era una niña pequeña, así que incluso si no fueras particularmente famosa, serías reconocida a la vista. Cualquiera podría mirarte ahora mismo y podría adivinar que eres Eleanor Potter."

Así que cuando llegaron a Londres, Lily había tomado el asunto en sus propias manos visitando una farmacia y comprando una caja de barata tintura negra para el cabello.

"Luces como basura blanca," fue la conclusión final del Mago Lenin después de mirar en el espejo y ver el cabello negro que prácticamente gritaba sobre el uso de tintura. Eso combinado con el raído suéter azul y los pantalones cortos descoloridos del mismo color lograban acentuar su punto, pero Lily personalmente no creía que el color del cabello hiciera mucha diferencia.

"Luces como si hubieras salido de tu casa rodante la cual está repleta con tus siete hermanos y hermanas, todos los cuales tienen nombres con guiones en ellos." Él casi parecía disgustado por eso, y en su mente atrapó lo que parecía una de las memorias del Mago Lenin sobre un hombre realmente feo con algunos dientes perdidos balbuceándole insultos raciales como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Bueno, ya no luzco como Eleanor Potter, ¿cierto?"

El Mago Lenin, a pesar del hecho de que su padre aparentemente tenía cabello negro rizado, se vio forzado a estar de acuerdo en que nadie la confundiría con una Potter.

Un poco después de eso, un viaje a través de un pub de apariencia bastante sucia llamado el Caldero Chorreante, y otro viaje a través de un callejón trasero, se encontró a sí misma en el medio del más popular distrito de compras de la Bretaña mágica, el cual lucía como una versión realmente aburrida de un centro comercial.

"¿Es esto?"

Alrededor de ella la gente se arremolinaba de aquí para allá, todos vestidos en muy lujosas batas de baño y sombreros puntiagudos, llevando bolsas de compras y conversando entre sí, en conjunto parecía como si una renacentista hubiera ido terrible, terriblemente mal. Ella había esperado algo, bueno, más. Estas personas deliberadamente tomaban ventaja de la destrucción del universo, seguramente serían más frescos que sombreros puntiagudos.

Abrió el cuaderno de observaciones y comenzó una nueva sección bajo manipuladores de errores técnicos. "Actúan de forma inquietantemente normal, tanto haciendo diligencias como yendo de compras; la única diferencia real es el estilo, el cual luce como si acabaran de salir de una convención de comics o una feria renacentista. Considerándolo todo, no lucen como una sociedad que toma ventaja de uno de los efectos secundarios del Ragnarök."

"Descubrirás que los humanos son bastante humanos donde sea que estés. No hay tal cosa como el übermensch, al menos no para ellos. Ahora, cierra la boca, luces como una lunática hablando a ti misma en mitad de la calle."

"Creí que lucía como basura blanca." Lily respondió algo confundida.

"Oh, créeme Lily, luces como eso también. Ahora, camina."

Lily comenzó a avanzar siguiendo las instrucciones del Mago Lenin hacia el banco Duende, el cual el Mago Lenin quería visitar primero para obtener fondos para comprar libros y otros materiales necesarios. De acuerdo a él, los Potter habían sido extremadamente ricos y como su única heredera, debería tener acceso a la cuenta incluso si fuera limitado.

"Los duendes," el Mago Lenin explicó, "generalmente tienden a tener menos escrúpulos sobre cosas como la edad de un cliente, o la obligación moral de ver a sus clientes hacer decisiones responsables, por lo que es muy poco probable que miren a la niña cabeza de familia de seis años deseando retirar fondos de la misma forma en que un mago lo haría."

Mientras pasaba a través de las calles, unas pocas personas la miraron con cejas levantadas, pero al ver la mirada de determinación en su cara, volvieron a sus propios asuntos. Quizás ella era una niña de seis años caminando sola a través del Callejón Diagon, pero ella era una niña de seis años en una misión; eso era muy diferente.

"¿Soy la cabeza de familia?" Lily preguntó a Lenin, a lo que escuchó una vaga confirmación.

"A menos que tengas un hermano mayor secreto del que no conozca, entonces sí, tu eres la cabeza de la Noble y Antigua Casa de Potter, y así cabeza de sus cuentas bancarias también. Usualmente un guardián mágico sería nombrado para tomar cuidado de los fondos hasta que tú alcances la mayoría de edad, pero considerando el hecho de que fuiste arrojada con los Dursleys, no parece como si alguien estuviera preocupado de tu bienestar. De nuevo, incluso si alguien tuviera la llave, debería haber un fondo fiduciario disponible para ti simplemente con el uso de tu sangre."

Era sorprendente, todo lo que el Mago Lenin sabía sobre sus padres. Ella nunca le había preguntado sobre ellos porque, además del accidente automovilístico, no había considerado que los tres estuvieran tan conectados. Sin embargo, mientras más hablaba con él, más parecía como si realmente los hubiera conocido, hubiera investigado, y hubiera pensado estratégicamente sus muertes.

Ella realmente nuca había conocido a sus padres. Había habido un tiempo antes de que conociera a Muerte y al Mago Lenin en el cual se había preguntado cómo sería tener padres. Algunas veces había soñado sobre dos personas mirándola en la forma en que tío Vernon y tía Petunia miraban a Dudley.

Eso fue hace mucho tiempo sin embargo. Ella había renunciado a sentimientos como esos hace mucho tiempo.

Ella había estado bien sin ellos, siempre lo había estado, y en algunas maneras no importaba que el Mago Lenin los había sacrificado casualmente en una camioneta. Ella podía sentir al Mago Lenin erizándose en su cabeza, queriendo interrumpir con que no era una camioneta, sino láseres verdes de la muerte, pero solo porque ella estuviera visitando el Callejón Diagon y haciéndole un enorme favor no significaba que tuviera que escuchar a cada palabra que él decía. Además, láseres verdes de la muerte era ridículos.

"Láseres verdes de la muerte no es el término técnico." Él gruñó en su cabeza mientras caminaban a través de las puertas de mármol del banco.

Era un banco muy lujoso, más lujoso que cualquier lugar en el que había estado. Había mármol en todas partes y lámparas de araña de oro colgaban del techo. Tras las ventanas del cajero había hombres arrugados de aspecto gruñón de la altura de munchkins en el Mago de Oz. Supuso que esos debían ser los duendes, y por la apariencia de sus ropas y anteojos, eran bastante acomodados.

Poniendo su mejor impresión de Mago Lenin en una misión, la de un hombre que no sería interrumpido ni cuestionado, por miedo a la muerte, caminó al cajero más cercano. Ella estaba por decirle que su nombre era Eleanor Potter y estaba aquí por su oro, pero antes de que pudiera comenzar el duende la miró y palideció levemente, sus estrechos ojos negros se agrandaron y dejó la ventana.

"Uh… ¿hey?, ¿quiero el servicio?" ella le preguntó a la ventana vacía.

"Es oficial, luces demasiado pobre, endogámica, e ignorante, incluso para los duendes. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que rechazaran a un cliente, pero aquí está."

Tenía la sensación de que el Mago Lenin realmente no creía en las palabras que decía, pero seguían parados frente a la ventana vacía esperando que el duende volviera. Antes de que Lily pudiera gritar por alguna atención, vio al duende volviendo con un duende de apariencia incluso más oficial siguiéndolo detrás.

"¿Están enviando al gerente?" El Mago Lenin comenzó a pensar muy rápidamente, dándole a Lily un vago dolor de cabeza, las imágenes comenzaron un ciclo rápido, la mayoría de ellas presentando al anciano loco del incidente del armario ardiente. Quien sea que fuera ese tipo, el Mago Lenin tenía algunos serios asuntos sin resolver con él. Quizás el Mago Lenin necesitaba hablar con el Doctor Mitchell, claramente estaba reteniendo algunos sentimientos intensos.

"¡No necesito ver a tu psicólogo patético!" El Mago Lenin respondió duramente, lo que probablemente significaba que él realmente necesitaba ver a su psicólogo patético, simplemente no quería hablar sobre ello. Antes de que pudieran enfrascarse en una discusión en-profundidad sobre los sentimientos del Mago Lenin, fueron interrumpidos por el par de duendes que habían vuelto a la ventana.

"Señorita Riddle, ha sido un tiempo." El gerente duende dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una expresión bastante plana, como si no estuviera particularmente emocionado de verla, "Si me sigue, discutiremos el estado de su cuentas actuales."

"¿Riddle?" Lily preguntó al Mago Lenin por clarificación, "¿No es así como te llama el tío Muerte?"

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo el Mago Lenin estaba exclamando en su cabeza, "¿Riddle?, seguramente no quieren decir…"

"Ah, sí." Lily, sin comprender, siguió al par de duendes a una habitación trasera, sintiéndose muy confundida, especialmente ya que el Mago Lenin rechazaba darle una explicación razonable, dejando a Lily desesperanzadamente en la oscuridad. Tal vez ellos la confundieron con el Mago Lenin, él estaba en su cabeza después de todo. Ella tenía la sensación de que él era una de esas personas realmente importantes las cuales tú no pasabas por alto solo porque estaban atrapados en el cerebro de alguien más.

Ella fue llevada a una habitación trasera que era bastante simple en comparación al resto del banco. Había una mesa y cuatro sillas, pero aparte de eso, no había mucho más. Después de sentarse a la mesa, los duendes la miraron con una intensidad que nadie más que el Mago Lenin, y a veces Muerte usaba. Ver ese tipo de expresión en el plano físico era más que un poco bizarro. Estaba muy tentada a escribirlo bajo Duendes en su cuaderno, pero sintió que sería una mala idea escribir ideas como esas mientras todavía estaba en la misma habitación que ellos.

"Así que… dineros, ¿Dijiste que tengo dineros que discutir?" ella preguntó moviendo sus pulgares e intentando no inquietarse bajo la mirada fija.

El Mago Lenin debía de estar más que un poco perturbado ya que ni siquiera intentó corregir su gramática o postura.

"Si," el duende cabeza dijo señalando al otro darle un portafolios con el nombre Lily Riddle escrito en muy lujosa escritura en la parte superior, "En las décadas pasadas desde que visitó nuestro buen establecimiento, sus… inversiones se han más que triplicado. Como pidió, todas las investigaciones de ciertos oficiales de la ley y otros magos han sido rechazadas y sus cuentas han permanecido intactas."

Lily comenzó a hojear la carpeta. No sabía cuanto valía un galeón, pero dada la inusual falta de pensamientos del Mago Lenin, como si estuviera abrumado por la pura cantidad de dinero, adivinaba que los grandes números en la página significaban un montón.

"Esto es… excelente." Lily dijo en su tono más autoritario, el tono de una persona que tenía montones y montones de dinero.

"Esto podría ser más de lo que hay en las bóvedas Potter…" el Mago Lenin comentó en un tono que era casi horrorizado.

"Si, bastante." El duende a cargo dijo, "¿Le gustaría hacer algún retiro hoy, Señorita Riddle?"

Ella no necesitaba que el Mago Lenin le proporcionara la respuesta a esa. "Si, si me gustaría."

Dos viajes llenos de baches en un carro, una excelente vista de un dragón encadenado, un calabozo, y una habitación llena de monedas doradas después, Lily estaba caminando fuera del banco con una sonrisa y lo que el Mago Lenin había considerado una cantidad aceptable de dinero para comprar libros, suministros, y quizás incluso información que necesitarían.

Lily Riddle, aparentemente, no tenía un guardián mágico guardando su llave, así que Lily no tuvo problemas haciendo retiros.

Lily estaba celebrando la recién-descubierta riqueza con helado que tenía un sabor del que nunca había oído antes. Los magos resultaron ser bastante creativos cuando se trataba de sus sabores de helado. Realmente resultó ser uno de los mejores días en la historia. ¿Quién habría sabido que las demandas del Mago Lenin resultarían ser tan útiles? Por supuesto, entonces el Mago Lenin tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para arruinar el momento.

"Podríamos pagar caro por esto más tarde." El Mago Lenin observó, obviamente no sintiendo la alegría del helado dada la cantidad pura de condena que podía ser oída en su tono.

"¿Pagar por qué?"

El Mago Lenin no respondió, al menos no directamente, sino que continuó con lo que sea que estuviera pensando. "Uno no le roba a Lily Riddle. Simplemente no lo hace."

Lily no creía que lo que hizo fue robar, los duendes prácticamente habían arrojado el dinero hacia ella después de todo. Además, ella creía que Lily Riddle era el alter ego femenino secreto del Mago Lenin, ¿así que no sería robarse a sí mismo? No es que incluso pudiera imaginarse al Mago Lenin como una reina dragón, tenía la sensación de que la expresión de muerte y destrucción en su cara arruinaría cualquier intento de encanto femenino.

"Sin relación, asumo, aunque considerando que nunca la he conocido en persona es difícil de decir. De cualquier forma su reputación es bastante infame." El Mago Lenin clarificó sin incluso tocar el comentario reina dragón. A este punto de su relación, habían algunas cosas que Lily decía las cuales él pretendería que nunca había oído, para así no tener que tratar con ellas.

Era realmente extraño oír al Mago Lenin hablar tan bien sobre otra persona. Ella nunca antes lo había oído usar ese tipo de tono, como si fuese alguien a quien estaba obligado a respetar. El hecho de que existía una persona que merecía el respeto del Mago Lenin estaba levantando banderas rojas en la cabeza de Lily.

"Wow, eso es algo ordenado." Lily respondió mientras continuaba comiendo helado. Si ella le hubiera robado al Mago Lenin, estaba bastante segura de que habría sido vaporizada en menos de una hora por algo mucho peor que láseres verdes de la muerte, así que suponía que esta misteriosa Lily Riddle estaba durmiendo en el trabajo, o estaba muerta.

"Intenta aterrorizante y estarás cerca. Lily Riddle es la única capo de la droga de la Bretaña Mágica, no porque no haya tenido competencia durante los años, sino porque es absolutamente despiadada y demanda un completo monopolio sobre el mercado. Apareció en los finales de 1930 y ha sido dueña de más de la mitad del mercado negro desde entonces. La única razón de por qué no es abiertamente referida como un señor oscuro es porque no parece tener interés en la política y probablemente sea una sangre sucia."

Lily pensó sobre eso por un momento. Los finales de 1930 fueron hace un tiempo. Lily no era exactamente una experta en el proceso del envejecimiento, pero creyó que Lily Riddle luciría algo más vieja que ella por 1986, así que claramente los duendes eran cortos-de-vista o había algo muy raro pasando aquí.

Quizás el Mago tenía la idea equivocada. Después de todo, los Dursleys habían categorizado a Lily como parte de los misteriosos "ellos" y el Gran Hermano había enviado un agente a su casa para borrar las memorias de terapia y servicios sociales. ¿Y si esta Lily Riddle era secretamente su alter ego y no del Mago Lenin, y ese era el por qué los ellos y los Dursleys la vigilaban tan de cerca?, ¿Porque ella era un capo de la droga secreto que los mataría a todos mientras dormían si se atrevían a hacer un movimiento contra ella?"

"No, realmente dudo que ese sea el caso." El Mago Lenin dijo junto con algunos pensamientos murmurados sobre nivel de competencia y que ni siquiera Lily podría alcanzar el nivel de rareza como para ser un capo de la droga secreto.

"Bueno, los duendes no parecen tener problema con ello, y tú dices que es imposible robarles, así que si ellos parecen tan seguros de que yo soy Lily Riddle, entonces probablemente yo soy Lily Riddle."

Podía escucharlo acordando que era realmente extraño que le hubieran permitido acceder a las cuentas bancarias sin cuestionamientos, incluso después de un análisis de sangre estándar, pero también, él estaba increíblemente seguro de que ella no era la Lily Riddle en la que ellos estaban pensando.

"Dije que era casi imposible, no imposible. Podría ser hecho, solo sería increíblemente inconveniente como para molestarse. Yo podría ser un pariente lejano, lo cual se mostraría en el análisis de sangre y te permitiría acceso. Además ella era conocida por aparecer en el disfraz de una niña o una adolescente, así que tendrías el aspecto correcto." El Mago Lenin reflexionó pareciendo algo más calmado.

Después de un pequeño debate decidieron que si alguien estaba vigilando las cuentas de Eleanor Potter, por el momento podría ser más seguro y fácil robarle a una capo de la droga sedienta de sangre.

"Además," el Mago Lenin continuó, "Lily Riddle sin duda tiene algunas conexiones formidables en el mundo mágico subterráneo que podrían llevar a una solución a mi situación actual."

"¿Quieres decir la carga libre en mi cerebro y no tener un cuerpo propio?"

"Si, eso."

A pesar del descubrimiento de Lily de su alter ego, la miembro de los temidos "ellos", quien aparentemente vendía heroína a precios de ganga, una vez había ofrecido encargarse del pequeño problema Grindelwald que el gobierno parecía estar teniendo sí es que ellos le pagaban una escasa cuota del 10% del PIB de la Bretaña mágica, y tenía vampiros sedientos de sangre como sus matones, el Mago Lenin parecía estar de un muy buen humor. Ella supuso que esto era porque por primera vez en año y medio, él finalmente se había salido con la suya y estaba dando los primeros pasos para restaurarse a sí mismo y a la grandiosa revolución a su antigua gloria.

Este buen humor se disipó con su primera parada real del día, la librería, donde él y Lily leyeron ciertos hechos que no le gustaron en un libro llamado Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras.

De acuerdo al libro, algún mago llamado Tu-Sabes-Quien, el cual el Mago Lenin dijo que era realmente él, ya que su verdadero nombre, Lord Voldemort, era algo que temer, había aterrorizado a la Bretaña maga con el uso del terrorismo (ni siquiera realmente una guerra por el sonido de sus ataques) y buscó tomar el gobierno y convertirlo en algo llamado régimen sangre pura. Desafortunadamente para el gran Tu-Sabes-Quien, su reino de terror terminó bastante abruptamente cuando, después de masacrar a la familia Potter, intentó asesinar a su hija infante Eleanor Potter, y fue volado por los aires en una explosión junto con la mayoría de la casa. Más tarde fue mencionado que el paradero de Eleanor Potter era desconocido, excepto por un tipo llamado Albus Dumbledore que aseguró al ministerio que ella estaba en un lugar seguro.

El Mago Lenin no estaba contento con nada de esto, y estaba enfurruñado silenciosamente en su cabeza, proyectando la imagen del anciano en una muy brillantemente colorida bata de baño, con gatos que bailaban en ella, y siendo encendido en llamas. Había algo sobre ese anciano que simplemente hacía que Mago Lenin quisiera herir cosas. No muy segura de que hacer con eso, Lily continuó hojeando el capítulo y recogiendo varios detalles sobre el incidente.

"Hey, supongo que no estabas mintiendo sobre el auto, ¿pero por qué intentaste láseres verdes de la muerte en lugar?" No es que Lily fuera una experta en homicidio, pero se consideraba a si misma bastante conocedora en lo que respecta a formas de matar a una persona, y sentía que debían haber opciones más confiables, por no mencionar menos penosas que láseres verdes de la muerte.

"Sólo han sido cinco años y ya escriben sobre mi como si estuviese acabado." Él dijo finalmente. Ella prácticamente podía oírlo rechinando los dientes en su cabeza.

Debe haber sido sobre la revolución. Por lo que decía el libro, parecía que sin su liderazgo y habilidad para aterrorizar a las masas para que siguieran sus órdenes, el movimiento se había desmoronado sin él. De acuerdo al libro, excepto por unos pocos adictos a las artes oscuras realmente locos (los cuales sonaban un poco como adictos al crack ligeramente racionales) al Mago Lenin no le quedaban camaradas, a menos que la propia Lily contara. Pero tenía la sensación de que el Mago Lenin realmente no apreciaría su apoyo.

"Bueno, como que volaste por los aires. Aparentemente encontraron tu muy crujiente cuerpo cerca de mi cuna, así que no puedes culparlos. ¿Cómo se suponía que supieran que habías allanado mi cerebro?" Lily señaló. Al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, no estaba segura de sí era normal o no, el que la gente muerta o moribunda se convirtiera en tumores cerebrales. Si era normal entonces era algo que nadie jamás se había molestado en mencionarle. Desde lo que la televisión y los Dursleys le habían enseñado, oír voces dentro de tu cabeza que te dicen que mates cosas, generalmente no era algo bueno.

"Lily, no hables." Incluso aunque su tono era suave y carente de inflexión, ella tenía la sensación de que él le haría algo muy doloroso a su cabeza si ella no estaba de acuerdo, así que decidió abandonar la conversación mientras todo iba bien.

Eso más o menos terminó sus aventuras por el día en el Callejón Diagon. Después de los Duendes, los libros, y los sentimientos de traición del Mago Lenin ya que sus camaradas lo abandonaron a él y a la causa, ya era tarde. Por no mencionar el hecho de que si trataban de hacer algo más, el Mago Lenin probablemente volvería a sus raíces e intentaría volar por el aire la cuadra y pintarla de rojo. Ella como que quería volver, incluso si era solo un intento aburrido de centro comercial, y ella no sería capaz de hacerlo si estaba hecho pedazos.

En general, ella consideró el viaje un suceso moderado. El Mago Lenin estaba menos feliz que cuando comenzó, pero Lily tenía una identidad secreta y montañas de dinero para ir con ella. Seguro, esa identidad secreta podría realmente no ser ella y ser una muy aterradora capo de la droga que asesinaría a Lily mientras duerme cuando descubriera que una niña de seis años había estado robando su oro, pero eso era bastante improbable. También estaba el pequeño hecho de que Lily no podía morir, así que incluso si la capo de la droga lo intentaba, no obtendría nada de ello.

El día había sido coronado por su llegada a casa antes que los Dursleys, y diciéndole a una bastante confundida y agitada Sra. Figg, quien estaba parada en la puerta principal, que ella había estado jugando en el ático todo el tiempo, y que no tenía idea a donde fue el día y que se suponía que la Sra. Figg la cuidara. La Sra. Figg no parecía haber comprado la idea, pero había asentido con aspecto de confundido antes de vagar de vuelta a su casa.

Más tarde esa noche, ella incluso decidió visitar al tío Muerte y contarle sobre todas las aventuras del día. El Mago Lenin había sido obligado a venir pero se rehusó a hablar con Muerte. Aparentemente, el solo no estaba dispuesto a tratar con eso por el momento, y en lugar estaba vandalizando algunas de las tiendas vacías en la estación arrojando botes de basura a través de las ventanas. Así que, fue al sonido distante de vidrio rompiéndose y gritos de rabia que la conversación tomó lugar.

"¿Lily Riddle?" Muerte preguntó con frunciendo el ceño, "Habría oído de ella si es que hubiera existido en mi dimensión. Temo que no se nada sobre ella." Muerte se detuvo como si pensara sobre la nueva información, "¿Y tu amigo Lenin dice que ella no era un pariente suyo? Una hermana o… Bueno, supongo que si ella fuera una tía, habría sido masacrada con el resto de la familia cuando Tom Riddle decidió limpiar su pizarra ancestral."

"Si, no, él dijo que no sabía si estaban relacionados o no. Nunca la ha conocido en persona, solo sabe de ella." Ella se encogió de hombros entonces, había esperado que Muerte quizás sabría algo pero parecía que él estaba a oscuras también.

En la distancia, el Mago Lenin podía ser visto llevando un bidón de keroseno, caminando hacia una construcción en ruinas con su expresión de determinación de acero.

"¿Él está bien?" Muerte preguntó señalando al Mago Lenin con un gesto casual de su mano. "Parece estar teniendo alguna clase de crisis-mental."

Vestido en un verdadero atuendo revolucionario, el Mago Lenin comenzó a verter keroseno metódicamente sobre la tienda.

"Está un poco molesto." Lily observó. "No obtuvo exactamente buenas noticias, pero estoy segura de que estará bien una vez comience a investigar cómo recuperar su cuerpo."

Mientras la construcción ardía en llamas, el Tío Muerte se volvió a ella con una mirada embrujada en sus ojos, "¿Realmente estás tan segura de que quieres que recupere su cuerpo?"

"Segura. Quiero decir, no puede vivir en mi cabeza para siempre, ¿o sí?"

Muerte lució tan viejo entonces, y tan cansado. Suspiró mientras miró hacia el Mago Lenin. "Si puede causar este nivel de destrucción en un mundo que no existe realmente, ¿Qué será de la verdadera Estación de King Cross?"

Él no preguntó como si esperara que ella le respondiera, solo continuó mirando sombríamente la sombre del Mago Lenin danzando contra las llamas. Lily descubrió que no tenía palabras para ese momento, solo la imagen ante ella. Muerte decía cosas alarmantes a veces, ella reconocía eso, pero esta era la primera vez que ella sentía que entendía lo que él estaba diciendo.

Al irse, miró al Mago Lenin, y en esos ojos azul pálido casi podía ver las ruinas de la estación de tren reflejadas. "¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien."

 **Nota de la autora: Entonces, aquí lo tienes, al menos para aquellos de ustedes quienes querían algunas travesuras con magos. Más para venir. También sospecho que probablemente dentro de dos capítulos, conjeturando allí, haremos un salto de tiempo, así que para aquellos de ustedes que lo han estado esperando, ahí tienen. Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes son los mejores chicos, los reviews son apreciados.**

 **También, noticias, el fic por el review 100 de Lily y el Arte der Sísifo está terminado. Se llama Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte, así que ve a chequearlo si quieres.**

 **Beteado por Kurama's Foxy Rose, así que no tienes que contraerte de dolor ante mis faltas ortográficas esporádicas y pobre uso de comas, muchas gracias.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: No poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Bueno, tardé un poco menos de un mes, realmente espero que ninguno de ustedes se haya suicidado por la desesperación. Un dato curioso, en inglés dejan muy claro que Lily Riddle es un "ella", usan "she", sin embargo no se refieren a ella como "Lady Oscura o Lady de la droga", si no que usan señor oscuro (dark lord) y lord de la droga o capo de la droga (drug lord)" es por eso que hay frases raras como en el resumen del capítulo "En el cual Lily descubre que su alter-ego manipulador de errores técnicos secreta es realmente una mago capo de la droga," Y además, al parecer Lily no sabe el termino "bruja" (witch), porque se sigue refiriendo a Lily Riddle como mago (wizard) También, para que no crean que es un error, Lily se refiere a la Bretaña mágica como la "Bretaña Maga" ¿que por qué?, es Lily gente, no necesita una razón.


	8. La Depresión es Triste

_En el cual Lily intenta darle un empujón al espíritu en lento pero seguro hundimiento del Mago Lenin, Lily Riddle regresa de lo que parecían ser unas vacaciones indefinidas, y el Mago Lenin se las arregla para sobrepasar su depresión sólo para confrontar los aparentemente abrumadores obstáculos que enfrenta._

Al Mago Lenin le tomó un tiempo recuperarse del descubrimiento de su abandono y supuesta derrota en el mundo de los magos.

Por un largo tiempo, parecía como si se hubiera ido completamente. Paró de hablar durante el día y durante sus sueños en la noche, sólo le daba la espalda en algún monótono lugar gris que nunca había visto, con sólo una ventana. Sólo estaba el constante dolor de cabeza, una sensación de pesadez en su cerebro mientras él se sentaba y amargaba.

Cualquier cosa que había estado conduciéndolo hasta ese punto, cualquier esperanza que había estado ardiendo dentro de él, se había ido y lo había dejado sintiéndose vacío y curiosamente viejo, desde el punto de vista de Lily.

Lily nunca había notado en ese año pasado cuanto había llegado a depender de la comunicación y entendimiento que compartía con el Mago Lenin. Antes de que Muerte y entonces el Mago Lenin hubieran entrado a su vida, había sido solo Lily- Lily sola en el armario con sus propios pensamientos entretejiéndose que no conducían a ninguna parte. Parecía, mirando hacia atrás, como si su vida realmente solo comenzó con esa reunión en la estación de tren llamada Purgatorio.

Esto es lo que llamaban amistad, ella pensó para sí misma. Pero solo se había dado cuenta cuando fue repentina e inexplicablemente arrebatado.

Lily no hacía cosas por otros. Ella reconocía esto, mayormente porque nunca había tenido la necesidad y nunca nadie lo había pedido, pero el sentimiento persistió. Si es que alguna vez llegaba el día en que Dudley pedía su ayuda, incluso si fuera para la más pequeña de las tareas, lo más probable era que ella le dijera que no. Ella se había dado cuenta a una edad muy temprana de que la gente nunca salía de su camino para hacer cosas por ella, así que claramente no se esperaba que ella saliera e hiciera cosas por ellos. El hecho de que ellos no eran sintientes, una conclusión que se había solidificado realmente solo después de conocer a Muerte, solo se agregó a su reluctancia a seguirle el juego a sus esquemas robóticos.

Entonces, fue para sorpresa de Lily, que se encontró a si misma poniéndose en camino hacia el gueto mágico, en agosto de 1986, sin una sola indicación del Mago Lenin.

Con cabello teñido-negro, había merodeado primero a través de las calles del Callejón Diagon y luego por el sórdido Callejón Knockturn. Ella no tenía duda de que alguno de sus camaradas traidores estaban al acecho, tal vez en la forma de uno de los hombres con dientes amarillos en las esquinas de las calles, o incluso como algunas de las mujeres con bastante reveladoras batas frente a ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de suciedad, pero ella no estaba allí por ellos.

La gran revolución era asunto del Mago Lenin, eso es lo que ella había decidido cuando buscó hacerle un favor al Mago Lenin. El asunto de ella entonces, sería encontrar lo que sea que él necesitara para recuperar su cuerpo.

Al principio, después de hablar con Muerte, se había preguntado si era una buena idea conseguirle un cuerpo al Mago Lenin. Él era bastante destructivo, incluso en otro plano, y de acuerdo a los libros de historia, había matado a montones de personas antes de emplear los láseres verdes de la muerte en su propia familia. De cualquier forma, Lily supuso que todo eso era problema de la Bretaña maga, y no de ella. Además, de acuerdo a la televisión, la amistad triunfaba sobre todas las cosas, por lo que la amistad estaba etiquetada como algo más importante que la seguridad nacional.

Ella había tenido la sensación, desde imágenes que ocasionalmente se filtraban de la conciencia del Mago Lenin, y desde un agudo momento de concentración desde la parte trasera de su mente cuando ingresaron al oscuro y algo sucio callejón, de que estaba caminando en la dirección correcta para respuestas.

Fue en su segunda excursión a través del callejón, en una tienda repleta de artefactos de apariencia misteriosa, que el Mago Lenin rompió su silencio y Lily oficialmente tomó el manto de Lily Riddle.

"Así que, no sé si pasarás a tener algunos materiales de construcción de golem por ahì." Lily le estaba diciendo al empleado.

Después de un vistazo alrededor de la tienda, había notado que ninguno de estos objetos lucía como lo que sea que el Mago Lenin creía necesitar. No es que ella lo supiera con seguridad, pero imaginaba que la inmortalidad era un negocio bastante complicado e involucraba un montón de suministros que no eran extremidades cortadas ni joyería de apariencia escabrosa. Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué sabía ella? Estaban en la tierra de los errores técnicos, después de todo.

"Un androide probablemente funcionaría también, pero tengo la sensación de que eso no es exactamente lo que quiero."

Al Mago Lenin no le gustaban los robots, o al menos eso es lo que él le había dicho al tío Muerte un día en la estación de tren, cuando Muerte había estado describiendo el siglo más o menos en que la inteligencia artificial había estado alarmantemente cerca de sintiente.

La incomodidad también podría haber venido desde el hecho de que Tío Muerte había dicho casualmente que los androides eran realmente la más grande y mejor versión de lo que la magia había estado creando en retratos y varios otros artefactos hablantes. A pesar de ser el líder de una revolución contra esta cultura, el Mago Lenin estaba siempre ofendido cuando Muerte o Lily indicaban discrepancias en la comunidad maga; pero ella también estaba comenzando a notar que el Mago Lenin discutiría con Muerte sobre cualquier cosa, incluso si significaba ponerse del lado equivocado de la pelea.

Personalmente, Lily era de la opinión de que los androides eran más inteligentes y brillantes versiones de golems, pero ella estaba allí para intentar animar al Mago Lenin, por lo que al menos podría jugar según algunas de sus reglas.

(En su cabeza, oyó al Mago Lenin murmurando, irritado por algún comentario que ella había hecho, pero ignorándolo porque se sentía demasiado somnoliento. A ese pensamiento, sintió la algo familiar sensación de clavos apuñalando su frente, y decidió que era mejor detener ese tren de pensamiento antes de que la migraña de la muerte sucediera.)

"¿Un golem?" el empleado de la tienda preguntó con las cejas alzadas ante la vista de una niña de cabello negro y ojos verdes parada ante él.

"O androide. Ya sabes, algo que puede caminar y hablar y tenga un vago sistema nervioso. Un cuerpo realmente." Lily se encogió de hombros, preguntándose sobre qué preguntaba la gente normalmente en este tipo de tienda, y si ellos realmente solo querían ominosa joyería que lucía como si hubiese sido radioactiva en alguna otra vida.

"¿Estas perdida, niñita?" él preguntó finalmente, pareciendo algo estupefacto, probablemente más de lo que le gustaría considerando la impresión que había intentado dar cuando ella caminó a través de la puerta. Ella había descubierto que a la gente en el Callejón Knockturn le gustaba pretender ser, o peligroso, o simplemente sórdido. La mayoría de ellos tenían la parte sórdida, pero luchaban con la parte peligrosa. El Mago Lenin parecía más aterrador cuando tenía discusiones casuales aburridas con el Tío Muerte y ciertamente era más atemorizante cuando se estaba deprimiendo en su cerebro.

"No, no estoy perdida." Ella dijo, probablemente pareciendo tan frustrada como se sentía. Estaba comenzando a entender por qué el Mago Lenin estaba tan enojado todo el tiempo. Cada tienda a la que había entrado le había hecho esa pregunta. Incluso las tiendas no-esquemáticas habían levantado las cejas cuando intentó comprar una pila de libros.

"Escucha niña, este no es lugar para niños. Es mejor que vayas a casa con tus padres." El hombre dijo, espantándola con el gesto de una mano.

"Están muertos."

"Oh…yo…siento tu perdida."

Se pararon allí en un silencio torpe, Lily mirando fijamente al hombre y él mirando de regreso.

Por qué era, ella se preguntó, ¿que estos magos lucían siempre tan grasientos?

Usualmente no lucían tan grasientos en el Callejón Diagon, algunas vecen lucían demasiado limpios como para ser normal, pero aquí todos estaban cubiertos por alguna clase de inmundicia. Ella esperaba que el Mago Lenin, tan hundido en su depresión como estaba, apreciara el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo por él.

En general, estaba descubriendo que los magos la molestaban bastante. Había esperado más de ellos, especialmente del bajo mundo manipulador de errores técnicos de la sociedad, pero todos ellos lucían como si acabaran de escapar de la feria renacentista (algunos de ellos solo eran más auténticos cuando se trataba de cuanta gente se bañaba más que otra). No estaba segura de que había esperado de ellos, solo sabía que estaba terriblemente decepcionada por todo eso y que sentía que ella podría (y probablemente lo hacía) hacer un mejor trabajo de manipular el universo.

(En su cabeza, hubo otro tic irritado desde el Mago Lenin dejando a Lily suponer que probablemente no estaba del todo de acuerdo con su declaración, pero ya que él estaba siendo no-responsivo, supuso que ella ganó la discusión por defecto.)

Pudo haber sido casualidad lo que trajo al siguiente cliente a través de la puerta de entrada, o quizás fue destino, o quizás fue por las pocas horas ese día habían habido reportes de una niña de apariencia lastimosamente pobre con cabello negro deambulando alrededor de las tiendas preguntando sobre magia oscura, transmutación de almas, y creación de golems.

Lo que sea que fuera, alguien caminó a través de la puerta causando que la pequeña campana tintineara y Lily se volteara y mirara a un hombre muy pálido, que se volvió incluso más pálido a la vista de ella. Estuvieron de pie y se miraron el uno al otro por un tiempo, el empleado y Lily al recién llegado y el recién llegado a Lily.

Él le recordó vagamente al Mago Lenin en que parecía genuinamente peligroso, pero carecía de algo de la intensidad y enfoque básicos del Mago Lenin. Él lucía como una versión diluida del Mago Lenin que solo estaba paseando alrededor de las calles, haciendo sus compras mágicas malvadas semanales.

"Entonces… supongo que volviste de tus vacaciones." El hombre dijo bastante incómodamente, todavía luciendo algo alarmado por el hecho de que Lily estaba de pie justo frente a él.

Lily no había notado que había estado de vacaciones, pero parecía como si siempre los magos y varios amigos como los duendes, rutinariamente la confundían con alguien que no era Eleanor Potter. Dado el estado general de las cosas, había adivinado que él la estaba confundiendo con Lily Riddle, temida capo de la droga representante de los ellos quien al parecer era lo suficientemente violenta como para ganar cierto respeto del Mago Lenin.

Aun así, era mejor no hacer suposiciones casuales, especialmente sobre capos de la droga, así que decidió responder en una manera normal.

"No sabía que había tomado vacaciones."

La última vez que revisó, llevar a cabo negocios para un Mago Lenin melancólico no era exactamente unas vacaciones, pero supuso que era la cosa más cercana a vacaciones que había tenido jamás. "¿Fue agradable?"

"…Luces lo suficientemente feliz." El hombre dijo después de un rato de silencio, durante el cual pareció intentar imaginar que había solo preguntado ella. "¿Asumo que quieres hablar de negocios?"

Negocios. Lily no estaba segura de que negocios tenia para discutir. Las últimas personas, los duendes, quienes habían querido discutir negocios con ella, le habían ofrecido montones de dinero afirmando que ella era la capo de la droga Lily Riddle. Hasta ahora, le gustaba la actual tendencia. "Si, amaría hablar de negocios."

Ella caminó hacia el hombre y envolvió su brazo en el suyo, sonriéndole con tanto entusiasmo como pudo reunir. Si fuera posible, el pareció incluso más alarmado ante el contacto de lo que había estado ante la mera vista de ella. Ellos emprendieron y comenzaron a recorrer los más oscuros callejones que estaban llenos de magos de apariencia incluso más sórdida, cada uno mirando primero a Lily, entonces al hombre, y entonces con una mirada de terror abyecto, despejando la calle antes de que nadie pudiera decir una palabra.

Aparentemente ella había empujado al Mago Lenin más allá de los límites de su depresión, porque él repentinamente estaba en el frente de su mente, de nuevo trayendo agonía en forma de migrañas con él. _"¿Lily, qué, en el infierno, estás haciendo?"_

 _"Oh, hey, estas vivo. Bien, me estaba preocupando. Cuando las voces en tu cabeza se detienen, es algo alarmante."_ Ella notó antes de continuar a responder la pregunta. _"Bueno, noté que apenas estabas más en mi cabeza, así que decidí que probablemente debería obtener algo que podría hacerte sentir mejor. Siempre te estas quejando sobre no tener un cuerpo y estar atrapado en mi cabeza, así que pensé que podría ser una buena idea empezar a buscar en algunas oportunidades de Lázaro para ti."_

Si la migraña era alguna indicación, él no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, _"¡Ya sé eso, no es como si hubiera estado ciego y sordo!, ¡Quise decir, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?!"_

Ella miró a su guía y a las calles pensativamente. Su guía se estremeció ante el contacto visual, una mueca nerviosa pegada a su cara. _"Obteniendo más dinero."_

 _"Lily, ese hombre cuyo brazo estas sosteniendo es un vampiro. No solo es un vampiro, es también uno de los secuaces de Lily Riddle. Si descubre que no eres Lily Riddle, y créeme Lily tú no eres Lily Riddle, entonces nos cortará en piezas y nos usará para alimentar a los perros."_

Él sonaba bastante serio sobre todo eso, incluso dándole la adorable imagen mental de alguien cortado a despojos, dejado en la calle y comido por perros callejeros. Era bastante realista. Realmente la hacía preguntarse si él había hecho ese tipo de cosas antes.

 _"No sabemos que no soy Lily Riddle. Hicieron un análisis de sangre en el banco, y recuerda, fui de nuevo el otro día y todavía lo compraron"_ ella le recordó al Mago Lenin.

 _"Si tú eres realmente Lily Riddle entonces no tendré otra opción que creer tu ridícula teoría sobre la magia siendo un efecto secundario del fin del mundo."_

 _"Pero esa es verdad."_ Lily señaló, no es que alguien le creyera. Incluso el tío Muerte, quien tendía a hacer un poco más compasivo y abierto-de-mente que el Mago Lenin, había excluido esa teoría cuando la oyó por primera vez.

 _"Lo que sea. El punto es, Lily, que tienes seis años, apenas puedes hablarle a la gente, y ahora estas yendo a intentar suplantar a uno de las más despiadados usuarios mágicas de la historia. Esto es una idea terrible."_

¿Más despiadado? Ella siempre había pensado que el Mago Lenin sería el más despiadado, o quizás una de esas otras personas sobre las que había leído en sus recientemente adquiridos libros sobre fallas técnicas como Grindlewald, Dumbledore, o Baba Yaga.

 _"Cuando enviaron por primera vez a los aurores a arrestarla en 1938, les dio una mirada y le dijo a su banda de vampiros matones que ella estaba demasiado cansada como para lanzar la maldición asesina tantas veces, y ellos podían simplemente devorarlos."_

Lily pensó sobre esa declaración por unos pocos momentos. _"Eso suena eficiente."_

Por la sensación en su cabeza, estaba obteniendo la impresión de que el Mago Lenin pensó que ella había perdido completamente el punto de lo que él estaba intentando decir. Normalmente él se rendiría entonces, especialmente con su reciente ataque de letargo, pero para su sorpresa le dio un intento más. _"Lily, mientras quizás no siempre aprecie la situación de estar atrapado dentro de tu cabeza, aprecio el hecho de que_ haya _una cabeza para que yo este atrapado."_

Ella pensó que él estaba sobre-reaccionando, especialmente a la luz de su aparente inmunidad a la muerte.

 _"Inmunidad a la muerte no es inmunidad al dolor, créeme, soy un gran experto en ambas materias, y tú nunca has intentado volver después de ser digerida. Yo preferiría no empujar los límites de cuán lejos realmente se extiende tu aflicción."_

Aunque era demasiado tarde, ella y su guía se habían detenido en frente de un ligeramente limpio edificio con un grandioso signo rojo que decía: "Riddle Inc: Abandonen La Esperanza Todos Quienes Entren Aquí O Solo Déjenla En La Puerta Para Después."

"Bueno, aquí estamos, la oficina principal." El aparente vampiro dijo con esa misma mueca nerviosa antes de rápidamente abrir la puerta y acompañar a Lily dentro.

Todo lo que Lily realmente tenía para decir sobre el lugar era que le gustaba. Le gustaba bastante. Tenía de todo, había posters de Star Wars sobre las paredes, estrafalarias lámparas de lava, algunas pocas cosas como alhajas brillantes por diversión, y una recreación de la proyección de la cabeza intimidante del Mago del Mago de Oz.

Ella miró alrededor en apreciación. Si Lily Riddle no era ella, entonces tenía que decir que apreciaba bastante su estilo. El vampiro rápidamente se apresuró detrás de una cortina verde y manoseó los controles, cortando al Mago antes de que pudiera incluso decir su nombre.

 _"Oh si, la cabeza. Casi me había olvidado de eso…"_ el Mago Lenin gruñó. A pesar de su aprensión a estar allí, Lily también tenía la distintiva sensación de que estaba molesto.

 _"Pensé que nunca habías conocido a Lily Riddle."_ Lily señaló, preguntándose cómo el Mago Lenin podía sonar tan familiarizado con el lugar si es que nunca la había visto antes.

 _"No lo hice, pero en los sesenta, cuando estaba comenzando a planear mi… movimiento revolucionario, supongo que lo llamarías, me encontraba algo corto de fondos. Tenía suficiente dinero para vivir, pero no lo suficiente como para convencer a herederos sangre pura de que yo era, el descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, y refinado en maneras que ellos nunca podrían esperar entender. Lily Riddle es conocida por otorgar préstamos ocasionalmente; también es conocida por ser una recaudadora bastante implacable que toma los tiempos límites muy en serio, pero yo no estaba demasiado preocupado sobre devolver el dinero; entonces imaginé que quizás sería más fácil ir allí primero, que probar mi suerte convenciendo a los duendes de que la revoluciones son un negocio lucrativo. Esto fue antes de que cualquier cosa estuviera realmente en movimiento, yo todavía tenía que revelarme como Lord Voldemort incluso conseguir un nombre de culto para mis subordinados. Estaba netamente en la etapa de planificación. Creo que debe haber sido el 66 o 67."_

Lily estaba casi aturdida por cuanto estaba él hablando sobre sí mismo. Usualmente el Mago Lenin no era uno para especificar en su historia, aunque dejaba resbalar detalles de vez en cuando. Ella sabía que se había graduado de Hogwarts en 1945 y que odiaba a algún tipo llamado Dumbledore pero, aparte de los ocasionales destellos de pensamientos, rara vez le daba algo.

Era gracioso, ella siempre había considerado el revolucionismo como su ocupación principal, no había notado que lo había empezado tan tarde y que probablemente había estado haciendo otras cosas antes de volverse un comunista. De cualquier manera, el Mago Lenin sin comunismo o revolución simplemente no calzaba en su cabeza, así que debe haber habido destellos de ellos antes de que decidiera poner las cosas en acción.

 _"Así que, ¿Qué pasó entonces?"_

El Mago Lenin suspiró, como si sintiera su frustración pasada volviendo con toda su fuerza. _"Como resultó, Lily Riddle es bastante famosa por tomar largas vacaciones que duran décadas a Dios sabe dónde, para luego volver cuando menos se espera. Se me hizo pasar a esta habitación y se me dijo que presentara mi caso al Mago de Oz, el Grande y Poderoso. Terminé obteniendo el préstamo ya que, aparentemente, Lily Riddle había dejado un memorándum escrito la última vez que estaba trabajando durante 1945, que decía que si 'un comunista de aspecto intenso con ojos azules Clint Eastwood que hacen a un vago pensar 'no me siento afortunado' viene escupiendo sobre sus planes para la gran revolución, entonces denle el préstamo y lo recaudaremos después de que pierda lastimosamente'"_

Lily estaba comenzando a entender por qué el Mago Lenin tenía tal respeto a regañadientes pero cauteloso por Lily Riddle. _"Wow, ¿ella predijo todo eso?"_

Él se sintió algo insultado por eso, mayormente por la parte perdiendo lastimosamente de esa nota, pero Lily no podía evitar pensar que él se había prendido fuego a si mismo al tratar de asesinar a un bebé con láseres de la muerte verdes.

"Allí vamos, está apagado ahora. Esa cosa puede ponerse desagradable…" el vampiro dijo antes de volverse hacia ella. "Entonces, um, jefa, ¿te gustaría una actualización sobre la situación?"

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, sacándose a sí misma del estupor de la conversación con el Mago Lenin. "Amaría una actualización sobre la situación. Entonces, ¿Qué se transa, camarada?"

 _"Lily, estas pretendiendo ser una capo de la droga, una capo de la droga que no es conocida como una señora oscura solo porque nunca ha intentado activamente tomar el control del gobierno. Intenta sonar como alguien más que ti misma."_

El Mago Lenin no creía que ella fuera capaz de esto, y en su mente estaba imaginando las variadas maneras en las que Lily podría terminar después de lo que él consideraba ser un terrible error.

El vampiro, sin embargo, parecía estar más a gusto cuanto más ella hablaba, como si esto significara que Lily Riddle estaba de buen humor en lugar de la sospecha dudosa que debería tener si pensara que Lily Riddle realmente no era Lily Riddle en lo absoluto. Lily no sabía que era, pero de alguna manera al recordar las palabras de Lily Riddle citadas por el Mago Lenin, se sintió un poco afortunada.

"Bueno, como puedes o puedes no haber oído, ese revolucionario al que le prestamos dinero, Tom Riddle, de hecho tuvo una revolución, y de hecho murió en una bastante extravagante y extraña manera como dijiste que haría. De cualquier forma, siempre he querido preguntar, él no está emparentado contigo ¿o sí?"

El vampiro se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión genuinamente curiosa.

Dado que Lily no estaba segura de ser Lily Riddle, no creía que ella y el Mago Lenin estuvieran relacionados. Al final, ellos en verdad no se parecían demasiado, no lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera suponer que estaban emparentados, pero no era como si ella hubiera mirado demasiado profundo en el árbol genealógico.

 _"No lo estamos."_ El Mago Lenin dijo categóricamente, como si la idea de estar emparentado con ella lo insultara.

"No lo creo."

"De acuerdo," el vampiro continuó. "Bien, recaudamos dinero del gobierno por poner golpes en los súbditos del Señor Oscuro Voldemort- cambió su nombre- y en general, obtuvimos ganancias incluso sin recaudar el dinero de Riddle. Esas son las noticias más grandes, en serio. Fue un desastre por un buen tiempo, aunque las ventas de narcóticos se elevaron hasta las nubes ya que los magos oscuros intentaban tener visiones y los magos luminosos intentaban escapar de sus problemas."

"Eso es excelentísimo." Lily observó. "Muy bien. Tu sabes, es bueno estar de vuelta, las vacaciones fueron algo aburridas."

La vida de Lily Riddle más interesante de lo que la normal de Lily nunca fue. Podía como Lily Riddle se había metido en este tipo de cosas.

"Bueno, te fuiste por bastante tiempo." El vampiro observó. "El LSD ahora es considerado una poción viable para asistir en la adivinación."

"Huh, bueno, ¿Qué 'al eso?" Lily dijo más por el bien de la atmósfera que por algún contenido real. "Bueno, todo esto suena genial y creo que debemos mantenernos haciendo lo que estamos haciendo…" se interrumpió al darse cuenta de que de que realmente no sabía el nombre del vampiro.

Él la estaba mirando expectantemente, y con algo que podría ser llamado esperanza como si sólo se le hubiese presentado la oportunidad de cambiar todo. Finalmente dijo, "Mi nombre es Constantine."

"¿Constantine?, ¿en serio?, quiero decir, es simplemente demasiado vampiro como para ser un nombre real, ya sabes. ¿Qué dices de Frank?"

Y la mirada esperanzada se había ido.

"Preferiría que no me llamaras Frank." Él suspiró, pareciendo vencido incluso mientras hablaba, como si secretamente supiera que iba a llamarse Frank.

El Mago Lenin parecía haber llegado a otro límite, esta vez no a su sensación de condena y sentimiento de que iban a morir horriblemente. En lugar de eso él se sentía casi espinoso dentro de su cabeza, como si estuviera hirviendo a fuego lento con ira debajo de la superficie de su cráneo.

 _"Llámalo Frank."_

Estaba decidido entonces. Era Frank.

"Si, tu nombre es Frank ahora. Bueno, Frank, creo que eso es todo por hoy…" ella concluyó girando para dejar la habitación y volver con los Dursleys, antes de vacilar y mirarlo intensamente. "No, espera, cosa inmortalidad cuerpo androide."

"¿Qué?" él preguntó luciendo algo confundido.

"Necesito un cuerpo, algo como un golem o un robot, que tenga un sistema nervioso y todo se mueva, pero no tiene pensamiento consiente a menos que pongas algo dentro."

El continuaba luciendo confuso y su cautela comenzó a volver lentamente, como si tuviera el sentimiento de que esta idea no sería agradable para él.

"Bueno, no hay nada como eso en el mercado. Tan lejos como se, tendrías que crear algo. No estoy seguro de como construyes un… robot. Aunque he oído que la Piedra Filosofal podría ayudar, pero Flamel la tiene resguardada muy bien. Ese tipo de cosa realmente no se hace, jefa."

Lily pensó sobre ello. Aparentemente esto era un poco más difícil de lo que originalmente había pensado si es que un vampiro no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

 _"No, ¿en serio?, ¿Acaso crees que he estado sentado en tu cabeza este último año solo por diversión?" el Mago Lenin sonaba remarcablemente sarcástico. Usualmente él no usaba sarcasmo, él a veces atacaba con un ingenio mordaz y sofisticado, pero el sarcasmo siempre lucía un poco demasiado romo para él._

 _"Estas personas manipulan errores técnicos como una forma de vida; revivir a los muertos debería ser tan fácil como hacer un pastel. Quiero decir, yo lo hago en una base semanal."_

 _"… Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso."_

El Mago Lenin todavía parecía cansado cuando dejaron la oficina y luego el Callejón Knockturn, y más que un poco depresivo, como si todos sus problemas hubieran sido empujados en su cara por un vampiro llamado Frank, pero parecía estar un poco mejor que cuando había comenzado. Él no estaba diciendo gracias, o cualquier cosa, pero Lily realmente no lo esperaba tampoco. Era suficiente el que él estuviera allí, en su cabeza, y hablando de nuevo. Ellos lo resolverían, Muerte siempre decía que la eternidad era mucho tiempo y que podías lograr cualquier cosa si sólo lo intentabas lo suficiente.

Además, ahora ella tenía un trabajo y conexiones con el bajo mundo justo como el Mago Lenin había querido, así que seguramente no iba a ser tan difícil.

 _"Sabes, Lily,"_ El Mago Lenin dijo en un tono que era casi cariñoso, _"me compadezco de Hogwarts por tener que tenerte entre ellos. Realmente no tienen idea de en qué se están metiendo."_

 **Nota de la autora: Entonces como puede o puede no ser evidente a este punto, el Mago Lenin no siguió exactamente el mismo sendero que el Voldemort canon, pero más sobre eso más tarde. Un indicio, para ustedes queridos lectores quienes probablemente ya han imaginado vagamente que está pasando, Harry el Sucio fue estrenado en 1971. De cualquier forma, estoy pensando en reintroducir al Doctor Mitchell en el próximo capítulo y puede haber o no haber un mini salto de tiempo y entonces cumplir mi promesa de ir a Hogwarts.**

 **Para aquellos de ustedes interesados en lo que Muerte ha estado haciendo sin Lily, el fanfic por el comentario 200 "A Considerable Speck" ya salió, míralo si quieres o no lo hagas si no.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes son grandiosos chicos. Los reviews son muy apreciados. También gracias a Kurama's Foxy Rose quien beteó porque soy tan no británica que deletreé grey como gray, así que obtienes la versión con mejor gramática y la más británica versión de mi historia de esta manera.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Todavía no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Bueno, otro más fuera. Todos vivos verdad? aléjense de los objetos filosos por favor :) Recuerden agradecer a the carnivorous muffin por crear esta fantástica historia. Hasta la próxima!


	9. Un Sabor a Cosas por Venir

_En el cual Lily resume eventos recientes a un muy desconcertado Doctor Alfred Mitchell, el Mago Lenin se desespera por obtener un cuerpo, Muerte ofrece algunos consejos necesarios pero ignorados, y Lily entra a un show de talentos con un talento bastante cuestionable._

"Creo que mi amigo imaginario está depresivo, oh y decidí entrar a un show de talentos y debo ganar y vencer a mi némesis- bueno, mi primo Dudders- pero no creo tener ningún talento que sea un talento show-esque."

Lily Eleanor Evan Potter estaba mirando al cielo raso mientras se sentaba en la silla psiquiátrica frente a un tal Doctor Alfred Mitchell.

Mostraba cuanto había crecido su relación que él no le pidiera que se sentara y lo mirara a él en lugar, porque mientras Freud había tenido algunas buenas ideas aquí o allí, no era tan bueno en terapia. Mirando al cielo raso mientras hablabas a tu psicólogo era simplemente extraño para todos los envueltos.

La Lily de-ocho-años no difería mucho de la de-cinco-años o incluso de la Lily de-seis-años. Al menos, sí era como Lily lo veía. Ella había ganado algunas responsabilidades, como ganando territorio, dinero, y más narcóticos de los que podría jamás probablemente consumir incluso si quisiera, pero en la mayor parte ella era todavía Eleanor Lily Potter, viviendo con los Dursleys y yendo alrededor de su rutina diaria.

El Mago Lenin le había preguntado, de vuelta a cuando ella tenía seis años y la cosa de Lily Riddle estaba solo comenzando, si ella no que quería simplemente abandonar el mundo muggle y trabajar a tiempo completo como vendedora de drogas. No era que el Mago Lenin quisiera que ella fuera un capo de la droga, ella sabía, era más por su beneficio de tener más tiempo para buscar maneras de meterlo en algún tipo de vehículo con pulgares opuestos. El también no era un fan de los Dursleys, no es que ella lo fuera tampoco, pero él era menos tolerante con cosas que no le gustaban.

Lily había pensado sobre ello. A decir verdad, había sido tentador. Ella realmente no tenía una razón para quedarse con sus parientes. Ellos la cargaban con una exorbitante cantidad de intereses por una deuda que ni siquiera podía recordar, raramente le prestaban alguna atención y cuando lo hacían usualmente era para darle alguna nueva tarea o sino burlarse de ella, y varias otras cosas que el Mago Lenin llamaba abusivas pero ella solo llamaba tediosas.

Todavía, era más fácil en algunas maneras quedarse con los Dursleys. Ser un capo de la droga era agradable y todo, pero podía ponerse bastante violento y consumidor-de-tiempo.

Cuando quiera que se detuviera en el trabajo, Frank, su obediente secretario, estaba siempre allí, enumerando los extranjeros que debían apaciguar, el último cargamento de amapola y otras materias primas, el último vendedor subordinado que había cruzado la línea, la última y más grande de las mercancías muggle que tenía que ser marcada como algo 'mágico' y para nada muggle, y todas estas cosas que usualmente eran resueltas con una ronda rápida de violencia (resultó que el gong de la muerte era tan efectivo en condicionar gente que no pagaba sus deudas como había sido con los Dursleys dándole una habitación) pero algunas veces tomaba días sino semanas. Lily Riddle no era realmente su vida de cualquier modo, era solo una cosa que ella hizo para pasar el tiempo y conseguir blanca. Si la escuela hubiera sido algo más interesante y/o lucrativa, probablemente estaría haciendo eso en lugar. Escuela era ciertamente más legal desde lo que el Mago Lenin, y ocasionalmente Frank, le habían dicho.

Había otros vampiros que trabajaban para Lily Riddle también pero Frank era el que había estado allí durante más tiempo, desde 1937, y conocía su camino mejor alrededor del lugar. Todos los demás, incluso los otros cuatro que habían trabajado allí desde los finales de los 1930, parecían mirar a él para asegurarse de que todo estaba corriendo parejo y todas las cajas estuvieran revisadas. Parecía que las responsabilidades de ellas eran más vagas, como si ella solo viniera con las ideas grandes y las soluciones salvajes más que las tareas día-a-día. Cuando era necesario ocuparse de los aspectos administrativos del negocio, era Frank el que estaba a cargo, Frank era el pequeño nerd contable, ellos a menudo bromeaban, mientras el resto obtenía la diversión y glamorosa posición de ser el músculo contratado.

Él, tal cual el resto de ellos, parecía esperar que ella desapareciera la mayoría del tiempo, por escuela u otras actividades, y trabajar más durante el verano. Parecía que Lily Riddle siempre había mantenido sus propias horas así que ellos no tenían problema con ella mostrándose esporádicamente sin explicación de donde había estado toda la semana o porqué estaba llegando tan tarde.

Eventualmente las cosas se habían asentado en una clase de rutina. Ella visitaría a Muerte los domingos, trabajaría las noches y fines de semana en el Callejón Knockturn en la oficina principal, e iría a la escuela o haría quehaceres de otra manera. La Sra. Figg parecía estar menos loca, o simplemente había renunciado a estar loca porque ya no parecía frenética alrededor de Lily pero en lugar solo vagamente agotada como si no estuviera segura de que pensar más, los Dursleys volvieron a sus maneras de Dursleys pre-terapia (lo cual realmente solo había afectado a la tía Petunia), y nunca vio u oyó del grasiento agente del Gran Hermano, Severus Snape de nuevo. No era que fuera aburrido, como que le gustaba saber que algo interesante iba a suceder cada fin de semana, pero era duro para el Mago Lenin, y como su tumor cerebral personal, cuando las cosas eran duras para el Mago Lenin, eran consecuentemente duras para ella.

Resultó que los cuerpos eran más difíciles de conseguir de lo que había pensado. Al principio que reciclar sería posible. Los negocios de Lily Riddle acumulaban bastantes materias primas, pero después de mucha investigación y conversaciones francas con Frank y el Mago Lenin, parecía que animar un cuerpo simplemente no funcionaría. La única opción que los manipuladores de fallas (quienes realmente no merecían ese título al final del día) conocían era algo llamado la piedra filosofal que había sido creada por Nicolas Flamel.

De acuerdo a rumores e investigación, era una realmente poderosa roca roja que tenía suficiente energía como para crear un cuerpo y mantener la juventud. También podía crear oro a un ritmo tan rápido del que incluso Lily Riddle podría manejar. Sin embargo nadie jamás especificó como hacer una, como usar una si te la arreglabas para hacer una, o cómo una roca podía ser cualquier cosa sino una roca incluso si era un poco bonita.

Lo que ella no entendía sobre toda la cosa era porqué había solo una. Recordaba comentarle al Mago Lenin, _"Quiero decir, si realmente hace la cosa de oro infinito entero y la cosa fuente de la juventud, entonces ¿no habría un montón más de gente intentando hacerla?"_

El Mago Lenin había estado de mal humor. Cada vez que ella investigaba su pequeño problema, él recuperaba ese letargo que había tenido cuando ella se había convertido en Lily Riddle. También estaba el hecho de que aparentemente él había sabido todo esto de antemano, había estado pensando sobre ellos por años, y Lily solo estaba reafirmando información inútil que él no había sido lo suficientemente cortés como para compartir con ella. Aunque todavía estaba aparentemente dispuesto a iluminarla en cosas como esas.

 _"Para ser honesto, cuando yo era más joven, pensé eso también. Para asegurar mi inmortalidad fui con una mucho más rápida (y para ser honesto, probablemente más cruda) técnica y entonces pensé que podría volver para crear una piedra filosofal después, pero siempre me pregunté por qué ninguna otra bruja o mago se molestó en intentar recrearla. Aunque Flamel fue muy reservado sobre su investigación, solo sabemos que usó alquimia para crear la piedra. Aparte de eso, ha estado con los labios sellados. Aunque como has notado, Lily, los magos a menudo no hacen decisiones basadas en la lógica."_

Parecía que la evaluación inicial sobre la situación de Frank había sido correcta. La piedra filosofal, la cual estaba oculta en algún lugar de Francia con Flamel, era probablemente la mejor apuesta. Los magos resultaron no saber una mierda de yak sobre sobre robótica y todo el que sabía cómo hacer un golem había sido asesinado por Grindlewald y/o por nazis durante la segunda guerra mundial, y las únicas otras opciones en fallas técnicas parecían ser hacerle al Mago Lenin algún tipo de cuerpo zombi que podría arrastrar los pies por la eternidad.

Su respuesta a esa idea fue, _"No."_

Había unas pocas otras opciones, las cuales parecían bastante dudosas en la opinión de Lily, y los libros las indicaban como bastante vagas incluso cuando adoraban el suelo que las artes oscuras pisaban. (Las artes oscuras eran errores técnicos que mutilaban, asesinaban gente, y simplemente trataban con cosas muertas en general.) El Mago Lenin no era mucho de un fan de las artes oscuras más de lo que era un fan de mutilar y asesinar gente; las artes oscuras solo eran convenientes para lograr esos objetivos. Él estuvo de acuerdo con ella en que esos tipos de rituales no eran la mejor manera de ir sobre ello.

 _"Los rituales oscuros serían considerados las máquinas de Rube Goldberg del mundo mágico, si es que los magos conocieran el término y tuvieran cualquier sentido común real en lugar de montañas de supersticiones. Son famosos por tener muchos pasos interconectados que, con un poco de influencia del mago o el ambiente, se salen de control y explotan en la cara del usuario. Usualmente, incluso si milagrosamente no se desmorona a la mitad del proceso, el resultado final es un pedazo de magia más poderoso y crudo que podría haber sido producido a través de más seguras, luminosas, maneras. Ya habiendo sido quemado vivo una vez en la última década, no estoy ansioso por reintentar la experiencia. Buscaremos algo más."_

Ella también captó los murmullos sobre que él no tenía ni siquiera la mitad de materiales para lograrlo e incluso si lo hiciera, no tenía idea de cómo luciría al final. Por las vagas imágenes en su cabeza, él podría terminar luciendo como algo descrito en el libro de Lovecraft sobre Cthulhu en la biblioteca de Lily Riddle en la sede.

Pero, mientras el reloj avanzaba en Little Whinging, él estaba empezando a ponerse ansioso.

Unos pocos años atrás, habían tenido una conversación sobre la que Lily a menudo pensó. Ellos habían estado en su cabeza, sentados en una cueva oscura cerca de la costa. En el fondo las olas habían estado estrellándose pero por lo demás todo había estado silencioso y ella podía ver su respiración como humo ascendiendo en el aire frio. Él había lucido casi como Muerte entonces, usando una antigua y vieja expresión que rezumaba de sus ojos como fría luz azul. Él estaba de negro, no había rojo esa noche.

"Me he dado cuenta de que lo que más me preocupa no es que moriré o estaré atrapado en tu cabeza para siempre, sino el hecho de que no me importará estar atrapado, que sucumbiré a la calma de tu vida diaria y perderé la esperanza de regresar a mi propio cuerpo algún día. Temo que me estoy perdiendo dentro de ti hasta que ya realmente no soy nada más que Lenin."

Ella no había dicho nada, tampoco él después, pero palabras como esas no debían ser tomadas a la ligera y ella reflexionó sobre ellas cada vez que su silencio era demasiado pesado.

En la oficina del psicólogo, el Doctor Mitchell hojeó su cuaderno, volteando una página después de escribir algo. El siempre sentía que tenía que escribir un montón de notas durante su visita o nunca lo mantendría a raya. "Ah sí, tu amigo imaginario… ¿Lenin, verdad?"

Lily asintió. "Si, un mago llamado Lenin, aunque no el comunista. Bueno, él es un comunista pero no _el_ comunista. De cualquier manera, ese no es realmente el punto. Entonces, por un tiempo ahora yo, o nosotros, hemos estado intentando crearle un cuerpo real para que pueda interactuar con el mundo real. El único problema es que es difícil, porque él es un amigo imaginario y, bueno… la gente simplemente no hace cuerpos, aparentemente."

El Doctor Mitchell no dijo que entendía, o que veía algo, sino que en lugar continuó mirándola y esperando a que terminara.

Cuando ella había reaparecido en su vida con una cita en el lugar, bajo el nombre de Lily Riddle (ya que el Mago Lenin parecía bastante seguro de que "ellos" estaban observando a Eleanor Potter) él no había recordado una sola cosa sobre ella, justo como ella había sospechado. Por supuesto, eso realmente no había importado, ella lo había vuelto a llenar con los detalles más o menos importantes. Dejó fuera lo del tráfico de drogas, la manipulación de fallos técnicos, la mayoría de los detalles sobre los Dursleys, y Muerte, pero todo lo demás lo consideró juego limpio. Incluyendo la existencia del Mago Lenin, incluso si se le escapó que él era una persona real y no solo una cosa que ella había inventado.

"Realmente no sé qué hacer sobre ello. Quiero decir, rechazó robots, y punto. Robots probablemente yo podría hacer, o sea, podríamos llamarlo HAL y él podría llamarme Dave y todo estaría genial. Él incluso ha disminuido su intención asesina. Ni siquiera me dejaría intentar. Busqué sobre programación, y fui obsequiada con la migraña de la muerte por siquiera atreverme a buscar. No llevaba unas pocas oraciones, y poof, mi cerebro se había ido y alfileres de muerte estaban comiendo mi frente en lugar. ¿Es demasiado pedir que busquemos otras opciones?, Quiero decir, realmente, ¿es eso demasiado?" ella preguntó, esta vez mirándolo.

Él siempre estaba inquieto durante sus reuniones, nunca muy seguro de que hacer consigo mismo, porque no estaba muy seguro de que hacer con ella. Sin la inmediación de su suicidio como un problema en el que enfocarse, parecía haber perdido una dirección en la que progresar.

Habían comenzado con acondicionamiento porque Lily había sido la que lo trajo a colación. Esto había progresado lentamente a estudios observacionales, como lo que ella había estado haciendo con los Dursleys, y otras esferas de la psicología. Mayormente se resumiría en ella hablando, no estaba segura de que él estuviera completamente cómodo con la idea de una niña de-seis-años, que parecía no tener guía parental alguna y demasiada inteligencia, estuviera fascinada por la psicología. La mayoría del tiempo solo la dejaba hablar, a veces haciendo algunas preguntas aquí o allí, pero la mayoría del tiempo luciendo como si no tuviera idea de porqué ella estaba viniendo a verlo.

"Quizás, Lily, ¿deberías enfocarte en amigos que no son… imaginarios?" preguntó finalmente con las cejas enarcadas. No estaba muy seguro de si debía tomar al Mago Lenin como una metáfora, una alucinación, o la infantil necesidad de un amigo. Era la franqueza de Lily sobre la situación lo que lo sacó de balance, él dijo, su insistencia en que el Mago Lenin sólo vivía en su cerebro y ninguna otra parte, porque usualmente los niños no eran así de terminantes sobre el estado de sus amigos hechos.

Ella pensó sobre ello. Nunca había intentado la cosa de la amistad, no con gente de su edad al menos. La cosa más cercana que había tenido a un amigo normal en el plano físico era el Doctor Mitchell, y después de eso Frank, quien realmente no contaba como humano.

Dentro de su cabeza, el Mago Lenin, quien no estaba hablando con ella ya que una vez más lo había arrastrado a terapia, gruñó algo sobre como ella nunca siquiera se las había arreglado para mantener una conversación con un niño de su edad, por no hablar de amistad. Cuanto podrían tener en común un niño-de-ocho-años y una traficante de drogas impostora, de todas formas, él pareció preguntar. Lily había caminado más allá del área donde conectar con otros era incluso posible; ella había pasado en punto de no retorno hace años sin siquiera notarlo.

"No creo que eso funcionaría." Ella concluyó finalmente, "Yo no soy realmente una… persona de gente, como puede haber notado, doctor."

El doctor Mitchell no era una persona grosera, él activamente intentaba ser amable, y esto lo llevó a mirarla en blanco mientras intentaba pensar una manera de no concordar con ella y decirle que ella realmente era una persona de gente.

"¿Mencionaste un show de talentos?" finalmente preguntó, relegando el problema del Mago Lenin para otro día. Era probablemente lo mejor, no habrían llegado a ninguna parte con la terapia, no con la postura del Mago Lenin sobre los psicólogos. Esa era una de las cosas que nunca menguó. De hecho, su odio irracional por el campo solo creció con la experiencia de Lily en el área. Algo sobre el estudio de la mente y sus funcionamientos internos simplemente lo sacó de balance tanto como la existencia de Muere lo hizo.

Además, la depresión del Mago Lenin no era nada nuevo. Había estado sucediendo por años. Probablemente desde que lo había conocido, simplemente no había sabido como etiquetarlo. Ella todavía estaba apegada a su creencia de que una vez que él obtuviera un cuerpo, y la habilidad de realmente hacer algo por sí mismo, estaría de vuelta en su viejo yo homicida en poco tiempo, liderando a la gloriosa (y algo inexistente en este momento) revolución a la victoria. Personalmente, mientras trabajaba más y más en el Callejón Knockturn, estaba comenzando a comprender sus sentimientos sobre todo el asunto.

El Ministerio de Magia no era solamente tonterías burocráticas, sino que también hacía algunas de moral realmente cuestionable que incluso el Mago Lenin admitía no eran las mejores de las ideas. Su prisión principal no tenía guardias, tenía demonios succionadores de almas que ejecutaban a alguien comiendo su felicidad lentamente hasta que fueran muñecos catatónicos cuyos cuerpos eran arrojados en una cuneta y dejados para pudrir. Lily no estaba segura de cómo eso estaba considerado más eficiente que simplemente matar a los prisioneros. Parecería que tomaría un montón de trabajo mantener demonios succionadores de almas alrededor, aunque el Mago Lenin, al igual que Frank, le habían asegurado que realmente no lo era.

Realmente, parecía como si la Gran Bretaña Imperio de los Errores Técnicos necesitara una revolución.

El Mago Lenin, aunque no había dicho nada, estaba bastante agradecido de que ella compartiera sus sentimientos.

De todos modos, una cosa a la vez, y el show de talentos era la siguiente cosa más grande sobre el horizonte.

"Cierto, entonces el show de talentos. Así que, ¿recuerdas cómo te dije que mi tía y mi tío están convencidos de que Dudders es Dios en la carne?"

"…Si…." Él dijo lentamente como si no estuviera convencido de que su tía y su tío realmente pensaran eso pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a llamarla mentirosa. Él una vez había intentado contactar a los Dursleys cuya información ella todavía había escrito en el formulario de aplicación, o una vez que recordó ya que la conversación original había sido borrada por el grasiento agente de errores técnicos del Gran Hermano, y, como Lily le podría haber dicho, lo llevó a ninguna parte cerca de entendimiento y consiguió a Lily encerrada en su habitación durante unas pocas horas hasta que se las arregló para hacerles olvidar que toda la cosa siquiera había sucedido. Él todavía no estaba seguro de que pensar de eso, o de Lily al caso, y en lugar lucía como un hombre al que se le había dado un inmenso rompecabezas pero no una idea sobre donde comenzar.

"Bueno, de cualquier forma está viniendo este show de talentos y Dudley ha estado tomando lecciones de piano durante los últimos pocos años. Él es bastante decente considerando que difícilmente practica y no puede leer música, y me di cuenta de que si él entra y yo no, entonces incluso si él toca terriblemente, lo cual hará porque él es Dudders, entonces será todavía más talentoso que yo y me será dicho cada día de mi vida para siempre. Así que ahora tengo que entra al show de talentos. El problemas es, y el Mago Lenin y yo lo hemos estado discutiendo, es que realmente no tengo ningún talento de escenario."

Ella no sabía cómo tocar el piano y el Mago Lenin había considerado la música como un desperdicio de su revolucionario tiempo durante su juventud, así que no podía robar el protagonismo de Dudders allí. Ella había descubierto que era bastante atlética, capaz de corres más que Dudley con facilidad, pero puedes correr en un escenario exactamente. Después de eso había terminado, se había quedado sin ideas. Realmente, Lily era buena sonando inteligente, no como un adulto, pero inteligente. Era buena en ideas y la verdad solo hablando, pero más allá de eso…

"Estoy seguro de que eso no es verdad. Eres una artista bastante talentosa." El Doctor Mitchell comentó, quizás pensando en el bosquejo del Mago Lenin que ella le había dado en el comienzo de su representación cuando él le había preguntado cómo era específicamente el Mago Lenin.

Había estado impactado cuando primero se lo dio, inspeccionándolo y luego mirándola, preguntándose si lo había hecho ella misma. Lo cual era una pregunta extraña porque, ¿quién más sabría cómo luce él? Vivía en su cerebro, después de todo.

"No puedes exactamente dibujar en el escenario, aunque. Bien, lo que sea, se me ocurrirá algo."

El resto de la reunión fue en una manera familiar, él sugiriendo varias cosas y ella recordándole que necesita un talento de escenario. Finalmente, la hora terminó mirándola pensativamente.

"¿Por qué insistes tanto en entrar a este show de talentos si no crees que lo harás bien?"

Ella lo miró, habiéndose movido a una posición sentada y vuelto a reflexionar en su situación como Eleanor Potter y por qué hizo algo en lo absoluto. "Solo es algo que tengo que hacer. Escuela, quehaceres, shows de talentos, son solo cosas que tengo que hacer sin ninguna razón real para hacerlas. La realidad no es siempre consistente, especialmente cuando se está desmoronando. ¿Quién soy yo para intentar encontrar algún significado dentro de ella?"

Más tarde esa noche, el show de talentos todavía avecinándose a unos días de distancia, ella se desvió de su horario usual de visitar a Muerte el domingo y en lugar lo visitó durante una noche del miércoles. El show para el que se inscribió era el viernes.

Ver a Muerte era como visitar a un pariente debería haber sido. Había una cierta comodidad y estabilidad en ello, donde ella podría mirar a través de él y saber que permanecería como era y que los eventos en su propio mundo no podrían tocarlo en lo absoluto.

Sentados en una cafetería con vista a la destrucción que el Mago Lenin había causado solo unos pocos días antes y que Muerte no se había molestado en limpiar, comenzaron a discutir el problema inminente del show de talentos.

El Mago Lenin había sido de la opinión de que no debería entrar en lo absoluto, porque realmente no tenía ningún talento para eso, pero creyó que eso podría ser porque había estado intentando determinar la ubicación de la piedra en Francia y no habían estado haciendo mucho progreso. Podría ser porque no estaban visitando Francia por si mismos sino confiando en la fábrica de rumores y tabloides de los magos. Era un poco como la vez que él exigió que ella visitara el Callejón Diagon; él quería que fuera a hacer cabriolas alrededor de los campos de Francia, y mientras le encantaría estar lejos de los Dursleys, no tenía que ser en otro país.

"Y entonces me di cuenta de que no tengo ningún talento, bueno, no es que no tenga, porque soy realmente buena pretendiendo ser una traficante de drogas, o supongo que si soy una traficante de drogas, pero de cualquier forma ese no es el punto. Sor realmente buena siendo intimidante, pero no puedes subir al escenario e intimidar a la gente para que paguen sus deudas. Nunca he oído de eso estando en un show de talentos." Lily concluyó mientras tomaba té, mirando directamente hacia Muerte e intentando no escuchar al impaciente pie golpeante del Mago Lenin.

Muerte no había estado emocionado con su idea de hacerse cargo por Lily Riddle. Había habido preocupación por su seguridad como la había habido en el caso del Mago Lenin, pero también había algo más, un oscurecimiento de sus rasgos cuando la miró, como si no la reconociera en lo absoluto pero no podía lograr estar verdaderamente horrorizado, sino solo ligeramente perturbado. Cuando sea que una mención de su rol como Lily Riddle apareciera él siempre lucía así, esa expresión conflictiva cruzando sus rasgos por solo un momento, y ella no podía evitar preguntarse qué había esperado él en su lugar.

"No lo habría." Muerte murmuró tranquilamente, una mirada pensativa en su cara que significaba que la estaba tomando en serio. "Para ser honesto, no puedo recordar tener talentos así tampoco. A pesar de los muchos dramas de mi vida, yo mismo nunca fui mucho de un intérprete. Pero estoy confundido, ¿por qué tienes que entrar a un show de talentos si no tienes idea de qué hacer?"

Ella suspiró. Se estaba cansando de responder esa pregunta. ¿Realmente tenía que haber una razón?, ¿La batalla con Dudley no era suficiente, o tenía que haber algo más que eso?

"Es un rasgo humano, buscar por una razón donde no hay ninguna. Es llamado absurdismo." El Mago Lenin proveyó desde el otro lado de la mesa, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, sino mirando los fragmentos de vidrio y los ladrillos carbonizados que todavía ensuciaban la estación. "Aunque dejando a un lado la filosofía, esa es difícilmente una razón para subir al escenario y actuar como un idiota, y si continuas con esto, te verás como una idiota."

"No me veré como una idiota, por favor, solo tengo que encontrar un talento; algún talento realmente talentoso que impresionará a una multitud completa de gente…" el ceño fruncido de Lily se volvió más pronunciado cuando nada le vino inmediatamente a la mente. Quizás ella solo era una de esas personas que carecían de cualquiera de esos talentos apreciados por el público en general, en cambio ella tenía…

Y entonces la golpeó, como el Mago Lenin con una migraña de la muerte. Ella tenía el talento más talentoso entre todos ellos y ni siquiera lo había considerado. "Errores técnicos, puedo manipular errores técnicos mejor que cualquiera."

"No estoy seguro de que eso sería una buena idea." Muerte proveyó pareciendo ligeramente alarmado al mismo tiempo que el Mago Lenin dijo, "¿Quieres otra visita del gobierno?"

"Oh por favor, ellos no tienen que saber que realmente estoy manipulando errores técnicos." Dijo mirando al par que se confabulaba contra ella, una cosa que raramente hacían ya que significaba que debían pretender estar en el mismo lado por unos pocos momentos. "Se llama show de magia, simplemente pretenderé que todo es falso como en esos. Será grandioso."

Hubo un extraño momento en el que el Mago Lenin y Muerte se miraron el uno al otro, no fulminándose, sino mirándose como si estuvieran compartiendo un pensamiento que no tenía nada que ver con su respectivo desagrado por el otro. Finalmente, Muerte se volvió extrañamente sombrío y le ofreció un consejo final.

"Lily, debes asumir que los Dursleys lo reconocerán por lo que es y… Sé que simplemente vives con ellos, pero habrá consecuencias si los empujas al límite. Tienes que considerar a los otros cuando actúas, no solo a ti misma. Una sola acción simple como un show de talentos tiene consecuencias de largo alcance."

Realmente solo había una respuesta que podía dar a eso, e incluso entonces sabía que no era la que él estaba buscando, pero era la que ella tenía que dar.

"Los Dursleys difícilmente son otros."

Con eso en mente, se consiguió un atuendo de apariencia ridícula para la actuación, un smoking negro, sombrero de copa, y una varita plástica blanca y negra. Le pasó invitaciones a todos en el trabajo, Doctor Mitchell, e incluso Muerte, aunque él no sería capaz de aparecer en el universo. Lo suficientemente pronto era la noche del viernes y las luces del escenario parecían brillar ante ella mientras escuchaba a Dudley tocar el piano bastante bien considerando su nivel de talento en otras áreas, escuchaba a actores tartamudos, y otros músicos.

Parecía un mundo tan falso y alegre allá arriba, la irrealidad se hacía evidente de una manera que simplemente no era así en la realidad más grande, y ella no podía evitar sentir que el mundo era un más oscuro y complicado escenario en el cual ella siempre estaba actuando. Vestida en su atuendo, se sentó en los bastidores esperando por su momento para confrontar el mundo.

 _"Te das cuenta de que probablemente tendrás que borrar la memoria de tus parientes después de esto, de nuevo."_ El Mago Lenin notó secamente, no del todo desalentador sino solo una observación.

 _"Estoy preparada para esa consecuencia."_

Lo había hecho las suficientes veces antes para escaparse al trabajo, errores técnicos de cobertura alrededor de la casa, y varias otras cosas. Además, en su propia manera bizarra, ella realmente sintió que el show de talentos era necesario. Tan necesario como la escuela, vivir con los Dursleys, pretender ser Lily Riddle, tener al Mago Lenin en su cabeza, o visitar al tío Muerte.

Todos estos eventos y acciones eran lo que la conformaban y parecía como si ella no tuviera elección en el asunto.

 _"¿Algún error técnico en particular que te gustaría ver?"_ ella preguntó mientras la audiencia comenzaba a aplaudir por la actuación que estaba antes de Lily, la niña de once años con una flauta inclinándose y luciendo muy complacida.

 _"No todo es así de fácil, sabes. La magia puede ser bastante difícil."_ Comenzó para luego detenerse, quizás considerando que nada había parecido tan difícil, incluso cuando él había declarado que no debería ser posible, y finalmente dijo, _"Sabes que, haz un clásico, saca un conejo de la nada y toca dentro de tu sombrero."_

Y entonces ella estaba caminando al escenario, cegada por las luces, y mirando en el pozo negro sin rostro que no obstante, era la audiencia.

"Buenas noches damas y caballeros, esta noche estaré haciendo unos pocas ilusiones clásicas puramente para su entretenimiento"

Ella les inclinó su sombrero, a los pálidos y delgados empleados de Lily Riddle, al Doctor Mitchell quien puede o no haber decidido venir después de todo, a los Dursleys quienes estaban sintiendo aprensión a la mera vista de ella.

"Realidad, al final del día, es un concepto más maleable do lo que la mayoría de la gente le da el crédito. No siempre está en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto, algunas veces está tarde, algunas veces está temprano, y algunas veces está dentro de un sombrero cuando debería haber estado justo en frente de ti."

Su sombrero cayó en su mano y con la otra, sacó un olisqueante conejo blanco que no había estado allí antes.

Con una sonrisa conspiratoria a su audiencia, Lily susurró desde el escenario, "Soy fan de los clásicos."

Como el Mago Lenin había predicho, tuvo que limpiar la memoria de los Dursleys o enfrentar el estar atrapada dentro de su habitación durante días, lo cual realmente no se podía permitir con el trabajo de Lily Riddle en la línea. Aunque todavía, incluso cuando todo parecía inalterado, ella no se arrepintió de ese conejo, esa cosa falsa que había formado desde la nada que todavía olisqueaba t saltaba alrededor de la habitación como cualquier conejo real lo haría.

 _"Creo que lo llamaré Conejo. Necesita un nombre, ya que no parece que vaya a desaparecer. ¿Crees que Conejo necesita comida?"_

El Mago Lenin incluso estaba lo suficientemente estupefacto como para no estar depresivo. _"Conjuraste un conejo, un verdadero conejo y no una ilusión sólida. a la edad de ocho y sin una varita. Esto no es posible."_

Conejo saltó alrededor como para refutar el punto del Mago Lenin. Él tenía algunas cualidades no-conejo, aunque; ni una sola vez había ido al baño o lucido como si tuviera necesidad de comida. Lucía más como la idea de un conejo que un organismo real. Quizás Lily no había sido lo suficientemente específica cuando tiró del universo con la palabra 'conejo' presente en su cabeza.

Esa había sido una sensación particularmente rara, más que la mayoría de los errores técnicos. Había parecido como si ella hubiera alcanzado pasado alguna cosa más allá de alguna barrera y dentro de lo desconocido, y arrancado a Conejo desde allí y puesto en su sombrero. Por un momento había visto todo extendiéndose más allá de ella, luz y oscuridad y el universo arremolinándose ante ella, pero luego solo había habido las luces brillantes del escenario y un conejo.

 _"Bueno, Lenin, ya sabes lo que dicen. Realidad es eso que, cuando dejas de creer en ello, no desaparece."_

 **Nota de la autora: Así que, el Doctor Mitchell está de vuelta, aunque algo confundido. También dos nuevos fics han sido añadidos al Lily verso, "Descontrol" (Helter Skelter)** **sobre Bellatrix siendo loca en los 70 y hablando a Frank, y "Lily Riddle y el Emporio de los Narcóticos" (Lily Riddle and the Narcotics Emporium) sobre como Lily Riddle consiguió que la bola rodara en primer lugar. Lee ambos, cualquiera, o ninguno en tu tiempo libre.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y críticos, ustedes chicos son geniales, también gracias a Kurama´s Foxy Rose por el trabajo como beta. Las críticas son muy apreciadas.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Lo sé, tardé muchísimo, casi dos meses, y en serio lo siento pero a veces la tarea simplemente te entierra bajo su peso y no deja tiempo para nada más. Como compensación, el próximo capítulo estará listo en una semana, espérenlo alrededor del viernes.


	10. El Retorno de Snape

_En el cual Severus Snape tiene el peor día nunca, el Mago Lenin se las arregla para encontrar un entretenimiento decente en la vida, y Lily va a su primer viaje de compras oficial como Eleanor Potter en vez de Lily Riddle y encuentra toda la experiencia mucho menos divertida._

La segunda vez que ella se reunió con Severus Snape no fue en su habitación mientras él trataba de borrar su memoria, sino que fue con él parado en la puerta de entrada del Número 4 de Privet Drive y ella sobre el tejado.

El hecho era que, la de ahora once años Lily, estaba ligeramente retrasada en el envío de su respuesta a Hogwarts.

Claro, ella había tenido la intención de hacerlo, pero al final nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer la cosa y no tenía un búho para responder, así que la había tirado en alguna parte y perdido entre Riddle Incorporeted y la oficina del Doctor Mitchell. Simplemente no había parecido tan importante. La escuela nunca había parecido importante, y no sabía por qué una escuela mágica sería diferente.

No había estado convencida de si quería ir. Había tomado conversaciones por parte del Mago Lenin y Muerte para convencerla de que sería un buen uso de tiempo. El punto de inflexión había sido solo un poco después de invocar a Conejo en forma de conejo desde el universo más allá. Ella lo había llevado a ver al tío Muerte, quien había parecido impresionado, aunque algo horrorizado por las implicaciones de su existencia, y había transmitido sus dudas sobre el sistema educacional.

La conversación había tomado lugar con los tranquilos sonidos de un olisqueante Conejo, así como también con la usual irritación del Mago Lenin ante visitar a Muerte.

"Sin ofender, pero parece como si ya tengo cubierta la cosa de manipulación de errores técnicos. Obtengo un montón de experiencia en Riddle Incorporated, y por lo que he visto, la mayoría de los magos no pueden hacer la mitad de lo que la manipulación de errores técnicos es capaz. Además, si es algo parecida a la escuela normal, entonces es probablemente una completa pérdida de tiempo."

Con un suspiro sorbió su té, ese maravilloso sabor de té que solo puedes encontrar en el Purgatorio, y sopesó los méritos de simplemente robar el trabajo de Lily Riddle a tiempo completo.

"Van a hacer que vayas a la escuela a alguna parte, ¿preferirías que fuera a la escuela mágica o a la escuela muggle?" el Mago Lenin preguntó. Ella realmente no sabía por qué estaba tan irritado sobre ello. Técnicamente, si ella no quisiera ir a la escuela mágica tendría más tiempo para investigar sobre su pequeño problema del cuerpo, pero él parecía personalmente ofendido de que ella no quisiera asistir a Hogwarts.

"Bueno, la escuela de errores técnicos supongo, si tengo que ir a una u otra." Lily dijo observando cómo Conejo saltó sobre los restos de vidrio de la ira del Mago Lenin de años atrás, y permaneció milagrosamente sin cortar. "¿Pero realmente tengo que ir a la escuela?"

Muerte por su parte miró a sus manos con una expresión seria, como si intentara resolver un problema muy difícil. A menudo él era muy serio sobre temas los cuales realmente no necesitaba ser serio, tales como su escolaridad, la existencia de Conejo, la influencia del Mago Lenin en sus decisiones, y su trabajo a medio tiempo como Lily Riddle. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que no la disfrutarás? Me doy cuenta de que no te preocupas por los niños de tu edad, pero quizás encontrarás amigos allí. Hasta que fui a Hogwarts, no tenía amigos a los que hablar."

El Mago Lenin le dedicó a Muerte una mirada que transmitía todas sus dudas sobre esa afirmación sin siquiera abrir la boca. "No puedo hablar sobre tu habilidad para hacer amigos, pero tu habilidad para entrometerte en los asuntos de grandes magos incrementará enormemente si eliges ir a Hogwarts."

En años posteriores, el Mago Lenin había llegado a conocer a Lily ligeramente mejor que Muerte. Él estaba alrededor de ella más seguido, y vivía dentro de su cabeza, así que ella tendía a seguir su línea de pensamiento más de lo que lo hacía con la de Muerte. Muerte siempre sería amable, y en ciertas maneras Lily lo apreciaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo sentía que el Mago Lenin era el que realmente la entendía. Por alguna razón esto encendía en Muerte cierto resentimiento que siempre le hacía fulminar con la mirada al Mago Lenin como si él fuera la encarnación de los asuntos raros que atormentaban al tío Vernon.

Entonces, mientras ella, al igual que el Mago Lenin, dudaba altamente de su habilidad para comunicarse efectivamente con sus pares, no dudaba de su habilidad para entrometerse.

"Soy un capo de la droga, creo que eso ya es un montón de intromisión." Lily les hizo notar a ambos con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Quizás. Pero entonces de nuevo, hay muchas oportunidades en Hogwarts que no se presentarán en ninguna otra parte, si nunca vas las perderás completamente. ¿Has pensado, Lily, que quizás esta es simplemente otra de las numerosas cosas inexplicables que Eleanor Potter debe hacer?"

Y ese había sido el punto clave, porque al final del día había muchas tareas inexplicables que Eleanor Potter tenía que llevar a cabo, que parecían no servir a un mayor propósito para Lily. Hogwarts sería simplemente una de ellas.

Tres años después, eso la llevaría al tejado, a instigación del Mago Lenin, para que enviara una respuesta a la carta de la escuela antes de que se le fuera negada la admisión simplemente por no responder, intentando usar uno de los muchos gatos de la Sra. Figg en lugar de un búho.

Ella inicialmente había tratado con Conejo, pero aparentemente los seres de más allá de los bordes del universo comprensible no sabían qué hacer con el correo. Él simplemente había mirado la carta con esa mirada vacía en sus pequeños ojos negros y entonces procedió a saltar lentamente lejos de ella. Después de eso, creyó que probaría su suerte con uno de los muchos gatos de la Señora Figg.

 _"Lily, no puedes simplemente tomar un animal y hacer que envíe tu respuesta a Hogwarts_." el Mago Lenin dijo mientras Lily lentamente se acercaba al gato, después de haberlo arrinconado en el tejado con su carta en mano.

 _"No veo por qué tiene que ser un búho. Además, hemos sabido que hay algo raro sobre los gatos de la Sra. Figg durante años. Tienen que ser errores técnicos, su comportamiento de manada no puede ser explicado de otra forma."_

En su cabeza, el Mago Lenin suspiró. Ella atrapó la imagen de él frotándose las sienes mentalmente, como si supiera que ella iba a hacer algo profundamente estúpido pero no tuviera los medios para detenerla. Como observar un accidente de tren, él a menudo decía.

 _"Incluso si estuve de acuerdo contigo sobre los gatos, eso no quiere decir que tienen la habilidad o la inclinación a entregar tu correo a Escocia."_

Captó murmullos sobre como ella nunca lo escuchaba, como iba a caerse del tejado y romperse el cuello, y como eso ni siquiera haría una pequeña diferencia ya que solo se levantaría de la muerte como siempre lo hacía y pretendería que nunca había pasado en primer lugar.

 _"Bueno, ¿Dónde voy a encontrar un búho, Lenin? Al menos se dónde están los gatos."_ Ella respondió, no demasiado irritada pero llegando allí, mientras el dolor de cabeza de frustración del Mago Lenin se acumulaba en su cicatriz. El gato, por su parte, miraba hacia ella sin parpadear, grandes ojos amarillos notando su muy determinada expresión. Ella tuvo la sensación, a pesar de todas las señales de lo contrario, de que este era uno de esos momentos que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Tenía esa pesadez que solo podía ser asociada con destino.

 _"De alguna manera, dudo eso."_ El Mago Lenin no pudo evitar intervenir.

Justo antes de alcanzar el gato, este correteó fuera del tejado con un siseo e hizo su camino a través de la calle a su guarida segura, donde llevaría todos sus secretísimos secretos a su red de espionaje y luego al Gran Hermano.

 _"Sabes que nada de eso es preciso."_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente antes de dejar escapar otro suspiro frustrado, que venía con vivir como un tumor cerebral por los últimos diez años. _"Iba a decir que simplemente podrías usar uno de la lechuzería en el Callejón Diagon por relativamente poco dinero. Sin embargo, no parecías inclinada a escuchar."_

Ella obtuvo la sensación de que él esperaba que allí hubiera algún tipo de lección sobre no arrinconar al gato de la Sra. Figg, pero por su vida, ella no podía imaginar que se suponía que fuera.

Fue en este punto que captaron la visión de un desgarbado hombre grasiento parado a la puerta del Numero 4 de Privet Drive, luciendo como si deseara desesperadamente estar en cualquier otra parte. Había abandonado su bata de mago por un barato, mal-ajustado, oscuro traje que parecía bastante incómodo ante el calor.

Era un hombre muy delgado, más que los hombres altos y delgados por los que normalmente estaba rodeada, como el Mago Lenin, Muerte, y los vampiros que trabajaban para Lily Riddle. Donde ellos eran elegantemente esbeltos, conteniendo un indicio etéreo y de peligro en sus formas, este hombre era huesudo y parecía demasiado alto para su constitución. Sus facciones parecían abofeteadas, crudamente modeladas, por lo que se asemejaba más a un espantapájaros que a un hombre.

Ella se acuclilló sobre el tejado y lo inspeccionó en silencio, simplemente sopesándolo, y viendo que podría el Mago Lenin hacer de él.

 _"¿Es quien creo que es?"_

Podía sentir la atención del Mago Lenin ardiendo en su interior, un bombardeo de adrenalina, odio, y el deseo de herir.

 _"Oh sí, creo que el Señor Snape ha decidido visitarnos una vez más."_

En su cabeza, había una imagen de una más pequeña, más joven, versión de Severus Snape sangrando en el piso con una mirada de terror en sus rasgos. Insultar al Mago Lenin, incluso por proximidad de Lily, sería reembolsado así. Ella se preguntó si el hombre tenía alguna idea de que su vida estaba en peligro mortal porque una vez se había escabullido en la habitación de Lily con la apariencia de un pedófilo para poder borrar sus recuerdos.

 _"¿Crees que está aquí por recuerdos?"_ ella preguntó mientras observaron los movimientos irritados del hombre que arrastraba los pies sobre el felpudo, hasta que finalmente se obligó a sí mismo a tocar el timbre.

 _"¿Vestido así?"_ el Mago Lenin dijo trayendo a colación el traje con desdén, como si el hombre ni siquiera debería haber intentado. " _Lo dudo mucho. No, mi suposición es que está aquí por Hogwarts. Aunque por qué enviarían un hombre como Severus Snape está verdaderamente más allá de mí."_

Ella lo consideró. Parecía como si no estuviera emocionado de estar allí, y el Mago Lenin tenía un sentido de la moda relativamente bueno, así que mientras ella veía el atuendo simplemente como no apropiado, él lo vio como una abominación para la humanidad. El Mago Lenin respondió con algo similar a ella no teniendo ningún sentido de la moda ya que había crecido usando los enormes suéteres descoloridos de su primo obeso, pero obviamente no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para decírselo directamente.

Mientras observaban, la puerta se abrió. Lily no podía ver quien estaba en la puerta, pero juzgando por la mano que abofeteó rápidamente al hombre, adivinaría que era su tía Petunia. Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir algo, la puerta se cerró de golpe en su cara.

 _"Eso fue extremadamente bien. Supongo que Severus Snape debe haber conocido a Petunia Evans; ciertamente conocía a Lily."_ El Mago Lenin comentó, divirtiéndose con toda la situación. No suficiente como para permitir que Severus Snape viva, pero suficiente como para observarlo sufrir desde la distancia. Parecía que de nuevo estaban en modo telenovela, con el nuevo personaje Severus Snape, quien tenía un misterioso pasado grasiento, y su introducción en el show.

El hombre simplemente miró la puerta, pareciendo estar en shock, y entonces comenzó a golpearla de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta de la tía Petunia, quien en ese momento probablemente estaba llamando a la policía. Su frustración aparentemente llegó a un punto en que ya no la podía contener, sacó su varita.

 _"Creo que quiere explotar tu puerta."_ El Mago Lenin observó.

 _"Al tío Vernon no le gustará eso. Probablemente me culpará."_

Normalmente, incidentes como puertas desapareciendo, misteriosos conejos apareciendo, o terapeutas llamando a la casa, fueron por-producto de las acciones de Lily, pero parecía como si incluso si los misteriosos eventos no fueran su culpa, si fueran misteriosos en cualquier manera, serian adjudicados a ella.

 _"Definitivamente."_ El Mago Lenin concordó mientras observaban la mano del hombre comenzar a girar aquí y allá, con el incremento de giros significando en incremento en nivel de poder. Parecía que el hombre no iba a ir por desbloquear la puerta, sino por arrasarla completamente.

 _"Probablemente debería detenerlo."_ Lily dijo. Probablemente podría arreglar el daño, había sido capaz de arreglar todo el otro daño que había causado durante los años, pero eso no significaba que estaba inclinada a hacerlo.

 _"No, no, Lily, vamos a dejarlo solo por un momento. Esto se está poniendo bastante interesante."_

Basándose en el pensamiento de telenovela del Mago Lenin, parecía que después de volar la puerta en pequeñas piezas, tía Petunia probablemente comenzaría a gritar, habría algún tipo de pelea de gatos entre ella y el Señor Snape, y luego el Señor Snape probablemente terminaría matándola accidentalmente y entonces habría un Dursley menos con que Lily tuviera que tratar en la casa, y el agente grasiento podría ser condenado por asesinato y tendría que cubrir toda la cosa.

A Lily necesariamente no le gustaba su tía, pero tenerla asesinada por el agente grasiento del Gran Hermano parecía como algo bastante duro. Si Lily realmente quisiera muerta a su tía, lo habría hecho ella misma.

 _"Si, lo estoy deteniendo."_

Aunque por ese punto ya era demasiado tarde para la puerta. Era una pieza bastante destructiva de magia. Realmente no había quedado nada de esa puerta para el final, y justo como el Mago Lenin había predicho, la tía Petunia había comenzado a gritar.

 _"Demasiado tarde."_ El Mago Lenin sonaba terriblemente presumido sobre esa declaración.

"¡Oye, chico en mi puerta, hey!" Lily llamó al hombre. Su cabeza se volvió hacia la suya. "¿Podrías no volar mi casa por dos segundos? Asumo que quieres hablar sobre la carta."

Entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz del sol, atrapó la vista de ella sobre el tejado y se tambaleó de vuelta en el patio delantero acompañado de los chillidos de pánico en crescendo de la tía Petunia, que estaban volviéndose más inteligibles cada minuto.

"¿Eleanor Potter?" él preguntó, sonando casi incrédulo.

"¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte hoy, amable señor?"

Ella le hizo una ligera reverencia, la mano con la carta rozando por sobre las tejas del tejado, y le ofreció una sonrisa brillante.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo allá arriba?!" preguntó sonando en pánico, sin incluso prestar atención a la tía Petunia, quien había venido corriendo fuera de la casa con un sartén apuntado a su cabeza.

Lily, por su parte, estaba caminando hacia el borde del tejado, preparándose para saltar hasta abajo con la asistencia de un fallo técnico en forma de disminución de gravedad, un truco que había resultado ser bastante útil cuando necesitaba bajar de lugares altos, así como lucir llamativa. Entonces fue solo mientras flotaba abajo del tejado que ofreció una advertencia al hombre. "Cuida tu cabeza."

Él no lo hizo, así que para cuando los pies desnudos de Lily tocaron el suelo, ya estaba frío, y la tía Petunia estaba intentando histéricamente agarrarla y arrastrarla a la casa.

 _"¿Todavía bien?"_ Lily le preguntó al Mago Lenin, casi sintiendo su sonrisa en respuesta.

 _"Estoy entretenido."_

Con un alzamiento de su mano y un poco de concentración, la puerta recuperó su previo, no destruido, estado y la tía Petunia se encontró de vuelta en la cocina donde había estado previamente, con solo vagos recuerdos de que algo desagradable había ocurrido. El hombre permaneció inconsciente en el suelo.

Lily lo empujó con un pie desnudo, causando que se moviera y luego gimiera. "Vamos, era la tía Petunia. Estoy segura de que no te golpeó tan fuerte."

A eso, el hombre intentó rodar pero se volvió nauseabundo al hacerlo, tornándose desde un color blanco enfermizo a un verde curioso. A sugerencia del Mago Lenin, ella se apartó a una distancia segura, para que cuando vomitara, no fuera sobre su pie.

"Tu… estabas en el tejado." El gimió, frotando su cabeza y luciendo en conjunto miserable.

"Si, y tú estabas en la puerta. Pero eso es irrelevante ahora. Me temo que no estaba muy segura de como este asunto del correo de búhos funcionaba y no envié mi carta a tiempo. Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no?"

Él asintió lentamente, cerrando sus ojos y tomando respiraciones profundas, probablemente todavía sintiéndose algo mareado. Parecía incapaz de hablar demasiado.

"Oh bien. Mi respuesta es sí. Amaría asistir a tu academia de errores técnicos."

Él asintió de nuevo, ojos todavía cerrados. "Bien… eso es bueno."

Entonces intentó ponerse en una posición sentada, lo que de nuevo lo tornó ligeramente verde. Pero perseveró y no vomitó dos veces.

"…El tejado… Estabas en el tejado… ¿Cómo… como bajaste?"

Lily suspiró. "Caminé."

Él no asintió a eso, de hecho, lució algo perplejo, pero claramente su confundido cerebro no lo estaba ayudando a venir con una respuesta que le gustara. Lily estaba preguntándose por cuanto más tendría que cuidarlo en su patio.

 _"Pídele que te lleve al Callejón Diagon."_ El Mago Lenin repentinamente intervino con una convicción que solo podía significar que estaba planeando algo.

 _"Pero voy al Callejón Diagon todo el tiempo."_ Lily señaló. Además, el hombre difícilmente se podía mover, ella dudaba que estuviera en condiciones de teletransportarse a Londres.

 _"Lily Riddle visita el Callejón Diagon todo el tiempo, no Eleanor Potter. Ahora que estas asistiendo a Hogwarts, la gente esperará verte. Dumbledore, específicamente, esperará verte fuera y alrededor, pero no sin la guía de uno de sus peones."_

Estaba fuertemente implícito que Severus Snape era un peón.

El hombre había, aparentemente, trabajado para el Mago Lenin como un joven revolucionario en algún punto, pero al Mago Lenin realmente nuca le había gustado. El Mago Lenin nunca iría en el por qué, pero a pesar del talento del hombre en pociones y duelo, había algún punto de controversia mayor que el Mago Lenin nunca había perdonado.

Ahora que la guerra había estado terminada por diez años y el señor oscuro Hindenburg era asumido muerto, el Mago Lenin no habría estado ni un poco sorprendido si Severus Snape se asociaba con cualquier otro. Estaba solo un poco ofendido de que el hombre de alguna manera había evitado la cárcel, y por eso culpó a su ir-a recurso de irritación, Albus Dumbledore.

 _"No te refieras a mí como Lord Hindenburg. Jamás."_

Para un hombre que se llamaba a si mismo señor de los desastres de aviones, seguro que era quisquilloso sobre a cual desastre se refería.

El Mago Lenin tenía un punto. Ella también obtuvo el sentimiento de que él estaba deseando hacer al hombre pasar el día entero con ellos y, en consiguiente, hacerlo sufrir, lo cual, si hacía feliz al Mago Lenin, hacía su vida más fácil.

"Estaría feliz de dejarte aquí, pero desafortunadamente no sé dónde este distrito de compras de errores técnicos está, así que tendrás que llevarme. ¿Bien con eso?" ella preguntó, a lo cual él no asintió ni negó con la cabeza, aparentemente estando en el proceso de comprender sus palabras e intentando no sentirse enfermo. Lily decidió que su opinión realmente no importaba.

"Genial. Eso es estupendo, vayamos yendo."

Con eso, ella tiró del hombre hacia arriba y comenzó a guiarlo hacia el trasporte público.

Uno de los primeros fallos técnicos que había comenzado a manipular activamente, además de las memorias y reparar daño colateral, fue la teletransportación. El Mago Lenin se refería a ello como aparición, pero como sea que fuera llamado, acortó su tiempo de viaje a los barrios bajos de Londres en una cantidad ridícula y por lo tanto ella lo amaba. Desafortunadamente, era también aparentemente ilegal para magos menores de edad, lo cual normalmente no le importaría, como leyes para los peones, pero con Severus Snape arrastrándose detrás de ella, dudó que romper las leyes casualmente la llevaría a través del día más rápido.

En el viaje en tren, pareció recuperarse, recomponiéndose lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada fulminante incluso aunque estaba recostado contra la ventana. "No voy a ir al Callejón Diagon contigo."

Lo dijo como si esa fuera la última cosa que posiblemente podría pensar hacer, como si ella fuera una abominación de la naturaleza que debería ser arrojada en los profundos fosos del Infierno. Era una cantidad de odio impresionante que nadie le había dirigido nunca antes, incluso como Lily Riddle.

Las cejas de Lily se alzaron, un manierismo que había recogido del Mago Lenin. "Bueno, ya estás en el tren que se dirige allí, así que bien podrías hacerlo."

"Pídele a tus parientes que te lleven; tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer con mi tiempo."

Parecía estar olvidando convenientemente que había sido golpeado en la cabeza con un sartén, por la destrucción casual que vino con el territorio de la manipulación de errores técnicos, por parte de esos mismos parientes que la cuidaban.

Bueno, supuso que si no quería ir era su decisión, pero si la línea de pensamiento del Mago Lenin era correcta, eso podría causar problemas más tarde.

 _"Menciona el hecho de que estaría dejando sola a una niña de once años en el transporte público al centro de Londres, en el que intentaría encontrar un distrito de compras mágico."_

"Si te vas ahora, probablemente solo comenzaré a caminar alrededor del East End buscando por un distrito de compras mágico." 

Pareció evaluarla entonces, pero parecía que mirarla por un periodo prolongado de tiempo era doloroso, porque entonces volvió su cabeza lejos y miró fuera de la ventana.

"…Haremos esto rápido."

 _"Le recuerdas a tu madre."_ El Mago Lenin comentó tranquilamente, casi tiernamente, y ella se preguntó que había provocado ese tipo de emoción de su parte.

Que cosa más extraña que pensar, Lily pensó para misma, cuando la miró a la cara.

Al salir del tren, Severus Snape parecía haberse recuperado lo suficiente como para hacerse cargo y arrastrarla detrás de él, y teletransportarlos tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista de los muggles, a la entrada detrás del Caldero Chorreante.

"Si alguna vez necesitas venir aquí, solo busca el bar. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Sí señor." Ella dijo dándole un saludo ligero ya que eso había sonado más como una orden que como un consejo real. Él la fulminó con la mirada un poco ante eso y entonces pareció decidir pretender que ella no existía. Golpeó los ladrillos rápidamente en el orden que el Mago Lenin originalmente le había enseñado, y entonces la arrastró a través.

Sin ninguna explicación que uno esperaría de un guía turístico, bruscamente los llevó a Gringotts y se acercó al cajero libre más cercano, cuya expresión, casi mecánicamente, se ensanchó a la vista de Lily, probablemente confundiéndola con Lily Riddle disfrazada.

"Nop, es Ellie Potter hoy." Lily dijo antes de que pudiera correr a buscar al gerente. Él lució posiblemente más alarmado por eso.

"¿Es… Eleanor Potter, hoy?" él repitió, sus ojos moviéndose a Severus Snape quien se había dado vuelta para mirarla con las cejas alzadas, como si tratara de entender lo que eso significaba.

"A la señorita Potter le gustaría hacer un retiro desde sus bóvedas." Severus Snape dijo lentamente y escarbó en sus bolsillos, presentando una llave al duende.

 _"… ¿él tenía tu llave?, ¿Severus Snape tenía tu llave?"_

Juzgando por el uso de preguntas retóricas y la fuerza de la migraña venidera, Lily sintió que el Mago Lenin se estaba sintiendo muy insultado por ella en el momento presente.

"¿Por qué tienes la llave de mi bóveda?" Lily preguntó, expresando las preocupaciones del Mago Lenin. Pero aparentemente esta era una de esas preguntas que no hacías, porque la única respuesta que obtuvo del Sr. Snape fue una mirada amenazante.

Un incómodo viaje a través de sus bóvedas, pilas de galeones que eran mucho más pequeñas que las pilas de galeones de Lily Riddle, y un incómodo viaje de vuelta después, Lily saludó en despedida a los duendes, quienes parecían volverse cada vez más alarmados mientras el rumor de que Eleanor Potter era realmente Lily Riddle se extendía a través del banco. Ella tenía la fuerte sensación de que había causado algún tipo de reunión de emergencia entre la gerencia, ya que los duendes podían ser vistos mirándola a ella y a Severus Snape y luego corriendo a la habitación de atrás como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

"Confío en que puedas conseguir el resto de tus suplementos por ti misma. Me reuniré contigo aquí en unas pocas horas."

Con eso, Severus Snape la abandonó en frente del banco, con una pila de dinero y muy pocas instrucciones.

"¿Adiós?"

Pero para ese punto él ya se había ido, sus ropas transfiguradas de vuelta en batas negras de mago, y perdido en alguna parte entre la multitud.

 _"Bueno, es sólo tan desagradable como siempre."_ el Mago Lenin comentó. _"Supongo que es hora de conseguir tu varita y túnicas de escuela."_

Así que fueron solo Lily y el Mago Lenin por el resto del día, consiguiendo todos los suplementos de la lista. El Mago Lenin sugiriendo varias cosas que podrían ser más útiles que los suplementos genéricos en la carta, todos los cuales Lily no estaba segura de por qué necesitaba.

Terminaron la ronda de recados con la compra de su varita, una ceremonia que el Mago Lenin tomó mucho más en serio que ella. Había un sentimiento nostálgico y casi religioso en él mientras entraban a Ollivanders.

"Ah, señorita Potter, me estaba preguntando cuando te vería." El hombre, Ollivander ella asumió, la saludó con el tintineo de la campana sobre la puerta. Lucía viejo pero todavía bien con ello, un tipo sabio de viejo que Lily respetaba.

"Bueno, eso lo que todos los niños geniales están haciendo. Conseguir sus varitas, quiero decir." Ella dijo mientras entraba, inspeccionando las cajas y cajas de varitas al fondo de la tienda.

"Si," él dijo con una leve risita, "Supongo que lo es. Recuerdo a tus padres viniendo aquí, consiguiendo sus primeras varitas, y ahora tu estas aquí también."

"Gracioso, ¿no?" ella dijo con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

"Entonces, supongo que será mejor que nos pongamos a ello." Entonces sacó una cinta métrica y comenzó a medir su brazo y a inspeccionarla con curiosidad.

Después de eso, desapareció en la parte trasera y trajo varias cajas con él. Los palos de fallos técnicos a los que los magos eran tan aficionados, varitas, resultaron ser bastante volátiles. Después del quinto, la tienda había casi ardido un buen número de veces.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir haciendo esto?" Ella le preguntó, preguntándose si simplemente no sería mejor no conseguir ninguno en lo absoluto.

"No se preocupe señorita Potter," dijo, pareciendo bastante preocupado él mismo. "La varita escoge al mago tanto como el mago escoge la varita. Algunas veces es necesaria… paciencia."

"Bueno, no es tanto como cosa de paciencia, es más como que tu tienda realmente podría explotar la próxima vez." Lily hizo notar, pero él pareció ignorar el comentario, en lugar escogiendo barajar a través de varitas en el fondo de la tienda, buscando por una en particular.

Finalmente, regresó con una, pareciendo a los ojos de Lily bastante similar a todas las otras, pero pareció concordar con ella porque en lugar de una ráfaga de llamas saliendo del final como había sucedido en los casos anteriores, saltaron chispas doradas.

"Interesante, eso es muy interesante." Él dijo mientras una sonrisa aliviada hizo su camino en su cara ante el hecho de que su tienda no se hubiera incendiado hasta los cimientos.

"Lo sé. Tu sabes, comparado a las llamas eso fue bastante calmo." Lily comentó preguntándose si debería haberse quedado con uno de los palos más inductores-de-llamas en lugar.

"No, no, créame señorita Potter, esa es la varita para ti. No, el núcleo de esa varita fue donado por un fénix que solo dio otra pluma. La varita cuyo núcleo era, la gemela de tu varita, te dio eso." Él apuntó a su frente y a su cicatriz. "Grandes y terribles cosas, logró tantas grandes y terribles cosas."

Dentro de su cabeza el Mago Lenin se volvió inusualmente tranquilo y sombrío, como si estuviera pensando profundamente sobre algún tema desconocido.

"Oh, bueno, eso es genial. Chao." Lily dijo y rápidamente dejó la tienda, dejando salir un respiro de cansancio ahora que todos sus suplementos parecían estar listos, la pila gigante de ellos que había estado acarreando alrededor del Callejón Diagon.

Ella pasaría las siguientes varias horas esperando malhumoradamente en frente del banco a que Snape reemergiera de donde sea que se hubiera escabullido. Si no se hubiera ido con la vaga promesa de regresar, ella simplemente se habría teletransportado de regreso con las cosas, pero como era, él debía estar esperando que ella estuviera perdida e indefensa en el Callejón Diagon, entonces perdida e indefensa tenía que quedarse.

Por el momento, él finalmente pareció recordarla, el sol estaba cerca de la puesta y ella había obtenido varias ofertas de ayuda para buscar a sus padres de parte de extraños de apariencia amistosa.

Ambos, Lily y el Mago Lenin, habían decidido que un día iban a matar lenta y dolorosamente a Severus Snape.

"Te tomaste tu dulce tiempo." Lily comentó mientras el hombre se acercaba, todavía mirando malhumoradamente en la multitud.

"Lo que hago con mi tiempo no es tu asunto, señorita Potter." El hombre respondió. "¿Supongo que estás lista para regresar a tu hogar muggle?"

La manera en la que dijo muggle allí, como si fuera un insulto… bueno, no ayudaba mucho a que a Lily le agradara.

"He estado lista por un tiempo, aunque no es que parezcas molestado por ello. Nop, tu solo desapareces sin incluso mencionar tu nombre y dices 'Volveré.' Sólo que sin los lentes de sol o el arma o simplemente la robotosidad general del Exterminador, por lo que suena poco convincente. Así que si, ha sido divertido." Ella dijo con una sonrisa levemente forzada. Se preguntó si la gente pensó que podía salirse con la suya tratando a Eleanor Potter de esta manera, porque nadie le habría dicho eso a Lily Riddle.

"Profesor Snape para ti, señorita Potter." Y con eso, los agarró a ella y a las compras que había hecho y los teletransportó de vuelta al frente de su casa.

"Confío en que encontrarás tu camino con seguridad a King's Cross para el comienzo de término."

Y con eso, se había ido, dejando a Lily, las pilas de materiales ridículos, y al Mago Lenin hirviendo de ira en su cabeza, parados fuera del Número 4 de Privet Drive como si nada hubiera pasado en primer lugar.

 **Nota de la autora: O cuando el intento de Dumbledore de espiar a través de Snape falla terriblemente porque Snape es un imbécil. También, prometí Hogwarts y Hogwarts ha sido brindado, casi, estamos cerca. Gracias a los lectores, reviewers, y a Kurama's Foxy por el trabajo beta. Los comentarios son muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Alrededor del viernes fue prometido y alrededor del viernes fue entregado :,) La próxima actualización será el sábado catorce de este mes.


	11. Un Tren a Alguna Parte

_En el cual Frank gana una apuesta, Lily logra establecer una tenue amistad con Ron Weasley, y Hermione Granger se enfada mucho ante la noción de que la realidad no funciona de la manera en que ella creía._

 _"Ya odio este lugar."_

Lily se estaba volviendo menos y menos entusiasmada con la idea de asistir a Hogwarts a medida que más oía sobre el lugar. Primero había sido la francamente desagradable visita al Callejón Diagon con Snape, y desde allí solo se había puesto peor.

Ella había vuelto a Riddle Inc. Antes de irse a Escocia para hacerles saber a los empleados que estaría accesible en Hogwarts. Incluso aunque Lily Riddle era conocida por tomarse vacaciones sin medio de contactarla, Lily no quería dejar de trabajar solo por ir a Hogwarts.

No había muchos que trabajaban para ella a tiempo completo, siete que eran realmente dedicados y unos pocos otros que eran más consultores o especialistas a los que se llamaban en base de cuando fuera necesario. Generalmente, en un día dado, habrían dos o tres acechando alrededor, junto con Frank, por lo que tomó un poco de organización por parte de Lily y por lo tanto por parte de Frank el secretario, ya que ella cargó todo el trabajo sobre él; él parecía extrañamente resignado a ello en este punto.

Entonces se paró sobre una caja de jabón, dirigiéndose a un grupo de hombres jóvenes de cara pálida, ojos rojos, y de apariencia sombría, quienes la miraban con diversos grados de atención. Ninguno estaba sin prestar atención. Lily Riddle tenía una reputación incluso entre sus trabajadores, así que mientras algunos podrían no estarla mirando con la intensidad del Mago Lenin, todavía la miraban de cerca.

"Entonces, recientemente he llegado a la decisión de asistir a Hogwarts, y por lo que puedo entender, aparecerse desde Hogwarts está cerca de imposible. Seré accesible por búho, o correo, o lo que sea, y puede que sea capaz de venir los fines de semana, pero probablemente no será de forma regular."

Ella dijo todo esto con un suspiro, pero ya había dicho que iría no solo al Mago Lenin y a Muerte, sino también a Snape, así que supuso que se le responsabilizaría si simplemente no se molestara en mostrarse. Además, la última vez que lo había considerado, el Mago Lenin diligentemente le había recordado que no asistir a Hogwarts era sólo pedirle a Dumbledore que viniera a la casa e intentara renovar e cableado de su cerebro, y eso simplemente no era aceptable.

Hubo unos pocos momentos de silencio en los que ellos solo la miraron con variados grados de choque, incluso desde algunos de los hombres más cara de piedra, Finalmente uno de ellos, uno de los más recientes, y hasta donde Lily podía decir ingenuos empleados, llamado Friedrich habló. "¿Ella normalmente va a la escuela de magia?"

Frank pareció sacudirse de su estupor. "No, no que yo haya oído. Ella realmente tiene un opinión bastante baja de las escuelas de magia…" él la miró con especulación, luciendo por unos momentos como el Mago Lenin trabajando en un enigma.

"Lily, te recuerdo invitándonos a un… show de talentos muggle hace unos pocos años, en el que entraste bajo el nombre de Eleanor Potter. ¿Es Eleanor Potter, salvadora de los magos ingleses, tú?"

"Oh, bueno, sí." Lily dijo. Había estado sorprendida de que ninguno lo había sacado a tema después de todo el show de conejo. Había obtenido algunas miradas raras de todos, pero nadie había dicho nada. Frank era la primera persona en incluso mencionar algo sobre ello. Ella solo había pensado que todos ellos se habían olvidado de eso, lo cual era bastante razonable; aparte de obtener a Conejo desde la nada, no había tenido un impacto tan grande.

Era interesante ver horror en las caras de los vampiros mientras las implicaciones de Lily Riddle como salvador del mago británico se asentaban. Parecían haber perdido colectivamente la capacidad del habla por un momento, entonces Frank estaba sonriendo. "Supongo que esto significa que gano la apuesta."

El hechizo pareció romperse y hubo gemidos en masa tanto como maldiciones murmuradas. Uno de los otros vampiros, Stefan, quien tenía el aire de músculo contratado y rudeza general, resaltó entre todos. "¡Maldita sea, bastardo astuto, ella probablemente ya te lo había dicho!"

"Bueno, no era muy difícil de imaginar. Dejó una nota diciendo que el señor oscuro sería convenientemente tratado en 1981. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que fue hecho por una infante en lugar de Lily Riddle?, si es que hubiera un mesías mago, entonces sería Lily Riddle."

Frank lucía absurdamente satisfecho consigo mismo, sacando un viejo cuaderno de cuero y hojeando a través de él hasta que encontró la entrada que quería. Él nunca había lucido más como el secretario de Lily que en ese momento.

"Ahora, vamos a ver. He escrito aquí que tu tenías tu bastante sustancial apuesta bajo la combustión espontánea siendo la causa del desafortunado deceso de Tom Riddle. Friedrich y Claude están abajo por Eleanor Potter no estando relacionada a Lily Riddle en lo absoluto y sin embargo todavía destruyendo al señor oscuro. Y bueno… están todas esas otras explicaciones que estoy seguro que recuerdan, realmente me gusta la de Elvis por cierto, incluso pensando que es completamente incorrecta. Entonces, en la manera en que yo lo veo, parece que me las he arreglado para ganar todo el asunto – y nadie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Qué triste para todos ustedes."

"¡Eres un pedazo de mierda astuta, Frank!"

En la siguiente erupción de discusiones en varios lenguajes, la mayoría de los cuales no eran inglés, y vulgaridades acompañadas por varios objetos arrojados al felizmente sonriente Frank, Lily se sintió irremediablemente confundida.

Entendió que hubo una gran apuesta sobre si ella era Lily Riddle, o que Eleanor Potter era secretamente Lily Riddle, pero algunas veces pensaba que todos lo estaban tomando un poco demasiado seriamente. Después de que ella y Snape visitaran Gringotts, el banco había estado cerrado en día siguiente mientras los duendes decidían abordar lo que ellos consideraron como una emergencia nacional. Pero al menos eso tenía más sentido que lo que sea que esto fuera.

Ella había esperado que el Mago Lenin le diera alguna clase de explicación para el comportamiento, pero juzgando por su migraña creciente, estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar apropiadamente.

 _"Ellos hicieron un pozo de apuestas… ¡¿Ellos hicieron un pozo de apuestas sobre mi deceso?!"_

Si él no fuera tan cauteloso de conseguir peleas con Lily Riddle o beneficiarse de sus establecimientos, probablemente la habría estado incitando para que los asesinara a todos. Como era, él solo imaginó sus cabezas explotando.

"Um… Eso es genial, ¿Qué está pasando?" Lily preguntó, a lo cual todos se volvieron hacia ella, como si solo acabaran de recordar que todavía estaba en la habitación. Fue el desgarbado alemán cara-de-bebe quien había respondido la pregunta antes quien de nuevo tomó las riendas en explicar las cosas.

"Bueno, ya ves, nos dejaste una nota diciendo que en 1891 el señor oscuro desaparecería ero nunca dijiste como. Con toda la cosa de Eleanor Potter, no estábamos muy seguros de que eso fuera una explicación legítima. Algunos de nosotros al menos. Entonces decidimos hacer un pozo de apuestas sobre como realmente había sucedido y… supongo que Frank ganó."

"Si, si lo hice." Frank dijo y Lily pensó que pudo haber sido su vista, pero creyó ver un aura de felicidad rodeando al hombre, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho o hecho durante toda su vida estuviera justificado. "Aunque, ¿por qué la decisión de ir a Hogwarts? Por lo que recuerdo, dijiste que sería un completa desperdicio de tu tiempo, y en todo en lo que realmente podría aportar sería en el incremento de los intentos de asesinado fallidos contra ti."

Ella esperaba que fuera una pérdida de su tiempo, ella no esperaba que hubiera intentos de asesinato. "¿Espera, qué?"

Frank se encogió de hombre y ofreció una muy breve explicación que realmente no explicó nada. "Bueno, está lleno de magos."

 _"Lily Riddle esperaría intentos de asesinato en una escuela. De cualquier manera, estoy seguro de que podemos aceptar su punto de vista como algo parcial. Créeme, Hogwarts no es la completa pérdida de tiempo que la haces parecer, y no está exactamente llena de asesinos y desalmados."_ El Mago Lenin finalmente gruñó, habiéndose calmado lo suficiente como para mantener una conversación, aunque todavía parecía gravemente insultado por la existencia del pozo de apuestas. Ella no entendía por qué estaba tan molesto; para el tiempo en que lo habían hecho, él ya había ardido a cenizas por causa de sus propios láseres de muerte verdes.

 _"No lo menciones."_

Lily pensó sobre ello por un momento, pero notó una bastante grande contradicción en su razonamiento. _"¿Tu no fuiste a Hogwarts?"_

 _"Ese no es el punto."_ Él dijo brevemente, no fallando en conectar los puntos, pero no mirando demasiado lejos tampoco.

 _"¿Y Snape, quien se escabulló en mi dormitorio y trabajó para ti cortando gente en pequeños pedazos, no trabaja también en Hogwarts? Así que hay un montón de asesinos y desalmados allí."_

 _"¡Si nunca vas a Hogwarts nunca podremos cortar a Severus Snape en pequeños pedazos!, ¡Más importante, si tú no vas yo nunca podré cortar a Severus Snape en pequeñas pedazos!"_

Juzgando por el rápido incremento en su dolor de cabeza, el Mago Lenin estaba totalmente centrado en Hogwarts y hacer miserable a Severus Snape. Lily decidió que sería menos doloroso simplemente ir a la escuela de fallos y dejar que el Mago Lenin sintiera que se estaba saliendo con la suya.

"Eh, eso es genial. La muerte no es mucho de un problema para mí de todas formas. Además, es solo una de esas cosas que tienes que hacer sin razón, ¿sabes?" Lily dijo con un suspiro y levemente saludó a su estupefacta audiencia. "De cualquier manera, volveré más tarde. Sigan con el buen trabajo."

Así era como eventualmente Lily se encontró a si misma parada en frente de un muro de ladrillos entre las plataformas nueve y diez en la estación de King's Cross. Estando allí, en esa bulliciosa y concurrida estación, parecía tan equivocado y careciente de Muerte. Cuando ella había llegado, todo lo que podía hacer era pararse en ese lugar, caminar a través silenciosamente, y pensar cuan surreal parecía que este lugar pudiera existir en el mundo físico. Incluso el Mago Lenin, quien normalmente despreciaba tal sentimentalismo, estuvo de acuerdo en que el lugar era inquietante y que en cada sombra esperaban ver la alta y oscura forma de Muerte esperando por ellos.

 _"¿Entonces solo corro a través del muro y esa es la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos?"_ Lily preguntó mientras miraba su carta para confirmar que era la plataforma fraccionada en vez de la plataforma diez o incluso nueve.

Se estaba preguntando por qué los magos si quiera se molestaban con trenes cuando simplemente se podían teletransportar a la escuela. El Mago Lenin había dicho algo sobre tradición junto con algunos otros argumentos que ella realmente no se había molestado en escuchar.

Desafortunadamente, parecía que tomar el tren era un requerimiento para ir, al menos para Eleanor Potter, entonces ella hizo su camino a King´s Cross temprano esa mañana, empujando su enorme baúl que contenía los más ridículos objetos imaginables para que pudiera ir a la escuela de magos.

Conejo estaba encaramado sobre su cabeza, mirando hacia adelante sin pestañear, como algún espantoso sombrero. Eso había obtenido unas pocas miradas, pero ella no iba a dejar a la forma viviente del inframundo con los Dursleys sin supervisión. Tenía la teoría de que cuando nadie lo miraba, Conejo se transformaba de vuelta en su forma básica natural que no era algo que debiera ser presenciado por ojos sintientes. Ella nunca lo había atrapado en el acto, pero algunas veces las cosas desaparecerían y Conejo se pararía sin parpadear en la escena del crimen.

 _"Así era como se hacía cuando yo era un niño de escuela. Sé que parece ridículo, pero lo mejor es solo terminar de una vez con estas cosas."_ El Mago Lenin dijo con el equivalente mental de un encogimiento de hombros. Lily le frunció el ceño al muro de ladrillos, pensando que sería muy de mago dejarla correr hacia un muro de ladrillos real a toda velocidad.

El Mago Lenin estaba vagamente entretenido por esa noción, lo que no era una buena señal en lo absoluto.

"¿Estas bien, querida?" Lily se volteó para mirar sobre su hombro, viendo lo que solo podía ser descrito como una manada de pelirrojos. Siendo de cabeza roja ella misma, Lily estaba acostumbrada a sobresalir en la multitud, pero ver tantos de una vez era casi cegador, como ser confrontada por todos los de Riddle Incorporated en una habitación, o por todos los gatos de la señora Figg.

Una mujer de mediana edad y cinco niños, dos de ellos pareciendo ser idénticos el uno del otro, la miraban, cada uno con expresiones levemente diferentes en sus caras.

 _"Una manada de niños, pobres como mugre, cabello rojo; deben ser Weasleys."_ El Mago Lenin determinó, no con desdén, pero con mucho más desinterés del que le daba a cualquiera en el plano mortal.

"Ah, um, si… ¿Es este muro de ladrillos realmente la entrada a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos?" Lily preguntó con una sonrisa vacilante.

"¿Nacida de muggles, querida? Realmente deberían explicar eso en la carta." La mujer dijo, su expresión preocupada cambiando a algo más cariñoso, aunque todavía parecía un poco estupefacta por la presencia de Conejo. "Eso es correcto, todo lo que tienes que hacer es correr a través del muro."

"Y no pensar en un elefante." Uno de los idénticos, el facsímil o el original, ella no lo podía decir a la vista, dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero ahora que has dicho eso, tengo que pensar en un elefante. Por supuesto, no es una elefante real sino más bien la idea o imagen de un elefante, así que quizás eso no cuenta. ¿La puerta me prohibirá la entrada si no pienso en un elefante como una existencia?" Lily preguntó, algo confundida sobre porqué un elefante podría prohibir la admisión a través de la puerta. Quizás los manipuladores de errores, tan patéticos como era manipulando errores, estaban mortalmente asustado de los elefantes y el caos que podían causar.

 _"Es un mal intento de humor. Puedes pensar en un elefante todo lo que quieras, pero por favor no lo hagas. Yo vivo aquí y lo prefiero cuando alguna cosa vagamente interesante está pasando. Los elefantes no son una de ellas."_ El Mago Lenin suspiró. Claramente él no encontraba a doppelgänger número uno gracioso en lo absoluto. Para vivir en su cerebro y obtener entretención observando a otros, tenía bastante altos estándares para cosas como humor y moda.

Mientras tanto, todos ellos estaban parpadeando y mirándola. La boca del niño más joven colgó abierta un poco. "Caray."

"No estaba esperando eso, Forge." Doppelgänger número uno dijo con una expresión algo aturdida en su cara.

"Puedes decir eso, Gred." Doppelgänger número dos contrarrestó con una expresión idéntica.

Sobre su cabeza, Conejo se crispó levemente, un presagio cuyo significado Lily nunca había logrado descubrir durante los pasados tres años de su existencia en el plano físico.

"… Puedes pensar en un elefante todo lo que quieras, querida." La mujer dijo con una expresión algo forzada, probablemente al borde de preguntar qué edad tenía Lily, aunque los adultos lo preguntaban menos y menos mientras más crecía. Aparentemente, no era tan alarmante ver a una niña de once años hablando de la manera en que ella hizo, como lo era vera una de cinco años.

"Oh, genial, genial. ¿Todos ustedes van a ir primero entonces, o debería yo?" ella dijo, gesticulando hacia el muro de ladrillos con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué no le das un intento?" la mujer dijo, gesticulando para que ella vaya adelante.

Una corrida después Lily se encontró a sí misma en un escenario muy familiar, el tren de Muerte persistente en la estación, el mismo tren que hace seis años había cambiado su vida para siempre. Entre la multitud de gente, caminó un poco lejos de la entrada para no ser atropellada pero no podía apartar sus ojos de él. El tren, el tren de Muerte. Ella no había pensado que estaría tomando ese tren a Hogwarts.

Parecía extrañamente hermoso.

Sin embargo lo suficientemente pronto la familia detrás de ella pasó a través de la barrera, la pequeña niña pegada a la madre, los dos doppelgänger sonriendo el uno al otro e intentando mantener su rutina de espejo, y el niño luciendo bastante ansioso a la vista del tren.

"Es siempre emocionante la primera vez." La madre dijo, "Soy Molly Weasley por cierto, y estos son mis hijos Percy, Fred, George, Ron, y Ginny." Ella señaló a cada uno de los niños por turno. "Ron aquí es de tu edad, su primer año en Hogwarts. Se puede sentar contigo en el tren. Ginny irá a Hogwarts el próximo año."

Ante esto el niño sonrió radiante y la niña lució bastante deprimida, aunque por qué luciría deprimida por no ir a Hogwarts, estaba más allá de Lily. Tan lejos como Lily podía decir, no ir a Hogwarts era mucho mejor que ir a Hogwarts.

Hubo otra conversación a la que Lily reamente no le prestó atención, todavía distraída por la vista del tren. Lenta pero seguramente, los otros se alejaron hasta que solo fueron Lily y el niño más joven en un compartimento en el tren. Incluso cuando Lily pisó, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a su alrededor con admiración, pensando en que realmente estaba en el tren, viendo su interior, y yendo a otra parte.

"Soy Ron. Digo, creo que mi mamá me presentó, más o menos, pero nunca oí tu nombre."

El afán que tenía para hablar con ella era más que un poco extraño, como si estuviera muy excitado por el prospecto de una amistad. Todos los niños que ella conocía, para cuando se volvieron lo suficientemente interesantes como para mantener una conversación con ellos, ya habían estado convencidos de que ella era la loca prima anormal de Dudley. A ella no le había importado, nunca había tenido cualquier interés real en niños de su edad. De cualquier modo, se había preguntado sobre cómo era realmente la alardeada amistad. Incluso el Mago Lenin dijo que una vez tuvo un amigo.

Ella tendió su mano para sacudir la suya. "Ellie Potter."

(El Mago Lenin había establecido, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, que el mundo sería más simple si ella simplemente se presentaba como Eleanor Potter, incluso si Ellie Potter era más un rol que llevar a cabo que cualquier otra cosa. Sentada en su propia mente mientras dormía, él había parecido extrañamente distante mientras lo decía, mirando con ojos pálidos hacia el horizonte. "Ellos nunca entienden la necesidad de transformación o cambio, no comprenderían por qué Ellie no era lo suficientemente buena, o por qué no era ni siquiera un nombre para empezar.")

A su nombre, los ojos de Ron se ampliaron y su boca se abrió. "Ratones congelados bailando en un puesto de paletas, ¿Realmente eres Ellie Potter?"

 _"¿Qué son ratones congelados?"_ Lily preguntó al Mago Lenin en su cabeza.

 _"No sé ni me importa."_

"¿Tienes la cicatriz?, de, ya sabes cuándo… cuando Tu-Sabes-Quien…" Él no terminó, pero Lily sabía lo que quería decir. Movió ligeramente a Conejo sobre su cabeza y levantó rizos rojos para revelar el rayo.

"¿Hablas de esta cosa?" Lily preguntó. Ella misma nunca la miró muy seguido. Más allá de ser la tierra de residencia del Mago Lenin y la fuente de sus migrañas, no era demasiado útil.

Se sintió un poco como una cosa en exhibición, y el Mago Lenin no apreció las palabras de Ron mucho más de lo que ella lo hacía; él siempre se ponía un poco infeliz cuando fuera que alguien mencionara esa noche en la que terminó en su cerebro.

"Wow, tú… ¿recuerdas algo?" él preguntó, luciendo absolutamente asombrado ante su presencia.

Habían ciertas cosas que Lily no podía recordar. Cuando era muy joven las cosas se volvían confusas, no estaba completamente segura de sí era capaz de pensar en ese entonces. Sus más tempranas distinguibles memorias, de ser Ellie Potter antes de Lily Potter, eran alrededor de cuando tenía tres años, pero antes de eso había solo impresiones. "No realmente, todo está como difuminado en ese entonces. Supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando tu sintiencia todavía está en desarrollo."

Por supuesto, el Mago Lenin recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado, pero tenía la sensación de que eso no era exactamente lo que Ron había querido decir.

"… Oh, claro…" Ron dijo pareciendo un poco sorprendido. "Supongo que eso es algo bueno, entonces."

"No sé si iría tan lejos como para decir que es bueno, malo, o puramente neutral; es un estado de realidad irrefutable y puedes tomarlo o dejarlo como quieras." Lily declaró mientras comenzaba a desempacar el baúl y a inspeccionar los variados libros que había sido forzada a comprar. Conejo todavía estaba encaramado precariamente sobre su cabeza, sin resbalar a pesar del hecho de que ella estaba casi cayendo dentro del baúl.

El Mago Lenin había brindado su propia recomendación de libros. Esos eran vagamente interesantes, pero todos parecían bastante inútiles e inexactos. Los magos, ella decidió, realmente no sabían nada sobre manipular errores. Era casi triste.

"Oh, si… supongo…" Ron dijo, mirándola mientras hojeaba a través de los libros uno por uno, intentando ver si había perdido cualquier cosa interesante. No parecía así hasta ahora, incluso con sus notas garabateadas en cada una de las páginas.

"…Entonces, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu conejo?" Ron preguntó, claramente intentando recuperar su atención y llevarlos a un tema de conversación diferente. Lily miró hacia arriba desde el libro, notando su algo confusa expresión, y entonces decidió que no ganaba nada de analizarlo, así que volvió a leer.

"Conejo. Por supuesto, Conejo no es realmente un conejo. Él es una criatura desde más allá del abismo que ha sido forzada a una forma de conejo. En verdad, no tengo idea de que es o de como luce su forma original. Y creo que descubrirlo sería una muy mala idea." Lily dijo con una sonrisa, causando que Ron palideciera y mirara a Conejo y sus ojos negros que no parpadeaban, y luego de vuelta a Lily.

 _"Lily, creo que estás traumatizando al pobre Weasley incluso antes de que llegue al castillo. Tan entretenido como es verte libre entre las masas desprevenidas, intenta mantenerte a raya. Si los aterrorizas hasta la sumisión ahora, ¿qué entretención tendrás después?"_ el Mago Lenin dijo, y ella casi podía sentir la fría sonrisa de tiburón en sus facciones, antes la esencia de sangre pesada en el agua. Él estaba disfrutando demasiado como para solo hacerla sentir cómoda.

"…Claro." Ron dijo después de recuperar el habla. "Eso es, um, bueno…"

Él se removió incómodo y pareció decidir que no le creía, lo cual no era sabio considerando que se trataba de Conejo. Pero quizás era mejor para su psiquis no saber sobre las cosas que se arrastraban en la noche.

"Yo tengo una rata. Bueno, solía ser de Percy. Su nombre es Scabbers."

Ron señaló hacia la gorda y de apariencia enferma rata que había traído con él, la cual actualmente estaba devorando los dulces que se habían derramado sobre el asiento.

Lo miraron comer por un tiempo y Ron claramente sintió la necesidad de justificar. "Es bastante inútil."

"Lo veo." Lily realmente lo veía, la rata lucía singularmente inútil. Conejo no hacía mucho exactamente en su forma de conejo, pero estaba millas delante de Scabbers.

Lily estaba comenzando a pensar que su opinión original sobre los niños siendo aburridos era correcta, sin importar como se sintiera Muerte sobre ello. Estos niños magos pseudo-manipuladores de errores técnicos realmente no eran tan diferentes de sus contrapartes normales.

Aunque Ron parecía determinado. Él sacó su varita. "Mis hermanos, los conociste antes, Fred y George, dijeron que hay un hechizo para volverlo amarillo. ¿Quieres verlo?"

Lily miró la rata. No creía que volverla amarilla la volvería menos inútil, pero se encogió de hombros. "Claro, amarillo es un buen color."

Justo antes de que él comenzara el proceso de amarillificación, la puerta se abrió, revelando un niño regordete y de apariencia tímida y una altiva niña de cabello tupido. "Hola, estamos buscando a Trevor, el sapo de Neville y… Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia?"

Aparentemente la niña tomó eso como una invitación para entrar al compartimento e inmediatamente se sentó junto a Lily, arrastrando al niño, Neville, con ella. Algo sobre el nombre Neville encendió inmediatamente el interés del Mago Lenin. Lily lo encontró enfocándose específicamente en el niño, notando sus rasgos y atributos y diseccionándolos para un análisis posterior. El Mago Lenin pensaba que algo era muy importante sobre Lenin, pero no estaba compartiendo los detalles.

"Soy Hermione Granger, por cierto. Estaba muy emocionada cuando obtuve mi carta de Hogwarts, nunca había sabido sobre magia antes de todo esto. Aunque he estado practicando hechizos, todos han funcionado hasta ahora, y he estado leyendo todos los libros de texto también, así no estaré atrás." La niña parloteó como una apisonadora y, por un momento, Lily se preguntó si así era como sonaba ella misma.

 _"Multiplica eso por diez y estarás cerca. Si ella es una apisonadora, tú eres un huracán. Tú estás un poco fuera de la liga de esta niña, Lily."_ El Mago Lenin intervino, pero distraído. Su mente todavía estaba innaturalmente enfocada en el niño.

"Claro, bueno, supongo que es hora del hechizo entonces." Lily dijo, sin molestarse en presentarlos a ella y Ron ya que los ojos de Hermione parecían tan enfocados en la varita. Neville estaba mirando fuera del compartimento, probablemente pensando el Trevor, el sapo perdido, pero está demasiado tímido como para señalar a su nueva amiga que preferiría estar haciendo eso en lugar.

Ron dijo una pequeña rima agitando su varita hacia la rata, y entonces nada pasó. Era todo bastante anticlimático.

 _"¿Estoy yendo a una escuela de errores para esto?"_

 _"No seas tonta. Ese no era un hechizo real. Sus hermanos probablemente lo hicieron solo para que él pudiera tener este exacto momento de humillación."_ El Mago Lenin dijo. _"La mayoría de la gente no es como tú, Lily, ellos necesitan hechizos y una varita para hacer magia. Para ellos no es simple voluntad y perspectiva lo que convierte un pensamiento en realidad."_

Era una idea inconcebible, el estar tan discapacitado como para depender de un palo y unas galimatías. Estas personas eran tan limitadas.

Ron sonrió incómodamente a su audiencia. "Um… supongo que no funcionó"

"¿Estás seguro de que eso era un hechizo? No luce como uno muy bueno." Hermione dijo con un resoplido, lo cual era bastante divertido en la opinión de Lily, ya que todos estos hechizos lucían un poco como el ramen instantáneo de los errores técnicos. Sólo obtenías por lo que pagabas.

"Él no debería necesitar el hechizo; el universo difícilmente se resquebraja ante la amenaza de lenguaje lanzado contra él. Simplemente no quisiste volverlo amarillo lo suficientemente fuerte, lo cual está bien porque Scabbers luce un poco alarmado ante toda la idea de cambiar de color, de todas formas." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, señalando la rata nerviosa sobre la pila de dulces. "Los errores técnicos no son controlados por tales molestas ideas humanas como palabras; eso sería estúpido."

Ellos la miraron con variados grados de incredulidad. Ron parecía estar obteniendo un cierto manejo de su lenguaje, pero no era lo bastante seguro como para decidir si es que le gustaba o no, Neville lucía vagamente confuso, y Hermione lucía al mismo tiempo confundida y ofendida.

"Nunca he oído de eso escrito en cualquier parte de alguno de los libros y he leído todos los que nos han dado hasta ahora." Hermione dijo, inusualmente afrontada por alguien que sólo aprendió de errores técnicos. Entonces pareció notar que ni Ron ni Lily se habían presentado. "Oh, lo siento. Nunca aprendí sus nombres."

"Ron Weasley." Ron dijo con un poquito de desprecio, conseguido gracias al insulto de la niña a su no-hechizo y todo el asunto de su posible impotencia de errores técnicos.

"Ellie Potter." Lily dijo al momento los ojos de ambos, la niña y el otro niño, se ampliaron y la miraron fijamente. Se estaba preguntando si iba a tener que acostumbrarse a esa expresión. Era un poco mejor que 'eso es bueno, querida', pero no demasiado.

"¿Realmente?" la niña preguntó. "Estas en libros, sabes, como _Ascenso y Caída de las Artes Oscuras._ Oí que estabas en el tren, pero no sabía si llegaría a conocerte. Dicen todo tipo de cosas sobre ti derrotando a Tú-Sabes-Quien."

"Me han dicho que la muerte de Lord Hindenburg es bastante famosa. Aunque no suelo hablar sobre ello, siempre me da dolor de cabeza."

Eso, y el Mago Lenin no parecía emocionado con la perspectiva de niños hablando casualmente sobre su fallecimiento.

"… ¿Lord Hindenburg?" Hermione preguntó pareciendo un poco confundida, a lo que Lily asintió.

"Bueno, es el Lord Francés de los Desastres de Aviones, y ya que todos parecen ponerse tan nerviosos sobre la versión no-traducida, simplemente uso la inglesa."

No había nada que pudiera dispersar una multitud o cortar una conversación como lo hacía el disparar la palabra Voldemort en lugares mágicos públicos. En cualquier momento en que necesitaba entrar en Gringotts en un día particularmente ocupado, eso siempre parecía hacer el truco. Sin embargo, para una conversación normal, era considerado bastante tabú.

Los tres de ellos parpadearon a ella entonces, los dos niños luciendo desesperanzadoramente perdidos, la niña levemente menos, pero todavía algo confundida. Finalmente, la niña pareció salir de ello. "Claro. ¿A qué te refieres sobre los hechizos? Todo lo que he leído dice que estás completamente equivocada."

"Eso es porque todo lo que has leído está completamente equivocado." Lily dijo con un suspiro. "Créeme, los he leído también. Estas personas no tienen ni idea de sobre que trata la manipulación de fallos técnicos."

"¿Manipulación de fallos técnicos?"

"Bueno, la sustancia del universo se está desmoronando; es por eso que la magia existe, es un fallo técnico." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Realmente no comprendía por qué nadie creía eso, ni siquiera el Mago Lenin, que había visto todos los signos junto con ella.

Hermione pareció tomar esto como un ataque personal. "El universo no está… ¿Dónde siquiera oíste todo estas cosas?, ¿Simplemente inventaste todo esto?"

"Bueno, nadie nunca me lo dijo… Así que supongo que sí, en una manera de hablar." Lily dijo, lo cual extrañamente pareció enfadar aún más a la niña.

Se estaba poniendo roja, su ira un síntoma físico ahora, su maloclusión rechinando mientras el niño cerca de ella lucía levemente preocupado.

Finalmente el niño dijo, "Mira, voy a seguir buscando a Trevor, así que…"

La niña se puso de pie con él dramáticamente.

"Claro, tenemos que buscar a Trevor. Lo siento, Neville, me olvidé de él por un momento – Sólo estoy tan… ¡Todo lo que dijiste está mal!" Fueron sus palabras de despedida para Lily, y con eso, el par salió a zancadas por la puerta.

"Bueno, eso fue extraño." Ron resumió.

"Concuerdo."

El Mago Lenin tenía una opinión diferente sobre todo el asunto, sus ojos todavía estaban tensos sobre Neville, quien estaba manteniendo el paso con Hermione mientras golpeaban el siguiente compartimento. _"Mantén un ojo sobre ese niño que busca el sapo, Neville Longbottom. Podría demostrar importancia más adelante."_

Lily apenas lo había notado ante la abrumadora presencia de la niña, pero si el Mago Lenin lo decía, ¿Quién era ella para estar en desacuerdo? El Mago Lenin tenía esa tranquila intensidad peligrosa, el tipo que obtenía cuando estaba realmente pensando, donde sus ojos parecían congelados y demasiado agudos.

Lily devolvió su atención a Ron. "Si realmente lo quieres amarillo…"

El la cortó. "No, está bien. Aunque gracias, por todo eso…"

Por 'todo eso', probablemente se refería a ofender a la altiva niña Hermione, lo cual aunque no había sido necesariamente intencional no resultó ser una completa decepción.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos pocos momentos antes de que Ron soltara una pregunta. "… ¿Realmente crees todo eso sobre el universo y la magia y…?"

"¿Fallos técnicos?" ella proveyó para él.

"Si, esos…" Ron dijo asintiendo.

"Generalmente digo lo que creo, ya es lo suficientemente difícil comunicarme. Si comenzara a mentir, bueno, no llegaría a ninguna parte con nadie. Aun así, Ron, el Ragnarök es un proceso que toma milenios, así que el fin es difícilmente el fin." Lily explicó con un encogimiento de hombros, hojeando a través de su libro con un ceño fruncido, notando el hecho de que no había nada interesante en ellos después de todo.

Ron la miró como si todavía no le creyera del todo, pero estaba intentando hacerlo, por el momento de cualquier forma. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada por ahora, incluso desde aquellos cercanos a ella como Muerte y el Mago Lenin. Todavía era bastante descorazonador verla.

Antes de que el siguiente silencio de extendiera demasiado, la puerta se abrió de nuevo revelando a algún punk que estaba intentando robar el estilo de Lily Riddle.

Al menos eso es lo que ella asumió, mientras el pequeño niño de cabello plateado se paraba en la entrada, intentando lucir amenazante con dos niños sobrecrecidos detrás suyo. Carecía del sentido de peligro, aunque, como para hacer que funcionara. En lugar, simplemente lucía algo ridículo. Aunque sus dos aparentes secuaces eran interesantes.

Mirándolos más de cerca, parecían ser representaciones planas de humanidad, como si no fueran completamente reales. Réplicas, esos eran verdaderos golems funcionales. Y todos le habían dicho que no se podía hacer.

 _"No, son solo Crabbe y Goyle. Han estado sirviendo como matones a la familia Malfoy durante generaciones, y desafortunadamente son bastante humanos_." El Mago Lenin la cortó antes de que pudiera esperanzarse con los planes de sacar al Mago Lenin de su cabeza y al mundo real.

Lily no estaba convencida, mirándolos. Parecían ser secuaces robot que habían sido altamente desarrollados para asomar amenazadoramente detrás del niño de cabello blanco. Juzgando por sus expresiones, esta parecía ser la explicación más razonable.

 _"Esa no es la explicación más razonable."_

"Oí que Ellie Potter estaba en este tren." El niño arrastró las palabras, con sus secuaces robots asomándose detrás como adición al efecto. "Y pensé que vendría y vería donde había terminado."

"…Hola." Lily dijo con un saludo poco entusiasta, preguntándose cómo es que estas personas seguían encontrándola y oyendo sobre ella. El Mago Lenin le había dicho que lo esperara, pero en su propia forma Ellie Potter era más infame que Lily Riddle. Pero sin el terror que acompañaba al ser un capo de la droga, la gente se volvía diez veces más odiosa.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Malfoy?!" Ron comenzó sin presentación, luciendo furioso ante el mero pensamiento de la presencia del aspirante a proxeneta.

"Cabello rojo y sin modales, debes ser un Weasley." Malfoy levantó el mentón a Ron, también aparentemente ofendido por su mera presencia. El niño dirigió su mirada a Lily pero entonces pareció sorprendido por el hecho de que Conejo estaba encaramado sobre su cabeza.

Lo miró por unos pocos segundos antes de bajar la mirada a ella e intentar recordar en que parte de su discurso iba. "… ¿Seguramente no puedes estar impresionada con la compañía de Weasley, Potter?, ¿Y por qué hay un conejo encima de tu cabeza?"

"Hm, ¿qué? Oh, ¿Conejo? Bueno, él no es realmente un conejo. Es un ser del abismo exterior que probablemente vive de una dieta a base de almas. Realmente no come nada físico, y ha escogido tomar la forma de un conejo cuando lo invoqué a este reino. Mientras que por qué está sobre mi cabeza, creo que le gusta. También es mejor mantenerlo vigilado, ya que cuando no se le observa, probablemente se revierte a su estado natural. Su estado natural es malo. También, mientras estamos haciendo toda esta cosa de la charla, ¿puedo preguntarte donde conseguiste los secuaces robots? He estado intentando construir golems y/o robots por edades y, mientras que los tuyos no están demasiado altos en mi estándar de realismo, son bastante buenos."

Los tres la miraron por unos pocos momentos, el rubio pareciendo en una pérdida de las palabras, sus secuaces robots incapaces del habla como si no hubiera sido programado en ellos, y Ron la estaba mirando con algo parecido a la admiración, como si solo estuviera comenzando a apreciar su presencia.

"Bueno, tendrías que estar tan loca como un sombrerero para sentarte con un Weasley. Claramente, la maldición asesina te revolvió el cerebro. Mejor espera que la locura no corra en la familia, Weasley, o vuestros hijos serán conocidos como más que solo traidores de sangre." El niño se mofó. "Vamos, Crabbe, Goyle."

Con eso, el trío se fue por donde había venido, de vuelta a los interiores del tren. Lily, por su parte, se preguntaba de donde estos aleatorios niños errantes de once años seguían viniendo a buscar el santo grial que era Ellie Potter.

"Ya sabes, para alguien intentando lucir como un proxeneta, tiene un montón que aprender. Ese no era un buen tono de reclutamiento." Lily dijo porque, realmente, era como si él difícilmente hubiera incluso intentado. Ron rio ante la declaración, un sonido sorprendido, como si él mismo no lo hubiera esperado.

"Ellie, realmente no eres tan mala… o loca." Ron dijo con una sonrisa, como si estuviera aliviado de llegar a una conclusión sobre la cuestión de su sanidad mental. "Estoy planeando entrar a Gryffindor, es la mejor casa… quizás tú puedas también, y entonces podemos estar en la misma casa."

"Quizás." Ella dijo un poco aturdida ante su expresión.

Entonces esto era amistad, ella pensó, y casi involuntariamente, le sonrió levemente de regreso.

 **Nota de la Autora: Francamente, yo también estoy un poco sorprendida por la tenue amistad de Lily con Ron Weasley, pero simplemente funcionaba, y aquí está. Veremos cuanto dura. En otra nota hay otro side fic en el Lily verso, Una Cena Familiar Weasley (A Weasley Family Dinner), sobre el más reciente viaje a Gringotts de Lily con Severus Snape. Léelo si lo deseas o no si no lo haces.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes chicos son asombrosos, y gracias a Kurama's Foxy Rose por el trabajo beta. Los reviews son siempre muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Así que, para el sábado prometido y para el sábado entregado, no puedo creer que esto de los horarios programados este funcionando. La próxima actualización será el jueves 26 de este mismo mes.


	12. La Elección

_En el cual Lily no es seleccionada en Gryffindor, el Mago Lenin comienza a planear de nuevo después de un descanso significativo, y el Sombrero Seleccionador comienza a mostrar más que unos pocos problemas de funcionamiento._

Parecía, dadas las miradas de los estudiantes sobre ella mientras se sentaba en un taburete con un sombrero sobre la cabeza donde Conejo había estado previamente, que este momento era la culminación de la entera existencia de Eleanor Potter. Desafortunadamente para ellos, y quizás para la idea que era Eleanor Potter, Ellie Potter realmente no existía y nunca lo había hecho. Para Lily, todo era un poco anticlimático, como siempre lo era.

 _"Oh querida,"_ el sombrero sobre su cabeza dijo. _"Esto no funcionará en lo absoluto."_

Ella concordó completamente con el sombrero parlante y encontró que era una declaración reveladora en sí misma.

El resto del viaje a Hogwarts había sucedido sin eventos. No había visto al proxeneta-en-entrenamiento o a sus secuaces robots, aunque había buscado por ellos. No veías secuaces robots como esos todos los días. Mayormente, se había apegado a Ron mientras él parloteaba sobre las glorias de Gryffindor, la casa en la que su familia había sido seleccionada durante generaciones, y en la que se esperaba completamente que él entrara.

De acuerdo a Ron, el desglose de las cuatro casas era bastante simple: Gryffindor era la mejor, Slytherin estaba llena de psicópatas malvados que comían bebés, Ravenclaw era para nerds, y Hufflepuff era eh. Parecía una explicación más simple que la de Hogwarts Una Historia había dado y dado que a Lily realmente no le gusta pensar demasiado sobre la sociedad pseudo manipuladora de errores técnicos, estaba dispuesta a tomar sus palabras incluso si podía sentir al Mago Lenin desacordando sin palabras en su cabeza.

"Tienes que quedar en Gryffindor." Él concluyó con una sonrisa brillante, reafirmando lo que había dicho más temprano ese día con más confianza.

"Bueno, si tengo que hacerlo, entonces supongo que no tengo otra opción."

Parándose fuera del tren, él le frunció el ceño un poco, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que quería de ella, pero no dijo nada sobre ello. En lugar, caminaron hacia el gigante vociferando "pri'eros años pri'eros años."

Al menos, ella creyó que era un gigante. Ciertamente era lo suficientemente grande, luciendo más ancho y alto que incluso el tío Vernon. También tenía una barba impresionante que solo le daba esa sensación de gigante; si estuviera usando cuadrillé escoces y tuviera un buey azul cerca, ella no habría estado sorprendida si él era Paul Bunyan.

 _"Está empleado en una escuela llena de niños. Sabes, mientras más decisiones veo hacer a Dumbledore, más cuestionable encuentro todo su proceso de pensamiento."_ El Mago Lenin comentó dentro de su cabeza, y a través de su cerebro ella vio imágenes de sí misma luciendo famélica en un armario, el profesor Snape entrando a su dormitorio y más tarde acompañándola en un traje mal ajustado, y finalmente este hombre gigante pasando a través de su cabeza.

Ella miró al gigante cautelosamente entonces. No veía ningún cráneo, y hasta ahora, no había hablado sobre moler los huesos de los ingleses, así que ella no estaba segura de sí debería estar preocupada o no. Aunque, considerando su estado sin muerte como Muerte del universo, supuso que no era de ella de quien debería preocuparse. Ron sería el que se quedaría digerido.

 _"Hagrid aquí fue encontrado responsable por la petrificación de varios estudiantes y la muerte de uno en 1943 por criar y soltar una gigante, inteligente, come hombres araña en la escuela, a la que afectuosamente llamaba Aggy. Y es un medio gigante, no un gigante, así que comer ingleses probablemente está un poco demasiado cerca del canibalismo como para la comodidad."_ El Mago Lenin explicó.

 _"¿Él era el responsable?"_ Lily preguntó, captando la curiosa fraseología del Mago Lenin en su explicación. Encontrado responsable no era lo mismo que responsable, después de todo.

 _"Si la araña hubiera seguido creciendo sin molestias dentro de las murallas del castillo, estoy bastante seguro de que habrían habido varios estudiantes muertos para el final del año. Aunque como fue, no, la araña nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Hagrid tuvo la mala suerte de llevar a cabo el rol de Navaja de Ockham; él proveyó la explicación más simple y razonable para el terror acechando en las murallas, y los magos la tomaron agradecidamente."_

No fue dicho, pero Lily sospechaba altamente que el Mago Lenin había sido quien, al menos en alguna forma, había sido responsable de los eventos. Sin embargo, estando ella misma en el negocio de las drogas, sangre, y dinero, difícilmente era una para juzgar, además, uno difícilmente podía llevar a cabo una revolución sin violencia.

Cuando ella pasó junto al medio gigante con Ron, él la miró y bramó. "¡Si no es la pequeña Ellie Potter!"

"Oh, hola, ¿nos conocemos?" Lily preguntó. No recordaba haberse encontrado con él durante toda la cosa del Callejón Diagon, y además de ese viaje, nunca había entrado en el distrito de compras como Ellie.

"¡Es Hagrid!, te conocí cuando eras sólo una bebé, te llevé en una motocicleta a tu tía y tío. Eras tan pequeña entonces." El sorbió dramáticamente, como si la mera memoria de ella como una infante lo tocara.

"Oh, claro. Realmente no recuerdo cosas desde tan temprano." Ella dijo mientras él continuaba dándole una sonrisa radiante; pero no parecía como si esperara que ella tuviera recuerdo de él y solo asintió. Cerca de ella Ron, se movía impacientemente como si esperara reclamar su atención para poder continuar hablando sobre el troll al que tenían que asesinar para ser seleccionados.

"¿Quién es tú amigo conejito?" Hagrid preguntó mirando a Conejo todavía sentado sobre su cabeza como si fuera una adorable pequeña criatura en vez de un horror desde más allá del universo. Aunque Hagrid aparentemente una vez había tenido una araña come hombres como mascota así que quizás simplemente no estaba preocupado.

"Este es Conejo. Aunque no es realmente un conejo, él es… algo más." Dada la reacción de todos los demás hasta ahora, sintió que sería mejor mantener corta la explicación de Conejo. Hagrid asintió, no en entendimiento, si no como si sintiera que asentir era necesario.

"Bueno, tiene que ir a la escuela con tu baúl y todo lo demás. Estará bien"

"Eso," Lily dijo categóricamente, "sería una idea particularmente mala."

Hagrid frunció sus labios. "Sé que es difícil estar lejos de tus amigos…"

"Conejo no es mi amigo." Ella interrumpió. "Y las consecuencias de dejarlo sin monitorear están incluso más allá de mi imaginación."

Sin embargo no logró convencerlo y prontamente, Conejo estaba abajo de su cabeza y observándola con fríos ojos negros desde encima de su baúl, luciendo como el antiguo y terrible ser que realmente era. Ella se preguntó si debería advertirles que era improbable que Hogwarts estuviera en pie para cuando llegaran allí, si Conejo estaba viajando adelante. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había escuchado a sus advertencias hasta el momento, así que decidió que dejaría que su futuro fuera una sorpresa.

Además de eso, la jornada había sido bastante aburrida. Había habido botes, linternas, castillos, y todo tipo de cosas, pero nada de cualquier significancia real. Su única sorpresa real fue que de alguna forma el castillo todavía estaba en pie y poblado incluso con Conejo enviado fielmente adelante. Hasta donde podía decir, ningún daño había sido causado aún.

Así que parecía que la vida de Ellie Potter había llegado a su primer clímax con un viejo sombrero cantante sobre su cabeza y cientos de ojos sobre su pequeña forma cubierta por una túnica negra.

El sombrero hablaba un poco como el Mago Lenin, no fuerte pero en su cabeza. La diferencia era que carecía de inflexión. Tenía alguna superficial remembranza de emoción, pero carecía del matiz de pensamiento y emoción tácito del Mago Lenin. Parecía plano en comparación.

Un programa, ella decidió, un muy sofisticado programa pero era inteligencia artificial, no obstante.

 _"No… por favor… para de pensar."_ El sombrero dijo vacilante _"El proceso se vuelve muy difícil si piensas."_

 _"No creo que pueda. No pensar, digo. Además, como que me gusta ser sintiente. Recurrir al estado de los Dursleys sería casi triste, creo."_ Ella comentó. El sombrero no había sido programado lo suficientemente bien como para responder a tales interrogantes.

 _"Creo que quizás nuestra presencia combinada es un poco demasiado. Solo fue designado para seleccionar una cabeza a la vez, después de todo."_ El Mago Lenin comentó con vacilación. Ella podía sentir los engranajes en su cabeza girando, como si él lentamente estuviera llegando a la conclusión de que ella simplemente había roto el sombrero seleccionador.

 _"Seguramente no hace mucha diferencia. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es gritar una palabra."_

Casi podía ver al Mago Lenin, en sus usuales negro y rojo, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente con una expresión perpleja.

 _"Los hechizos y encantamientos no son tan flexibles como tus fallos técnicos, están diseñados para ciertas condiciones y funcionan muy bien dentro de esas condiciones. Sin embargo como con un programa, situaciones que no se tuvieron en cuenta pueden chocar contra la magia causando… 'malfuncionamiento' es la palabra, supongo. Como con los encantamientos de memoria, y sospecho cualquier encanto que tenga que ver con la mente, la aritmancia usada para diseñar este sombrero no tomó en cuenta una mente como la tuya, donde hay más de una conciencia presente. Dudo que los fundadores soñaran que tal cosa fuera posible cuando diseñaron la estúpida cosa."_

El sombrero no dijo _"error"_ después de esa explicación, pero ella podía decir que estaba cerca de decirlo. Parecía bastante distraído sobre su cabeza, lanzándose entre ella y el Mago Lenin en confusión. Ella también se preguntó cuándo el Mago Lenin había aprendido tanto sobre programación ya que le había prohibido el siquiera mirar los libros. Si sabía tanto sobre ellos, no sabía porque estaba tan sensible cuando ella sugirió su forma de robot; como Robocop, sólo mas genial.

 _"'Robocop, solo mas genial'; eso resume perfectamente por qué no permitiré que diseñes y crees un cuerpo para mi usando robótica."_ él respondió bruscamente, como si ese mismo nombre lo insultara gravemente.

 _"¿No tiene un predeterminado o algo entonces, una clausula else?"_ Lily se preguntó con un suspiro mientras continuaban sentándose allí en silencio. Podía sentir la sala poniéndose silenciosa, como si el largo e interminable proceso simplemente estuviera añadiendo más tensión al evento monumental.

 _"Lo dudo; por una cosa, sería bastante poco ético de los fundadores tener una casa etiquetada como la predeterminada, aunque muchos argumentarían que esa es la función de Hufflepuff. También probablemente nunca consideraron que se encontrarían con este problema. Los niños de once años, sin importar cuan complicados son, no son tú."_ El Mago Lenin concluyó.

Así que se sentaron allí, el sombrero todavía sobre tu cabeza, lenta pero seguramente perdiendo el espacio de memoria libre para comunicarse vía lenguaje con ella, y en lugar pareciendo atrapado en algún infinito bucle de lanzamiento entre ella y el Mago Lenin, preguntándose cuál era el buen estudiante que debía ser seleccionado. Ella estaba comenzando a preguntarse si la cosa se recuperaría alguna vez.

En su cabeza, el Mago Lenin se estaba volviendo casi filosófico, recordando esa noche en la que su cuerpo había ardido casi a cenizas debido a láseres de muerte verdes. Por el reojo de su mente, se vio a sí misma como había sido cuando tenía cinco años, una delgada, de cabello brillante, y muy extraña niña pequeña que irradiaba poder como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo. Incluso entonces, aunque no lo había pensado en ese momento, ella nunca había lucido verdaderamente humana.

Si un señor oscuro no podía tocarla, ¿Cómo esperaban que un sombrero lo hiciera?

 _"Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es solo gritar una casa, ¿cierto?, ¿siquiera necesitamos el sombrero?"_ Lily preguntó una vez que pareció como si demasiado tiempo y más hubiera pasado. La mayoría de los niños habían estado debajo durante unos pocos segundos, los que tardaron más habían estado debajo por quizás medio minuto. El tiempo de Lily se estaba extendiendo bastante más allá de cualquiera de estos.

 _"Supongo, no parece que nadie lo vaya a hacer por ti."_

Algo en la mente del Mago Lenin se extendió, algo que había estado quieto por un largo tiempo, y los engranajes comenzaron a girar una vez más.

 _"Todo bien entonces, de nuevo, ¿Cuáles son mis opciones?"_

Ella levantó el sombrero levemente para poder mirar más fácilmente en el mar de estudiantes pintando las diferentes mesas mientras el Mago Lenin ofrecía una explicación para cada una.

 _"La mesa verde y plateada con los niños de apariencia adinerada y elitista es Slytherin. Es conocida por ambición, astucia, e ingenio. Sin embargo, eso es solo por lo que es conocida. Realmente tiende a albergar la elite racista gobernante que ha sido condicionada para seguir los pasos de su padre, o también los niños abusados y desesperados que han crecido solo conociendo su propia falta de piedad como guía."_

Después de una pausa, el Mago Lenin reflexionó y dijo. _"Dado que fue mi casa como estudiante, diría que es la mejor de las cuatro."_

Sus ojos se movieron a la derecha y se asentaron sobre la mesa presentando estudiantes azules y bronces que la estaban mirando con un poco más de anticipación de lo que la última mesa había hecho.

 _"Ravenclaw en conocida por albergar estudiantes inteligentes y curiosos, aquellos inclinados a convertirse en académicos. Nunca tuve ningún problema en particular con los Ravenclaws, aunque académicos sin propósito no fue nunca mi inclinación."_

Ella solo había mirado a Hufflepuff antes de que el Mago Lenin la cortara, _"El infierno se congelaría antes de que pertenecieras a Hufflepuff, ni siquiera te molestes en mirar."_

Finalmente, sus ojos descansaron sobre esa mesa de rojo y dorado. El rojo era un buen color, era el color del Mago Lenin después de todo, así como su propio color de cabello. A la mesa, podía ver el resto de la manada Weasley que había conocido en la estación, así como a Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger.

 _"Dudo que podrías ser una Gryffindor incluso si lo intentaras."_

 _"¿Por qué no? Es solo una palabra después de todo."_ Lily dijo. Y se esperaba de ella, como Ron había señalado. Parecía que los ojos que la miraban constantemente miraban a Gryffindor.

 _"Se supone que Gryffindor representa honor, nobleza, valor, y heroísmo; palabras que tú no puedes incluso comprender porque son conceptos extraños para ti. Lo que representa, en lo que se ha transformado, es una casa de gamberros que constantemente están intentando probar ser más de lo que se suponía que fueran y fallando miserablemente; la encarnación de la estupidez y necedad juvenil. Lily, habiendo vivido en tu cabeza por ahora diez años, puedo decir que Gryffindor se te escapa en cada aspecto." El Mago Lenin dijo._

Él estaba tomando su posición de sombrero seleccionador bastante seriamente, se encontró a si misma pensando, o quizás tenía algo contra Gryffindor. No parecía gustarle, mirándolos, pero no era tanto la idea de la casa, aunque él encontró cosas como honor y nobleza una pérdida de tiempo tanto como ella lo hizo. No, ella vio que cuando él miraba a ellos, todo lo que podía ver era hipócritas que pensaban ser moralmente superiores al resto del mundo basado en las palabras de un sombrero parlante.

Por solo eso, su camino a Gryffindor estaba cerrado. Quizás él tenía razón, porque había cosas que ella no podía entender que incluso el Mago Lenin podía comprender. Honor, valor, heroísmo, estas cosas eran por-producto de sus acciones pero no eran las acciones en sí mismas.

 _"No, temo, Lily, que solo hay una casa para ti si vamos a hacer esto honestamente."_

En su cabeza, una imagen de un Mago Lenin más joven apareció, una corbata verde y plata en su cuello, y pálidos ojos azules ardiendo al frente con toda la determinación e insatisfacción del proletariado.

 _"¿En serio?, ¿Slytherin?"_

Miró de vuelta a ellos. Ella no comía niños, así que no veía como se ajustaba al criterio de Ron de Slytherin.

 _"Lily, si tú no eres seleccionada en Slytherin entonces Slytherin no tiene razón para existir. La manipulación es una segunda naturaleza para ti. Careces de astucia solo porque no tienes uso para ella. Creo que es claro por tus acciones respecto a todo en este universo que no hay otro lugar para ti."_

Eso era lo suficientemente cierto, ella supuso. Pasó la mayoría de su vida coaccionando a los Dursleys a través de acondicionamiento operante, así como algunas veces acondicionamiento clásico, en darle lo que ella quería. Ser un capo de la droga era ciertamente una forma de arte en conseguir que los drogadictos pagaran sus cuentas a tiempo. Así que supuso que era algo cierto que su vida parecía consistir en sacar los obstáculos no cooperativos que tomaban forma de gente fuera de su camino, pero incluso así, sintió como si algo faltaba en eso.

También sentía que el Mago Lenin estaba planeando. No estaba mirando al director pero sus pensamientos estaban más en el anciano de lo que estaban en la futura casa de Lily. El Mago Lenin sentía que Dumbledore esperaba completamente, y deseaba, que su Niña-Que-Vivió fuera una Gryffindor o quizás incluso una Hufflepuff, y estaría bastante enervado ante tenerla dentro del alcance de los Malfoys y las otras familias sangre pura quienes una vez habían sido parte de la revolución del Mago Lenin. Sería más fácil, conseguir que la revolución rodara de nuevo si el Mago Lenin tuviera acceso a estos adinerados e influyentes niños, y para tener acceso a ellos, Lily necesitaba acceso a ellos también.

Ellos serían mucho más receptivos a una Niña-Que-Vivió que no seguía todas las reglas de la facción política conocida como 'la luz'.

 _"¿Quieres que reclute al mini proxeneta?"_ Lily cuestionó, preguntándose qué posible uso podría tener para él, a menos que realmente estuviera considerando a sus secuaces robots golem.

 _"Mini proxeneta, como tú lo llamas, es extremadamente adinerado y su padre prácticamente posee el gobierno. El gobierno que Lily Riddle no posee, eso es. Él ciertamente posee el único papel de buena reputación en la Bretaña mágica y en consecuencia la mayoría de las opiniones públicas. Tomar el país es mucho más fácil cuando tienes dinero y un buen periódico detrás de ti."_ El Mago Lenin intervino, medianamente molesto de que ella hubiera estado fisgoneando en sus pensamientos.

Ella inspeccionó la mesa de Slytherin. Todos parecían algo pequeños como para apoyar una revolución, incluso si ella quisiera reclutarlos para el Mago Lenin.

No estaba segura de por qué quería que ella lo hiciera, de cualquier manera, él era bastante protector con su movimiento, y ella siempre había asumido que quería llevar a cabo sus propios discursos y reclutamientos.

 _"Ese no es el punto."_

 _"¿En serio? Como que pensé que era el punto."_

 _"No."_ Él dijo brevemente. _"El punto es que esta es una oportunidad de ver lo que harán ante una enorme torcedura en sus planes. La mejor manera de conocer a tus enemigos es observar cómo actúan cuando están en problemas. Y además, parece que Severus Snape es el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y será mucho más fácil hacerlo sufrir si tenemos acceso cercano a él como un estudiante en su casa."_

Bueno, ella no podía decir no a un argumento como ese.

Mientras tanto, el sombrero parecía casi haber perdido toda habilidad de procesamiento, pero ella supuso que valía la pena empujarlo un poco para ver si todavía estaba funcionando correctamente.

 _"Oye, sombrero, llegamos a una decisión. Puedes gritar Slytherin. O no, ya sabes, lo que sea que quieras hacer."_

El sombrero no estaba respondiendo.

 _"Lenin, creo que rompimos el sombrero."_

 _"Tú rompiste el sombrero Lily."_ El Mago Lenin corrigió rigurosamente, recordándole que él una vez había asistido a esta escuela y su selección difícilmente había resultado en un sombrero roto.

 _"Bueno, es solo un sombrero."_ Lily dijo. Ella había arreglado un montón de cosas, algunas bastante complicadas. Casas, puertas, estufas, que era un sombrero en comparación a eso.

 _"No es solo un… Oh, ¿por qué siquiera me molesto? Ve e intenta, quien sabe, el resultado ciertamente será más interesante del que el original era."_

Con el permiso del Mago Lenin, ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró, enfocándose en esa sensación de astillamiento en el aire alrededor de ella, del universo en constante cambio y dándole la visión de un sombrero parlante que imitaba el pensamiento pero que realmente no lo poseía.

"¡SLYTHERIN!" la cosa gritó, en el momento justo.

 _"Allí vamos, problema resuelto."_

Ella se levantó con una sonrisa y puso el sombrero sobre la silla antes de notar que la sala todavía estaba silenciosa, todos y cada uno en la sala mirándola en horror fascinado como si solo hubieran visto un gran desastre de avión y todavía no hubieran llegado a un acuerdo con la gente muerta cayendo del cielo.

 _"Solo sigue caminando."_ Fue el consejo del Mago Lenin.

Así que ella caminó con propósito hasta la mesa verde y plateada, cada miembro mirándola con bocas abiertas, como si todavía no pudieran creer que ella estaba caminando hacia ellos.

"Hey, hey, hey todos. He completado la gran prueba de tener un sombrero parlante sobre mi cabeza y gracias a ello he entrado a este fino establecimiento de manipulación de errores técnicos y con ello he traído gloria y honor a mi familia."

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo Potter aquí?" un niño de once años bastante voluminoso con ojos oscuros y cabello fino dijo con un ceño fruncido.

"El sombrero gritó una palabra. No estaba consciente de que hubiera algún otro requisito. Si hay troles que necesitan ser asesinados, entonces puedo y los asesinaré si eso es lo que requieres." Lily explicó, tomando un asiento al otro lado de él y cerca del mini proxeneta. Ella sonrió a sus nuevos compañeros de casa, quienes no estaban mostrando intención de sonreír de vuelta.

Extrañamente, ese siempre había sido el curso de acción educado a tomar. Quizás ella se había equivocado con eso también, ya que era como si su sonrisa alegre los hiciera sentir extremadamente incómodos.

"Bueno, claramente, Potter sabe cuál es la mejor casa a elegir, Nott." El mini proxeneta dijo, viniendo a su defensa lentamente como si tratara de decidir si estaba complacido o no con ella estando sentada cerca de él. Se giró a ella con las cejas alzadas. "¿Troles?"

"Oí que era una posibilidad. Aunque dada la falta de sangre y niños muertos, creo que puede haber pasado de moda." Ella dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Hasta donde podía decir, a diferencia de lo que Ron había dicho, el sombrero era el fin, sea todo.

El mini proxeneta la observó por unos pocos momentos, luciendo como si deseara comentar, y entonces miró lejos y de vuelta a la selección. El sombrero, tan bien como funcionó para Lily, estaba pareciendo tener algunos problemas funcionando correctamente.

Para la primera pareja de estudiantes después de ella, pareció funcionar bien, gritando Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff según fuera necesario. Unas pocas parejas de estudiantes después de ella, gritó una nueva casa. "¡PREDETERMINADA!"

Todos ellos miraron al estudiante sobre la silla, una cosa temblorosa que lucía horrorizada ante el prospecto de estar en la temida casa Predeterminada.

"¿Predeterminada?" ella oyó desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Bueno, necesita una clausula else, de otra forma los encantamientos fallarán y la cosa se rompería. Realmente, es solo razonable." Lily explicó, aunque se estaba preguntando si debería, los magos no eran criaturas muy razonables y dudaba que les gustaría la idea de que ella rompió su fantástico sombrero.

"No hay casa Predeterminada. ¿Qué incluso significa eso?" una niña cuya cara lucía un poco como un bulldog dijo en un tono quejumbroso, como si la mera idea de una casa Predeterminada la ofendiera.

Lily se estaba preguntando por qué tenía que significar algo; Predeterminada era claramente Predeterminada. Como era, se estaba preguntando si no podría rehacer su selección y cambiar a Predeterminada en vez de Slytherin. Parecía mucho más exclusiva y por lo tanto más genial que las otras casas. El hecho de que hubiera detenido toda la ceremonia de selección la hacía parecer bastante importante.

La profesora McGonagall estaba mirando a la pequeña niña llorosa y de cara roja, quien pensaba que había fallado algún tipo de examen alterador de vida si Lily estaba recordando correctamente, en shock aturdido, y finalmente pareció tomar alguna decisión, enviando la niña apresuradamente a Hufflepuff. Nadie dijo una palabra para contradecir esta acción y la mesa de Hufflepuff comenzó una especie de aplauso forzoso cuando notaron que la niña estaba viniendo hacia ellos.

 _"Supongo que Hufflepuff es la casa predeterminada después de todo."_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente en su cabeza, como si esto fuera lo que sospechó todo el tiempo.

 _"Debería haber ido a Predeterminada, mira cuan inapreciada es su asombrosidad."_ Lily comentó al Mago Lenin.

La pequeña estudiante de Predeterminada estaba intentando contener las lágrimas con una sonrisa en su nueva mesa, y pretender que toda la cosa nunca había pasado.

 _"No hay Predeterminada, Lily. Sé feliz en Slytherin, atormenta a Snape – es por lo que estás aquí después de todo."_ El Mago Lenin añadió cuando notó que Predeterminada no existiendo no era suficiente argumento para Lily. Como era, incluso con el prospecto de atormentar al profesor Snape, todavía estaba atraída por la casa que no tenía un estandarte o una mesa, y estaba causando que McGonagall y todos los otros profesores miraran al sombrero dudosamente.

Ese era el tipo de reputación que Lily Riddle tenía, el tipo que hacía a todos parar lo que estuvieran haciendo y volvieran sus cabezas, donde ella caminaba dentro de un banco usando gafas aviadoras y un brinco en su paso, y cinco gerentes estaban corriendo a ella a la vez con reportes detallados de todas sus cuentas. Si Lily Riddle hubiera ido a Hogwarts, habría ido a Predeterminada, la mejor casa que hubo jamás.

"¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar?" Lily preguntó a la mesa, causando que todos la miraran como si solo hubiera escupido a sus madres en la calle.

"¡¿Slytherin es demasiado oscura para ti, Potter?!" Nott escupió con una mirada oscura en sus ojos. Quizás habría dicho algo más pero todos estaban aplaudiendo para dar la bienvenida a alguna niña, Romilda Vane, al redil. Mientras se estaban sentando, ella respondió.

"No, está perfectamente bien iluminado, es solo, bueno… Predeterminada suena mucho más genial."

"¡¿Más genial?!" el mini proxeneta chisporroteó en ofensa. "¡Ni siquiera es una casa!"

"Eso no es lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador, y esa cosa parece ser la autoridad en este asunto de la selección." Lily hizo notar secamente. Si cualquier cosa, esto pareció ofender a sus nuevos compañeros de casa incluso más.

El mini proxeneta golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa e intentó parecer intimidante, con sus dos secuaces asomándose detrás de él para añadir efecto. La cara de desprecio de Nott se volvió más pronunciada y sería peligrosa si no estuviera en la cara de un niño de once años, y la niña de cara de bulldog se estaba volviendo una sombra de rojo Vernon Dursley.

Su pequeña tabla mexicana fue interrumpida por la introducción de un último miembro de su casa, un Blaise Zabini, y con eso, los estudiantes que habían estado sentados cerca de ella comenzaron a lenta pero seguramente moverse lejos de modo que ella estuviera rodeada por la familiar burbuja conocida como aislamiento. Ella había conocido bien esa burbuja en sus días de escuela. Parecía que Hogwarts no era tan diferente después de todo.

Ella se volvió para inspeccionar la mesa del personal. La mayoría de los miembros todavía estaban mirando al sombrero con cejas alzadas, susurrando el uno al otro como si intentaran decidir si debían o no hacer algo sobre él.

Severus Snape estaba mirando directamente a ella, muerte en sus ojos como el cuervo sarnoso que era. Lily le dio un pequeño saludo y la mano que estaba sosteniendo un cáliz de vino se apretó.

Los ojos de Lily viajaron por la línea. Cerca de Snape había un hombre lo suficientemente nervioso como para ser un adicto, vistiendo un turbante que lucía bastante ridículo. Parecía que cada sonido fuerte lo hacía saltar de su asiento y mirar alrededor por la fuente.

Finalmente, se posaron sobre el estimado director, la fuente definitiva de la frustración del Mago Lenin, un hombre en túnicas amarillas brillantes que lucía como Santa Clausula en una dieta seria.

 _"Albus Dumbledore."_ El Mago Lenin terminó para ella, y por un momento pareció como si Albus Dumbledore estuviera mirando directamente a ella mientras estaba de pie, pero lo suficientemente pronto sus ojos estaban volviendo a la sala completa.

"Gracias a todos. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Para aquellos de ustedes nuevos y viejos, hay unas pocas reglas que seguir este año. Una es que el Bosque Prohibido está prohibido, como implica su nombre. Otra es que el corredor cerrado del tercer piso conduce a una muerte segura. Si sientes la necesidad de encontrar una muerte segura, puede traspasar a gusto, pero si deseas vivir, aconsejo solo dejar ser esa puerta en particular. El sombrero seleccionador será inspeccionado para la ceremonia del siguiente año. Con eso, te dedico estas palabras finales. Papanatas, llorón, pellizco, PREDETERMINADA. Gracias."

Él se sentó de nuevo, dejando a Lily como a todos los demás para mirarlo fijamente.

"Tonto." Ella oyó al mini proxeneta, quien ahora se sentaba a una distancia decente de ella. "Mi padre dice que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que sea removido como director."

Lily pensó que era lo más sensato que cualquier mago además del Mago Lenin había hecho jamás, ciertamente el mejor discurso que había oído jamás dar uno de ellos. Aunque ese mero pensamiento causó que su cerebro se incendiara mientras que la migraña de rabia del Mago Lenin vino sin advertencia.

 _"No respetarás a Albus Dumbledore, particularmente no por esa actuación."_

Había fuego en esas palabras, fuego frío que él no había usado desde ese día en que lo había conocido, cuando ella era todavía la Niña-Que-Vivió y él todavía era un señor oscuro sin nombre dándose cuenta de que estaba atrapado en su cabeza.

Esa no era una batalla que ella estaba dispuesta a librar, no por algo tan inconsecuente e irrelevante como Albus Dumbledore. La batalla que ella iba a librar en lugar del Mago Lenin permaneció sin mencionar pero sin embargo suspendida en el aire. Habría sangre antes de que el año terminara, ella casi podía saborearla.

Con ese pensamiento, la comida apareció y todos comenzaron a cavar en ella.

 **Nota de la autora: Ahora todos pueden descansar fácilmente, Lily ha sido seleccionada. En serio, un montón de peso fue puesto en esta ceremonia de selección, personalmente nunca me la he tomado tan en serio como todos los demás, pero aquí estamos con un capítulo entero dedicado a la ceremonia. De cualquier manera gracias a los lectores, reviewers, y a Kurama's Foxy Rose por el trabajo beta. Reviews, como siempre, son muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: En mi defensa, todavía es 26 de julio. La próxima actualización sera el 13 de agosto. (Porque me gusta el número trece)


	13. El Amanecer del Primer Día

_En el cual la tenue amistad de Lily con Ronald Weasley llega a un final estrepitoso, el Frente de Liberación Albanés es fundado, y el Mago Lenin no ve gente muerta._

"Frank," Lily comenzó, escribiendo con un bolígrafo que había sido transfigurado desde su pluma original, al parecer escribir con plumas no era un talento que ella poseyera pero afortunadamente, el distorsionar la realidad si lo era, así que los bolígrafos siempre estaban disponibles con un pensamiento y alguna otra más inútil materia prima al alcance.

Era el fin del primer día de clases y había aprendido muchas cosas. Unas de estas cosas había provocado su repentina carta a Frank. Ella no había planeado contactarlo tan pronto, especialmente ya que los negocios parecían estar yendo como los negocios siempre parecían estar yendo. Más allá de los rumores sobre que Ellie Potter era secretamente Lily Riddle disfrazada, realmente no había nada nuevo en Inglaterra, y los negocios se mantenían tan constantes como lo habían estado desde el final de la segunda guerra.

Pero había habido un cambio y entonces allí estaba ella al escritorio cerca de su cama, escribiendo una carta de vuelta a Londres que cambiaría el mundo para siempre o al menos lo haría levemente menos aburrido.

"Acabo de tener una idea maravillosa, una idea terriblemente maravillosa." Ella continuó, porque lo había hecho y se había sorprendido también, porque quien habría sabido que Hogwarts, tan aburrido y decepcionante como era, podría aportar algo de valor, "Acabo de oír sobre Albania…"

Aunque el sombrero, después de un poco de coerción y reparamiento, había querido a Lily en Slytherin, Slytherin realmente no había querido a Lily. Después de dejar el Gran Salón, encontrar la sala común localizada en las mazmorras, y ser repartidos por sus diferentes habitaciones, ella con sus compañeras Slytherin de primer año Pansy "Cara de Perro" Parkinson, Millicent "La Roca" Bulstrode, y Tracy "De Apariencia Completamente Normal y Aburrida" Davis, Pansy Parkinson lo había hecho bastante claro.

"Escucha, Potter" Pansy escupió en una manera similar al tío Vernon de una forma desagradable, "El sombrero quizás pudo haberse arruinado y te puso aquí, pero no creas que eso te hace pertenecer. Mejor mira tú espalda, traidora de sangre, porque estaremos… observándote…"

A pesar de la deslucida habilidad para amenazar de Pansy, justo al mismo nivel de la habilidad del mini proxeneta para ser un proxeneta, Lily obtuvo la idea general de que Eleanor Potter, salvadora de la Bretaña Maga y destructora de todas las cosas malvadas y de Hindenburg, no era querida en su nueva casa. Sin embargo, Lily realmente nunca había sido querida en cualquier parte entonces difícilmente era algo nuevo.

Ella había estado más preocupada por el hecho de que hasta el momento Conejo todavía estaba desaparecido, no se había trasladado a su baúl o dentro de él, y ella tenía la sensación de que un Conejo desaparecido era un muy mal signo. Supuso que habría estado menos preocupada si solo fuera Hogwarts amarrada al poste sobre la hoguera, realmente ni siquiera le gustaba Hogwarts tanto, pero considerando sus orígenes no estaba muy segura de lo que era capaz Conejo y dado el hecho de que el Mago Lenin no le estaba diciendo que estaba siendo paranoica y que un conejo demonio desde más allá del abismo no podía comer Escocia, ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse bastante.

"Eso es genial, pero tengo que buscar a mi acompañante demoniaco del abismo exterior antes de que coma Escocia." Su respuesta no fue apreciada por ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación.

Y así fue como una Lily sin Conejo se encontró a sí misma todavía sin Conejo la mañana siguiente, separada por al menos tres pies de espacio de cualquiera de sus compañeros de clases, y sentándose en su primera clase del día, Pociones con los gryffindors y el profesor Snape.

Pociones también era en las mazmorras, parecía ser el lugar de acecho habitual de los Slytherins y otras cosas grasientas. ¿Quieres encontrar algo remotamente mal visto? Ve a las mazmorras.

Personalmente después de oír al Mago Lenin, así como el contenido de su libro de Pociones, pensó que era un tema completamente inútil. Seguro que era grandioso mientras un holocausto nuclear no había sucedido, destruido la vida mágica en el planeta, y las pociones como una clase estuvieran condenadas, y parecía que la mayoría de los efectos podrían ser reproducidos por un fallo técnico bien pensado si es que ella realmente quería. Era el tema que intentaba que lo tomaran en serio pero nunca lo lograba, estando un paso delante de Astronomía pero muchos pasos detrás de la muy superior Transfiguración.

Lily había sido condenada al ostracismo a una mesa vacía muy atrás en la sala, pero todavía en el lado de Slytherin ya que rápidamente se volvió claro que los lados eran necesarios en esta batalla por la dominación conocida como clase de Pociones. Había una guerra sucediendo, una guerra silenciosa, una de miradas furtivas, insultos e incluso algunas veces varios episodios violentos los cuales eran rápidamente cortados por un profesor. Como era solo el primer día, era difícil decir quien estaba ganando, pero la guerra claramente estaba en plena vigencia e incluso aunque no era lo suficientemente Slytherin para Slytherin, todavía era demasiado Slytherin para Gryffindor, así que para el fondo del lado de Slytherin ella fue.

Después de que las posiciones fueron escogidas, los combates de miradas comenzaron con altivez desde mini proxeneta, quien se sentaba delante de ella con uno de sus dos secuaces robot, y Ron Weasley, entre Hermione Granger, quien se sentaba muy adelante en la sección de Gryffindor, a Lily misma, quien se sentaba muy atrás en la sección de Slytherin y miraba de vuelta sin expresión, así como una miríada de otros bien combatidos combates. Solo los dramáticos pasos del profesor Snape y su cultural, claramente pronunciada introducción, hizo que la clase se volviera de su combate de miradas hacia él.

"Hoy, aprenderán el sutil arte de la preparación de pociones. No es un tema que soporta tonterías o cualquier otra… estupidez." Aquí sus ojos se deslizaron a la sección de Gryffindor donde algunos se erizaron ante el insulto no dicho, Lily no creía que fuera un insulto muy bueno, ciertamente no muy claro pero al parecer la Estupidez de Gryffindor era un término bien conocido y juzgando por la rojez de la cara de Ron Weasley, era el equivalente de llamar a su madre una zorra. "Si juegas en esta clase aseguro que habrán consecuencias."

En este punto Lily levantó su mano, vio los ojos del profesor Snape cruzarse con los suyos a través de la clase, vio sus ojos oscurecerse, pero no la llamó ni mostró ningún signo de reconocer su existencia.

En lugar comenzó a recitar nombres de una lista de alguna manera haciendo que cada uno sonara como una amenaza sutil. Era casi como oír al Mago Lenin hablar, estaba muy cerca de ese mismo tono suave de destrucción que estaba entrelazado en cada palabra del Mago Lenin, pero todavía no estaba allí. Lily creyó que estaba intentando un poco demasiado duro ser intimidante, el verdadero miedo e intimidación debían ser producidos con facilidad, o eso decía el Mago Lenin.

 _"Deberías haberlo visto cuando tenía veinte."_ Un muy aburrido Mago Lenin comentó en su cabeza. Al principio asistir a Hogwarts le había sonado todo bueno y agradable, pero sentándose en las mazmorras, el Mago Lenin estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que iba a tener que sentarse a través de la escuela otra vez. No solo escuela, sino escuela para niños de once años, lo cual relacionó a la experiencia de Lily sentándose a través de la escuela y siendo forzada a aprender el alfabeto, si ese era el caso ella simpatizaba completamente y él estaba en un mal momento.

Lily intentó imaginar al joven Severus Snape pero el Mago Lenin le proveyó la imagen antes de que pudiera conjurar una. Todavía era alto, larguirucho, y demasiado huesudo para su contextura, pero tenía alguna clase de nerviosa necesidad de probarse a sí mismo de la que simplemente carecía en su versión de mediana edad. Este Snape más joven no tenía confianza ni autoestima, y se mostraba desesperadamente en sus intentos de enderezar su postura mientras el Mago Lenin caminaba a través de las filas, y su desesperada ansiedad para ser enviado a misiones. Con ello Lily obtuvo un matiz de disgusto desde el Mago Lenin, así como ese trasfondo de absoluta aversión como si este hombre, quizás tanto como Albus Dumbledore, fuera lo que él más despreciaba de la vida.

 _"Es terriblemente gracioso, cuan desesperadamente está intentando lucir como un asesino, como si estuviera en su sangre. Tiene suficiente sangre en sus manos como para aterrorizar niños, quizás incluso para causar inquietud en amas de casa, pero nunca tuvo la verdadera habilidad. Siempre intentó demasiado, como si eso pudiera borrar a su violento padre muggle borracho de la existencia."_ Ella atrapó el retazo de una sonrisa cruel en la cara del Mago Lenin, una que le había dirigido a Severus Snape antes aunque el hombre no lo había notado, era una sonrisa que prometía dolor y sufrimiento sin ninguna bondad en lo absoluto.

 _"Los libros dicen que los Hindenburguistas eran bastante peligrosos."_ Lily comentó, también lo oyó de gente en la calle aquí y allá en el Callejón Diagon. Las huellas de la guerra estaban en todas partes; la revolución del Mago Lenin ciertamente había dejado una impresión, incluso diez años después.

 _"Peligrosos para escolares, ciertamente, pero Severus Snape nunca podría pararse entre las filas de Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindlewald, yo, o incluso Lily Riddle."_ Ella obtuvo el sentimiento de que él no pensaba demasiado alto del público general, como si cualquiera pudiera ser peligroso para ellos si tuvieran la motivación correcta, y dado lo que ella había visto de la manipulación de errores, él tenía razón.

Aunque como era, los gryffindors lucían un poco como algunas personas lo hacían ante la mera mención del nombre de Lily Riddle.

Eventualmente el nombre de Lily vino, al menos el por el que iba, echando un vistazo a ella y su brazo todavía alzado, "Potter, Eleanor" Él lució como si quisiera añadir algo, burlarse con algún insulto, pero entonces la miró y pareció recordar que ella estaba en su lado de la guerra en la sala, y que el fuego amigo no estaba permitido. Fue con una expresión algo dolorida que se movió al siguiente nombre.

Terminó la lista, después de muchas pronunciaciones y miradas dramáticas, enviando a niños acobardados a la parte posterior de sus asientos como si intentaran evitar una muerte dolorosa. El brazo de Lily estaba comenzando a acalambrarse ya que había estado en el aire todo el tiempo, y se estaba comenzando a preguntar si es que incluso había un punto en el movimiento. En lugar de responder su pregunta él comenzó a preguntar sus propias.

"¿Dónde encontraría un bezoar, señor Weasley?" él demandó causando a Ron ponerse nervioso en su asiento, Ron farfulló y se sonrojó luciendo desesperanzadoramente perdido y no del todo familiarizado con los estómagos de las cabras. Mientras tanto la mano de Hermione se había alzado rápidamente para unirse a la de Lily, solo para caer cuando Snape preguntó específicamente a Ron.

"Yo… uh… No sé, señor." Dijo finalmente, con lo cual se ganó una mirada particularmente desagradable del profesor Snape.

"No preparado, al igual que todos tus hermanos, señor Weasley, debe correr en la familia." Allí hubo un poco de risa obligatoria desde el lado Slytherin de la habitación, Pansy siendo claramente la más ruidosa y odiosa de todos ellos.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia, señor Longbottom?" de nuevo la mano de Hermione se disparó hacia arriba con una velocidad digna de Bruce Lee y cayó rápidamente cuando el profesor Snape la ignoró a favor del niño de apariencia aterrorizada del tren.

Ella ni siquiera había mirado a Neville Longbottom cuando entró, pero recordaba el enfoque y las palabras del Mago Lenin, para observar a este niño, y ella se tomó un segundo para mirarlo. Lucía un poco pálido, temblando en su asiento, así como bastante fuera de forma. En conjunto lucía poco impresionante, como si Snape pudiera aplastarlo como un pequeñísimo-pequeñín insecto bajo el pie de Dudders. Aunque todavía, incluso entonces, el Mago Lenin se había despertado de su tedio para mirar a este niño, y los engranajes en su cabeza, casi fuera de la vista de Lily, estaban girando.

Él murmuró algo a la mesa.

"Habla alto, señor Longbottom." Snape demandó.

"Yo… uh… yo… no sé, señor." Finalmente concluyo luciendo como si alguien simplemente hubiera pateado a su amado cachorro en frente suyo.

"Otra estrella de la clase, parece." Snape concluyó con una fría pero encantada sonrisa, "Te prepararás para esta clase, leerás el libro de texto, y no desperdiciarás mi tiempo ni mis ingredientes. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por su falta de preparación."

Una mirada de indignación unánime apareció en las caras de los estudiantes de Gryffindor, particularmente en la de Hermione, mientras una mirada de diversión lasciva apareció en el lado Slytherin de la sala. Ella sintió como si estuviera en uno de los shows de juegos que nunca parecían tener ningún sentido que Dudders miraba algunas veces, en los cuales la gente hacía cosas bizarras por dinero, solo que nadie se había molestado en darle las instrucciones de Slytherin.

Para este punto Lily decidió que alzar la mano era tan inútil aquí como lo había sido en la escuela sin fallos técnicos, y simplemente interrumpió el juego de veinte preguntas. "Oye, Snape, al parecer extravié mis reglas de conducta arbitrarias para la clase. También me estaba preguntando si las consecuencias incluían muerte segura o solo miradas medianamente desagradables, quiero decir, cualquiera está bien, o no tan bien supongo, solo quería tener claras mis reglas vagamente definidas antes de que las cosas comenzaran a rodar."

Una a una, todas las cabezas se giraron para mirarla, tanto Gryffindor como Slytherin y finalmente Snape mismo, hasta que cada uno estuvo mirando a ella como si claramente hubiera roto el tabú más grande de todos al siquiera mencionar la existencia de reglas.

"Ya ves, señor, si tuviera mis reglas justo ahora, esto no estaría pasando." Lily señaló.

La ira pareció hervir en él, lenta y silenciosamente, hasta que estuvo rezumando fuera de su postura y su expresión. "Potter, detención, la noche de mañana a las siete."

"Oh, ¿entonces es solo detención, no muerte segura? A menos que la detención sea muerte segura, o Ruleta Rusa, entonces sería muerte no segura. ¿Son mis oportunidades de muerte no segura menos de una en seis?" ella preguntó, y juzgando por las miradas de horror en las caras de los otros estudiantes, simplemente acababa de romper un tabú incluso peor.

"Detención por la semana, Potter, a las siete." Él dijo a través de dientes apretados como si decir las palabras le causara dolor.

"Si, detención, ¿pero que hay en la detención?"

"¡Veinte puntos de Slytherin por estupidez descarada!" Él finalmente gritó causando a la sala jadear colectivamente, Slytherins y Gryffindors por igual, y entonces caos. Los Gryffindors chocaban los cinco los unos con otros mientras todos los Slytherins se volteaban a ella con asesinato en sus ojos, si es que sus pequeñas manos de niños de once años fueran capaces de asesinato.

"¡Silencio!"

Y hubo silencio en la sala y todos se voltearon al frente, las instrucciones se habían escrito por si mismas en el pizarrón junto con una lista de ingredientes. "Todos comenzarán a preparar la poción, ahora."

Así que comenzaron a preparar la poción casi sin instrucciones de Severus Snape. Lily era lo suficientemente suertuda de tener al Mago Lenin en su cabeza diciéndole que poner dentro, cuando, y cuanto, todo era como una versión más explosiva y peligrosa de cocinar, resultó que en la sala había muchos Dudders incapaces de cocinar tocino.

Secuaces robots uno y dos no habían sido programados para preparar líquidos de colores extraños y rápidamente habían destruido sus calderos al estilo del némesis de Arnold Schwarzenegger, el robot plateado de la muerte; Ron Weasley había tardado un poco más pero el suyo también había seguido y se había fundido en plata condena, y finalmente Neville Longbottom los había superado a todos cuando su caldero había explotado, dejando trozos de caldero incrustados en las paredes del salón de clases y hollín sobre toda su cara mientras todos los demás se escondieron detrás de los muebles para evitar ser empalados.

 _"No recuerdo que mis clases de Pociones fueran tan emocionantes."_ El Mago Lenin había comentado secamente mientras Lily se zambulló debajo de la mesa por seguridad cuando vio la enojada masa burbujeante dentro del caldero de Neville. Lily, por su parte, estaba pensando que Frank realmente tenía un punto cuando dijo que habría un montón de muerte en el castillo, no había apuntado a ella todavía pero podía ver cómo era que los niños morían en este lugar.

"Santa mierda, es Conejo." Lily dijo cuándo reemergió desde debajo de la mesa, al mismo tiempo que Snape y Neville miraban en confuso estado de shock cómo, desde la maldición y destrucción que se había estado gestando en el caldero de Neville, emergía el demonio del abismo exterior, tan prístino y blanco como siempre, con ojos relucientes de muerte.

Lily rápidamente hizo su camino hacia el frente del salón de clases y al lado de Gryffindor, interceptando a Snape y Neville antes de que Snape pudiera comenzar su acto de amenazas de nuevo, y recogió a Conejo de entre los escombros, "Ah, um, lo siento, este es Conejo, él es una criatura del abismo exterior que podría comer Escocia algún día si es dejado sin supervisión. De alguna forma causó que tu caldero explotara o la explosionidad de tu caldero lo invocó, no está claro, pero Hogwarts todavía está en pie así que todo está bien."

La cabeza de Snape se volvió lentamente hacia ella y finalmente escupió, "¡¿Potter, has intervenido en esta abominación?!"

"Bueno, originalmente fui yo quien lo invocó, así que supongo… Aunque para ser justos, yo solo estaba intentando sacar un conejo de un sombrero." La sonrisa alegre no hizo nada para apaciguarlo, extraño, ella realmente ni siquiera había realmente intentado arruinar su vida hasta el momento, pero él lucía como si ella simplemente acabara de declararle la guerra.

"…Justo como su padre…" Él murmuró bajo su respiración, haciéndolo sonar como si esto fuera la mayor condenación que podría jamás decir a un hombre, "Cincuenta puntos de Slytherin, señorita Potter, y veinte de Gryffindor, así como detención conmigo mañana a las siete señor Longbottom."

Neville de nuevo lució como si Snape no estuviera solo pateando a su cachorro, sino que le estuviera prendiendo fuego y forzando a Neville a mirar. Lily simplemente intentó caminar tranquilamente de vuelta a su asiento con Conejo retenido entre sus brazos, ignorando la manera en que Gryffindor y Slytherin la estaban mirando, incluso con más veneno del que los miembros de la horda bárbara de Dudders se las habían arreglado para adquirir.

Día uno, clase uno, y Slytherin, como era, ya estaba en números rojos.

 _"Bueno, hubieron más cosas explotando de las que mencionaste, pero realmente no es tan grandioso."_ Lily resumió al Mago Lenin durante el almuerzo, el cual pasaban solos casi al borde de la mesa de Slytherin, con Conejo sentado ominosamente junto a la comida, la burbuja de aislamiento solo se había agrandado más después del incidente de Pociones, y desde una distancia bastante lejana podía ver las ocasionales miradas de disgusto de sus compañeros de casa.

 _"Si, ciertamente hubieron más cosas explotando. Es una maravilla que nadie muriera."_ El Mago Lenin todavía estaba en shock por ello y el hecho de que de alguna manera Snape no había sido despedido por permitir que su clase llegara al punto en que los calderos explotaron. Por supuesto, quizás no había sido culpa de Neville, ya que Conejo estaba en su caldero.

 _"Entonces, Neville, ¿Crees que él invocó a Conejo o que Conejo invocó su explosión?"_ ella no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba el Mago Lenin, su primer impulso parecía ser descartarlo, pero entonces pensó sobre Lily y pensó sobre algo que estaba vagamente relacionado a Lily, pero para ella estaba borroso; algo que involucraba a Albus Dumbledore, una versión de ella que lucía mayor, una loca señora de los gatos con anteojos como botellas, y el joven nerd Severus Snape. Lo que sea que había sido esa escena, que también parecía involucrar una taberna, había sido suficiente como para darle al Mago Lenin una pausa en descartar abiertamente a Neville.

 _"La correlación no es casualidad, podría haber algún tercer factor que ni siquiera hemos considerado… Habiendo dicho eso, ¿estamos seguros de que el… conejo… no causó alguna clase de daño?"_

Lily se encogió de hombros mentalmente e inspeccionó la escuela, lucía bien para ella, todo en su lugar, pero el Mago Lenin estaba más familiarizado con el lugar que ella así que no podía decir. Él se tomó más tiempo, observando las pinturas, las mesas, los estudiantes y el personal, hasta que finalmente pareció determinarlo.

 _"No hay fantasmas."_ Las palabras eran lentas, casi incrédulas, pero entonces crecieron en fuerza mientras miraba alrededor de las mesas y buscaba por los seres espectrales.

 _"Tampoco hay extraterrestres."_ Lily comentó, sin ver el punto realmente, ella nunca había pensado que el Mago Lenin sería un verdadero creyente, de cualquier forma, los fallos técnicos eran una cosa, gente muerta espectral era otra. De hecho, creer en fantasmas como que iba contra toda su política de no morir, y hacía sus esfuerzos contra ella y el Tío Muerte parecer mezquinos y ridículos.

 _"No, Lily, los fantasmas no son sintientes… ellos son como los Dursleys, no son realmente gente, solo están bajo la falsa impresión de que lo son. Son impresiones del alma, nada más."_ Él dijo pero distraídamente, si no estuviera atrapado en su cerebro, en este momento habría estado girando la cabeza buscando por las imágenes de la gente muerta.

 _"Oh, eso es algo aburrido, ¿se supone que ayuden con la revolución?"_ Ella preguntó, realmente no podía imaginar a Casper el fantasma amigable escupiendo ideales Marxistas, pero el Mago Lenin era bastante persuasivo.

 _"No, Lily, Hogwarts solía estar llena hasta el borde con fantasmas. No he visto ninguno desde nuestra llegada, ni a la Dama Gris, ni al Barón Sanguinario, ni siquiera a Peeves el Poltergeist. Todos se han ido."_ El Mago Lenin no entró en pánico, no estaba en su naturaleza entrar en pánico, entrar en pánico estaba por debajo de él, sin embargo sentirse ligeramente perturbado por un giro de los eventos no lo estaba.

 _"Entonces… ¿supongo que Conejo se comió a un montón de gente muerta? Es mejor que Escocia."_ Si el Mago Lenin no estuviera tan perturbado por el hecho de que no había gente muerta flotante, tenía la sensación de que se molestaría por su falta de entendimiento. Como era, ella estaba bien con los eventos y juzgando por la población de estudiantes, ellos parecían estar bien con ello también, solo al Mago Lenin le importó si la gente muerta ya no estaba alrededor estando muerta.

 _"Así es, normalmente están aquí para la ceremonia de selección, ni siquiera han sido mencionados… Lily, pregunta a alguien sobre un fantasma de Hogwarts… cualquier fantasma…"_

Lily miró alrededor, su burbuja de aislamiento en la mesa de Slytherin era bastante impenetrable, Pansy le gruñía mientras sujetaba el brazo del mini proxeneta para apoyo igual que un pitbull real, y cerca de ella Millicent hacía su imitación de roca bastante bien.

 _"Claro, los apartaste alarmantemente rápido."_ El Mago Lenin comentó bastante secamente, _"Intenta Gryffindor, el Weasley del tren, quizás él será más receptivo."_

Así que Lily se levantó de la mesa, ubicando a Conejo sobre su cabeza, y caminó tranquilamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellos no lucían como si apreciaran su presencia más de lo que Slytherin lo hacía, Ron estaba sentado con dos otros niños a cuyos nombres ella no había prestado ninguna atención, y también con Neville. Hermione Granger estaba en su propia burbuja de aislamiento, empujando su comida alrededor de su plato en el borde de la mesa, mirando miserablemente a sus compañeros de casa quienes estaban intencionadamente ignorándola.

"¿Qué quieres, serpiente viscosa?" Ron preguntó, mirándola con una cara sonrojada que indicaba más enojo que vergüenza. Cerca de él los dos niños mostraron muecas similares mientras Neville solo lució extremadamente incómodo, como parecía hacer con todo.

"No, tampoco es una serpiente, no creo, ya ves, dudo que Conejo tenga cualquier forma física conocida y más bien toma la que le parezca. Lo acepto, no lo sé ya que nunca lo he visto, pero sería raro que una serpiente cubierta en exudación estuviera atrapada en el abismo exterior y entonces tomara forma de conejo, posible pero un poco raro." Lily comentó dando palmaditas a Conejo sobre su cabeza, quien miraba sin parpadear hacia los residentes de la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Me refería a ti, no al conejo." Él dijo después de un momento, cuando las palabras parecieron registrarse.

"Tampoco es un conejo, para ya hemos pasado sobre eso." Lily comento, había un poco de espacio cerca de Neville, entre él y la burbuja de pariadismo de Hermione, entonces ella lo tomó y se inclinó cerca de ellos, "De cualquier forma, no estoy aquí para discutir sobre Conejo o lo que sea que pueda o no pueda ser su verdadera forma."

"¡No deberías estar aquí para discutir cualquier cosa, las serpientes como tú no merecen estar en esta mesa, todos ustedes son cretinos malvados!" Ron golpeó sus manos contra la mesa dramáticamente luciendo bastante traicionado, las palabras "¿et tu Lily?" resonando en su mirada justo antes de la caída.

Era la primera vez que cualquiera la había llamado serpiente y no estaba segura de lo que se suponía que significaba. Nunca había visto una serpiente en persona, los Dursleys nunca la habían llevado al zoológico, así que la mayoría de su compañía animal se centró alrededor de la armada de gatos espía de la Señora Figg, pero tenía el sentimiento distintivo de que pasaban la mayoría del día durmiendo y oliendo cosas con sus lenguas.

 _"Te llamó maliciosa, poco digna de confianza, astuta, y supongo que por falta de un mejor término, sigilosa."_ El Mago Lenin clarificó en su cabeza trayendo, en lugar de una serpiente, la imagen de Severus Snape en el salón de pociones, luciendo como si estuviera intentando lucir como si pudiera matar a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Lily trajo la imagen de la serpiente de nuevo y descubrió que no encajaba con esa idea. Si hubiera querido llamarla esas cosas simplemente debería haberlo dicho. La gente era mucho mejor siendo grosera con Lily Riddle, por supuesto que nunca vivían mucho más después de eso, pero iban directo al punto sin sacar todo el asunto de la serpiente.

 _"Es una metáfora, Lily, solo una metáfora. Tienes razón, las serpientes reales son bastante aburridas y conversadoras terribles, pero él no está hablando sobre serpientes reales."_ El Mago Lenin suspiró en su cabeza, una migraña de frustración asomando progresivamente desde su cicatriz. _"Solo pregúntale sobre los malditos fantasmas de una vez."_

"…Okey, pero de cualquier forma, una conversación más importante que serpientes. Así que, no pude evitar notar que no hay gente muerta plateada flotando alrededor de la sala, ¿es eso algo normal?, porque entre los troles, Snape el asesino y miembro de culto reformado, arañas malvadas gigantes, Conejo, y calderos explosivos, creerías que habría sangre brillante desbordándose desde los ascensores por ahora. Ya sabes, si Hogwarts tuviera ascensores, supongo que desbordaría desde armarios de suplementos."

Incluso con la sonrisa alegre, parecía que de alguna manera la pregunta estaba más allá de ellos, la miraron con variados grados de alarma en sus expresiones, incluso Hermione Granger, que se estaba asomando desde su burbuja, parecía algo desagradada por la idea de gente muerta voladora.

 _"…Usa la palabra fantasmas Lily, fantasmas, no describas literalmente lo que es un fantasma."_ Por la sensación de su creciente dolor de cabeza, ese no era el resultado que el Mago Lenin había estado buscando.

"Me refiero a fantasmas." Lily corrigió en silencio torpe.

"¡¿Qué está mal contigo?!" Ron preguntó, de nuevo con esa expresión traicionada, mientras que Neville solo lució vagamente enfermo, como si el cachorro que Snape había estado pateando y al que prendió fuego hubiera sido puesto en frente suyo y le hubieran dicho que lo comiera.

"¿Vas a responder la pregunta de los fantasmas?" Lily preguntó, por la mirada en su cara estaba comenzando a dudarlo.

"No, no hay tales cosas como fantasmas en Hogwarts. Si hubieras leído _Hogwarts Una Historia_ sabrías eso." Hermione intercedió antes de que la cara de Ron pudiera volverse el tono de rojo de zona de peligro.

Lily la miró, la cosa era que ella había leído _Hogwarts Una Historia_ y había enumerado un buen número de gente muerta flotando alrededor de Hogwarts, ella solo había pensado que eran los pseudo-errores técnicos sin sentido usuales con los que vendría un mago.

"Eso es muy interesante, gracias, Hermione." Hermione se pavoneó levemente y luego pareció recordar que Lily no le gustaba mucho y volvió a su burbuja pretendiendo que no se había estado asomando.

"¡Fuera de nuestra mesa!" Ron gritó agarrando su plato como si fuera a tirarle la comida en la cara, "¡Vuelve a Slytherin con todas las otras serpientes malvadas, donde perteneces!"

Ella ojeó la mesa de Slytherin, todos la estaban mirando en horror aturdido o furia pura, aparentemente había roto otro tabú no mencionado al acercarse a una mesa diferente. "Creo que quieres decir Predeterminada, Slytherin no es exactamente mi admirador número uno tampoco."

"Predeterminada no existe." Hermione interrumpió de nuevo, era bastante entusiasta sobre las cosas no existiendo, y aparentemente Ron concordó lo suficiente como para no contradecirla.

"¡Lo que sea, no queremos ninguna serpiente aquí!"

"Está bien, está bien, me voy." Lily dijo levantando las manos en derrota y haciendo su camino de regreso a la mesa de Slytherin.

"¿Te divertiste con tus amigos traidores de sangre?" Nott se burló con un acompañamiento de burlas de varios otros compañeros de casa, y no hicieron movimiento para removerla de su burbuja de aislamiento cuando regresó.

"Diversión es una exageración, pero fue bastante informativo."

Y resultó que el día solo estaba empezando.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba en un escenario mucho menos dramático que las mazmorras, parecía ser un salón de lectura normal, sillas a los lados y el profesor parado en el medio. Al igual que en pociones la habitación claramente se dividía en Slytherin a un lado y Gryffindor al otro, con Lily empujada al fondo de la habitación, y Hermione Granger tomando su asiento tan cerca del frente como era físicamente posible.

Ella había notado a Quirrel la noche anterior y pensó que le falta una 's' en su nombre porque le recordaba un poco a una ardilla. Constantemente se sobresaltaba, luciendo como un adicto que no había hecho su pago y le estaba rogando que le diera otro mes de plazo. También usaba un turbante que olía como a donde el ajo iba a morir, por supuesto solo lo supo después de entrar a la habitación.

"B…bb…b…bb…bbbuueenos díaas… …clase…"

 _"Oh demonios, tartamudea."_ Al Mago Lenin le había gustado bastante Defensa cuando iba a la escuela, mayormente porque involucraba golpear a sus compañeros y obtener crédito por ello, pero había estado temiendo tener que repetir su primer año, y la introducción del tartamudo profesor de nueces solo había empañado sus esperanzas incluso más.

"Ho…hoy…es…esta…estaremos…cu…cu…cub…" Continuó así por un tiempo, incapaz de terminar la frase, y Lily se encontró a si misma a la deriva solo por lo terrible que era tener que escucharlo. Era exactamente como escuchar un disco rayado pero incluso peor, porque no podías romper el disco.

 _"No puedo hacer esto"_ el Mago Lenin declaró suavemente, _"No me puedo sentar aquí todos los días y oír esto."_

 _"No es todos los días."_ Lily pensó sacando su horario, aparentemente solo era una vez a la semana, todos los lunes, pero con ese pensamiento estaba comenzando a temer la idea de los lunes más de lo normal.

También estaba comenzando a conseguir un dolor de cabeza más fuerte, lo cual era raro porque el Mago Lenin realmente no estaba tan enojado, sino algo deprimido, estaba demasiado conmocionado como para estar enfadado, pero el dolor de cabeza solo siguió creciendo. Se sentía como el Mago Lenin cuando estaba realmente enojado, como cuando descubrió que estaba atrapado dentro del cerebro de Ellie Potter como un tumor, ese tipo de enojo, solo que ella no tenía idea de donde estaba viniendo.

Finalmente Quirrel se detuvo y se dirigió a la clase, "¿P…pre…pregun…preguntas?"

Ron levantó la mano, "¿Es cierto que fuiste atacado por vampiros este verano?"

Ahora, eso atrapó el interés de Lily. Los magos sabían de vampiros, pero tan lejos como había visto realmente no los conocían, por el contrario Lily Riddle tenía una asociación muy cercana con los vampiros, e incluso no necesariamente los británicos. Cuando fuera que necesitaran lidiar con asuntos internacionales siempre habría algún vampiro u organización de vampiros que estaría dispuesto a echar una mano, aunque solo fuera porque era Lily Riddle quien lo pedía. Como Lily Riddle, ella trató con vampiros en una base casi diaria, por lo que oír una historia sobre un ataque, y cómo Quirrel la ardilla sobrevivió a tal ataque, era definitivamente digno de oír.

"Bue…bueno…si…" Quirrel tosió en sus enormes mangas purpuras, pareciendo decididamente incómodo sobre toda la cosa. Entonces, en una cantidad de tiempo ridícula considerando su tartamudez, relató la historia de su viaje a Albania y dio vagos detalles sobre como los vampiros lo emboscaron y como ahora usaba un turbante lleno de ajo para protegerse de ellos. Después de esa experiencia se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era la defensa contra las artes oscuras, aparentemente.

Lily ya había aprendido su lección sobre alzar la mano con Snape, por lo que solo soltó su pregunta, "Pregunta, ¿fuiste atacado por vampiros, múltiples vampiros de Europa del Este que estaban notoriamente hambrientos y sobreviviste?"

"Bue…bueno…Seño…Señorita Po...Potter, tu…tuve…suerte." Quirrel dijo terminando con una especie de sonrisa nerviosa que era notablemente vacilante.

"No, nop, no lo creo."

"¿A qué te refieres con que no lo crees?" Quirrel preguntó abruptamente, pero Lily estaba en racha y su dolor de cabeza solo acababa de volverse diez veces peor sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto.

"La mayoría de los vampiros de Europa del Este en estos días y tiempos, si fueron convertidos recientemente, probablemente vienen de un campo de trabajo de prisión en la Unión Soviética y hacen su camino hasta Albania. Estos chicos, incluso si estuvieran muertos de hambre, son más resistentes que clavos y van por matar. Entonces, tienes a Quirrel y vamos a decir cinco vampiros en los bosques de Albania, y ellos tienen hambre, y tú eres Quirrel. Dime, ¿crees que Quirrel vive?"

"Como un mago Señorita Potter, tengo muchos recursos que…"

Ella lo cortó, "Seguro que podrías prenderles fuego, pero necesitas dos sílabas y un movimiento de mano rizado para hacerlo. Eso es dos sílabas y un movimiento de mano rizado que ellos tienen para romper tu brazo y quebrar tu varita en astillas, lo cual, dado cuanto te toma decir pre…pregun…preguntas, es un tiempo jodidamente largo. Y todos sabemos que un mago sin varita es un mago muerto."

Ella le sonrió y él la miró de vuelta, ya sin nervios, simplemente mirando fijamente como si estuviera mirando directamente en su alma. Finalmente dijo, "Diez puntos de Slytherin por teorías conspirativas ridículas."

Después de eso dio un enorme saltillo nervioso, debía haberlo estado aguantando, y reanudó su tartamudeante discurso, "Aho…ahora…cla…clase…bus…busquen en…sus…li…libros…la pá…pági…página 13"

Pero Lily acababa de tener una idea, una idea mucho mejor que capítulos en libros de Defensa. Si los vampiros albaneses habían sido lo suficientemente patéticos como para dejar que alguien como Quirrel se les escapara, entonces necesitaban toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener. Más importante, habría poca competencia cuando Lily Riddle extendiera sus alas internacionalmente.

Y así horas más tarde esa noche, con Conejo encaramado seguramente sobre su cabeza y su transfigurado bolígrafo en mano, le escribió a Frank con los detalles del último y más grandioso plan, "Creo que es hora es que nos volvamos internacionales y auxiliemos al F.L.A., el Frente de Liberación Albanés."

 **Nota de la autora: Entonces allí lo tenemos, lunes, tanto como me gusta mover las cosas rápido realmente tenemos que ir a clases aquí. Bueno, quizás no una clase, pero ciertamente Defensa y Pociones son lo suficientemente importantes como para tener un capítulo entero dedicado a ellas. Como puede volverse más y más obvio para ustedes lectores, no soy realmente un enorme fanático de Harry Potter, la verdad es que tuve que investigar un motón para encontrar esos personajes secundarios de la clase de Harry, y tuve que hacer lo mismo con los horarios; Básicamente se lo que sucede en cada libro pero las tangentes/tramas/detalles oscuros se me escapan. Así que haré mí mejor con el horario pero ni siquiera me importa mucho aunque creí que antes les dejaría saber que este es el caso. Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes son geniales chicos.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Me creen si les digo que creía que ayer era doce y hoy era trece? Terminé esto a toda velocidad en un par de horas después de darme cuenta. El próximo capítulo estará listo para el trece de septiembre.


	14. Juego de Mazmorras

_En el cual Lily agasaja Hogwarts con épicas de épicas proporciones que presentan comunismo y Hans Gruber, Slytherin comienza a luchar, y Neville Longbottom está lleno de sorpresas._

Para la siguiente mañana la burbuja de pariadismo social de Lily se había extendido más allá de los Slytherins de primer año y alcanzado a los Slytherins más viejos, por lo que incluso el prefecto la estaba mirando directamente desde el otro lado de la mesa del desayuno.

Francamente, Lily no lo entendía, incluso cuando Dudley había estado intentando arruinar su reputación con toda la intención en la escuela norma, no había sido así de impopular.

Había sido conocida como monstruo loco por años, había sido perseguida en patio de recreo por turbas de niños con palos, pero incluso entonces no había sido tan odiada como lo era ahora. No, en ese entonces había sido ejercicio para el aburrimiento, algo que hacer durante el recreo que no fuera jugar con el balón o en el área de juegos. Fue la emoción, la caza, y realmente difícilmente tenía algo que ver con Lily más allá de que el entusiasmo de Dudder para hacerla sufrir era muy contagioso. Dudley mismo, cuando ella llegó a eso, probablemente no estaba completamente seguro de por qué su único objetivo en la vida era causarle incomodidad.

Ellos realmente habían tenido una discusión sobre ello en cierto punto, o al menos lo más cercano a una discusión que uno podía tener con un Dudley de diez años. Él había estado sentado malhumoradamente al piano practicando una pieza y tocando exactamente la misma parte una y otra vez, cuando Lily había caminado preparándose para teletransportarse al centro de Londres y pasar el día como un capo de la droga. Él la había mirado mientras pasaba, pareciendo melancólico y algo miserable, pero no había dicho nada. Esto también podría haber sido el acondicionamiento en él después del desastre de acondicionamiento operante y sus pocas secuelas, él había aprendido (incluso se lo olvidó después) que recibir atención de Lily conducía a dolor y sufrimiento, y mientras era bueno y genial perseguirla con amigos, era un poco diferente perseguirla solo.

Normalmente ella raramente pensaba sobre lo que Dudley pensaba de ella, sus enemistades el uno con el otro durante los años, o alguna otra cosa. Como era, su guerra se había vuelto menos y menos prominente, por su lado ella invertía su tiempo en el tío Muerte y ser un cao de la droga, y por el de él los Dursleys lo envolvían en la música y salía por allí con sus propios amigos.

Sin embargo esa falta de interés de su parte, esa mirada melancólica que le dedicó como si ella difícilmente estuviera allí, de alguna manera eso había hecho que valiera la pena abordarlo.

"Hey, Dudders."

"¿Hm, que quieres monstruo loco?" Él había preguntado, sin siquiera mirarla para hablarle, sino todavía tocando esas mismas pocas notas en el piano.

"Solo me estaba preguntando, ¿Qué piensas de mí?"

Él se volteó entonces, una expresión confusa en su cara como si no comprendiera la pregunta del todo, "¿Qué?"

"Lo que piensas de mí, quiero decir, sí, soy el monstruo loco sin padres que es una delincuente y está condenada a la prostitución y al alcoholismo… Pero esas solo son palabras, ¿Qué piensas realmente de mí?"

Él la miró por unos pocos momentos y parecía como si en su cerebro hubiera algo intentando llegar a algún tipo de conclusión. Finalmente terminó con, "Ve a ser rara a alguna otra parte."

Lily tomó eso como inconcluso y permanecía de esa forma desde entonces. Entonces Dudley la llamó por apodos, algunos bastante sucios para un niño de once años, y reunió a sus amigos para cazarla cuando hacía que areciera rudo, pero había poco más allá de eso. Dudley Dursley, cuando realmente importaba, era indiferente a la presencia y existencia de ella en su vida. Si había alguna emoción en lo absoluto era cautela, por días de acondicionamiento medio recordados, y quizás una chispa de molestia, pero así como él simplemente no era una persona para ella, ella no era una persona para él.

En Hogwarts no era así.

Estos estudiantes, hijos de elite de señores y siguientes líderes de la burocracia, la miraban desde el otro lado de la mesa con amargura, traición, y algo que se acercaba al odio en sus ojos; como si ella hubiera hecho mucho más que romper unas pocas reglas no dichas, como si hubiera destruido su cultura completa simplemente con su mera existencia.

Ella había visto ojos como esos antes, eran los ojos que los Dursleys siempre habían tenido, y una vez durante su primer encuentro el Mago Lenin la había mirado en una manera similar, pero la suya era más refinada, había solo odio entonces, todas las otras emociones habían sido dejadas de lado.

Entonces no fue una sorpresa cuando comenzaron a actuar en su contra, esa mañana había despertado para encontrar su baúl rasguñado y sucio gracias a intentos de abrirlo la noche anterior, y las ropas que había dejado fuera, la corbata verde y plata, sus zapatos, habían sido trituradas en una pobre imitación de confeti.

Observando la destrucción, los desaires contra ella, oyendo las risitas de sus compañeras desde el otro lado de la habitación, sintió algo dentro de ella volverse frio.

Ella nunca se había preocupado sobre la gente, sobre estas cosas estúpidas e ilógicas con las cuales había estado forzada a estar por razones que nunca se le dijeron claramente, pero en ese momento una pequeña parte de su indiferencia se agrietó.

Dentro de su cabeza el Mago Lenin no había dicho nada, como si no hubiera nada que decir en lo absoluto.

Fue en este estado de ánimo, después de comer el desayuno sola y chequear los ingredientes para controlar y mantener a Conejo a mano para no tentar más desastres, que ella entró a su primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia.

Ella pensó bastante elocuente, y quizás precisamente, que no había profesor enseñando Historia de la Magia. Arrastrando los pies en la habitación con los hufflepuffs se habían sentado en sus variadas posiciones, todavía segregados pero no tanto como con los temidos gryffindors, y habían mirado al frente de la habitación donde nadie había aparecido.

"Entonces, ¿hay un profesor aquí, o no?" Lily había preguntado eventualmente después de que diez minutos habían pasado y ningún adulto había venido errando hacia la habitación.

Pansy, a pesar de posiblemente ser la más tonta de todos pares Slytherin de Lily, era la más vocal y fue la que se dirigió a ella, "¿A quién le importa lo que pienses, Princesa Orinal?"

El Mago Lenin, quien había estado pensando en algún lugar en la parte trasera de su cabeza durante la mayoría de la mañana, se despertó extrañamente nostálgico ante eso, _"¿Ella simplemente intentó insultarte llamándote Orinal?"_

Por el tono de la pregunta sonaba como si él no pudiera concebir la idea de cualquiera dirigiéndose a ella así, fuera Lily Riddle o Eleanor Potter, ese tipo de insulto contra ella simplemente no calzaba. Era como si alguien intentara insultar al Mago Lenin llamándolo esponja, simplemente no hacía clic.

"Escucha Cara de Perro, solo quiero saber si tengo que sentarme aquí o si el propósito secreto de esta clase es mostrarnos que los pseudo manipuladores de errores técnicos no tienen historia."

El comentario no fue apreciado por nadie en el lado Slytherin de la sala, el lado Hufflepuff solo lució alarmado y medianamente confuso. La cara de Pansy comenzó a volverse del color rojo de zona de peligro y se volvió a Draco quien estaba sentado unas pocas filas delante de ella, "¡Draco, haz algo sobre ella!"

Draco se sonrojó y miró a Lily, sus ojos entrecerrados, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el más volátil y corpulento Nott se le adelantó.

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Nott dijo con disgusto buscando en su túnica y sacando su varita como para intimidarla. Continuó tan pronto como el palo estuvo apuntando directo a ella, "¡Nadie pierde ochenta putos en un día, nunca pedimos que estuvieras en Slytherin, lo menos que podrías hacer es seguir las reglas!, ¡El profesor Snape, nuestro jefe de casa, te quitó setenta puntos en una clase!, ¡El profesor Snape nunca le quita puntos a Slytherin! Así que me pregunto, ¿quién demonios te crees que eres para salirte con la tuya así?"

"Yo, yo pienso y luego existo. No, Nott, la pregunta es, ¿Quién piensas tu que soy yo?" Ella dijo y se puso de pie colocando a Conejo sobre su cabeza, y lentamente con pasos medidos comenzó a hacer su camino al frente de la clase volviendo su espalda a Nott y los otros estudiantes, "Sabes, quizás no es que no tienen historia sino que la historia está en continuo cambio, esta es una cultura que se enorgullece de manipular la realidad, después de todo. Entonces, vamos a manipular la realidad un poco, les contaré la Historia de la Magia."

Una vez que alcanzó el frente observó a su audiencia, una mitad mirándola con enojo, y la otra mitad mirándola con algo parecido al miedo desconcertado y una pequeña parte de respeto. La varita de Nott todavía estaba apuntada directamente a su cabeza, "Aleja eso Nott, todo lo que obtuvimos de la clase de Quirrel la ardilla fue tartamudeo."

La clase contuvo la respiración en anticipación, mirándolos a ambos, ella en el frente de la clase con Conejo encaramado sobre su cabeza y él de pie con su varita dirigida a ella como si el tener el terreno elevado le diera una ventaja imposible. Era el duelo, el punto muerto, ese momento donde todos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y midieron el acero en los ojos del otro.

Y solo era la segunda mañana.

En su cabeza, al Mago Lenin, ella comentó, _"Estoy tan cansada de tratar con estas personas."_

 _"Nunca cambiarán. Si debes pelear, no ganes simplemente, hazlos sangrar, y recordarán eso cuando indudablemente intenten de nuevo."_ Su voz no era plana como lo era algunas veces cuando comentaba sobre sus situaciones, había verdadera emoción, y en su mente destellos de niños pálidos medio desnutridos la miraban con rostros burlones y sonrisas crueles.

"Stup…" Él solo llegó a la primera sílaba.

Ahora, Lily era bastante buena con las fallas técnicas, al principio había asumido que los magos eran patéticamente terribles manipulándolas, pero había llegado a reconocer que ella era talentosa en ello. También tenía bastante práctica tanto como Lily Riddle y en su vida diaria con los Dursleys. Noquear a la gente, reescribir memorias, era algo como una rutina para ella ya que a veces, cuando la gente buscaba a Lily Riddle, había un poco de violencia involucrada.

Y entonces hubo silencio.

"¿Cualquier otra pregunta?" Ella preguntó, no parecía haber ninguna, solo miradas incrédulas en blanco a sus manos sin varita y luego al inconsciente Nott.

"Bien bien, entonces pensé que podríamos comenzar con algo importante e interesante. Como la batalla épica entre Hans Gruber y la Nación de los Duendes… y vamos a agregar algo de comunismo por diversión, porque, ¿Por qué no?"

Una de las niñas de Slytherin que por casualidad no era su compañera de habitación, una niña lida pero algo distante llamada Daphne Greengrass, se sacudió fuera de su estupor, "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hans Gruber, piensa en Snape alemán, siendo golpeado por una turba de duendes." Lily dijo moviéndose al pizarrón para dibujar una imagen de Snape alemán con una barba enfrentando a una horda de duendes de aspecto enojado en uniforme de proletariado.

"¡Pero eso nunca sucedió!"

Lily suspiró, "¿Pero no hubiera sido muchísimo más asombroso si lo hubiera hecho?" Añadiendo toques finales a los dibujos, se giró para enfrentar la clase, "Además, se los dije antes, la historia no es realmente historia en una realidad cuestionable. Si la realidad misma está en constante cambio justo ahora, en el presente, ¿Cómo podemos siquiera afirmar lo que sucedió en el pasado? Por todo lo que sabemos, el universo podría haber sido creado hace cinco segundos y todas nuestras memorias nos fueron simplemente proveídas dándonos la ilusión de que ha estado en su lugar por más tiempo."

La clase parpadeó a ella como una unidad, cada uno luciendo tan desconcertado como el último, como si esa explicación simplemente los hubiera empujado más allá del borde, hasta que Secuaz Robot Uno hizo cortocircuito y dijo, "Tú no eres un profesor."

"No hay profesor, Secuaz Robot Uno, el profesor en una mentira."

"¿Vas a despertar a Nott?" El italiano preguntó, ella creyó que su nombre pudo haber sido Zabini, sentado cerca del niño inconsciente, parecía un poco incómodo estando cerca de Nott, como si no estuviera muy seguro de que hacer con él o con toda la situación en general.

"Al final de la clase, me estaba apuntando con palos y diciendo palabras, no fue cortés." Lily dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de añadir con una mirada de ojos entrecerrados hacia Pansy, Millicent, y Tracy, "Tampoco es cortés destrozar las cosas de las personas cuando están durmiendo."

Pansy abrió y cerró la boca como si no pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa que decir, mientras que Millicent y Tracy solo se volvieron ligeramente pálidas. Los hufflepuffs mientras tanto estaban observando como si estuvieran mirando un programa de televisión entretenido pero bastante bizarro y no pudieran decidir si toda la cosa era real o no, o incluso si lo disfrutaban.

"¿Cualquier otra pregunta?" Ella preguntó a la clase, la cual, de nuevo solo la miró en blanco.

"Bien, ahora, de vuelta al señor Gruber y los duendes. Ya ven, el Sr. Gruber tuvo la desafortunada idea de intentar invadir Gringotts durante las repercusiones de la revolución de los duendes, planeando obtener el oro de las variadas cuentas magas que todavía estaban dentro. La razón de por qué esto fue desafortunado no fue simplemente porque estaba lleno de duendes enojados que tenían dragones y mataban gente que intentara robarles cosas, sino porque en ese día en particular Chuck Norris estaba visitando Gringotts para bendecir el banco con la asombrosidad de su patada giratoria."

Al final de la clase despertó a Nott como había prometido y los observó mientras arrastraban los pies con ella, algunos mirando sobre sus hombros para mirarla.

 _"Solo es el segundo día."_ Ella comentó al Mago Lenin, y sonaba tan cansada, incluso en un pensamiento.

 _"Si, supongo. Aunque por otro lado llegaste a enseñar una clase, y actuaste con rápida retribución."_ Él hizo una pausa entonces, y en esa pausa ambos reconocieron que ella meramente había retrasado el siguiente acto contra sí misma, que en algún momento en el futuro cercano ellos estarían confrontándola de nuevo. Porque la amargura en sus ojos, su odio contra Eleanor Potter, la niña que salvó la mitad de la nación y destruyó la otra, la niña que había tenido la audacia de entrar en su casa y difamar sus nombres dentro del primer día, no era algo que pudiera desvanecerse tan fácilmente.

Lenin era un revolucionario, él sabía todo sobre pasión purulenta y odio.

 _"Gente, gente como ellos, es voluble. Se mecerán a un lado u otro con la brisa misma, hoy podrían escupir a tus pies y destrozar tu ropa, pero mañana te estarán rindiendo culto. Lo he visto."_

Ella miró detrás suyo a sus dibujos en el pizarrón, los cuales se habían vuelto más elaborados y detallados a medida que la clase progresaba, y supo que ninguno de ellos había realmente apreciado la vista del pie de Chuck Norris en la cara de Snape Alemán, _"¿Y que se supone que haga mientras tanto?"_

 _"¿Qué hacer? Tu haz lo que siempre has hecho, Lily, el resto vendrá después."_

Y en su cabeza vio una carta a Frank con la palabra Albania escrita, siempre habría algo que hacer, ya sea que estuviera atrapada con los Dursleys o atrapada en Hogwarts, siempre había algo que hacer fuera de allí.

El siguiente curso fue mucho más tranquilo en comparación. La profesora existía para una cosa, y era menos peculiar que Quirrel o Snape combinados. La profesora McGonagall comenzó su conferencia pronta y rápidamente y habló sobre las reglas para Transfiguración, lo que se les permitía y lo que no se les permitía hacer, y lo que estarían cubriendo durante el año, nada realmente interesante o pertinente. Era todo muy organizado y detallado, o dejando tiempo para que los Slytherins reaccionaran a ella en cualquier forma. En lugar ella había sido empujada a la parte trasera de la clase a una mesa para sí misma, como era costumbre.

Como era, ella pasó la mayoría de la clase pensando que realmente no era tan malo, quizás con las opiniones de Muerte y el Mago Lenin, había llegado a esperar más de Hogwarts. Momentos como en el que aprendió sobre Albania, la creación de Predeterminada, y reescribir la historia eran poderosos pero no eran el día entero. Hogwarts no estaba constituida meramente por bajos pero tampoco completamente por altos, era simplemente Hogwarts, justo como Surrey, nada más y nada menos. Así que haz lo que puedas, escribe cartas a Frank, y piensa sobre el mundo que gira en alguna parte fuera de tu armario e imagínate allí hasta que es realidad. Eso era sobre lo que las fallas técnicas eran realmente, la realidad desmoronándose a tu favor.

Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall ofreciéndole un fósforo para convertir en una aguja, "Señorita Potter, seguramente haz notado que los familiares no están permitidos en clase."

Sobre su cabeza Conejo se crispó, y ella intentó explicar recordando cómo todas las otras explicaciones habían ido, "Conejo no es realmente un familiar, él es… Bueno, la última vez que lo dejé solo… No fue una buena idea, así que decidí mantenerlo conmigo."

"Independientemente, tu conejo no está permitido en clase, él debe permanecer en el dormitorio como todos los otros familiares comenzando desde mañana." McGonagall dijo en un tono que no dejaba argumento, y Lily se preguntó si todos sus pensamientos sobre Hogwarts pronto carecerían de sentido, a la vista de que todos y cada uno de los profesores parecían determinados a verla comida por Conejo.

En su cabeza el Mago Lenin añadió, _"En su defensa, no están exactamente advertidos de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Sin embargo, quizás esta vez tendremos suerte y comerá alguna otra cosa sin importancia y en última instancia insignificante, como esa niña Parkinson."_

Aunque incluso él no sonaba demasiado confiado sobre esa declaración, después de todo, ¿Quién podría estar satisfecho con comer a Pansy?, era como conformarse con sobras. Al pensarlo dos veces Lily decidió que mejor haría a Conejo menos conspicuo al día siguiente, o Escocia sería devorada sin duda alguna.

Con eso en mente ella convirtió el fósforo en su mano en una aguja.

La profesora parpadeó y la tomó, golpeándola contra la mesa para oír el sonido agudo, "Señorita Potter, ¿ya transfiguraste este fósforo en una aguja?" entonces ella miró a las manos de Lily, donde su varita no estaba presente, y de vuelta a la aguja.

"Veinte puntos para Slytherin." Ella dijo en una voz que era casi incrédula y tomó la aguja de Lily, "Ahora clase… aquí está un fósforo transfigurado exitosamente. Puede que no alcances este punto para el final de la lección, pero es algo por lo que esforzarse, sin embargo. Excelente trabajo, señorita Potter."

Los ravenclaws, ninguno de los cuales se las había arreglado para convertir sus fósforos en agujas, se volvieron para mirarla con envidia amarga. Mientras tanto sus pares de Slytherin una vez más se habían vuelto para mirarla con expresiones confusas y estupefactas.

"¡Obtuviste veinte puntos de McGonagall!" Tracy la miró, sus normales y bastante aburridos rasgos transformados en respeto e incredulidad mientras susurraba las palabras, "¡Oí que nadie obtiene puntos de McGonagall!"

Entonces ella hizo una pausa y añadió, "Por supuesto, también oí que nadie pierde puntos con Snape, no en Slytherin por lo menos."

Era extraño, en ninguna parte de ella estaba esa amargura de la mañana, un retazo de miedo, pero en la mayor parte parecía como si la mañana hubiera sido reescrita. No estaba eso odio intenso que había estado allí antes.

Ella supuso que eran volubles, después de todo.

 _"Ya no sé qué pensar sobre la gente."_ Ella concluyó cuando las clases habían terminado por el día. Nadie caminó cerca de ella o le habló, pero desde el lastimoso fallo de Nott en la mañana estaban un poco más nerviosos, y unos pocos además de Tracy la estaban mirando en confusión después de los puntos otorgados por McGonagall.

Había algo en los puntos, algo que ella había descartado como careciente de importancia, eso era íntegro para Hogwarts.

 _"Lo recogerás, como una regla general, los humanos no son criaturas complicadas."_ el Mago Lenin había dicho con un encogimiento de hombros mental, él siempre había visto a los humanos como piezas de ajedrez más complicadas, quienes eran manipuladas lo suficientemente fácil y servían para un más interesante juego de estrategia.

Después de un momento él intentó equiparar ese pensamiento con Lily, aunque prontamente revisó esa declaración, _"Por supuesto, puede que nunca entiendas verdaderamente a la gente. Quizás simplemente no eres capaz de ello, justo como ellos nunca te entenderán, tú nunca los entenderás por completo."_

No era como si importara, realmente, ella raramente prestaba mucha atención a la opinión de cualquier persona. Escuchaba a sus empleados en Riddle Inc., el Mago Lenin, y Muerte, pero más allá de eso consideraba a la gente como una molestia con la cual tratar. A menudo fallaban en llegar al punto y se ofendían tan fácilmente por las cosas más pequeñas como puntos de casa y pedigrí, lo cual en el gran esquema de las cosas significa tan poco. Y las cosas que verdaderamente deberían notar, tal como el mundo astillándose alrededor de ellos y la existencia de Conejo, eran ignoradas y pasadas por alto, incluso llegando a condenarla por traerlas a su atención.

 _"Es como si quisieran morir."_ Lily dijo en exasperación.

 _"Ese en un argumento para la estupidez eterna de la humanidad."_

Sin embargo, los estados de ánimo de Snape no eran nada volubles, merodeando fuera del salón de pociones a las siete de la tarde con un Neville Longbottom de apariencia nerviosa, su primera acción había sido mirarla con odio y escupir las palabras, "Señorita Potter" como si fueran la peor vulgaridad que pudiera dirigirle a cualquiera.

 _"Al menos él es consistente."_ Lily le dijo al Mago Lenin.

Después de un momento de mirarla volvió su atención a Neville, "Y señor Longbottom, detención en su segundo día de escuela. Es bastante… lastimoso."

"Bueno, señor, fuiste tú quien asignó la detención." Lily señaló pero él ignoró el comentario, en lugar haciendo un gesto para que entraran en la habitación y entonces dándoles dos cepillos y apuntando a dos filas de calderos en el lado más alejado de la habitación.

"Limpiarán estos." Dijo brevemente, "Y lo harán sin ninguna de las tonterías que hacen en clases, ¿Fui claro?"

Lily bajó la mirada al cepillo y luego a los calderos, la mayoría de ellos pegoteados con una dramática cantidad exudaciones, y entonces de vuelta a Snape. Tirando de las siempre presentes cuerdas del universo, buscó por el fallo técnico apropiado, la idea de limpieza y el estado anterior de los calderos, antes de que estuvieran cubiertos en cosas pegajosas, y entonces los calderos estaban reluciendo.

"Hecho." Lily dijo con una sensación de logro, Historia de la Magia había ido lo suficientemente bien, al igual que Transfiguración, pero sentía que limpiar los calderos de Snape con fallos técnicos en vez de en sus propias manos y rodillas era algo de lo que realmente estar orgullosa.

"!¿A qué te refieres con hecho?!" él espetó, caminó hacia los calderos y observó dentro, mirando con una expresión alarmada en cada uno.

Cerca de ella Neville se movió ligeramente y la miró, una expresión incierta en su cara, diferente de las de Slytherin, pero similar en naturaleza.

"Quiero decir que está hecho, como limpio, como ta da podemos irnos ahora." Lily señalando a ella y Neville, imaginó que ya que a los dos se les habían dado cepillos él también estaba incluido en la limpieza, y por lo tanto ambos eran libres de irse.

"¡Eso es imposible!" Snape dijo, "Los estudiantes de primer año no son capaces de ese tipo de…"

"Es bastante posible, los calderos hablan por sí solos, me temo." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, colocando su cepillo sobre el suelo, "Si querías que fuera más emocionante deberías haber escogido muerte no segura."

Con eso comenzó a hacer su camino fuera del salón de clases, dejando a Neville parado allí, todavía en shock, solo mirando entre ella y Snape y los calderos como si no tuviera idea de que estaba pasando.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Snape espetó, "¡Todavía tienes detención, Potter!"

"Pero los calderos están limpios." Lily señaló, mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

"Señor, señorita Potter, te dirigirás a mi correctamente. ¡Y los calderos no son el punto!"

Con eso ella se giró para enfrentarlo, de pie junto a los calderos y mirando dentro de cada uno, y mirándola con la misma mirada que sus estudiantes. Odio, traición, amargura, y ella no podía evitar preguntarse qué cosa sin sentido había hecho para ofenderlo.

"Entonces es un ejercicio de tediosidad, estoy bastante familiarizada con estos." Lily dijo, "¿Debo limpiar los calderos limpios, profesor?"

Él solo la miró, y dijo con una voz fría, "Veinte puntos de Slytherin, por tu falta de respeto, Potter. Levanta el cepillo."

Y con eso se giró y caminó fuera de la habitación, golpeando la puerta detrás y dejando a Lily y Neville atrás.

"¿Cómo… como hiciste eso?" Neville preguntó después de que hubieran mirad a la puerta por unos pocos minutos.

"Oh, ¿la falla técnica? Años de práctica y voluntad, es lo suficientemente fácil." Lily observó el cepillo en su mano y miró los calderos, Snape no estaba en la habitación y dado que los calderos ya estaban limpios, difícilmente iba a limpiarlos de nuevo.

"Magia sin varita… Desearía ser bueno con la magia. Soy terrible en todo." Neville dijo suavemente mirando a los calderos con una expresión extraña en sus ojos, como si no los estuviera viendo en lo absoluto sino viendo algo completamente diferente.

"Dudo tan terrible como cualquier otro." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, "La mayoría de la gente no es muy buena en ello, sabes, hasta donde puedo decir de todas formas."

"No, yo…" él fue bajando y la miró de nuevo, "¿Cómo es que no estas asustado del profesor Snape? Él es…"

Lily rio ruidosamente a eso, y era divertido porque ella raramente reía, incluso en presencia de Muerte o del Mado Lenin, pero la idea de Snape siendo tomado tan seriamente era ridícula para ella, "Oh, el intenta, él intenta realmente duro, pero no es tan peligroso como intenta parecer."

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta por donde había salido, "Está intentando ser aterrador demasiado duro como para realmente ser aterrador, la gente realmente aterradora, Neville, son los que no lo intentan. No necesitan hacerlo, y además, ¿Qué clase de hombre de cuarenta años pasa su tiempo haciendo llorar niños como profesión? Eso es solo triste."

Él intentó sonreír, era un intento a la mitad, pero era como si no pudiera llegar a creerle incluso aunque quisiera. Finalmente miró su cepillo y frunció el ceño, "Supongo que tampoco tengo que limpiar calderos entonces."

"Nop."

Se pararon en silencio por unos pocos momentos y finalmente Neville dijo como si estuviera sacando una conclusión sobre algo, "Eres demasiado agradable como para estar en Slytherin."

Lili parpadeó a él, agradable era una palabra que raramente era usada para describirla, y se preguntó de dónde la había sacado Neville. "Bueno, si eso fue un cumplido ambiguo lo tomaré, pero la mayoría de Slytherin concordaría contigo en una observación u otra. Ellos tampoco creen que yo pertenezca a Slytherin."

Por un momento allí, él lució como si quisiera decir algo, miró hacia el suelo por unos momentos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y finalmente de vuelta a ella, "Lo siento sobre Ron, me refiero a ayer, él solo… Slytherin tiene una especie de reputación, sabes."

"Oh, sí, bueno, yo solo pensé que él tenía una cosa por las serpientes."

La conversación se estaba volviendo constantemente más rara mientras continuaba, y aun así era la interacción más positiva que había tenido en todo el día o posiblemente jamás con cualquiera en el plano físico. Él le sonrió, y fue vacilante, pero era una sonrisa, incluso después de las serpientes y los puntos de casa y de cada otra regla no dicha que ella había roto.

"Si… Sabes, si quieres venir y sentarte en la mesa de Gryffindor… Incluso aunque estés en Slytherin, quiero decir, bueno, tu puedes… Creo que sería agradable." Neville dijo finalmente, y había esa sonrisa vacilante en su cara, y esa chispa en sus ojos. Ella había visto esto solo una vez antes con Ron en un tren, y esa se había desmoronado casi sin que lo notara, pero había sido interesante mientras duró.

Se preguntó cuánto le había tomado decir esas palabras, porque todavía había esa vacilación en su rostro, ese miedo de haber cometido algún terrible error del cual nunca se podría recuperar. Ella intentó recordar si alguien le había ofrecido alguna vez una invitación como esta, quizás solo Muerte en otra dimensión, pero incluso él había necesitado persuasión al principio.

Neville Longbottom tan lejos como ella podía decir, era el único ser que alguna vez le había pedido que se reuniera con él en cualquier lugar por su propia voluntad.

"Claro," Lily dijo lentamente saboreando las palabras incluso mientras las decía, "La mesa de Gryffindor es bastante roja, y ese es el color favorito de mi amigo imaginario, ¿sabes?."

Y todo lo que podía pensar incluso después de que Snape hubiera vuelto y ella hubiera vagado de vuelta a la sala común de Slytherin, era que ella realmente no entendía a la gente en lo absoluto.

 **Nota de la autora: Porque aparentemente ahora actualizo ridículamente rápido… Realmente, esta es una cosa nueva gente, y no estoy del todo segura de que pensar sobre ellos. También noto que Portal fue estrenado mucho después de 1991 pero simplemente no podía resistirme.**

 **Nuevo en el Universo de Lily, Muerte y el Mago Lenin discuten los misteriosos orígenes de Muerte, pero en su mayoría terminan referenciando cultura pop sin darse cuenta en "A Discussion on Origins"** (Una Discusión sobre Orígenes) **chequéalo si quieres o no si no lo haces. Personalmente, extraño a Muere, a sido un tiempo desde que fue un rasgo principal en un capítulo. Él está volviendo pronto.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes son geniales chicos. Los comentarios son muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de Responsabilidad: Yo no poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: me había olvidado de publicar esto, estaba a punto de apagar mi computador cuando vi el archivo en el escritorio. La próxima acualización será el martes 16.


	15. El Imperio Contraataca

_En el cual Lily vuelve a pensar sus tácticas respecto a los Slytherins y Severus Snape, Ron Weasley cambia su modo de pensar de nuevo, y el miércoles pasa._

Al final del día eran solo ella y el profesor Snape en el salón de clases de Pociones con las palabras "Respetaré la autoridad" escritas múltiples veces sobre el pizarrón al frente de la sala en finas letras blancas.

Lily y el profesor de Pociones se miraron el uno al otro, y sobre un escritorio vació Conejo olisqueó pacientemente, observando la escena que se desarrollaba con pequeños, redondos, y relucientes ojos negros.

"Mi tío hizo todo lo que podía para sacarme la magia, no me golpeó pero se acercó bastante algunas veces, ciertamente me mató de hambre, y de acuerdo a todo lo que he leído en psicología, hizo su mejor maldito intento para que yo estuviera demasiado emocionalmente traumatizada como para funcionar correctamente." Sus ojos perforaron los de él mientras lo decía y aunque su voz era ligera en su quietud, había una amenaza no hablada que cualquier persona que trabajara en el negocio del asesinato y la violencia reconocería, "Nunca funcionó."

Él no dijo nada pero algo en expresión vaciló como si solo ahora estuviera llegando a la realización de que quizás había caminado en alguna parte en la que no debería.

"Está en los puntos de casa ves, tu autoridad, permiten que una especie de falso nacionalismo se presente, en el que Slytherin es mucho más que estar en Slytherin. Hace a una estúpida copa, una copa que no hace nada y no significa nada, digna de sudor, sangre, lágrimas, y quidditch. Hay hombres que venderían sus almas por esa copa, pero yo no lo haría."

Y entonces ella le sonrió, no con una sonrisa normal, sino con una sonrisa del Mago Lenin que no contenía felicidad, sino solo dolor y sufrimiento, "Tú piensas que dándome suficientes detenciones, avergonzándome con la pérdida de puntos de casa, puedes dominarme o de alguna manera quitarle significado a mi existencia; como si yo pudiera ser intimidada por limpiar calderos, palabras en pizarrones, o una moneda abstracta que solo puede comprarme una copa. Nunca lograrás eso, pero lograrás algo más que es mucho más interesante. Puede que no me preocupe por una copa, pero por alguna razón insondable todos los demás en Slytherin lo hacen, a un grado absurdo, y yo puedo tomar eso de ellos. Con cada punto que tomas los llevas más cerca de la ruina y del día en que se vuelvan contra mí e intenten tomar venganza. Y ese día, señor Snape, será muy interesante."

Extrañamente ella no había empezado el miércoles con la intención de traer la rutina 'Lily Riddle en frente de un deudor' durante detención con Snape, pero como de costumbre las progresaron a lo largo del día hasta que se volvió la cosa natural a hacer.

Había comenzado cuando ella había tomado la oferta de Neville esa mañana durante el desayuno. Ella se había sentado al lado de él y en consecuencia al lado de Ron, quien estaba sentado cerca de él y los dos Gryffindors de antes cuyos nombres ella no sabía. La burbuja de aislamiento de Hermione Granger había crecido impresionantemente, no tanto como la de Lily, pero estaba mucho más al final de la mesa de lo que lo había estado el día anterior y luciendo ligeramente más miserable por ello, como si la miseria y distancia de sus pares tuvieran una relación positiva.

"¿No es raro como es que Transfiguración, que trata sobre la manipulación directa del universo, es solo un día a la semana, y Pociones, que en el fondo es completamente inútil, no es solo tres veces a la semana, si no cuatro si contamos Pociones dobles los viernes? Sabes, siempre supe que la realidad se estaba desmoronando, pero esto simplemente lo confirma para mí." Lily dijo en saludo, cambiando a Conejo desde su cabeza a la mesa mientras se sentaba.

"Oh, uh, hola Ellie." Neville dijo con una expresión tímida que también era algo alarmada, como si él no hubiera esperado que ella tomara su oferta, o al menos no tan pronto, ciertamente Ron estaba comenzando a volverse rojo en su presencia.

Por un momento ella se preguntó si él iba a retirar su oferta, y si es que lo hacía, si ella debería prestarle atención o no, pero no dijo nada incluso cuando lucía incómodo sobre la situación, así que ella se quedó en la mesa.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?!" Ron preguntó y Neville lo interrumpió rápidamente.

"Yo, uh, la invité… Está permitido, creo…"

"¡¿Qué tu qué?!, ¡Ella es una serpiente Neville, una serpiente malvada!" Ron exclamó, sus salvajes gestos de mano causando que el croissant que estaba sujetando volara por el aire hasta el otro lado de la mesa, pero estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Neville, por su parte, levantó sus manos en defensa y comenzó a poner esa expresión completamente nerviosa que ella estaba comenzando a asociar con él.

"No una serpiente," Lily interrumpió antes de que Ron realmente pudiera comenzar a aterrorizar a Neville, "Aunque pareces tener una fijación poco saludable sobre ellas, podrías tener un complejo."

"Yo… ¡No, no tengo!" Ron le dijo antes de recordar, "¡Vuelve a Slytherin!"

Lily miró detrás a Slytherin, donde una vez más la estaban mirando boquiabiertos, como si estuvieran más insultados por el hecho de que hubiera abandonado la mesa de Slytherin que por el hecho de que estuviera en Slytherin en lo absoluto, realmente parecía como si sus mentes simplemente no fueran capaces de asimilarlo. "Bueno, supongo que podría, pero no voy a hacerlo."

La cara de Ron se volvió definitivamente más roja, no del rojo Pansy o Vernon, pero bastante cerca, y cerca de él los dos Gryffindors de los que recientemente se había hecho amigo se miraron el uno al otro y luego a ella y Ron, "Uh, mira Ron, quizás simplemente deberías dejarla quedarse…"

"¡¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos dejar a las serpientes comer en la mesa, Dean?!"

"Todavía no una serpiente." Lily interrumpió mientras comenzaba a cavar en su desayuno, era bastante agradable ella pensó, tener tres comidas al día sin tener que alterar la percepción de la realidad de alguien por ello. Era una de las pocas cosas que ella realmente disfrutaba de Hogwarts.

"¡Nadie te preguntó!" Ron dijo volteando su cabeza violentamente hacia ella. Era una diferencia bastante dramática con el tren. Era como si su programación interna se hubiera estropeado por el hecho de que ella había sido seleccionada en Slytherin y estuviera en una bucle Dursley, pero en vez de normalidad y no-rarezas el suyo consistía en serpientes, muchas serpientes cubiertas de exudación.

Fue a este punto que Neville interrumpió con una risa nerviosa, "Entonces… um… Ellie, ¿ese… tu conejo… todavía vendrá a clases?" Él apuntó a Conejo, quien había olisqueado su camino hasta el plato de Neville, mirándolo con su intensidad usual. Neville, habiendo tenido a Conejo confrontándolo desde las entrañas de su caldero explosivo, parecía ser el único que se acercaba a apreciar el peligro que Conejo podría representar para la realidad mayor. Ciertamente, mirando hacia el mullido animal blanco, parecía más que un poco acobardado.

"Considerando que la última vez que lo dejé solo se comió de la existencia a toda la gente muerta voladora en el castillo, creo que sería una buena idea." Ella suspiró mientras miraba a Conejo, cambiar la forma de Conejo había sido un fracaso total. Oh seguro, había funcionado por unos pocos segundos, ella lo había convertido en una corbata o un lápiz o algún otro objeto inanimado, pero siempre, tan pronto como estaba fuera de vista, ella miraría de vuelta y él estaría en forma de conejo otra vez.

Gracias a ello Pansy, Tracy, y Millicent fueron despertadas con el sonido de ella gritando, "¡El conejo era una sugerencia, no se suponía que lo tomaras tan seriamente maldita sea!"

No habían estado felices con ella antes de irse a dormir, esa mañana pareció solo cimentar su relación tensa entre ellas. La única cosa que las detuvo de triturar sus cosas por segunda vez fue la imagen del día anterior de Nott siendo dispuesto, pero juzgando por sus expresiones realmente habían querido hacerlo.

"Supongo que solo significa que perderé más de esas cositas puntos-de-casa o conseguiré detención." Lily dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y todos parpadearon a ella como si su actitud despreocupada ante detención y puntos de casa fuese inconcebible.

Con ese pensamiento se volvió para mirar al frente de la habitación donde cuatro grandes relojes de arena se pararon con varias cantidades de arena dentro, personalmente ella pensó que era un poco decepcionante que no hubiera reloj de arena para Predeterminada, pero supuso que Hogwarts todavía no estaba en conocimiento de la existencia y superioridad de la casa, y con una mirada rápida notó que el de Slytherin no estaba vacío sino lleno con una pequeña pila de arena negra representando la creciente deuda en puntos de casa.

"… ¿Cuántos puntos de casa has perdido, Ellie?" Neville preguntó con una mirada preocupada hacia los relojes de arena.

"Bueno, perdí ochenta el lunes…"

Ron escupió su jugo de naranja mientras ella continuó, "Y ayer supongo que llegué al tope, así que solo ochenta."

Debió haberlo dicho bastante alto porque incluso desde una larga distancia Hermione Granger gritó, "¡¿Perdiste ochenta puntos en un día?!"

"Caray, incluso Fred y George… No en un día." Ron dijo luciendo algo impresionado y horrorizado como si no estuviera muy seguro de cual expresión escoger, por lo que incluso se olvidó de llamarla serpiente.

 _"Es una cantidad extrema,"_ el Mago Lenin comentó dentro de su cabeza, _"en un día un niño particularmente dotado puede ganar solo diez o quizás veinte puntos en dos cursos diferentes."_

Usualmente tomaba bastante para que el Mago Lenin comenzara a comentar en la mañana, ella tenía el sentimiento de que él no era mucho de una persona madrugadora y cosas menos interesantes tendían a suceder durante ella, era solo una vez que el día ya había avanzado que él se sentaba para un episodio de la única telenovela que miraba, _"La Vida y Obras de Ellie Potter: Pseudo Mesías de Errores Técnicos y Niña de Escuela."_

"Ajá, sobre estos puntos de casa, ¿Qué hacen?" Lily preguntó señalando vagamente a los relojes al frente.

"¿Hacer?, ¡Son puntos de casa!" Ron dijo como si eso fuera auto-explicativo, gesticulando con sus manos para un efecto dramático como si eso hiciera los untos de casa incluso más como puntos de casa.

"¿Hermione?" Lily gritó mirando a Hermione por información, aunque solo había interactuado con la niña una o dos veces tenía el sentimiento de que Hermione Granger era una versión más eficiente de una enciclopedia y sabía un montón de hechos aleatorios y mayormente irrelevantes sobre la cultura de la Bretaña maga.

Hermione lució como si no quisiera reconocer la existencia de Lily incluso mientras escuchaba a escondidas descaradamente, su cara volviéndose roja, pero finalmente su deseo de probar su valor y conocimiento ganó y respondió, "Bueno, de acuerdo a _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ el sistema de puntos de casa no fue introducido hasta un tiempo después de la muerte de los fundadores. Se supone que inspire a los estudiantes e inculque orgullo por sus casa, y al final la casa con la mayoría de puntos gana la copa de las casa por el año."

Al Mago Lenin ella comentó, _"No entiendo a los magos."_

 _"No, estas entendiendo perfectamente bien, todo lo que los puntos de casa hacen es, para el final del año, ganarte una copa."_ Allí había un toque de cinismo de su parte, no tanto contra la copa y la idea de ella, sino por los jóvenes niños que la aclamaban como si fuera una cosa de valor. Él sentía que era una manera para que humanos lastimosos se dieran a sí mismos un falso sentido de valor.

 _"¿La copa hace algo?"_ Ella preguntó, si era una copa que disparaba láseres de la muerte verdes podría entender, o quizás si fuera una copa que hacía oro líquido.

 _"No, es solo una copa."_

Ella tenía la sensación de que en algún punto al Mago Lenin le había gustado Hogwarts, que incluso la había amado, había un sentimiento de nostalgia junto con la amargura cada vez que hablaba de ella y habían algunos aspectos que simplemente no cuestionaba en lo absoluto sino que miraba con cariño. Aunque mientras más tiempo pasaba Lily aquí, más ridículos le parecían los pseudo manipuladores de errores, como si en su intento de manipular la destrucción del universo ellos mismo se hubieran vuelto aspectos malfuncionamiento de la realidad.

"Espera un minuto, entonces todo ellos," Lily apuntó a la mesa de Slytherin, "me estar gruñendo e intentando amenazarme por avergonzar su casa y deshonrar su cultura, ¿porque puede que les haya hecho perder una copa?"

Nadie tenía una respuesta para eso. Solo en su cabeza el Mago Lenin respondió, _"Bueno, también creen en conceptos más abstractos tales como orgullo y honor, los cuales te las has arreglado para desbaratar en cuestión de horas, pero como premio físico extrínseco entonces sí, es solo una copa. Aunque tales cualidades son más importantes de lo que les das crédito; naciones han sido creadas y destruidas por honor y orgullo."_

Y con esas palabras ominosas ella dejó los puntos de casa donde estaba en su cabeza y simplemente terminó su desayuno.

Una vez que entraron al salón de Pociones nadie del lado Slytherin de la sala le habló, simplemente la miraron, como la habían mirado el día anterior, con ojos oscuros llenos de enojo y traición. Como si incluso ella, quien claramente había sido exiliada desde el primer día, debería haber permanecido con ellos en el desayuno y que su fallo en hacer eso era imperdonable.

Lily tomó su asiento al fondo de la sala sin una palabra, estaba notando lenta pero seguramente que algo iba a tener que hacerse.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sus dos vidas diferentes, Ellie Potter y Lily Riddle mezclándose, pero estaba el pequeño hecho de que la gente tomó a Lily Riddle mucho más en serio. Nadie tomó a Ellie Potter en serio, bueno, decían que lo hacían, pero la veían más como un símbolo que como algo que podría matarlos y comerlos con sus meras manos. Las figuras de mesías no te hacían pensar dos veces sobre ponerles apodos y hacer sus vidas difíciles, los capos de la droga lo hacían, y Lily estaba comenzando a extrañar ese tipo de reputación.

La entrada de Snape no fue menos dramática de lo que lo fue la primera vez, se abalanzó dentro como una sombra, capa negra ondeando detrás suyo como las alas de un cuervo sarnoso, y al sonido de sus pasos la clase cayó en silencio. Fue solo volteándose y observando a sus estudiantes que notó a Conejo todavía sentado sobre la cabeza de Lily.

"Señorita Potter, ¿Qué es esa cosa ridícula sobre tu cabeza?" Preguntó en un tono que llevó a todos los Gryffindors de la habitación detrás de sus asientos en miedo.

Ella se estaba cansando bastante de tener que responder esa pregunta. Lenta pero seguramente las preguntas sobre Conejo estaban llegando a ser tan odiosas como "eso es bueno querida" u otras expresiones equivalentes. Mayormente estaba cansada de decir las mismas palabras y que ellos las ignoraran completamente, estaba comenzando a entender por qué mentía la gente, incluso si embarraba la comunicación al menos era un poco menos aburrido.

"¿Un ser de horror indescriptible?" Lily dijo en un tono remarcablemente plano que hablaba de su creciente frustración con la situación, "El problema es que realmente yo tampoco lo sé, solo sé que ha escogido tomar la forma de un conejo."

Lenta pero seguramente las cabezas de todos en la habitación comenzaron a volverse hacia ella, cada uno mirándola en anticipación, como si esperaran que una muerte por velociraptor descendiera sobre por atreverse a responder la pregunta no retórica del profesor Snape. Y parecía como si él estuviera sorprendido y enojado por la respuesta, pero si no quería una respuesta entonces no debería haber preguntado en primer lugar.

Él rechinó sus dientes y a través de ellos dijo, "Cinco puntos de Slytherin por tu descaro, Señorita Potter. Ahora deshazte de eso."

Los ataques de temporalmente usualmente eran la prerrogativa del Mago Lenin cuando estaba especialmente molesto con la realidad o desanimado, sin embargo Lily se encontró a si misma tomando una respiración profunda y diciéndose a sí misma que había alguna razón por la que había ido a Hogwarts en la que simplemente todavía no había pensado, y que solo rendirse y dejar que Conejo comiera Escocia no era una opción.

"Devoraría tu corazón y te borraría de la existencia. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo deje solo sin supervisión?" Ella preguntó con una sonrisa tensa, una que no alcanzó sus ojos en lo más mínimo, era miércoles y como el martes había demostrado, ella se estaba quedando sin paciencia lenta pero seguramente.

Era raro, los Dursleys la hacían hacer más tareas ridículas y tediosas pero generalmente pedían menos de ella. Cuando Conejo había aparecido no se habían hecho preguntas, ni habían insistido en que lo alimenta o se ocupara de él de otro modo, en vez simplemente habían intentado castigarla y el gong de la muerte les había recordado que era una terrible idea castigar a Lily por cualquier cosa. Generalmente cuando ella les decía que algo podría comerlos o destruirlos la tomaban en serio, lo que a menudo resultaba en una conferencia sobre asuntos anormales y amenazas de dejarla en un orfanato, pero la tomaban en serio. En Hogwarts parecían más preocupados por su bienestar, dándole comida tres veces al día, dándole una cama que no estaba en un armario, pero a cambio parecían verla menos como una persona y más como la idea de una niña pequeña, una que debía seguír una lista desconocida de reglas de niña pequeña.

"Diez puntos de Slytherin." Snape replicó inmediatamente, su voz creciendo en volumen, y con cada punto perdido las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros de clases incrementaron, y cualquier buen sentimiento que hubiera permanecido desde Transfiguración desapareció completamente.

Al menos, al contrario que el lado de Slytherin, el lado de Gryffindor parecía dividido entre horror y diversión pura, como si ella hubiera hecho realidad sus sueños más salvajes, pero sus sueños fueran un poco más aterrorizantes de lo que hubieran esperado.

 _"La cosa triste es que probablemente lo hiciste."_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente. _"En una nota aparte, no creo que estaría molesto, o el universo sería arrojado al caos si es que Severus Snape desapareciera de la existencia."_

Y allí estaba el argumento final del Mago Lenin sobre porque debería asistir a una escuela en mitad de Escocia cuando en lugar podría estar en el centro de Londres vendiendo narcóticos. Entre Conejo, clases, amistades y todo lo demás, simplemente no había tenido el tiempo para consagrarse verdaderamente a la destrucción de la psiquis de Snape. No era como si se hubiera olvidado, siempre había estado allí, simplemente había parecido menos importante mientras se situaba a sí misma en salas llenas de niños que oscilaban entre odio puro y adoración. Las revoluciones eran todas buenas y geniales, así como los buenos momentos aleatorios que Hogwarts parecía escupir de vez en cuando, y ciertamente era más interesantes que la escuela normal, pero ahora Snape allí era su verdadero propósito para asistir a Hogwarts.

Parecía, aunque, incluso sin enfocarse en ello, que de alguna manera, por el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación que él y hablando, ya lo estaba haciendo muy infeliz. Era el tipo de infelicidad que le causaba a los Dursleys, que simplemente recordándoles su existencia les causaba dolor.

 _"Me pregunto,"_ Ella comentó suavemente al Mago Lenin, _"¿Cuánta incomodidad y dolor podría causarle si realmente lo intentara?"_

"Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor Snape." Ella dijo finalmente, como si declarara un simple hecho irrefutable del universo.

"Profesor, señorita Potter, te referirás a mi como profesor en esta clase y en cualquier otra parte, ¿me he hecho claro? Otros diez puntos por tu falta de respeto." Hubo un aullido de indignación desde Slytherin, muchos de ellos volteándose para mirarla furiosos, y algunos incluso alcanzando sus varitas como para atacarla en ese mismo momento y lugar.

"Aléjenlas antes de que se hieran a sí mismos." Lily dijo mirándolos, a Nott, quien parecía no haber aprendido su lección, al mini proxeneta y sus dos esbirros robóticos que parecían programados para tomar acción cuando fuera que Malfoy diera la señal.

"¡Potter, cinco puntos más por amenazar a tus pares!"

Ella se detuvo ante eso, mirándolo con cejas alzadas, "Por favor, señor Snape, cuando yo amenazo a alguien es bastante claro para todos los involucrados."

A este punto él simplemente la miró, su cara llena de rabia indescriptible, y entonces comenzó a pasar la lista de clases en un tono plano y monótono que difícilmente ocultaba la ira, ni una sola vez alejando los ojos de ella. Ella tomó la breve pausa en su interacción para observar la clase, juzgando por la cara de sus camaradas de Slytherin su estado había caído en picada incluso más que antes; el lugar de que la miraran como si fuera polvo bajo sus botas que necesitaba ser quitado, la miraban como si fuera una abominación ante los ojos de Dios. Sin embargo, mirando al lado Gryffindor de la sala, parecía una historia completamente diferente.

Neville todavía lucía alarmado pero ligeramente amistoso como siempre, pero el resto de la casa había cambiado su punto de vista sobre ella completamente. Ron, quien rutinariamente la confundía con una serpiente cubierta de exudaciones, le estaba sonriendo salvajemente como si ella simplemente acabara de volar la Estrella de la Muerte, y muchos otros parecían estar compartiendo una ligeramente menos entusiasta versión de esa expresión. Solo Hermione Granger lucía descolocada y horrorizada, como si Lily simplemente hubiera devorado un infante delante de ella, pero tan lejos como Lily podía decir, ella era la única con esa expresión.

 _"Creo, Lily, que te las acabas de arreglar para ganar un seguidor."_

Y el Mago Lenin había terminado de ver telenovelas por el momento los engranajes estaban girando, el tablero de ajedrez metafórico estaba en su lugar, y el juego de la revolución había comenzado una vez más.

 _"Ya ves, Lily, la Bretaña Mágica a estado al borde de la guerra civil por décadas. Mi propia revolución, la cual notaste estaba en su mayoría comprendida por tácticas de guerrilla urbana, no era la verdadera guerra que habían previsto. Incluso en este salón de clases puedes ver fácilmente la división, y el sistema solo la hace crecer más fuerte, todo lo que necesitan es un pequeño empujón."_ Y en esta visión Snape era meramente una parte del sistema dañado que hacía que distinciones como Slytherin y Gryffindor fueran tan importantes. Era como un juego de ajedrez más complicado, uno que el Mago Lenin había estado jugando por un muy largo tiempo.

 _"Pensé que reclutaste desde Slytherin."_ Ella notó, tan lejos como podía decir desde varios detalles, actualmente estaba reclutando desde el lado opuesto de su revolución. Por supuesto, los seguidores de él parecían más una cosa de conveniencia que algo en lo que creyera. Juzgando por sus impresiones de sus devotos camaradas, sus opiniones de ellos no era demasiado altas, ciertamente Severus Snape nunca había estado en demasiada alta estima incluso durante la revolución.

 _"Típicamente si, sin embargo, gana un lado de la población y puedes dominar la otra mitad a través del miedo. Enséñales lo suficientemente temprano y recordarán que no te pones de pie contra Ellie Potter si quieres vivir. No, al final simplemente necesitas la devoción incuestionable de un grupo, no necesariamente todos."_ Él dijo y fue dejado sin mencionar que se suponía que fuera la revolución del Mago Lenin y no la suya. No estaba segura de como encajaba ella en su plan; ya fuera como un peón o un avatar de sí mismo mientras él estaba en cualquier otra parte, de cualquier modo había un oscuro trasfondo subyacente que no fue mencionado, que el Mago Lenin no podía llevar a cabo todo esto por sí mismo.

Diez años después de su derrota y todavía estaba en Elba.

Ese hecho había dejado una impresión en la mente de ambos, y a veces, cuando los días eran tranquilos, se preguntaban si podrían alguna vez encontrarle un cuerpo. Era quizás su miedo más grande, así que no hablaban de ello.

Mientras tanto Snape había terminado de pasar la lista y estaba escribiendo otro conjunto de instrucciones en el pizarrón, "Hoy veremos si ustedes cabezas duras se las han arreglado para aprender algo de sus errores previos, sin embargo no tengo mucha esperanza, tienen el periodo restante para completar la poción. Intenten no humillarse a sí mismos completamente."

El lunes el lado de Slytherin del salón se habría reído disimuladamente, ahora solo había silencio, las reglas no dichas ya estaban cambiando. La situación se había hecho más tensa; Snape estaba reduciendo puntos de su propia casa, algo inaudito en años anteriores si la información de Lily era correcta. A los ojos de los estudiantes de primer año era solo ahora que la guerra entre ellos mismos, Gryffindor, y Lily, se volvía realmente seria.

La poción que hicieron era menos volátil que la del lunes, quizás Snape se había dado cuenta de que las cosas que explotaban no eran un signo de progreso, y no hubo calderos fundiéndose o explotando de alguna otra forma. Neville, Ron y los Secuaces Robot se las arreglaron para crear gas venenoso que hizo que Snape corriera para destruir lo que fuera que se las habían arreglado para crear en sus calderos, pero eso fue todo. Ella no había gastado mucho tiempo leyendo el libro de pociones, pero lo había hecho lo suficiente, y había hecho trampa suficiente con la ayuda del Mago Lenin, para hacer una poción que hizo a Snape herir de ira cuando la entregó.

A Snape, ella notó para sí misma, no le gustaba cuando ella tenía éxito.

Ella decidió en ese mismo momento que iba a ser la maldita mejor estudiante de Pociones que había visto en su triste existencia.

También decido que iba a tener que hacer una lista de las cosas que a Snape le disgustaban profundamente, así ella podría llevar a cabo más precisamente sus planes para hacerlo sufrir.

 _"Intenta no matarlo o conducirlo al suicidio dentro del primer año."_ El Mago Lenin intercedió mientras se estaban yendo, _"Esta es mi fuente de entretención principal."_

Neville la alcanzó mientras caminaba por el pasillo, "Hey, Ellie, eso fue… ¿Cómo te mantienes ante él así?" Él le sonrió cálidamente antes de continuar, "El otro día cuando se dirigió a mí no pude hacer nada…"

"Hm, ¿Snape?" Ella preguntó, a lo que Neville asintió vigorosamente, "Bueno, ya te dije que no es tan aterrador como le gusta pensar que es. Además, creo que he tenido… bueno, no una epifanía, pero he reevaluado mi situación."

"¿Huh?" Neville preguntó luciendo más que un poco confundido, sonrojándose ligeramente como si fuera su culpa que no lo hubiera entendido de inmediato.

"Durante los dos días pasados he estado tan ocupada con clases, y con la gente en clases, que realmente no había tenido tiempo para poner mis prioridades en orden." Lily dijo, "Pero ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensar, todo debería estar en orden."

"Oh… Eso es bueno, se que tengo que enfocarme más en clases y solo han sido tres días. Deberías ver a Hermione Granger, quiero decir, solo la ve en Defensa y Pociones, pero lo está haciendo realmente bien en todo." Él lució algo decepcionado mientras decía esto, no necesariamente porque deseara que Hermione pudiera ser peor en todo, sino que él pudiera ser mejor, ella notó que era un tema recurrente en las charlas que tenía con Neville.

Por alguna razón él parecía pensar que era fenomenalmente peor que cualquier otro pseudo manipulador de fallas, probablemente él era peor que ella y el Mago Lenin, así como también peor que algunos otros pocos selectos, pero en la mayor parte todos parecían estar al mismo nivel. Una marca de ramen instantáneo no era necesariamente mucho mejor que otra marca de ramen instantáneo.

Sin embargo, parecía como si los magos visualizaran su magua bastante diferente de lo que ella lo hacía, y dudaba que Neville entendería si intentara explicárselo.

Con eso, Neville se volteó para ir a Herbología, dejando a Lily yendo a Encantamientos con el resto de los Slytherins, donde serían juntados con los Hufflepuffs.

Encantamientos simplemente la llevó a la conclusión de que solo la gente loca era contratada como miembro del profesorado en Hogwarts y que su evaluación previa de la cordura de McGonagall pudo haber sido precipitada, porque tan pronto como Flitwick llamó su nombre durante el paso de la lista de clases, se desmayó. Había sido entusiasta y quizás un poco chispeante antes de ese punto, pero no había sido realmente raro hasta la cosa del desmayo.

"Entonces, estoy suponiendo que este tipo de cosas son una ocurrencia normal aquí." Lily observó a la clase pero nuevamente no fue apreciado por nadie.

Aunque antes de que cualquiera pudiera responder él estaba de vuelta a la acción, explicando las maravillas de Encantamientos y todo lo que podrían hacer con ellos. El resto realmente no fue signo de mención, intentaron unos pocos hechizos, Lily simplemente invocando la falla y creando luz en la palma de su mano, ganando veinte puntos para Slytherin así como muchos elogios del medio duende.

Aparente las fallas, las que él llamaba magia sin varita, eran cercano a lo imposible para alguien de su edad, y el que ella lo usara tan fácilmente era casi inaudito.

"¡El potencial, señorita Potter, el potencial puro que tienes!" Él exclamó mientras la miraba, los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs también la estaban mirando. Era como si hubiera hecho que recordaran sus habilidades, las que habían visto el día anterior en Historia de la Magia, pero solo ahora estuvieran comenzando a creer que Lily no necesitaba una varita. Lucían como si no estuvieran muy seguros de como tomar esa realización.

Hasta el momento, ella supuso que Flitwick era el más agradable de sus profesores, hasta ahora siendo el único cortés sobre el asunto de Conejo, diciéndole que debía dejarlo en el dormitorio pero que si absolutamente sentía que tenía que traerlo a clases, podía quedarse mientras no obstaculizara el ambiente de aprendizaje. Como el único profesor de Hogwarts que estaba preocupado por el estado de la escuela y sus alrededores, dicho de otro modo, por lo que pasaría si Conejo se los comiera, Lily mentalmente le dio una estrella dorada como las que solía recibir en los primeros días de la escuela normal.

No, donde las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes fue durante las lecciones de vuelo.

Fuera con una escoba en frente de sí, a la luz del sol y la frescura del clima de otoño con Conejo encaramado sobre su cabeza, el Mago Lenin hizo su primera observación, " _Odio volar."_

Repentinamente ella recordó su primera visita juntos a la estación de tren y al tío Muerte, donde ella había escalado el árbol de la señora Figg para romperse el cuello, en ese momento ella había creído que el problema había sido la idea de morir (con lo cual él nunca estaba cómodo) pero parecía haber algo sobre las alturas que le disgustaba intrínsecamente.

 _"La altura es un asunto superable en si mismo; mi problema es cuando no hay nada entre tú y el suelo cientos de pies por debajo excepto por una escoba."_ Él dijo brevemente antes de añadir, _"Es una manera bastante patética y anticlimática de morir."_

 _"Bueno, es una buena cosa que hayas sido quemado vivo entonces."_ Lily señaló.

 _"Oh, cállate."_

"¡Hey, Ellie!" Neville gritó desde su posición en el lado Gryffindor del campo, cerca suyo un Ron de aspecto más entusiasta también la saludaba con una sonrisa de apariencia ridícula en la cara.

"Oh, hey Neville." Lily saludó ligeramente y entonces recordó el curso a la que él dijo que estaba yendo, "¿Cómo estuvieron las plantas?"

"¡Herbología fue genial!"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ir en una conferencia sobre la asombrosidad de las plantas Malfoy se burló y los interrumpió, "Potter, si pudieras no asociarte con tu patético novio en mis cercanías sería apreciado enormemente."

En el otro lado del campo Neville balbuceó un poco mientras los Slytherin rieron, Lily solo lo miró sin expresión, no del todo segura de cómo se suponía que respondiera a eso. Como una declaración, no era tan insultante como incorrecto, pero observando las reacciones de los Gryffindors y Slytherins había algún insulto implicado allí el cual ella simplemente no había entendido. Normalmente ella habría dejado las cosas como esas pasar, la mayoría del tiempo no había punto en entender a otros, pero observando la incomodidad de Neville no podía evitar preguntarse cómo podría eso posiblemente haber sido una victoria verbal para el mini proxeneta.

Sin embargo lo suficientemente pronto la instructora llegó y led dio el preámbulo sobre los peligros de volar cuando no era tomado en serio, que hasta ahora habían recibido en cada clase. Parecía que equipar a niños pequeños con instrumentos para distorsionar la realidad era más que un poco peligroso, como correr con tijeras gigantes en vez de solo el tipo común, y sentían que los estudiantes debían ser advertidos constantemente por miedo a que terminaran matándose por accidente.

"Ahora, quero que pongan su mano sobre la escoba y digan arriba." Todos pusieron sus manos sobre sus escobas y gritaron la palabra, la de Lily voló hacia arriba inmediatamente, invocar objetos difícilmente era algo que necesitara practicar, pero muchas otras se agitaron en el suelo como peces dorados dementes. Las de Hermione y Neville quizás eran las más pez doradas de todas, eventualmente se rindieron simplemente levantaron las escobas mirando alrededor tímidamente para ver si alguien lo había notado.

"Después de que tengan sus escobas quiero que las ubiquen entre sus piernas así," Ella demostró, "Y empújense suavemente del suelo."

Le había estado haciendo falta su cuota de violencia diaria ya que nada había explotado en Pociones, el pequeño empujón de Neville fue más fuerte de lo que había pensado, y se disparó fuera del suelo solo para caer de vuelta sobre su brazo.

Ante la vista de Neville herido hasta el punto de lágrimas en el suelo, muchos de los Slytherins comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Era extraño, sin embargo, usualmente a ella nunca le importó cuando alguien más estaba herido, pero viendo a Neville en incluso solo una pequeña cantidad de dolor y a los otros indiferentes a ello, sintió algo, algo frío.

Neville fue escoltado silenciosamente al ala médica, Madam Hooch diciendo que todos debían permanecer en el suelo y que si cualquiera comenzaba a volar antes de que volviera haría que lo expulsaran. Y entonces dejó a los Gryffindors restantes y a los Slytherins solos en el campo.

En este punto Malfoy recogió algo, una bola de vidrio con humo dentro, "¡Oye, eso es de Neville!" Una niña de Gryffindor gritó, a lo que Malfoy se burló.

"¿Una recordadora? Él la necesitaría." Malfoy se burló tomando una de las escobas del suelo y luego volando en el aire con la bola.

"¡Devuelve eso, tú, sucia serpiente!" Ron gritó, a lo que Lily tranquilamente replicó, "Me gusta el tono pero desafortunadamente él tampoco es una serpiente."

Malfoy simplemente la arrojó aquí y allá entre sus manos, sonriendo como si estuviera profundamente entretenido, el resto de Slytherin alentándolo como una muchedumbre sin cerebro, y Gryffindor enojándose más cada minuto. Lily observó todo con una expresión fría y calculadora.

Decidió que le gustaba Neville Longbottom, más de lo que le gustaba la mayoría de la gente, y el Mago Lenin había dicho que era importante. Había algo en este momento, con su bola llena de humo en el aire y los niños que se burlaban alrededor, que le trajo a la mente sus zapatos rasgados del día anterior y la frialdad que había venido con ello. Ella había terminado de entretener a estas personas justo como lo había hecho una vez con el armario, y era hora de dejar de entretener sus caprichos.

"Mini proxeneta, tienes diez segundos para bajar aquí tu trasero antes de que te envié al ala médica." Ella dijo claramente, y todo el ruido se detuvo, ambos grupos la miraron, el rojo y el verde, hasta que pareció como si solo fueran ella y Malfoy en el campo.

"Mini… ¿Y qué harás sobre ello, Orinal?" Él pregunto con una mueca burlesca forzada, haciendo un buen espectáculo incluso al robar el apodo de Pansy, y ella solo le sonrió de vuelta. Había estado deseando que dijera eso, las demostraciones eran necesarias, después de todo.

"Diez." Ella comenzó, su mirada de superioridad vaciló un poco y miró hacia abajo a sus pares por seguridad.

"Nueve." Su mirada se endureció cuando se encontró con las de los otros Slytherins, quizás notando que sus esperanzas para el día estaban sobre él para este momento. Este era el final del espectáculo, era aquí donde Slytherin la pondría en su correspondiente lugar; eso era lo que sus expresiones le gritaban.

"Ocho, siete, seis." Él movió hacia atrás su brazo apuntando la pelota hacia el bosque, como si la fuera a arrojar allí, donde Lily tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas prohibidas para conseguirla de vuelta. Con eso ella hizo una nota mental para revisar el Bosque Prohibido cuando tuviera más tiempo, sonaba como una excelente manera de reunirse con el Tío Muerte si es que las historias sobre los centauros, gigantes, y arañas gigantes devoradoras de hombres eran correctas.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres." Él le sonrió desde arriba, una astuta sonrisa de superioridad, antes de mirar al bosque de nuevo mientras su brazo se movía hacia adelante.

"Dos." La pelota estaba comenzando a dejar las yemas de sus dedos.

"Uno."

La sonrisa de Lily se hizo ladina. Invocó la bola a su mano y con un movimiento de sus dedos rompió la escoba a la mitad, causando que Malfoy se precipitara hacia el suelo debajo.

 _"Tenías razón,"_ Lily comentó al Mago Lenin dentro de su cabeza, _"Eso pareció desagradable."_

Ella caminó hacia Malfoy, al contrario de Neville parecía como si se las hubiera arreglado para evitar piernas rotas y en su lugar estaba meramente magullado, él la miró con ojos anchos desde el suelo mientras ella bloqueaba el sol de su vista, "No deberías tomar las cosas de la gente, no es agradable."

Con eso ella caminó lejos y volvió a su posición de ostracismo en el lado de Slytherin del campo, dejando a Malfoy tirado donde estaba y al resto de los Slytherins mirándola con miedo. Arregló la escoba con un movimiento de su mano, entonces para cuando la instructora volvió la evidencia se había ido y solo el miedo permanecía.

Después de la clase Ron caminó hacia ella con esa enorme sonrisa, "¡Eso fue increíble, Ellie! Él exclamó tomándole las manos antes de decir tímidamente, "Mira, lo siento sobre toda la cosa de Slytherin antes… Digo, ya sabes cómo son pero… Con Snape y luego Malfoy, ¡Eres increíble!"

"Um… ¿Bien?" Lily dijo con torpeza, preguntándose cuando la violencia se había vuelto repentinamente más popular, aunque eso explicaría como Dudley se las arreglaba para ser tan popular en su antigua escuela.

"¡Puedes sentarte en la mesa de Gryffindor cuando quieras, hasta donde sé eres un miembro honorario, quien necesita Slytherin de todos modos!"

Violencia, resultó, era la respuesta a la pregunta que solo había olvidado por un momento. Entonces, fue pensando en Gryffindors y Slytherins, amigos y enemigos, puntos de casa y copas brillantes, así como todas las cosas que necesitaban ser hechas, que ella entró esa noche a su segunda detención con el profesor Snape.

Y allí estaban al final de su discurso, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro, las palabras que él había ordenado fueran escritas en el pizarrón mirándolos con acusadoras letras blancas, "Puedo convertir tu vida en un Infierno viviente, señor Snape, intenta mantener eso en mente."

Y con eso ella tomó a Conejo desde el escritorio y caminó fuera del salón de clases y de vuelta a la sala común. Snape no mencionó que su detención no había terminado y que ella no había escrito físicamente las palabras en el pizarrón. Él solo la vio irse, una sombra silenciosa de un cuervo, y no dijo nada.

 **Nota de la Autora: Y entonces esto se volvió ridículamente largo porque no iba a dividir el miércoles en dos capítulos, simplemente no iba a suceder. ¡TERMINAREMOS LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE CLASES! Eso a un lado, podríamos saltar el jueves y movernos directo al viernes donde pociones dobles sucede, y ver el round tres de Lily vs. Snape. Entonces podemos revisar Albania, Riddle Inc., la Piedra Filosofal, y otras cosas que son más importantes que Hogwarts.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y reviewers, ustedes son geniales chicos, aprecio los comentarios.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de Harry Potter**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Para el 16 prometido y para el 16 entregado, este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Gracias a la gente que sigue y comenta esta traducción, es agradable saber que hay quince personas que la están disfrutando :) La próxima actualización será el miércoles 31 de este mes.


	16. ¡El Caos, Solo Piensa en el Caos!

_En el cual Lily y el Mago Lenin juegan un complejo juego de estrategia que involucra provocar una guerra civil en el salón de Pociones, los gemelos Weasley crean un mejor discurso de reclutamiento que Malfoy, y Lily finalmente es llamada a la oficina del director._

En retrospectiva, el jueves difícilmente fue digno de mencionar, ocurrieron unas pocas clases interesantes, pero al final fue el viernes lo que marcó el final definitivo de la semana.

Se había estado construyendo para ello porque tan extraño como parecía, el campo de batalla; las trincheras en el frente occidental donde la tierra era estéril y marcada y la esencia del gas venenoso llenaba el aire; no era los pasillos o incluso el campo de quidditch, sino la clase de Pociones. Era en esa sala, bajo el ojo vigilante de Severus Snape, que la amargura supuraba y las batallas por los puntos de casa eran libradas.

El jueves; presentando Encantamientos por segunda vez en la semana, Astronomía a medianoche, que tenía el suficiente sentido como para llamarse a sí misma una clase, y Herbología, que era sorprendentemente más peligroso de lo que sonaba; fue en conjunto bastante aburrido en comparación al viernes.

Y quizás eso era simplemente porque el viernes, al contrario que el jueves, había sido anticipado. Lily había estado esperando por el viernes; simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta la noche del jueves.

Esa noche en el mundo de los sueños con Lenin comenzaron a preparar los planes de batalla: estaban en una pequeña sala sin decoraciones con una única luz sobre la llana mesa de madera, sobre la mesa había sido extendida una larga pieza de papel, en ella estaba la lista completa de estudiantes de primer año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los atributos de cada uno, y donde tendían a sentarse en Pociones. Todo fue diseccionado y cortado en piezas hasta que todos los factores contribuyentes estuvieron enlistados. Esto, por supuesto, era mayormente el diseño del Mago Lenin.

Lily estaba completamente dispuesta a causar caos para Snape, un lío de una proporción que nunca sería capaz de limpiar, pero estaba sorprendida de lo involucrado que parecía estar el Mago Lenin. Era esa intensidad que solo veía ahora y entonces, un enfoque inhumano con el que sus ojos azules lucían como los filos de navajas, y en los que no había luz sino solo un objetivo. Al principio ella había pensado que él estaba meramente aburrido, y eso era lo suficientemente cierto, pero había más que eso. Había algo personal en hacer sufrir a Severus Snape, más personal que contra el tío Vernon de Lily o cualquier otro hombre, y por eso el Mago Lenin se permitió añadir su ingenio revolucionaria a la situación.

Empezó mirándola directamente, con su expresión más seria sobre su cara, y delineó los objetivos de sus aventuras militares actuales, "Para ser tomada en serio, en la manera en que yo soy tomado en serio, o en que Albus Dumbledore es tomado en serio, o incluso en que Lily Riddle es tomada en serio, siendo honesto. No estoy hablando necesariamente de integridad o incluso honestidad en general, sino que hablo de engañar. Cuando haces una amenaza, una profecía, o cualquier otra cosa, debes vivir por tus palaras sin importar el costo, porque solo entonces verán que hablas en serio. Este miércoles le aseguraste a Severus Snape que perderías la copa de las casas para Slytherin, sin importar las victorias en quidditch o los logros de cualquier otro estudiante. Dado tu rango actual de pérdida de puntos, este objetivo no es demasiado difícil, sin embargo esto no será suficiente."

Él hizo una pausa, el azul en sus ojos cortando a través de los suyos, nada en ellos excepto la determinación cruda que desgarro a través de naciones, incluso simplemente mirándolo, ella podía creer que casi había derribado un país con un puñado de cultistas.

Después de confirmar su atención el continuó, "Severus Snape, mientras detestable, no es estúpido. En los días pasados ha notado que es casi completamente responsable de la deuda de puntos de casa, y si es que no lo hizo, entonces tú fuiste lo suficientemente amable de informárselo durante la detención del miércoles. Si desea mantener civilidad en su casa, darle a Slytherin alguna oportunidad de ganar la copa y posiblemente detenerlos de buscar venganza contra ti, tendrá que cambiar sus métodos de castigo de pérdida de puntos de casa a detención. Incluso perdiendo puntos en otras clases y por actividades misceláneas sería casi imposible alcanzar el rango actual al que Snape está reduciendo puntos. Por consiguiente necesitamos, en vez de enfocarnos en quebrantar la estabilidad en Slytherin, causar brotes de violencia e inconformidad en la población regular, en lugar de confiar únicamente en tus propios medios."

"¿Entonces solo traer a Conejo a clases no va a terminarlo?" Lily preguntó.

"Ciertamente ayudará, pero no, a este punto no me sorprendería si simplemente te asignara detención. Por supuesto, solo puede hacer eso hasta cierto punto, eventualmente se quedará sin días en los que darte detención, y no puede esperar suspenderte o expulsarte con Dumbledore como director y tu… situación política. Tiene que mantener alguna forma de autoridad, por lo que confía en su comportamiento aterrador, untos de casa, y detenciones; los tres cuales le fallarán en algún punto respecto a ti. Y allí, como tú lo pusiste, es cuando las cosas se volverán muy interesantes." Le sonrió, sus labios dividiéndose para mostrar dientes, y entonces un lápiz rojo estaba fuera y comenzó a encerrar nombres en círculos.

Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy, y Weasley fueron encerrados. "Ahora, como puedes haber notado, estos estudiantes son los más propensos a arrebatos emocionales. Estas son tus frutas bajas, por decirlo así, no necesitas decir nada insultante o específico, simplemente habla como lo haces normalmente y ellos proveerán el resto."

Entonces apareció en su mano un lápiz diferente, este verde, y más nombres fueron encerrados en círculos. Esta vez incluían Davis, Bulstrode, Longbottom, Crabbe, y Goyle, "Estos son los estudiantes que vendrían después de que la conmoción ya ha ocurrido. En el caso de Davis y Bulstrode, ellas apoyarán a Parkinson ya que es la líder asumida en la lucha contra ti, Longbottom vendrá en tu ayuda en cuanto vea las mareas volviéndose contra ti, y Crabbe y Goyle apoyaran a Malfoy ya que eso es lo que les han dicho que hagan durante todas sus vidas. "

Lily interrumpió en este punto, "¿Quiénes son Crabbe y Goyle?"

El Mago Lenin suspiró, perdiendo un poco de su entusiasmo revolucionario, y dijo en un tono aburrido, "Los compinches de Malfoy… Secuaces Robot Uno y Dos… Quizás respectivamente, realmente no estoy completamente seguro de que puedas decir la diferencia."

Lily asintió pero también se preguntó por qué simplemente no los llamaba Secuaces Robot Uno y Dos, era mucho más fácil de recordar que los nombres de modelo que Malfoy les había dado de manera que se pudieran infiltrar en el cuerpo estudiantil.

"Sin embargo," Él continuó, "Ahora tenemos el resto neutral de la clase, la clave Lily, no es involucrar a los que ya se involucraría a sí mismos. Sino involucrarlos a todos, por ti misma quizás puedes perder ochenta puntos de casa, si cada niño en la sala pierde diez…"

"Eso es un montón de puntos de casa." Lily terminó por él antes de reexaminar la gráfica, "Pero espera, como vamos a evitar que Gryffindor pierda puntos."

"No lo haremos, daño colateral me temo."

Lily frunció un poco el ceño pensando sobre Ron y sus reacciones hacia ella, de alguna manera dudaba que estaría emocionado cuando ella hiciera que su casa perdiera tantos puntos como Slytherin o incluso más, "No les va a gustar eso."

"No tendrán otra opción que culpar a Snape por ello." El Mago Lenin se encogió de hombros antes de añadir, "Además, el plan no es así de simple. Si es una división equitativa entonces sí, Snape forzará a Gryffindor a soportar la culpa. No Lily, para que esto sea efectivo necesita ser una masacre."

Para el final de la noche Lily tenía que admitir que el Mago Lenin era un conspirador fenomenal y era una pequeña maravilla que casi se había apoderado de Bretaña. Realmente era una desgracia que no hubiera tomado en cuenta el malfuncionamiento de los láseres de muerte verdes.

Y entonces el viernes había empezado, durante el desayuno habían entrado al preludio, y Lily se preparó a sí misma para guerra en una escala no vista dese las grandes batallas entre ella y Dudders. También decidió, esa mañana mientras se preparaba bajo las miradas de odio de sus compañeras de cuarto, que sería mejor si le diera una advertencia a Neville.

A ella le gustaba Neville, y si bien sus acciones habían sido tomadas en cuenta, Snape lo aterrorizaba más allá de cualquier medida por alguna razón insondable. Parecía que todo hacia a Neville ligeramente cauteloso o inseguro, pero Severus Snape parecía destruirlo cuando fuera que caminara en alguna habitación. La mera vista de esa sombra grasienta tendría a Neville comenzando a sudar y su mente dejando su cuerpo por refugio seguro en cualquier otra parte. Lanzarlo en una batalla con el hombre sin advertencia sería cruel, al menos, así era como parecía.

Con su pérdida de puntos continua, así como sus acciones en el campo de quidditch el miércoles, parecía que se había ganado un asiento permanente en la mesa de Gryffindor. No solo uno junto a Neville, quien siempre estaba más o menos feliz de verla aunque un poco nervioso, sino también junto a Ron Weasley, y varios otros Gryffindors de los que ni siquiera había oído antes. Entonces fue en una porción relativamente concurrida de la mesa que Lily y Conejo se encontraron esa mañana.

"¡Hey Ellie!" Ron dijo saludando alegremente, "¿Tienes algunas nuevas historias de palizas sobre Malfoy hoy?"

Era casi insultante, la manera en que asumía que ella golpeaba al mini proxeneta en una base diaria, como si Malfoy fuera realmente tan interesante, o lo suficientemente suicida como para desafiarla diariamente. Desde su aventura con la escoba la había estado evitando, solo una vez diciéndole a la cara que su padre la haría pagar, a lo cual ella simplemente respondió que su padre difícilmente tenía cualquier asunto con peleas de niños. Lucius Malfoy, gran proxeneta, parecía un poco ocupado dirigiendo el periódico y el gobierno tras varias marionetas como para involucrarse con que a Draco le golpearan el trasero en Hogwarts. Desde entonces, cuando fuera que ella entrara en una habitación, él se volvería innaturalmente silencioso, parándose detrás de los muchos más abultaos Secuaces Robot Uno y Dos, de modo que quizás sirvieran como escudos de carne.

"Nop," Ella dijo antes de sentarse, causando que decepción floreciera en sus rasgos, así como en los de otros miembros de su audiencia, "La verdad el jueves fue bastante aburrido, bueno las plantas fueron sorpresivamente violentas, pero mayormente aburrido."

Luego, después de colocar a Conejo sobre la mesa, dejándolo brincar u olfatear a donde le plazca por el momento, se volvió hacia Neville, "Pociones será desagradable hoy."

Neville gimió luciendo miserable, "Lo sé, son Pociones dobles… Creo que podría morir."

"No, Neville, Pociones va a ser desagradable." Lily dijo antes de añadir para clarificar, "Cuando golpeas debes golpear fuerte y rápido, o de otro modo la guerra se enfría y termina durando cincuenta años o más, yo no tengo tiempo para pelar con niños de once años durante cincuenta años y realmente prefiero acabar de una vez."

Neville lució ligeramente alarmado ante eso, sus ojos lanzándose a Conejo y de vuelta a Lily, antes de decir en un tono cauteloso, "¿Ellie… vas a… hacer algo?"

"Siempre estoy haciendo algo, para eso están los verbos." Ella dijo antes de añadir, comprendiendo el sentido general de su pregunta debido a años del Mago Lenin aclarando este tipo de cosas para ella, "Pero si te refieres a si voy a instigar un bombardeo de pérdida de puntos como el que el mundo jamás antes ha visto, entonces sí, voy a hacer eso también"

Al otro lado de la mesa Ron se animó luciendo bastante entusiasta ante el prospecto de Pociones y los varios intentos de Lily para socavar la autoridad de Snape, "¡Si, sí, estoy a favor!"

 _"Sorpendente, que hace solo dos días eras una serpiente malvada."_ El Mago Lenin comentó secamente dentro de su cabeza, a lo que ella no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo.

"Eso es bueno." Lily le dijo a Ron antes de volverse hacia Neville, "Las batallas a menudo son cosas desordenadas. Así que pensé que sería mejor dejarles saber antes de que las cosas se vayan al infierno."

Él la miró como si apreciara vagamente la advertencia pero estuviera más alarmado por la perspectiva de que la advertencia fuera necesitada. Aunque aun así le sonrió tímidamente, y pareció aceptar que no había nada que pudiera personalmente hacer para detener de ocurrir a ya sea Lily o Pociones, lo cual era verdad en ambos casos, por lo que era bueno verlo aceptando su rol en la vida.

Todavía era bastante raro, alguien de su edad hablándole, sonriéndole de vuelta, y no estaba del todo segura de cómo se sentía sobre ello. Creyó que era agradable, incluso aunque era raro, también era un poco agradable.

Así que fue en esa primera mañana del viernes del año, Gryffindors y Slytherins acomodados en sus varias posiciones en la sala, con Hermione Granger en el frente, Lily en la parte trasera, y el resto de ellos en medio de eso, que Lily comenzó.

El paso número uno era quitar a Conejo de su cabeza y arrojarlo. Ahora, a ella normalmente no le gustaba experimentar con Conejo, pero generalmente solo causaba cantidades masivas de destrucción cuando no era observado. Cuando era observado parecía como si fuera forzado en ya fuera una forma u otra, o escogía no cambiar de vuelta a su forma original, pero era lo mismo al final. Mientras que ella o alguien más en la sala mantuvieran un ojo sobre Conejo (lo cual era muy probable dado el plan) él no estaría inclinado a o no sería capaz de cambiar de forma y devorar Escocia. Sin embargo como era el plan del Mago Lenin, e incluso él no estaba completamente convencido de que Conejo pudiera comer un país de la existencia, él declaró que la posible desaparición de Snape o de un estudiante de primer año de Slytherin o Gryffindor no era una gran pérdida para la humanidad.

"Daño colateral," Él había dicho la noche anterior cuando ella había hecho notar sus dudas, "Solo daño colateral."

Tan pronto como la poción fue anunciada, una relativamente complicada debido a que eran Pociones dobles, y los estudiantes comenzaron el proceso de preparación, Lily apuntó con la mano y con fuerza arrojó a Conejo al caldero de Pansy Parkinson.

Habían habido unas pocas opciones en como mejor provocar problemas en el principio de la clase. Una había sido insultar al padre de Draco Malfoy y entonces entrar en una pequeña ronda de insultos de "tu papi", pero eso había parecido denigrante y humillante para Lily y el Mago Lenin, así que rápidamente había sido tachado en la lista. También preferiblemente solo debía involucrarla a ella, al Mini Proxeneta, Ron Weasley cuando se puso súper animado ante la perspectiva de humillar a Draco Malfoy, y a Secuaces Robot Uno y Dos.

El Mago Lenin no había sido necesariamente un fan del plan que habían elegido, prefiriendo ser un poco más sutil, pero al final había decidido que al menos sería más entretenido de lo que la clase de Pociones era usualmente, lo que para él era uno de los puntos principales del asunto. Lily hacía que sentarse a través de clases de primer año por segunda vez fuera vagamente tolerable.

Si es que Conejo apreciaba ser arrojado al caldero hirviente de Pansy Parkinson no estaba muy claro, pero juzgando por el hecho de que tan pronto como se sumergió bajo la superficie el caldero se incendió, ella supuso que o él no lo apreciaba, o era extremadamente inflamable.

Ella hizo una nota sobre eso, para la próxima vez que necesitara incendiar algo.

Mientras tanto Pansy Parkinson estaba gritando y alejándose del pilar de fuego que era su caldero en rápido derretimiento, incluso mientras Snape se apresuraba a apagarlo. Lily, habiendo completado la etapa uno de su plan de batalla, solo continuó su poción y observó.

"¡Potter!" Snape gritó una vez que la poción había sido desvanecida y solo el parpadeante, intacto, y esponjoso blanco Conejo permaneció. El levantó a Conejo cautelosamente, casi como si tuviera miedo de tocarlo, y entonces, sosteniéndolo por la piel de su nuca lo apuntó mientras miró a Lily. Por un momento no dijo nada, luciendo confundido enojado, y algo asustado mientras la miraba. La clase esperaba aguantando la respiración, deteniéndose en cada palabra que no era hablada, solo esperando el clímax de la semana.

Finalmente Snape dijo en una voz baja y peligrosa, "¿Crees que esto es gracioso, Potter?" Parecía ser una pregunta retórica porque luego continuó con una mueca de desprecio, "Cien puntos de Slytherin."

Y eso no había estado en el plan de batalla. El Mago Lenin y ella habían asumido que Snape primero actuaría con una detención antes de volver a los puntos de casa, pero parecía como si Snape estuviera perfectamente al tanto de la esquina en la que se había acorralado. Había saltado por sobre el paso medio que lo hacía lucir como un idiota y en lugar había ido por lo que creía era matar.

 _"Él sabe que terminará en un duelo o incluso una emboscada entre ti y el resto de Slytherin. Al continuar reduciendo los puntos de casa a un ritmo extremo, está forzando esa confrontación a ser más pronto que tarde."_ El Mago Lenin comentó en una voz tranquila, reanalizando la situación y reescribiendo los planes, _"Sin embargo, sabíamos que esto iba a suceder. Él espera que esto termine con esa confrontación, que es imposible que tú puedas vencer a la casa de Slytherin por ti misma. Y quizás si fuera cualquier otro estudiante esto no sería un juego de azar, pero está tomando un riego bastante grande contigo."_

Había un silencio antinatural en el salón de clases, ambos lados se habían vuelto mortalmente silenciosos, y solo estaban Lily y Snape mirándose mutuamente mientras cada uno pensaba en que significaba esto en el elaborado juego de estrategia conocido como Hogwarts.

Ella no había notado cuan divertidas eran estas cosas cuando en otro lado era competente, las guerras Dudder se habían vuelto aburridas incluso antes de que hubieran empezado.

Lily sonrió.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, profesor Snape, pero como puedes ver los seres extra dimensionales son bastante resbaladizos." Ella mostró sus manos como para probarlo, a lo cual Pansy Parkinson, habiendo superado la mayoría de su miedo a casi haber sido quemada viva, gritó, "¡No lo lamentas, habías estado esperando para hacer eso toda la semana, traidora de sangre!"

"Señorita Parkinson, lenguaje." Snape comentó girando la cabeza para mirar hacia ella en advertencia, pero Parkinson estaba más que trastornada y estaba sacando su varita.

"Eso es cierto," Lily comentó a la clase despreocupada por la varita de Pansy Parkinson apuntando directamente a su cabeza, "No puedo decir que no estoy satisfecha en este momento."

"¡Potter!, ¡Cinco puntos por provocar a tus compañeros!" Snape dijo en un intento de mediar en la situación, olvidando que los puntos de casa eran la razón por la que estaban en todo este problema en primer lugar, y fue rápidamente ignorado mientras Lily miró a Cara de Perro Parkinson con acero frio en sus ojos.

"¡Bien, he estado practicando, Princesa Orinal!, ¡Te mostraré de lo que es capaz una bruja de sangre pura real!"

 _"De nuevo con el orinal, en serio, no es inteligente."_ El Mago Lenin comentó, y mientras lo hacía Pansy atacó, era un hechizo, como el que Nott había intentado el otro día y que no habían visto en la clase de Quirrel la ardilla, por lo que probablemente se suponía que fuese impresionante.

Esta vez sin embargo, Lily dejó que terminara de decir la palabra ininteligible.

 _"¡Locomotor Mortis!"_ Pansy gritó y un rayo de luz roja se dirigió hacia Lily solo para encontrarse con el escudo que Lily ahora rutinariamente establecía cada vez que entraba a Pociones, en caso de que alguien intentara poner algo en su caldero.

El rayo rojo rebotó justo de vuelta a Parkinson causando que tropezara con la mesa y su caldero vacío, que se tambaleó en el borde de la mesa y golpeó el caldero en frente, el cual pasaba a ser el de Draco Malfoy. Pansy siempre se sentaba detrás del mini proxeneta en Pociones, así como en cualquier otra clase, el Mago Lenin suponía que Pansy esperaba algún día casarse dentro de la familia Malfoy, lo cual era un objetivo ridículamente bajo a tener, Lily simplemente pensó que ella quería a Malfoy como su proxeneta; al final decidieron que esas eran dos ideas bastante similares.

Y así la segunda parte del plan estuvo en su lugar.

La poción de Malfoy se derramó fuera de su caldero y en el piso, donde rápidamente comenzó a corroer a través de la piedra solo para ser desaparecida por un muy distraído Snape que no estaba seguro de sí debería socorrer a Pansy Parkinson, ayudar a Draco Malfoy, o abofetear a Lily, y todavía estaba sosteniendo a Conejo por la piel de la nuca.

"¡Maldita sea Potter!" Malfoy dijo girándose con su propia varita para enfrentarla, Secuaces Robot Uno y Dos imitando la acción de modo que tres varitas apuntaban a su cabeza, "Te lo juro, este es el fin, si mi padre oye…"

"Tu padre estará bastante molesto con Pansy Parkinson, me temo." Lily terminó por él, a lo cual el chico se volvió muy rojo y elevó su varita un poco más alto mientras temblaba.

"¡Señor Malfoy baja tu varita ahora mismo!" Snape gritó desde donde estaba trayendo a Pansy de vuelta desde la tierra de la inconciencia, "¡Y Potter, otros diez puntos de Slytherin!"

"Pero no me has quitado diez puntos todavía, solo cien y luego cinco." Lily señaló, a lo que Ron, quien había decidido volverse extremadamente temerario y valiente, cualidades que el Mago Lenin le había asegurado eran el núcleo de Gryffindor, gritó, "¡Si Snape, aprende matemáticas!"

"Diez puntos de Gryffindor Señor Weasley, por faltar el respeto a tus profesores." Snape dijo con rapidez que era casi reflexiva, aparentemente creyendo que menospreciar a Gryffindor era una prioridad por sobre ayudar a la ahora parpadeante y bastante desorientada Pansy.

Sin embargo aun así Malfoy no bajó su varita, aunque pareció estar pensando profundamente, ya que había visto a Lily en acción múltiples veces. Él sabía que para alcanzarla tendría que pasar el escudo, e incluso entonces las habilidades sin varita de Lily estaban más allá de las suyas. Sin embargo, mientras Malfoy no era tan estúpido como Pansy, sí que tenía un montón de orgullo.

El Mago Lenin lo había explicado la noche anterior, "Draco Malfoy es el único heredero de la que podría ser la familia más poderosa en la Bretaña mágica, ya que todos los Black están o muertos o en Azkaban. A la edad de once años esto estará muy claro en su conciencia, esperará ser superior a sus compañeros y estar en frente de ellos. Su orgullo y su necesidad de preservar el honor de su familia serán su caída. Cuando actúa impulsivamente no puede retroceder frente a la gente, y él lo sabe. Una vez que su varita este apuntada ti, él tiene que atacar incluso si sabe que está condenado al fracaso."

Y así Draco se mantuvo de pie, su varita extendida, los ojos de la clase sobre él, y él sabía que incluso aunque estaba a punto de ser humillado, debía continuar. Estaba en sus ojos grises mientras la miraba, la realización de que iba a perder y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

"¿Bien, Malfoy?, ¿Listo para el segundo round?" ella preguntó incluso mientras se ocupaba de su propia poción, revolviéndola casualmente con su varia y añadiendo otro ingrediente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy ponerse rígido, pero si es que era por ira o miedo no estaba claro, había sido una caída bastante larga, después de todo.

Tracey Davis y Millicent Bulstrode encontraron su coraje y se unieron a Malfoy, "¡Cubrimos tu espalda, Draco!" Tracey dijo como si fuera una de las adolescentes súper poderosas a punto de atacar un villano en los dibujos animados de Dudley, "Si trabajamos juntos, atacando a la vez, podemos derribar el escudo."

Juzgando por la expresión de Draco él sabía muy bien que el escudo no era el punto y que de todos modos iba a perder patéticamente frente a todos sus amigos.

Lily continuó revolviendo su poción en los intervalos correctos, actuando como si nada de eso estuviera pasando.

Aparentemente los Slytherin de primer año habían estado practicando, porque como el Mago Lenin había hecho notar tranquilamente dentro de su cabeza, era bastante poco probable que todos estos sangre puras supieran esos hechizos y maleficios a su edad. Probablemente después de que ella se iba a dormir o en algún momento del día anterior, habían estado practicando hechizos y aprendiendo de estudiantes mayores para esta confrontación.

No ayudó.

Cinco hechizos golpearon el escudo y entonces una vez mas cinco estudiantes fueron derribados y cayeron inconscientes dentro de sus calderos y luego en otros cinco estudiantes causando que cinco pociones más se arruinaran.

Lily añadió otro ingrediente.

Snape simplemente se paró allí, mirando tanto a los niños consternados como a los inconscientes, todavía parado cerca de Pansy y sosteniendo a Conejo por la piel de la nuca. Parecía estar en shock, como si ni siquiera él pudiera haber predicho esto ocurriendo cuando quitó los cien puntos originales.

Antes de que pudiera actuar o al menos reunir sus pensamientos, al otro lado de la habitación, la poción de Neville explotó por falta de atención.

Y la tercera parte del plan estaba en efecto.

Los Gryffindors, habiendo estado tan concentrados en el drama, casi se habían olvidado completamente de sus pociones, y ahora los efectos se estaban mostrando, ya que se habían detenido en una etapa bastante delicada que requería de una estrecha vigilancia. Pronto la poción de Ron siguió a la de Neville, no explotando, pero liberando lo que parecía ser gas venenoso que fue rápidamente desaparecido por Snape sin siquiera una palabra, y entonces fue seguida por varias otras pociones de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Dentro de dos minutos al menos la mitad de las pociones de la clase habían sido desaparecidas bajo la mano de Snape y parecía que solo las pociones Hermione Granger, que estaba atendiendo su poción frenéticamente en el frente y pretendiendo que Lily no existía, y de Lily, que estaba yendo relajadamente a través de las instrucciones en el fondo, serían dignas de una O.

Después de eso parecieron encontrar un respiro entre el caos, niños inconscientes todavía en el suelo o derrumbados sobre las mesas, pociones peligrosas desaparecidas o tratadas, Snape se paró silenciosamente en el centro de la sala, la rabia pareciendo derramarse de él hasta que él era la personificación de rabia en sí misma. En su mano, Conejo se crispó ligeramente.

"Potter." Él dijo, su voz extrañamente calma para la expresión en su cara.

"¿Si, profesor Snape?"

"Detención, mañana en la noche, en el bosque prohibido con Hagrid." Él dijo sin inflexión antes de dejar caer al suelo a Conejo con una sensación de finalidad que uno solo veía en el cine.

Lily pensó sobre eso por un momento, el silencio en la sala de clases casi era pesado en las consecuencias de la batalla, y entonces concluyó, "Oh, entonces es muerte segura esta vez."

Él pareció no tener nada que decir a eso y simplemente se movió silenciosamente para despertar a los otros estudiantes que habían sido dejados inconscientes por los vapores de sus pociones o por intentar atacar a Lily.

Para el final de la clase solo las pociones de Lily y Hermione estuvieron sobre las expectativas, el resto, como se predijo, fueron fracasos abismales. Él observó cada una sin expresión, simplemente mirando el resultado final con fríos ojos negros.

Justo antes de que Lily dejara el salón de clases, añadió lo suficientemente alto de modo que cualquiera pudiera oír, "Potter, te encontrarás con el director esta noche para discutir tus problemas de comportamiento. Siete en punto, no llegues tarde."

En el almuerzo, sentada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Neville estaba temblando incontrolablemente mientras comía ensalada, y luciendo como si estuviera a punto de vomitar de terror en cualquier momento, y Ron estaba balbuceando excitado sobre cuán increíble había sido pociones, Lily observó el reloj de arena. De hecho había una cantidad casi astronómica de arena negra dentro, considerando las pequeñas cantidades de arenas de colores que los otros relojes de las casas tenían, y con ello Lily reflexionó sobre el evento principal del día.

No había ido exactamente como se había planeado, Neville había permanecido netamente neutral al igual que el resto de la clase, pero habían contraído una deuda de puntos de casa tan grande como esperaban, lo que supuso era algo positivo. Todo lo que quedaba ahora eran las consecuencias.

 _"A este ritmo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que me confronten fuera de clases?"_ Lily preguntó ya que el Mago Lenin parecía ser el experto en la naturaleza psicológica exacta de los seres humanos. Lily sabía que ellos vendrían, pero el Mago Lenin probablemente lo había reducido hasta el minuto exacto en que ocurriría.

 _"Después de esto no me sorprendería si intentaran algo este fin de semana. Después de todo solo hay tantos partidos de quidditch en un año, y ya que esta es solo primera semana, las posibilidades de ganar la copa están luciendo bastante poco prometedoras."_ Dijo el Mago Lenin antes de añadir, _"Si quieren tener alguna posibilidad de ganar tendrán que tratar contigo ahora antes de que la pérdida de puntos se vuelva demasiado grande. Yo esperaría estudiantes mayores así como jóvenes."_

Estudiantes mayores todavía eran solo estudiantes, y dado lo que ella había visto de los magos hasta ahora, estaba más que segura de que podría manejarlos. El Mago Lenin también confiaba bastante en sus habilidades, de entre los pocos magos con los que él imaginaba que ella podría tener problemas, los niños de Hogwarts no estaban en la lista.

De hecho, simplemente le darían más oportunidades de incrementar la pérdida de puntos.

Una de las migrañas de la muerte del Mago Lenin comenzó, causando que ella frunciera el ceño. Ella pensó sobre su declaración anterior, había parecido como si el Mago Lenin estuviera completamente bien con la destrucción de la casa de Slytherin si ello le conseguiría a Lily un culto de seguidores en Gryffindor, así que no estaba segura de a que se debía.

 _"No soy yo."_ Él dijo rígidamente antes de pensar profundamente, _"Es algo más."_

Sus ojos se movieron del reloj de arena y miró hacia la pesa del personal, donde varios profesores la miraban de vuelta. Snape la estaba fulminando con la mirada con un odio apasionado, lo que no era algo nuevo. Dumbledore la estaba mirando bastante especulativamente, quizás pensando sobre su futuro encuentro esa noche. Y extrañamente, Quirrel la ardilla estaba crispándose hacia ella con una expresión extrañamente concentrada, y por un momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su dolor de cabeza incluso aumentó.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre ello fue interrumpida por dos veces detrás de sí, "Bueno pero si no es la pequeña Slytherin alborotadora."

Se giró para encontrar a los hermanos de Ron, doppelgängers uno y dos, mostrando idénticas sonrisas astutas y maliciosas, mirándola con una expresión en sus ojos que ella no podía reconocer del todo.

"¡Hey, Ellie es mi amiga!" Ron gritó a través de la mesa, volviéndose muy rojo rápidamente mientras levantaba un puño hacia sus hermanos. Neville simplemente se sentó incómodamente en medio de esto al igual que siempre hacía, luciendo como si no estuviera completamente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lily no estaba segura de que ella iría tan lejos como para llamar a Ron un amigo, especialmente considerando que hasta el miércoles él había estado bajo la ilusión de que ella era secretamente una serpiente, pero supuso que toleraba su presencia.

"Oh no te preocupes Ronniekins," dijo uno de los doppelgängers todavía con esa sonrisa astuta, "Solamente queremos tomarla prestada de vez en cuando."

"Por el bien de la sociedad, tienes que entender." Respondió el otro doppelgänger tan pronto como el otro había terminado.

Entonces en un tándem perfecto, lo cual era bastante impresionante considerando que era dos personas diferentes, "Simplemente tenemos una pequeña proposición de negocios para ella, después de todo."

"¿Proposición de negocios?" Lily preguntó repentinamente bastante interesada, cada vez que alguien mencionaba la palabra negocios ella se beneficiaba enormemente.

"Creo que estoy enamorado, Fred." Uno de los doppelgängers dijo pero antes de que ella pudiera responder ambos le ofrecieron una tarjeta de negocios con los nombres Fred y George Weasley en frente.

"Estamos bastante impresionados por tu trabajo hasta ahora." El otro dijo mientras ella tomaba la tarjeta.

"Bastante impresionados." El doppelgänger original hizo eco.

"Y habíamos estado pensando en reclutarte para nuestros negocios de travesuras…"

"…alborotamiento…"

"…y merodeo puro, a pesar de tu estado como primer año y Slytherin."

Entonces declararon juntos, "Las reuniones son los martes a menos que tengas detención, en cuyo caso son los jueves."

Ron interrumpió por ella, "¡No!, ¡No, ella no va a hacer nada con ustedes dos!"

Ellos lucieron vagamente decepcionado ante eso, uno de ellos declaró inclinandose dramáticamente sobre la mesa, "¿Pero por qué no Ronnie?, ¡será tan divertido!"

"¡Piensa en el caos, Ron, piensa en el caos!" el otro añadió inclinado cerca de su gemelo de manera que Ron estuviera frente a ambos.

"Bueno," Lily dijo meditativamente, "estoy interesada."

Dado su entusiasmo, parecía que ellos serían excelentes peones o aliados en la lucha contra el reloj de arena de Slytherin.

"¡Excelente!" Ambos tendieron sus manos para que ella las agitara antes de mirar a Ron, "Ves Ron, sin daño no hay falta, puedes tener a Ellie Potter hasta el martes."

Y con eso caminaron de vuelta a su propia porción mayor de la mesa. Desde el otro lado de la mesa Ron estaba hirviendo y luciendo una vez más como si ella acabara de clavarle un cuchillo en la espalda, "¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo?"

Ella realmente no lo entendía en lo absoluto, parecía como si las cosas más pequeñas causaran que cambiara su opinión sobre ella, ya fueran Slytherin o sus hermanos.

"Porque parece interesante." Ella dijo en respuesta, a lo que Ron malhumorado comenzó a apuñalar su comida y metérsela en la cara.

"… Sabes, Ellie… Los gemelos Weasley… bueno…" la voz de Neville se fue desvaneciendo, como si él realizara que no había punto en terminar esa frase. "Sabes, Pociones no fue tan malo como dijiste que iba a ser."

Lily parpadeó ante eso, ella había asumido que había sido bastante aterrador para el estudiante promedio, pero aparentemente no, "Tu poción explotó de nuevo."

Ella señaló, a lo que él se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró, pareciendo bastante decepcionado y en conjunto miserable, "Supongo que mis pociones siempre explotan… o funden el caldero."

 _"Ese niño es la cosa más patética que he visto jamás…"_ El Mago Lenin dijo débilmente, no sonando del todo disgustado pero si profundamente confundido, como si esperara mucho más de él.

 _"Solo tiene once años."_ Lily remarcó en defensa de Neville ya que, en comparación a los otros niños de once años, a ella le parecía que Neville lo estaba haciendo espléndido. Claro que siempre lucía como si estuviera siendo golpeado o emocionalmente traumatizado, pero eso no era nada comparado a Pansy simplemente hablando.

El Mago Lenin no dijo nada pero estaba incómodo en el fondo de su mente, y ella tuvo la sensación de que él había esperado que ella y él fueran diferentes de alguna manera. Como si ella debería haber sido Neville y Neville debería haber sido ella y el hecho de que no lo fueran… Aunque ella ni siquiera entendía el por qué él haría tal comparación, no había razón para que Lily fuera Neville o Neville fuera Lily.

Era un pensamiento muy extraño de su parte.

En cuanto al resto del día, parecía casi apropiado que terminaría con su reunión con Dumbledore. Dumbledore era algo que le causaba al Mago Lenin tanta ansiedad como anticipación y en su cabeza, mientras esperaban fuera, ella casi podía oírlo caminando de un lado a otro. Él no estaba seguro de lo que haría Dumbledore con Lily, o con todo, o lo que estaba planeando, porque aparentemente Dumbledore siempre tenía un plan.

 _"Este es el hombre tras todo, Lily. Si es que alguna vez hubo un Gran Hermano, entonces sería él, estoy seguro de que ha estado observando tu vida, interviniendo cuando es necesario, como fue el caso con tu terapeuta, el Doctor Mitchell. Este es el hombre real detrás del escenario, mantén eso en mente."_ Él dijo mientras se sentaban en la parte inferior de la escalera justo antes de las siete, la contraseña _paletas de sangre_ escrita en un trozo de papel que le había sido dado por Snape.

Por lo que ella sabía, las paletas de sangre eran bastante asquerosas, Frank las detestaba, y el único que realmente parecía comerlas era Stefan pero incluso él admitió que sabían a mierda y que se había hecho adicto a ellas antes de trabajar para Lily Riddle. Lily incluso había probado una ella misma y no estaba segura de sí fue porque ella no era un demonio chupasangre, pero le había provocado arcadas bastante fuertes y en general, solo sabía a metal.

Ella no sabía si era un mensaje sutil de parte de Dumbledore o si no había significado inherente en lo absoluto en la contraseña. De cualquier manera, ella estaba parada fuera de la oficina, mirando un par de gárgolas y esperando para subir.

Finalmente cuando ya era lo suficientemente cerca de las siete de puso de pie, puso a Conejo de vuelta sobre su cabeza desde donde había estado brincando en el suelo, y dijo en voz alta, "Paletas de sangre."

Un juego de escaleras se reveló y Lily comenzó a subir.

La oficina en si misma le recordaba un poco a Riddle Incorporated, estaba llena de extrañas chucherías brillantes que distraían y confundían la vista. Instrumento de plata que hacían tictac, zumbaban, y estallaban tanto que el fénix durmiendo en la esquina casi era pasado por alto. A ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas como estas, el armario siempre había sido terriblemente silencioso, especialmente en los días antes del Mago Lenin. Estar rodeada de ruido y color y luces, bueno, siempre era un poco refrescante y la hacía sentir un poco más ligera.

 _"¡No dejes que te distraiga con sus juguetes brillantes!"_ y entonces ella tenía una migraña.

Sentado detrás de un escritorio lleno de cosas estaba el hombre en sí mismo, esta vez en túnicas purpuras con gatos bailarines en ellas, mirándola con ojos centelleantes y una expresión bastante benigna, como si se la hubiera robado directo desde una decoración navideña.

"¿Caramelo de limón, señorita Potter?" el hombre dijo ofreciéndole un cuenco lleno de bolas amarillas brillantes.

Lily alcanzó por uno vacilante, nunca una para rechazar comida gratis, pero entonces el Mago Lenin estaba gritando, _"¡No comas nada que él te dé, podría estar drogado!"_

Ella pensó que él podría estar exagerando y siendo más que un poco paranoico, Dumbledore no tenía razón para drogarla después de solo una semana, pero declinó con una sonrisa, "No, gracias, estoy bien sin la sustancia limonizada."

"Qué lástima, nadie jamás parece querer uno." Con eso Dumbledore se metió uno en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Se sentaron en silencio por unos pocos momentos pesados mientras Dumbledore comía el caramelo de limón y Lily lo miraba, en su cabeza el odio y la paranoia del Mago Lenin luchaban el uno con el otro haciéndolo más irrazonable de lo que ya era, con toda la emoción ella casi había olvidado cuanto odiaba él a Dumbledore.

Había tantas emociones asociadas con Dumbledore, el Mago Lenin intentaba ya sea almacenar la mayoría de ellas para después o usarlas para su ventaja, pero siempre estaban allí haciéndolo hervir dentro de ella y solo sumarle a su dolor de cabeza.

 _"¡¿Simplemente va a sentarse allí mirándote toda la noche?!"_ él dijo después de alcanzar su límite de silencio.

 _"No lo sé, ¿Quizás? Tampoco es como si yo tuviera algo mejor que hacer."_

 _"¡Siempre hay algo mejor de hacer!"_

Sin embargo para entonces Dumbledore había terminado s caramelo de limón y le sonreía, le dio una mirada más seria mientras flexionaba sus dedos sobre el escritorio, pero incluso la seriedad estaba luciendo cómica mientras sus ojos centelleaban hacia ella, "Ahora, mi querida niña, el profesor Snape dice que has estado intentando incitar a una revolución en Pociones."

Snape era más perceptivo de lo que ella había pensado, se congeló por un momento preguntándose si él realmente había dicho eso, y más importante, sí es que Dumbledore lo creía, pero incluso entonces, incluso si lo creían, ¿realmente importaba? La revolución del Mago Lenin siempre permanecería ya sea que creyeran en ella o no, y ella continuaría incluso si ellos supieran de sus acciones así que realmente no significaba nada.

"Así que lo notó, después de todo," Lily comentó antes de suspirar, "Es más listo de lo que pensé, sabes, la mayoría del tiempo creo que ni siquiera intenta, simplemente se preocupa de amenazar y aterrorizar niños pequeños."

"Eso es un problema." Dumbledore concordó frunciendo el ceño antes de añadir, "Pero Pociones difícilmente es el lugar para tales asuntos."

"¿Oh?" Lily preguntó, "¿Dónde recomendarías, entonces?"

"Siempre me pareció que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenía el ambiente adecuado." Dumbledore dijo antes de sonreír. "Sin embargo, las revoluciones son un asunto bastante desordenado para que una niña de once años participe. ¿Quizás deberías esperar hasta que seas mayor?"

Considerándolo todo, a ella le parecía que Dumbledore estaba siendo bastante razonable, realmente, el mago más razonable que había conocido hasta ahora, algunas veces incluyendo al Mago Lenin.

 _"¡Esta no es una conversación razonable!"_ el Mago Lenin intercedió, sintiéndose más que un poco insultado sobre que Dumbledore hubiera sido dicho ser más razonable y práctico que él cuando estaba usando túnicas purpuras con gatos. También simplemente estaba confundido por la conversación en general, inseguro de qué hacer con todo, habiendo esperado algo mucho más Lenin-esque de ambos.

"Son un poquito desordenados, pero la verdad director, ¿Qué más voy a hacer con mi tiempo?" Lily preguntó.

"Punto justo." Dumbledore dijo antes de hacer una pausa y decir, "Podrías unirte al equipo de quidditch."

Lily pensó sobre ello, recordaba claramente que había alguna regla estúpida sobre quidditch y escobas y ser un primer año, aunque ella no se preocupaba mucho por las reglas. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema con el plan, "¿No está Snape a cargo del equipo de Slytherin?"

"Si, pero me parece que Predeterminada está en necesidad de unos pocos jugadores."

Y en el fondo de su cabeza el Mago Lenin respondió preventivamente, _"¡No respetarás ni admirarás a este hombre!"_

"Tienes razón." Ella dijo, y había una sonrisa en su cara, porque ni siquiera el Doctor Mitchell había sido jamás así de útil. Era como sí, por primera vez, alguien además de Muerte y el Mago Lenin entendiera. Seguro, Neville intentaba pero habían sido solo unos pocos días y estaba más que claro que no entendía del todo. Aquí había alguien, quien dentro de solo unos minutos, pareció captar lo que ella estaba intentando decir.

El Mago Lenin no estaba complacido por estos pensamientos.

"Mientras tanto," Dumbledore dijo mientras la sonrisa de ella crecía, "Intenta mantener la devastación en Pociones a un mínimo, señorita Potter." Él le guiñó y ella lo saludó a través de la mesa, "¡Si, su excelencia!"

 _"Vamos a hablar sobre esto más tarde."_ El Mago Lenin dijo peligrosamente en su cabeza incluso mientras atacaba, su cicatriz doliendo y enviando pinchazos de muerte a su cerebro, pero incluso así ella sintió que la reunión había ido bien.

Quizás, si había un hombre y una sala como esta en Hogwarts, podría soportar estar allí, aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo.

 **Nota de la autora: Estos capítulos simplemente continúan alargándose… Mis manos duelen. Nuevo en el Lily verso, "Ellie Potter: Un Estudio de Personaje" Donde Neville piensa sobre Lily y la Niña Que Vivió y otros sinsentidos como esos. Chequéalo si quieres o no si no lo haces, lo que sea que haga flotar tú bote.**

 **Gracias a los lectores y a quienes comentan, ustedes son geniales como siempre chicos, los comentarios son muy apreciados.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo Harry Potter.**

* * *

Nota de la traductora: Tengo muchas excusas pero no quiero darlas y ustedes no quieren oirlas :) el próximo cap saldrá en... eh... algún momento antes de semana santa.

Gracias por leer. Mis manos me están matando :,D


End file.
